A Monster's Love
by vixon l
Summary: Akito now suffers alone in his manor, a monster that all fear and hate. All is horribly routine in his life, until little miss sunshine, Tohru, comes along to ruin it. She is innocent and loving, all that he is not. Can a beauty love a beast?
1. Curse thy fate

His sneer dripped the poison that filled all of his being, displaying the sadistic Cheshire smile that held no remorse, no promise of guilt.

Extending his long, slender arm, the pale young man gracefully took up his subordinates head, crunching the fiery hair in his iron like grasp. He thrust the young red head down to his quaking knee's, forcing the other into an awkward bow by the motion.

"I'm not playing with you, Kyo." The master brought the quivering other's face close to his own, pupils only slits due to the lack of light permitted in this room. They were cat-like, while placing the right amount of fear into Kyo by this display of ruthlessness.

His voice came out as a hiss, wicked and ugly. "You either bow to me by will, or force." With the last word, the master gave one finale squeeze to Kyo's scalp, than abruptly pushed him away as quickly as he had caught the disrespectful teen.

Kyo held back unshed tears, biting his lip to keep from revealing his crushed courage and emotions. "Now, " the master drew out, relaxing back into his large foreboding chair, "What do you say to me? After all, I have taken the bastard little boy out of the streets and into my happy little home."

"Thank you, Akito-sama. I will do as you bid… master." Kyo choked on his words, shoulders shuddering by the weak way he had to take this torment. All of this, just to be accepted into a family that didn't seem worth it at the moment. The powerful Sohma family that, for the past 400 years, held strong to it's traditions and large amounts of wealth and land.

Akito gave a satisfied sound, swishing his hand in the air to signal their time was over. "Get out of here. I can't stomach your presence any longer." Akito watched out of the corner of his eye the way Kyo set out, brows dropping the longer he pretended not to care.

For only a moment, a sense of breaking swept forth in the mighty head Sohma's chest, but he quickly ignored that emotion. It was best to forget, to act out cold and ice. It was how this family had survived for so long, it was how it would remain well after his anticipated death.

Clutching his fist's, Akito finally stood from his chair, sick of being in this dark place, sick of being tired due to a curse that was unfairly granted to him. And sick of being constantly alone. _But I did that myself, pushed them away to stay alive. It is the _only _way to survive._

His health wasn't as good as it once was, which wasn't anything to brag about to begin with, and his breath was coming shorter now. The longer he reflected, the less his breathing came, faster his heart raced.

Emotions…. The other Sohma's emotions were flooding him again.

_Damn! Not again, not again_. He gripped his chest, heaving heavily as the attack took hold of his body. Hitting the floor, the thud practically was a bell ringing for Hatori's acute ears.

He rushed himself up several flights up the stairs to his fallen master, whipping out the syringe that was always in his coat pocket. Akito growled to see the needle headed for his veins, trying to fight his doctor off, along with catching his breath all at the same time.

"Go… away…!" He managed to choke out, gnashing his teeth into Yuki's arm when the other family member went to hold down the thrashing arms and legs.

"I've got him Hatori, just do it already." Yuki gritted his teeth the longer Akito chewed into him, amazed that for someone that was bed ridden most of his life had enough fight to take a chunk out of him.

The liquid burned something fierce, but it's affects soon took hold of the host, allowing Akito just enough time to take in air. His lids drooped further over the glazy eyes, thoughts shutting down to perpetual sleep.

_Why? _Akito wondered, feeling nothing at that moment but the overflow of sorrow. _Why do I do this? Why do I fight to live another miserable day? To feel what I've done a hundred folds upon me?_

Another stab came into his soul, the emotions of all around, near and far, all bound by the zodiac curse on their family. It was becoming too much, their pain, their pain was all over him. Grinding sharp fangs into his flesh, burning scornful holes into his mind. The flashes of red, the spirits tearing him apart.

Sweat began to break out on his brow, the drugs affects being pushed from his pours. "His body's rejecting it." Hatori gawked at the sight, Yuki leaning back on his haunches to cradle another wound on his arm. "Why?"

Just as the doctor went to answer, Akito leapt from the floor, rushing into his room with a howl.

The manor shook due to his scream, one that deafened even those on the other side. They all cringed at the sound, but remained in place, not willing to further gain their master's wrath by showing a weakness known as concern.

Akito threw himself on his bed, shaking in fear as the surge of throbbing shot through his entire being, ripping his innards until only stars speckled his vision. White hot jolts of lightening coursed themselves through every nerve ending, giving the feel of one being torn in half and sewed together.

"Make it stop! _Make it stop_!" Hi roar echoed down the halls, bashing the ears of Hatori and Yuki, the only one's that dare discover what this fit was all about.

"Akito-sama, please calm yourself." Yuki pleaded, only answered by another mighty wail and a very lovely vase to come rearing towards his head. Hatori, placed himself in front of his young apprentice, shielding Yuki from any further assault.

"Master, listen to me. You must tell us what is the matter."

Baring his teeth, Akito drew his nails along side his face, the look of savagery painted across his distorted expression as blood dotted itself along his tattered skin. "They hate me! All of them _hate _me!"

"N-no, we don't-"

"LIAR! You're a liar!" Akito then went to destroying what ever his blood coated fingers could grab, being a near by chair, than a desk, until it was all becoming too great for his already weakened form to take. "I feel them, in my head, under my skin. I feel them! I can't claw them out, they wont go away!" Another jolt swept through him, knee's buckling under the resounding crack.

Yuki wasn't too eager to try and approach this maddened beast, his skin tone paling the longer he had to witness the chaos unfold. Hatori bit his lip, arm extended to hold the younger male back. The doctor's face grew grim as realization suddenly sparked into his mind.

"You can't help him Yuki. Neither of us can."

"Why? What's going on? He looks like he's having a seizure and your not even trying to help him." The gray haired boy was about to fight his sensei's hold until another strong hand placed itself upon his shoulders.

"Don't go near him now, unless you feel like being ripped apart." Shigure spoke in a very serious tone, one that didn't seem to fit him at all.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

The older men exchanged glances, until Shigure was the first to answer, "He's changing."

"Into what exactly?"

Hatori forced his gaze away from the mewling creature that had been their master, ignoring the ripping of clothing, the crackling of bones realigning, the scraping of claws against the marble floor and fangs clamping together to drown out the agony.

"Into what he truly is on the inside. What the family curse ultimately does to one that is wicked inside."

The three looked on, fear racing up their spines when Akito finally managed to block out the ebbing course of his rearranging body. The disfigured monster looked on at their horrified faces, his once gray orbs riddled with sadness and misery.

He knew. Akito knew exactly what happened, and it was enough for both his clawed hands to block out his horrible face, hiding the tears that now leaked between his fingers at the gruesome thing he was now.

Giving another shriek of woe though his fanged mouth, one word managed to escape through all the animalistic sounds that were produced by once a human voice, "GO!"

They could do not but obey, shutting the sliding doors behind them as the newly born Sohma monster released all his tears of the one's he had hurt, and the one that felt the worst abuse from his cruelty was indeed himself.

"A monster… a monster." His sobs grew softer, as his strangely hypnotic voice whispered, "Who can ever love a monster?"

* * *

**Vixon:** "I couldn't resist, i just love beauty and the beast stories. It's horrible, isn't it? any ways, i always thought the perfect pairing for this story was definatly Akito and Tohru. They just fit the characters so well, and lets all agree that Akito could use some more lovin. He just need's a hug... and straight jacket for those down moods.

Any ways, i hope you like this, and give reviews. They help me write faster... if i have the time. So if you like thangive me a poke in the direction you want this story to go.

One more thing. To clarify anything that might leave you a little confused i kinda tweaked the Sohma curse for this story. And it IS an alternate univers where it's modern time (kinda), you know. They have light bulbs and hot tubs and all that jazz, but it's more like the technology isn't all that great, or affordable for most. Wierd world, go figure.

And I happen to have the curse along the lines of the family memebers CAN turn into animals, but after Akito absorbs so much of their negative emotions he transformed into an oogly thing that i'll go into describing next chapter. So the others still turn into animals... only half way. or... er... it's in the next chapter!"


	2. One fine day

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh I'm sooooo late." Tohru bustled out of her bed, rushing to slap her school uniform on before she missed first period completely. Dashing into the sunshine, she quickly zipped up the tent she had been living in for the past few months, chugging her back pack straight to school.

_I can't believe I over slept. The teachers going to be so mad that I can just feel the burn of her glare eating into me. _The girl twisted the last ribbon into her hair, nibbling nervously on her lower lip as she knew the pigtails weren't even remotely aligned to each other.

"Why did my clock not go off, out of all days? How could I have forgotten to set it!" Not only was she going to be late, oh no, it was much worse. Finales were also being held today, and she was tearing some serious butt at that moment. And not only did these test scores ultimately decide your college career… or lack of, it decided your fate. And right now, fate was conspiring against her.

"I hope I studied enough. Let's see… four rights make a circle, if a train leaves the station at 6 and another leaves 20 miles of cheese at 9, what is the capitol of Spain?" She blinked, knowing that wasn't right, and then assuming it was a trick question as she picked up the pace from the forest area.

"The answer has to be rice balls. Or… aggg! I'm gonna be late!" She made out the similar high school gates, breathing a sigh of relief, than despair when she noticed no one was outside. "The bell must have already rang. I'm so dead."

Uo was sitting on the high brick wall of the gate, waiting for Tohru like always, watching with a knowing smile at her friend. "Tohru?"

"No no no no. I can't miss this test. I just can't… Uo? What are you doing up there! We have a test." Tohru went on ranting and close to tears at the thought of them both throwing their future's away for some measly sleep.

"Tohru?"

"I can't believe this. I made a promise…"

"Tohru?"

"…I mean, what kind of person would I be if I didn't keep it, right?'

"Tohru?"

"And what will I do for the rest of my life? I can't live in a… "

"TOHRU!"

Uo gave a loud scream to catch her friends attention, slightly satisfied when the fidgety girl halted her pacing long enough to gaze up in that deer-caught-in-headlights look. The blond slumped her way down, landing perfectly on her feet, decked out in her street clothes.

"Will you stop worrying. The test isn't until Monday."

"This is Monday!"

Placing a gentle arm around Tohru's shoulders, Uo guided her down the street, shaking her head the entire way, "Sweety, it's Saturday. You have a whole other day to do this same thing you do every time a test is mentioned before Monday."

Tohru scrunched her brows in thought, taking all this in carefully. "So it's not Monday."

"Nope."

"And the finale's are two days away?"

"Yep."

The ditzy girl thought about it, clapping her hands thankfully. "There is a merciful God!" Several people on the side walk gave the two a wide berth, seeing as how one looked like she was going to mug you and the other was speaking in tongue.

Uo just sighed, still grinning from ear to ear at her friends blissful nature. "Come on you, I told Kana I'd meet her at the Double Scoop Ice Cream Hut."

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty normal, though Tohru had little to no money to actual enjoy it like her beloved friends. But she smiled all the same, playing off the jolly part life had bestowed her. And, in all actuality, she was content with the lot she had.

A nice home, food every now and then. It was enough to be thankful for and she was happy to have it. _But_…. Tohru began, somewhere further in her mind, _I do miss you mom… grandpa. So much._

To the warm, share-her-last-possession-with-you girl, she was very sad to be all on her own. It seemed lady luck was against her, taking away the only family she ever knew. _But I know you're both looking out for me, and I'm happy to have you even if it's in my heart._

Tohru had walked Uo and Kana to their homes, mortified if they should ever discover her living in a tent on the outskirts of town. They would both make such a fuss, and than she would just be a burden on them, which, by nature, she didn't want to be.

Sighing to herself, the cool night wind whistled softly in the breeze. The crickets chirped their night songs to each other, while the rest of the night creatures added pitch to the music.

It was always so lovely here, when the tree's swayed and sighed, when the stars shone like candles lighting her way. This was when she really felt at ease, in a place where cares were striped away and the outside world melted into the forest.

At least, that's how it usually felt. Tohru glanced up in hopes to find her favorite star, only to be greeted by harsh thunder clouds over head. "I hope it doesn't rain too much, my tent will get cold and soggy and mothers picture might get ruined."

A gasp escaped her lips, realization dawning. She had to protect her mom. Trying to beat the increasing down pour, Tohru forced her body onward, dodging tree's, bounding over rocks the best she could in a skirt.

But though it took only ten minutes to find her make-shaft home, it was far too late to salvage anything. Tohru's tears blended with the hard storm's rain, gawking at the sight of mud caked all over her poor tent.

It was gone. Her entire life was buried under the land slid. She had thought the cliff would shelter her more from the elements, keeping the wind at bay, blocking out the cold water that fell from the sky. But she had never even fathomed the possibility that it would all be gone in a blink of a day. That the earth would turn on her.

How could this happen? How could she have been so careless? Tohru flung her body onto the still falling dirt, pawing away to find her mother's picture. _Mother… mother please don't leave me again. Please._

It was useless, this she knew deep down in her cracking heart. For every handful she managed to scrap away from the surface more came tumbling down, half burying her as well.

She just wanted to collapse by the trauma. Why was life so cruel to her, taking away the only image she still clung too for support? Why God, why? More tears gushed from her chocolate eyes, her face half hidden in the cool moist earth. She just wanted to sleep here and never get up. TO be like that fairy tale princess that had no care in the world other than to eternally sleep until prince charming rode along.

A happy ending…. So far away from her grasp… so dream like it had to be false.

_Cold. _Tohru began, _I'm so cold._

She stirred for only a second, turning over to shield her soiled face from the pitter of water droplets. Slowly closing her eyes, she thought she spotted something moving in the brush. What was it? A man? It held a peculiar outline, but… it couldn't possibly be an animal.

She settled herself stiffly, hoping what ever it was didn't wish to make her it's next dinner. _If I remain still, it wont see me. It'll just go away. That's right, shoo. Go away._

Her fatigue faltered only briefly, eyes wide and on the rustling bushes. The creatures shadowy image was pacing back and forth, as if undecided to make it's venture closer. She ducked down further behind the mound, praying to God it wasn't viscious. She sank slightly into place, squishing around uncomfortably as the noise stopped.

Nothing was left to be heard save for the rain to splosh around the numb girl's body. Tohru released her pinted breath, wary to glance above her only cover. What if it was still there? What if it was someone who wanted to help? So many choices needed to be made to fast, to much at stack to lose if she was wrong.

Gradually, Tohru chewed down her escalating apprehension, taking one quick peek around the mud pile just to calm her conscience. What she expected was not what was face to face with her.

The very breath in her lungs burned, escaping in a strangled shriek. Her mind gradually shut itself down to spare her from the horror, casting a black veil over her mind until all was gone, forgotten and lost to nightmares.

* * *

Vixon: "Hmmm. it seems i didn't get around to what i intended. I wanted to have her actually make it to the house but it seems that won't happen until next chapter. Sorry for pushing this off. I'M SO SORRY!

But there is good news. I save 15 on my car ensurance. lol. No,I wish. The REAL good news is that I have this entire weekend to type up more chapter goodness. So lets all smile and be merry as the peasants rejoice and the angels sing.

LALALALALA! BURP"


	3. Strange meetings

"Mom!" Tohru bolted up in place, sweat gushing from her skin. She panted many times, struggling to adjust her pupils to the dim area she lay. This place… it was all alien, coated in a deep shade of gray, mixing and conflicting with a distant orange fire burning low in it's hearth. The two colors tossed and skimmed over each other, fighting for dominance over the dab chamber she had some how awoken in.

"Where… am I?" The girl brought a hand up to her mouth, gently easing the soft comforters that hugged possessively around her body. "Where" was a good question, seeing as to the fact this defiantly wasn't her snug little tent.

It was far to cozy, and big was an understatement to this rooms size. The place nearly swallowed her alive, fascinating in design, it's own strange old world beauty captivating those who stopped to admire it.

Wiping away dribbles of perspiration, Tohru found her balance, unsteadily, only long enough to stand beside the feather down bed.

No, this had to be a dream. A lovely, forever-to-cherish hallucination that felt all too real. She attempted to keep herself from blinking, believing this chocolate world would melt if she should turn away from it's splendors. But once shutting her lids, and opening them hesitantly, it remained in tact and unaffected by her childish trepidation.

The girl looked about, rubbing her bare arms by the slight chill creeping its way into her bones. Trembles raced upon her exposed body, sinking steadily through her clothes to take hold of any warmth she might have held in the covers.

Unable to stand the cold for much longer, she wobbly stumbled closer to the welcoming gold flames. Outstretching a numbing hand, she settled herself on the mauve rug, trying to remember how she came to be in this gorgeous place.

"I must have passed out. But who brought me here?" She feebly tried to place a face to the rescuer, a name to the one responsible… until a light bulb finally flickered within her brain. Tohru felt her color drain, nearly making her completion transparent, the girl trying to swallow a rather large lump that had formed in her throat. "No, it had to be a delusion. No one looks like that. No one."

The flash bled back in to her memory, painting the image of a boy in the storm. A… rat boy. A long, rope like tail had swept about his ankles, grazing the grass he treaded upon. The ears were set back, as if in great discomfort when last she saw the glimpse. And his eyes… they had glowed eerily in the dim night, searching her out like a wild animal. Had it been a monster, sprouting from her very nightmares on that ghastly bewitching hour?

Tears began to brim along her lashes, the way the youth had just slithered from the shadows to practically butt heads with her. He had been only centimeters away, nose to nose, face to face.

"And what did he do while I was asleep!" Panic was mounting steadily, many outcomes seeming to lead to the same place. Had he violated her, harmed her? Tohru padded herself down, checking all over, unable to make out any hint of a scratch or injury.

In fact, she felt fine. Nothing seemed out of place, and the dirt from that night was washed away, along with her school clothes.

_He… undressed me? That pervert. No, no. Don't jump to conclusions. Think positively. He probably did this so you wouldn't get sick, or dirty up his house. Yeah, keep repeating that. Positive._

As she fumbled to convince herself that all was in good intentions, a sliding door hissed it's way opening, creaking only a little but enough to snatch her attention. Spinning hastily to make out who it was, the young girl was nearly thrown back by the handsome man who poked his head into the room, a surprised expression possessing his features. "You're awake. That's good."

His voice was very gentle, drifting pleasantly upon the air like a sweet wind. It left all those foul thoughts that had once cluttered her mind to disperse fog-like, evaporated with is sunny voice.

Tohru took in his appearance closely, mentally bashing herself for imagining him as anything other than a purely attractive male, _not _rat boy. It had to be the rain that altered her vision that night, tricking her since it _was _dark. That's right, nothing more than a craft of the water.

The softly spoken boy brought his full body into the room, carrying with him a bowl of steaming soup. "Here, I thought you might be hungry once you awoke."

"T-thank you, that's very thoughtful." She felt her face flush when he spoke, their fingertips brushing against one another's.

The boy sat down gradually, leaning in somewhat as Tohru quickly sipped the broth. "It's good."

"Of course, Kagura and Kyo are the best cooks here."

Taking another taste, Tohru batted her lashes, fixing her gaze upon her lap. "Were you the one who brought me here?" It seemed logical, as to the fact his face matched that of the one she last remembered seeing.

He nodded in approval, still beaming a reassuring grin. "You were under nourished, and in dire need of shelter."

"You're very kind to let a stranger into your house." At that, the young gentleman faltered with charms, the swift embrace of sorrow entrapping his visage. "This is not my home I'm afraid."

At that, the girl batted her lashes confusedly, "Than who's-?"

"Please don't speak of it right now. There is little I can divulge."

"That's alright, I don't mind. But, can I at least ask your name?" For a moment, he looked abashed. Than, gradually, after glancing all about the room, he admitted his identity in a hush, "My names Sohma, Yuki. And you?"

"Honda, Tohru. A pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand, slinging a bright smile in his direction for further emphasis. but sadly, she found he only left it to dangle in the air, unwilling to make further contact with her.

Yuki swiftly pulled away, a tinge of fear streaking vividly before his posture. Was she that disgusting to touch? Did he have a phobia to cooties? Without so much as an explanation, Yuki found his feet and bowed before her gracefully, "Miss Tohru, please excuse me."

"Oh.. I'm sorry if I-"

"No, no." Yuki insisted, resting his hands upon her slender shoulders. "It's quit alright, I just… I must leave you for now. Don't worry." His smile appeared forced, attentive even. The quaking in his voice was also a dead give away that not all was what it seemed and Tohru was not as dim witted as others made her out to be.

Something was not right, peculiar. He was afraid, she knew this by his jerky body language. And, some might even say, she had a gift for empathy.

Yuki stood over her for a brief second longer, as if filling his soul with her image. He had not set eyes on an outsider in over five years, and to behold this girls unique beauty was far more than he could have wished for. But with that hope of freedom flittering into his heart the same foreign presence lingered in his thoughts.

Someone was watching, studying, intruding in his thoughts. And only one person was given the ability to do so. _Damn. Damn damn damn_. Yuki went off in his internal curses, slinking away to the sliding door when the summoning ushered him onward.

Before he fell entirely into the darkened hall, the silver haired boy swept back around, beaming a charming grin that forced another taint of red to stain Tohru's cheeks. "Miss Tohru, you're a very kind person from what I can tell."

"T-thank you."

"But…" His tone trailed into a place that left shutters to crawl, "Please don't leave this room. Stay as quiet as possible. And… and stay well in the light. Do not leave the fires glow, for your own protection."

Tohru parted her lips to respond, or even ask to why she must sit in that same place for who knew how long, but Yuki had already vanished to the corridor beyond. She could only stare at the place he once stood and ponder upon the notion of why the darkness was so forbidden.

Bringing a gentle hand to her mouth, the girl could only return her sights to the flames gallant dance. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Vixon: "Thank you for all the reviews, and i hope this one isn't too boring. I had to have her meet Yuki eventually, I mean it _was_ inevitable.And she has too meet the other Fruits Basket gang too, so i promise that next chapter will have more excitment... after she meet's Shigure and Kyo. They livin the whole thing up right there.

Any way, so tell me what you think and don't be shy to send suggestions. I'll alway try to put fresh idea's into this mix."


	4. Thunderstorms and fears

It was official, she had bitten her nails to stubs, paced the length of the rug, and dreaded every minute she had to stay in this one little place all alone. When was Yuki going to return? _Was _he going to return? Perhaps this was all a nasty joke, with the seemingly suave man to see how long she would stay there… waiting.

"This is ridiculous." Tohru was finding her patience thinning, along with the fires strength. It was now excepting it's slow death in the ashes, the light fading in it's battle against the gloom. _When will morning come? I don't think I can stay here by myself it its completely dark._

That's all she desired, light, a friend to laugh the terror away, anything to stray from those cautions Yuki had given. They had been so foreboding, enough to where she wasn't sure she was entirely safe anymore. Plus, to add fear upon fear, Tohru hated being in the dark. It was a silly concern that should have been grown out of years ago, yet it still held true and strong. She shuttered all the same, the iciness weaving it's unspeakable self into the fabric of her imagination.

_Do not leave the fires glow, for your own protection. _She glanced over to the ebbing light, trying not to fret her lower lip too much. Tohru rung her hands pensively, finally sucking in a bit of air, and confidence, straightening her back as she started towards the door. There didn't seem to be any reason to stay, for, there wasn't any firewood to add and a light switch didn't look to be in sight either.

_This must be a very old house if it doesn't have any lights. _

Indeed it was, older than most can recollect. Tohru slinked her way to the door, setting her palm flat upon it's cool surface. She eased her head out into the hall, intimidated to find only a loan candle hiding on the opposite end of the hall. It's flicker gave cause to worry, for it too didn't have long to live within the wax.

"Okay, just make it to the candle and your good. You'll be in the light and…. And…. And still be lost to where it is you are." She wanted to lay back down on the bed and just sleep this place away. It was so ominous, even when she tried to think logically on the matter.

Strange place, strange people, and only a single flame for protection. Yep, that seemed logical enough.

Gulping the last of her discouragement, the girl fixed her focus souly on the bobbing flame, setting forth for it's protection. Tohru quickly grasped the long candle holder when she was in reach, bringing it close enough until panic released itself in one long sigh.

"That wasn't so bad." She commented, spanning her vision to each direction the corridor led. "Ummm." And now for the tricky part. Which way? _The eeny meeny miny mo thing might work, but I don't think it matters any more._

* * *

Yuki regretfully knocked a few times on a set of familiar doors, dreading to enter into this lair of malice. He hated journeying to this section of the manor, fearing it's cold, it's pitch of darkness, the _thing _that resided bitterly in the shadows. 

Hatori allowed him entrance, face hidden behind his hair. They both knew what was too come, and nothing was going to change the hell that was soon to be unleashed.

There was a smothering presence clogging the air, a miasma of ever lasting desolation, stealing away the younger male's courage with each step he forced himself to take.

Closer and closer he came, closer and closer to the seated figure bathed in night blackness. Yuki averted his eyes respectfully, and timidly, to the floor. Did he know? Did his master somehow unlock the truth of the girls presence without even leaving his keep?

Bowing to the head of the Sohma's, Yuki felt every muscle in his body tighten. "I felt you calling. What is it you ask of me, master?"

The long impregnated pause spread itself between the two, like ink on a clean piece of parchment. Akito riley chuckled to himself, that gritty sound holding every bit of acid as in his withered heart. "I'm not a fool." The voice, that terrible thing that manipulated them all. It caressed the stooping other as if the master had sat up and stroked Yuki's cheek himself.

"Master, I-"

"SILENCE!"

Hatori and Yuki both flinched, the echo still bellowing down the manor like the thunder outside. "I know what you've done, I felt your… your … How dare you disobey me!"

"I was only wanting too-"

Akito's assault was swift and powerful, knocking the boy to crack his head against the floor. "Did I ask for your excuse's? Do I give a damn about what you have to say? Your needs mean nothing to me."

Yuki gave a subtle whimper, unable to muffle the sound within his mouth. He kept his lids tightly shut, praying not to gain a glimpse of Akito. Not again, not in his fury. He didn't want the nightmares again, those that plagued him ever since the first he lay eyes on that disgusting twist of monsters.

The pain pounded in his head and cheek, so intense and searing, the dizziness spinning into orbit. Blood scented the air, oozing little by little onto the once polished floor.

Kneeling, Akito grabbed the groggy male by his hair, smirking at the metallic smell that flowed freely. "You have done a terrible thing, Yuki. So bold of you to test my good graces."

He lent down, pressing his lips close to the silently suffering boy's ear. His breath was disturbing, purring menacingly it's tainted promise, "I'll have to punish you for leaving the manor, without so much as a good bye to me. And you felt something when you left, didn't you? You know what I do to those that _feel_."

Yuki's heart pace thudded uncontrollably, all sense leaving him to the flooding panic.

"Do you recall that room? The one especially for you?"

Yuki's pupils narrowed, his breathing quickening to remember that prison. "N-n-no…"

Akito's satisfaction showed in his glowering crimson orbs, the rush of power consuming his whole. He brought his head up from Yuki's shoulder, casting a sickly glow onto the paling victim's face. "It's too late for that." He stroked Yuki's bruising cheek, the blood that had once been on his finger tips smearing onto the white face.

"Hatori, take Yuki to his "room". I'll join him shortly." Akito cackled the entire time the condemned boy protested, having to be dragged to the torture chamber his master had ordered for him.

For a few minutes the humor of it just didn't let up, choking the laughter out of it's host until tears streamed down his scaly cheeks. But, gradually, his soft chuckles soon became forced, mutating into quiet sobs.

Swaying towards the wall, Akito slumped his shoulders, letting his body sag like the very rain was dragging him under. _He couldn't even look at me. At this! _

The cursed monster shielded his face, growling at the rough texture he felt. Violent screams tore themselves from his throat, leading him to slam a wicked fist into the wall, not even fazed by the large rupture cracking it's way along the structure.

Leaning up against the cool splintered surface, Akito pulled his body in tightly, unwilling to hold down the trembles any longer. His body to slide down to the floor, the isolated monster trying to chain his emotions down to the unwanted place of forgotten realms.

Emotions were useless, nagging jagged bits that constantly dug into his conscience, which he had none left to hack away at. Yet their stabs still continued to poke a tender spot, and he still jolted every time he felt them dive deeper into an unseen part of himself.

He had to adjust his position to make room for "inhuman" appendages, resting his forehead on his knees. There was something else he felt at that moment, other than potent disgust and loathing for all things living.

"What made you feel hope? What did you see to give you that false bullshit?"

The storm outside crackled like a rabid beast, raging against the heavily concealed manor, roaring almost as loudly as the monster within it. That lonely beast that howled for answers… and more.

* * *

Vixon: "hope this is getting better, and don't worry. in the next chapter she actually starts to meet everyone. including Akito. MUWAhAhAhAAH!"


	5. Hello

"I'm lost." Tohru slumped against a wall, now distraught over the candle that was now down to it's last leg. It flickered a few times until it too decided to bid her farewell and she was back at square one. Now she was left in nothing but a dreary hallway, it's creaks and moans scratching a shuttering trail along her spinal cord.

Not only was she in a new place with people she didn't even know, but now she couldn't even see two inches in front of her nose and that, one can agree, was not a good circumstance.

What was she to do now?

Tohru felt stranded, left to her own wits and blindness. Either way you cut it that still left the girl to have no inkling of where too and how. It was enough that she nearly felt the walls closing in on her, caging her in this house of twisted corridors like a labyrinth.

_No, I can't lose my head now. I have to stay calm, always calm and… What the heck was that sound!_

A resounding wail echoed its way to her ears, catapulting the already startled girl fleeing where ever her legs decided to take her.

Stumbling this way and that, Tohru bumped into what she figured a sturdy wall. "Uff, clumsy me." It slightly knocked the wind out from her lungs, depraving her starving lungs the oxygen it screamed out for. Placing her hands on the only solid thing for support, her fingers soon brushed a strange sort of wall paper. It felt loose, soft, and underneath it was… squishy?

Gasping out loud, the girl jumped back in fright. She had bumped into someone that seemed unmoved by her collision and even further, someone that gave a single chuckle at her folly. The chortle came from a masculine voice, steadying the girl as she tried to pull back. "Don't worry, nothing seems to be broken."

She was frozen, still unable to see the guy that was right in front of her. Tohru's tenseness was obvious enough, leaving the man to give a some what strangled cough into his hand, "You must be the young lady Yuki brought in earlier last evening."

"Last evening!"

The unknown stranger gave a sound of approval, retrieving from the floor his dropped flash light. "Yes, you've been bed ridden for at least a day now. You had quit a fever that it gave Hatori a run for his money. But than again, he's been a little out of practice seeing how Akito hasn't…." His sentence ended there, as if cut short the moment it slipped.

"Who's-?"

"My, you sure are a curious one aren't you?" He quickly dodged the topic, flicking the light on to show the handsome face of a smiling jokester.

"Yes s-sir. I didn't mean to be a burden to anyone. I'll leave as soon as I find my way out."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Most of us are happy to see a new face. Don't get the impression you're unwanted here, it's wonderful to have a guest after so long."

"A-are you the master of this fine place?" Since, if not, this man didn't seem to hold the authority to allow her to stay. "I mean," She swiftly threw in, "I haven't even thanked he or she for allowing me to stay here, with such kind people to look after me when I passed out."

The man gave another distant laugh, no hint of mocking anywhere within it, "No, sadly I'm not he, and I thank you for the compliment. I've never been referred too as kind. Pervert maybe, but never kind."

Digesting this, and holding down a soft giggle, the girl squinted to make out who this lovable person was. "My name is Shigure," he finally mentioned, motioning her to follow, "and you are…?"

"Tohru."

"Awww, such a cute name. But I do warn you now, miss Tohru, to keep your voice down." She flashed a quizzical brow, unable to piece together what it was all were trying to hide her from.

If something was dangerous enough to harm anyone, why not find a way to gently get rid of it or move? But these people were fiercely loyal to there master, who seemed to not even know of her existence as of yet.

"Shigure, where are we going?"

The said man barely glanced over his shoulder, picking up the pace just a little. "To the opposite end of the manor. You seemed to have wondered in a very… unwelcoming area."

"Does… uh.. What ever it is that everyone tells me to avoid live down there?"

Shigure smiled, an all knowing smile, placing a finger to his lips as if to signal to be quiet. "He prowls at night, my dark eyed beauty. Dawn will be arriving shortly, meaning safety. Then me and Hatori will try to smuggle you to safety and all will be…"

Tohru lost interest in the conversation, faintly able to make a thumping sound across the floor boards. Her ears perked, head slowly swiveling in the direction it seemed to be emanating from.

Shigure's words faded into the back of her mind, focus only on that prowling sound. "Shigure?" She tried to whisper, fear gradually gripping her.

"… and Ayame makes the cutest little outfits. I'm sure he would _love _to fit you into something a little more comfortable…"

There the sound was again, thudding closer, echoing on the floor boards. "Shigure?" Tohru tried again, eyes falling behind herself. _Is that where it's coming form? I can't tell. Where is it, what is it?_

The air became very cold, an awareness of something watching crawling up her backside.

"Oh, and did I mention that Ritsu can be a little annoying, but he's really very nice once you get over the ear splitting apologies. And-"

"HI SHIGURE!" Shigure fumbled with his flashlight, allowing it to rest between his arm pit as he took up a tiny blond boy to cup his loud smiling mouth. "Momiji, how many times must I tell you not to scream like that?"

The little boy bounced in the man's arms, mumbling merrily the entire time as if there wasn't anything muffling his lips. The dark haired Shigure turned to Tohru, who resembled that of a petrified deer by the little scare. "Don't mind him, miss Tohru, this is only Momiji. He's harmless, really, just loud."

The boy some wiggled out of Shigure's death grip, planting himself right in front of the new girl. He gave a curious once over, grin mounting the longer he watched her with adoring eyes.

"Your that pretty lady Yuki found."

"Me… p-p-pretty?"

"Uh hu. We were all afraid you wouldn't wake up… or worse."

"Worse?" Tohru began to sweat, still fighting back the panic she received earlier. Just as Momiji went to explain further, Shigure stepped in and swatted the little menace on the back of the head. "Now now, no time for ghost stories."

"AWWWW." The boy rubbed his head, never losing the cheerful expression. "It's not a ghost story, he's real."

"Momiji?" Shigure deepened his voice, taking on an adult tone while crossing his arms, "What are you doing down here? You know no one's allowed."

The boy gave up his argument when that tone was held, rocking on his feet, holding his hands behind his back innocently. Batting his lashes bashfully, Momiji turned his head towards the direction Tohru and Shigure had come from, "Just snooping. Hiro said he saw the outsider come down here so I just had to see her for myself. And you know what I think?"

"What's that?"

Momiji turned back towards Tohru, leaping out to her with open arms. "I think she's beautiful!"

His tiny body gave a little squeeze, leaving Shigure yelping in surprise at the sudden launch. Tohru patted the little guys head as he hugged her, beaming a sweet smile to the little nuzzling guys enthusiasm.

"He's so adorable." Her hand sweetly rubbed his curly hair… than ear… the very long fuzzy ear.

All of a sudden she glance down her front, realizing that Momiji's head didn't feel much like a little boys any more. In fact… he felt more like a….. "Bunny boy."

Her pupils narrowed on the furry face watching her, a twinkle of innocence in his eyes. "Don't worry Tohru, it's still me."

He looked like a cross between a human and a rabbit, bushy tail in the back, floppy ears and feet. Little whiskers poked themselves from his cheeks, and Shigure had to use all his force to separate the two.

"You half wit, she wasn't supposed to find out."

The bunny hybrid gave a little shrug, twitching around while being suspended in the air by his shirt collar. "Well, she doesn't seem to mind. Look at her, she thinks I'm adorable, right Tohru?"

At that, Tohru's lid twitched, until she fell over, flat on her back like a toppled turtle.

"Great," Shigure breathed, "you made her faint."

* * *

Cold water splashed on her face, Momiji hovering over her face, still in his half bunny form. "She's waking up."

At first, Tohru didn't realize she _was _awake. But Momiji made that perfectly clear by latching himself back onto her. "You feeling okay Tohru?"

She starred on in amazement, extending a hand to rub his little ears. They felt so velvety soft, so fluffy that she couldn't help but coo at it's cuteness once the initial shock wore off. "How is this possible?"

The two males only turned their attention elsewhere, as if the subject wasn't one to be discussed. Perhaps forbidden. "Um… we suffer from a curse, you see." The older male offered, staring blankly out a rain streaked window. He and the other waited patiently for her reaction, afraid of them or not, dreading it the longer she took to think this over.

Most people avoided the Sohma's like a plague, even their own family refused to associate with them at times. What ever went through this girls mind was probably on the same line as others, which lead Momiji to pull a very anguished face for reacting before thinking… again.

"Oh. That makes sense." Tohru sighed, not really understanding the quietness that followed, nor the flabbergasted faces that gawked.

The cursed one's looked on, in disbelief no less. "Your not put off by it?"

"Huh… oh, no. It just took me by surprise when Momiji sprouted ears." She giggled right along with the little rabbit boy, giving him an Eskimo kiss as Shigure couldn't conceal his warming emotions.

"Don't that beat all." He chuckled, slapping his knee in amusement. "Come on you two, we're not out of the fire yet."

He helped the fallen girl to her feet, both having a difficult time getting her to stand since the Momiji appeared to become Tohru's Siamese twin. "Ooooh, can we keep her Shigure, she's fun."

Bonking the boy with the flashlight, Shigure continued to usher them quickly from the proximity, "Momiji, she's in danger here."

"But he might let her stay. He might. I heard him just a little while ago and he was cryi…."

"Be quiet Momiji!" Shigure growled, his once humorous voice icing over. "And stop laughing. Do you want him too…" A strange sense of foreboding heaved itself into his thoughts, both the Sohma's halting in there tracks, faces ashen.

"What? What is it?" Tohru asked, some what worried by the sudden silence. Momiji's ears perked up only long enough for him to shudder, leaving him to quickly hide his face behind Tohru's form.

Shigure turned a frown over, handing Tohru the flash light. "Go straight down that hall, and don't look back."

"B-but…"

"Hurry, _go_! Run! Don't look back, just run!"

* * *

Vixon: "Sorry i didn't get to her meeting Akito like i planned but this chapter started to get pretty long. Don't worry, she's going to meet him in the next one, i can garuntee that! Hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing Shigure and Momiji. I have to admit that those two are fun once you get into it, and to explain the whole transfomation thing it's like this...

they only turn half way into animals in my version. Now i know what your thinking and it's probably on the lines of, "Huh?" or "WTF?" don't worry, it all gets explained later so be patient."


	6. Meeting the master

How could she argue with that, when both Sohma's practically threw her down the hall and scattered themselves. She carried the flashlight in an iron grip, urging her legs onwards. She didn't want to stick around if what the two feared ended up being as dangerous as she was beginning to believe.

_But what about them? Are they alright? Did they stay to draw it's attention? They could be bleeding and in pain now, all because of me._

She suddenly didn't possess the effort to escape. Shigure and Momiji were still back there, dead for all she knew. "No, I won't let them stay. I wont." Collecting what remaining courage she still clung too, Tohru forced her body to spin around and back track.

But yet again, the halls looked the same any where she went. _Why do they have to make this place a maze?_

She took a moment to listen, hoping to hear someone, anyone. Tohru strained her ears, enough to where a sharp ringing penetrated her sense. And the, when she turned the corner, a scuffling found it's way into her hearing.

A whimper penetrated the air, along with further movement. There stood a door at the end, tall and just screaming the word, "PAIN!"

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, trying diligently to keep the beam of light steady. "W-who's t-there?" Tohru attempted to call out to who ever it was behind that door. They sounded like they were hurt, in pain.

Dashing her fears aside, she rushed to the shut door, pulling at the handle that wouldn't turn. Locked. At least there was a small, barred window just a little above her eye level. She stood on tip toes, peeking in to make out any form. "Hello?"

A rustling sound responded, along with a pair of sorrowful purple eyes. "Yuki?" Tohru held the flashlight up, shining it through the small space. His pupils dilated, then sharpened at the recognition of her voice.

"Miss Honda, you need to leave here. You can't stay."

"But your trapped. How did you get locked in there?"

Yuki's teeth nibbled nervously on his lip, his hands clutching the bars, "Don't worry about that, go. I'll be alright."

"You don't sound alright to me. Tell me where the key is and I'll let you out."

"I can't, go already." He reached a hand out, trying to push her away. This only lead to the girl holding it tightly in her grasp, gasping at how cold it felt.

"Your freezing. Yuki… tell me who has the key."

"I do."

And with a sudden burst of surprise, mixed with fear, she turned only to become face to face with empty darkness. Every fiber in her being told her to flee, but the loyalty between friends prevented it. She couldn't move, trapped in icy fear of what ever this person would do if she did. Tohru couldn't allow Yuki to suffer alone, no matter who lay beyond her sight.

Her flashlight wavered on a clothed figure, only ruffling to his mid section before her piece of security was flung from her shacking palm. It crashed somewhere in the distance, her body slammed brutally into the wooden door.

Strong unforgiving hands locked around her throat, pressing every ounce of courage down into her chest. "Who are you?" The tone was deep, hatred caking every syllable. She wasn't granted any chance to respond, the claws digging deeper into her flesh.

"Stop! Don't hurt her, Akito, she hasn't done anything wrong!" Yuki pleaded in his cage, shaking the bars.

A sinister chuckle encircled them all. Tohru's pain increased. Who ever held her was unrelenting in the pressure he kept around her neck. "I asked you a fucking question!"

She clawed at his fingers, only able to utter out her name. Akito processed her response, brows furrowing when he was unable to place her identity. Chucking her to the floor, the master towered over the panting girl, watching as she chocked on her own breath.

"A stranger. You brought a God damn stranger into my house!"

When she found the strength to get up a swift kick plant itself into her stomach.

"Master, don't do this."

"Shut up!" Akito glowered at the young girl, sneering at her suffering. He breathed softly, not looking at the boy he was speaking too. "Do you have any idea what I do to trespassers, Yuki? The one's I don't welcome myself?"

The boy behind the bars sniffled, unable to voice his protest. Akito gave an unseen smirk, allowing his fangs to glisten towards the silence. A long leather weapon managed to unravel from the master's kimono sleeve, the disgusting sound of a whip cracked along the floor.

"It's about the same thing I do to you." His hand drew back, ready to allow the full force of his anger to be released upon the sniveling girl. It would be far more pleasurable to prolong Yuki's suffering by forcing him to watch the trash he picked up take the beating.

Yuki rattled the bars, still unable to stop this terrible tragedy from occurring. "You spineless son of a bitch!" The gray haired boy yelled, uncaring of what happened to him once he unleashed his true emotions.

It was the only thing he knew to do, anything to draw his master's attention away from the fallen girl, "You're a coward for beating up on a defenseless girl, just as you've always been. I'm glad you turned into this disgusting form, reflecting the bastard you truly are."

Akito's glaring crimson orbs settled upon directly on him. His fury had no limit, hatred burned putridly. He was unable to speak, clenching his hands tightly as his subordinate drew in a shaking breath. The monster needed no key to open the door, punching threw with Yuki still blocking its way.

The prisoner was knocked off his feet, and out of his mind, when his master landed the door off it's hinges. Akito was already inside the torture room, lugging the broken shards of wood from the unconsciousness boys body.

"You dare insult me!" The whip came crashing down on Yuki's body, splashing blood everywhere along the floor and walls. The leather ate its way through clothe, shattering bone, still not doing the damage Akito wanted.

As he tossed the weapon aside, Akito thus began to use his own claws to tear into the youths flesh. "Damn you! It's _your _fault I'm this way! _You _who did this to me!"

Without a moments hesitation, Tohru leapt onto the attackers back, trying to restrain his arms. "Stop, he didn't mean it. Your going to kill him if you keep this up."

Her balance didn't sit well, strength nothing compared to his own. His horns head butted her in the face, forcing the girl to lose her hold around his shoulders. As she wobbled from dizziness, Akito took hold of her falling hair, pulling the girl down to eye level as he snarled into her face. The blood on his hands snaked it's way to her chin, redness matching the sizzling of his eyes. "You brought this upon him." he barked, able to taste her fear.

The girl couldn't see anything besides his glowing orbs, gasping in misery when his grip tightened. The room held no light, unsurprising to her in the least. "Please, sir, no more."

Akito gave a hoot, the darkness lacing around the room save for a few times lightening sparked a peep of truth. "You should have ran when I was mutilating him."

Tohru tried to shake her head in argument, but his clutch refused to allow that. She felt herself getting sick, his coldness leaking into her own body the longer they stayed so close, too close for comfort.

She was somewhat aware that Yuki was in dire need of medical attention, and here she was under the mercy of one that didn't seem to have any. "He needs help."

"You will speak when spoken to!" Akito's hot breath trailed down her cheek, loosening a small tear from her lashes. The very sight of it sent a lump to swell itself within his throat, watching her innocent eyes bore into his own for assistance. Tohru trembled minutely, her hand gently taking up his.

She hesitated when he refused to release, but she persisted, until she managed to pull it free from her hair, finding that his skin was trembling due to her touch. His breath hitched when her fingers stroked his own, the rage he had once felt drifting in and out of thought.

Tohru was a little surprised when his skin felt strange and scaly, long claws jutting out at the ends of his fingertips. Yet still she tried to calm this beast, pushing her question out, always concerned about other people.

"W-will you please let me help him? I-"

The master abruptly narrowed his slits, hissing at her words. Her voice had rekindled the anger, forcing him to push the girl away, the growl springing forth again. "NO!" Akito began childishly, "He doesn't deserve any help, nor do you!" He stood, looming over her sprawled form. Tohru cautiously crawled her way over towards Yuki, gasping to find her outstretched hand sopping in a pool of blood.

Akito turned his back from the two, tail swishing furiously on the debris. _Fool! I allowed her to touch me… FOOL! _He bent to take up the whip, hand mere centimeters from it when her voice fluttered into his pointed ears, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why wont you let me find help?"

Akito snorted, standing awkwardly on his cloven feet. "Why do you think? I hope you both die here, making the tragedy all the more sweet."

Taking up Yuki's head, Tohru placed it upon her lap, fearful of his shallow breaths, "Please, Akito-sama, if you could find it in your heart…"

His bitter laugh cut her off, the weapon now back in his dangerous grip. "Monster's have no hearts."

"That's not true." Tohru insisted, hand to her chest. "Monsters _do _have hearts, and they can break just as easily."

Akito glanced over his shoulder, pondering this with a scowl. He twisted the leather in his hands, nervously fiddling with it to keep his mind preoccupied. "Care to make a wager on that?"

The girl took a moment to comprehend what it was he was getting at. She took in the fact Akito blocked the door with his foreboding frame, still awaiting her response. Thunder pounded in time with her beating heart, lightening growing closer, brightening the room little by little.

"W-w-what do you have in mind?"

The master released a tainted chuckle under his breath, the sound mounting. "I merely wish to make a bet." He watched her reaction go through many changes. One of shock, another of fear, than to thoughtfulness.

"What do you wish me to bet on?"

"Yuki has done a terrible thing, leaving the house without my permission, and harboring a stranger no less. No doubt… you have seen me as well."

"I-I haven't. I've only… "

"Felt me than." Akito corrected, "These are serious crimes in my household, one's I don't take lightly."

Tohru felt the walls closing in on her, the further the master spoke the more her apprehension heightened.

"What is it you want from me than?"

"Stay with me. In return… I will allow for Hatori to heal him. But be warned, the terms are not that simple. Prove to me why his traitorous life is worth any significance and I'll consider letting him live. But if you can not come up with anything, you both will be executed for my amusement."

"I-is that even legal?"

Akito smirked, "What is your answer? If you don't care about his meaningless life, I can always…"

Glancing at the pitiful sight of Yuki, the boy practically hanging onto life by a thread, Tohru made her mind well before Akito could finish. "I'll do it."

Akito turned his whole body around, letting the glow from the lightening envelop his mangled body. Tohru let out a startled shriek, unable to tear her sights from the gruesome sight before her.


	7. Relizations

The girl shut her lids immediately, burring her face into Yuki's hair. She had seen Momigi in his cursed form but that was nothing compared to the monster she had just now witnessed.

It was a horrible creature, one that sickened her so thoroughly that she felt her body recoil, nearly destroy itself from the sight of him. Such a twisted thing, Akito was, in that swift flash of luminescence. The weight of her decision finally came crashing bitterly down upon her.

She had just agreed to stay with _that_! The demon that mutilated her friend, feared by all in this manor. Tohru seriously didn't know if she could keep her promise, nor find a way to save Yuki and herself from execution.

Screwing his sights on her huddled form, Akito, for once in his life, felt a stab course through his heart. She, too, refused to look at him. His repulsive body nearly forced the girl to vomit as it had done to countless others, including himself.

Humiliation was all consuming, the repulsion all felt forced the monster to unknowingly cover half his face as if to some how banish the memory of what she had seen, of what he was.

A scream burned in his throat, one of self loathing and rage. This wouldn't do, her sniveling pounding consistently between his pointed ears.

Gritting his teeth, he stomped to the newly acquired prisoner. Taking her arm roughly in his clutch, the master yanked the girl to her feet. She wobbled, feverishly trying to latch onto Yuki's torn shirt.

Tohru gave a small wounded scream for the injured boy, turning her face away from Akito in blind desperation to remove his image from her sight. He was so terrible, inside and out, burring his claws further into her quivering flesh. Jerking her harder than needed, the monster marched them both out into the hallway, screaming for Shigure the entire time.

"Shigure! Where are you you worthless shit!"

The once smiling man came running up, bowing respectfully after settling in front of his master. "You yelled."

Akito glared daggers, snarling his hatred out. "This girl, did you know about her?"

"N-no, my lord, I'm afraid I didn't."

This only lead Akito to exchange his wrathful facial features for a sneer, fangs revealed menacingly. "Really?" He pulled Tohru closer, grip crushing her bones until she gave a sudden yip. "I know when your lying. A grave mistake for doing so."

Sweat beaded itself along Shigure's temple, his smile wavering just a bit. "I assure you…"

"Than this flashlight isn't yours?" Akito inquired, tail bringing the object to rest underneath the servants nose.

The other male shook inwardly, pupils flashing apprehension, "S-so that's where it went too. I was… "

"Looking for the thief? I think I can find a fitting punishment for her than, don't you?" Akito trailed a claw along the girls chalky skin, marveling at the stricken features plaguing his servant.

Tohru grimaced, the jagged feel of his nail skimming across her cheek forced her to draw deeper into herself.

Silence reigned over the remainder of the conversation, becoming as thick as the ran outside, dashed only when Akito found it fit to chuckle at the two's predicament. Pushing his subordinate aside, the monster smirked wickedly when he heard the other males body slam against the wall. "Get Hatori down here to clean up the mess. I'll deal with you after I'm done with her."

Shigure submissively nodded, hunching over from the escalation of pain. Crawling down the hall, the playful air that had once clung to the dark haired servant now became riddled with dread. And for good reason too.

Akito managed to sniff out the room Yuki had originally placed her in, belligerently pushing the girl halfway into her new prison. "Now than," he began, holding Tohru firmly against his chest, "You're probably wondering what your punishment is." Other than the fact she was doomed to stay here.

Tohru kept her eyes trained on the polished floor, nibbling her lip fiercely to hold down a sniffle. She didn't want to break down in front of him, bawl like a blubbering infant. It wouldn't solve anything, other than feed his sadistic humor. Instead, she stiffened her body, feeling somewhat sickened to have his bloody hand still attached to her wrist.

Akito tilted his head, watching her chin quiver like a small child's. Placing one cool finger underneath her jaw he gradually brought the girls gaze upwards, sneering maliciously every time her breath came out as a sniffle.

"Look at me." Akito whispered.

She didn't want too, shaking her head slightly.

"Look at me!"

Without choice, praying she wouldn't fall over dead by his ugliness, Tohru slowly fluttered her lashes, watching helplessly when he flicked the flashlight on to again show her his horrible visage.

Akito took in everything. The trepidation she allowed to flicker in her eyes, the disgust she openly shed, the woes of selling herself to his appalling whims. "Remember this face," he snapped, low and menacing, "you'll see it for the rest of your miserable life."

A tear worked its way down her cheek, her mind taking in the full appearance of the one she now referred too as master. From what she could tell, his ears were like that of a dog, pointed and alert for any sound, mostly flattened back to show his displeasure. His fangs reminded her of a jungle cat, poised and deadly. At the end of each finger lay a claw sharpened specifically for ripping into unfortunate victims.

His eyes were silted, glowing like the fires of hell in the night. His skin was a dark gray, with dull scales replacing soft flesh, and horns had been mounted on the top of his head, reminding Tohru of an ox of some sort.

He also had a dangerously thrashing tail, resembling that of Yuki when first they met. Feet, from what she could tell while looking down at the ground, were a mixture from komodo dragon to a rams, hooves serving as toes. Large and powerful.

An abrupt sadness glittered across Akito's crimson depths, flickering a deep sympathy for the newly acquired prisoner. He had struck that same expression onto countless others when forcing them to suffer his presence, and now... Crushing the flashlight, the truthful beam faded, masking him back into the darkness. The only safety he clung too.

Only the sound of his breathing could be heard, the glow of his eyes following the frustrated lines creasing her face. He tilted his head, slanting his lids lazily.

Tohru felt her heart pounding wildly against her ribs, her legs quaking ready to give out. She parted her mouth, close to panicking, closer to passing out right in his brutal arms. Just as the girl went to let out a piercing scream a scaly hand rubbed her jaw line, forcing a yip to plunge from her body.

The monster used his thumb to dash her tear away. He glanced down at the droplet, rubbing the substance between his fingers as if in thought. She bashfully fastened her focus onto her feet, faintly able to hear her own hyperventilating breath.

Akito squeezed her wrist one last time, pushing his new play thing away in one flawless shove. Slamming the sliding door, the master's clanking foot falls faded, leaving the distraught girl alone to contemplate her morbid predicament.

Falling to her knee's, she let out all her grief, weeping into her hands at the thought of that horrible thing controlling her life.

His face had been like a chimera, a mixture of so many animals that it hardly looked human at all. What was he, how could something so terrible exist beyond a world of nightmares?

Even his hair hadn't been human. It had been as dark as sin, with scarlet feathers streaking down his mane, it going well past his kimono that appeared to try and hid the fact there was nothing human about him.

Was he a combination of all the zodiac animals, including the cat?

She didn't know, didn't care at that point. All's she felt for the moment was sorrow. And right now, she let it all flow freely from her weary body. The soft sounds she made weren't muffled in the least, slithering out into the hall where Akito stood still as the stone in the walls.

His eyes closed, shoulders wilting listening to her cry. Licking his lips, he tasted only bitterness on his tongue. It was the same as when he hurt the others, but… different.

_Soon… your sadness will turn to hate… Just like the rest. _

With the swiftness one never imagined he held, the monster returned to his room, his sanctuary, his beautiful cage, hiding from those awaking to the mornings call.

How could she ever feel anything for him… other than hate?

* * *

Vixon- Thank you for all those reviews, they kept me going when i thought this story had no potential what so ever. i'm glad you all proved me wrong. lol. so i finally got around to describing Akito's body features, but if it's still a little hard to imagin what i'm trying to get across than just go to my deviant art account and look at the sketch i did. i'll have a color version done as soon as possible, so the chalky outline will just have to do for now. 

**vixon.deviantart.c o m.** no spaces between com, just couldn't get fanfiction to put it down right.

is called "Monster", you should know akito when you see him cuz he'll be looking at cha all sexy like. i love the sexy's.

oh, and if you have suggestions as to how Tohru can meet the other characters i'm happy to write the ideas down. Hyper-writer14 wanted to have more of Kyo and Haru, the only problem is... i don't really know how to introduce them. so tell me what you think and i'll have plenty of more chapters on the way.

thank you for the reviews!


	8. Beginning of a dark contract

A tiny hand began to shake her shoulder, pulling the girl from silent slumber. Turning over, Tohru took a quick peep from underneath her covers, groggy and surprised to find the tiny face of Momiji hovering over her with a creased frown.

"You're late." He whispered, taking a step back so she may gather her bearings. "Late…" she breathed, yawning into an open palm, "for what?" Sitting up, she began the morning ritual for stretching her weary muscles, feeling all the tension of last night fleeting. Suddenly her sleep stricken expression morphed into complete hysteria. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

Leaping from her bed, the girl ran to the bathroom post haste. She splashed some water onto her cheeks, combed out her hair with a brush that was laying beside the sink and ran to the door to retrieve her book bag. "Thanks for waking me up, I can't miss this test."

The little boy held up a finger, muttering softly trying to butt into her frantic conversation with herself. "I can't believe I do this every time there's a test, not to mention a finale. Oh man, I can't flunk. I have to pass. Imagine an A, Tohru. Get an A."

"But Tohru…"

"I have to keep my promise, make my mom proud…"

"Tohru… that's not what I meant…"

She was already out the door, heading straight down the hall. Her brain must have been on auto-pilot, since the lack of remembering where exactly she was or, more precisely, how she got there. Momiji tugged on her shirt, trying to snag some attention. "Tohru, I meant that you're late for-"

"Which ways the front door? I know I'm late, I just know it."

He awkwardly pointed the direction, having her speed walk the rest of the way. The boy called from behind, still being ignored by her rambles, chasing after her fleeting figure, "Wait, Tohru! Please listen to me."

She turned to see what he was screaming about, momentarily distracted until she ran head long into a red haired man. He staggered around, catching the breakfast tray he was carrying before it was lost to gravity. Scowling at her clumsiness he cast a angry grunt, ready to let her have the tongue lashing of her life. "Girly, watch where your freakin going! Don't you know you could've… ?"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just…" She looked up at him, bashfully bowing many apologies, having Momiji pull on her arm. "Kyo," the child pouted, "Don't be so mean. She didn't mean anything by it. It was an accident."

The young man sniffed indignantly into the air, casting a dismissive glare towards the stammering girl. "She almost made me drop _his _tea. Do you know how long it takes to brew this crap! Do you remember what he did last time I spilt a damn drop! Huh, do ya?"

Momiji pensively bit his lip, trying to form a solemn smile from the not so long ago memories. "You were new once yourself. Don't be to hard on her."

Tohru felt Kyo's eyes briefly widen, his attention fully on her hunched form. "Her?" His voice held disbelief. "That's the girl Yuki brought in?"

"Yep." Momiji chuckled, hands behind his head. "That's the girl, Tohru Honda. Say hi to her, you know you wanna."

Kyo stiffened his back, taking quick peeks at the equally smiling girl. He swallowed a large lump, nervous now due to both these two merry appearances. "Uh… H-hello. So your Akito-sama's new… you're the girl."

Tohru nodded, finding his sudden change in personality cute. Kyo took a step back, trying to regain his composure. This strange little display forced the little blond boy to giggle, finding his relative's reaction to her amusing. "Geez Kyo, I always thought cats were supposed to be graceful. You sure know how to make a butt of yourself."

"Shut up! Just cuz I don't know how to talk to girls doesn't mean I'm not graceful."

"Sure, right." Momiji rolled his eye, not believing a word of it. This forced Kyo's ears to pop out of no where, his frustration bordering onto rage. With that, Tohru gave a little gasp, approaching the fuming teenager. "Oh, so you're the cat zodiac."

"Eh?" The red head took another step back, ears falling back. "I-I'm not.. How do you know that?" He whispered the last part, having the girl only laugh gently and point to his ears.

"She already knows we're cursed. Me and Shigure let her in on the secret."

"Why'd you do something stupid like that?'

"Well….. " Momiji looked down at his foot, burring the toe of his shoe into the ground innocently enough, "I kinda got excited and… hugged her… and I hald way changed… and.. "

"Alright, alright I get it." Kyo groaned, turning back towards the girl. "You're stuck here now, aren't cha?"

She again nodded, beaming kindly at his lessoning frown. Kyo fiddled with his bracelet, anxious in this girls presence. Tohru noticed his apprehension, and the sadness lacing his features for her, "Did you know I was born in the year of the cat?"

Both boys stared at her blankly, Kyo the first to scoff at her comment, "Impossible. The cat zodiac animal doesn't really exist."

"Oh but I am. Ever since I heard the story of how the cat was tricked I renounced my original animal to be a cat. I love cats."

"What about little white bunnies?" Momiji hugged her again, ears sprouting out just like before. This sent the girl to wrap her arms around him, like a motherly figure would, "I love them too. Especially little white ones."

It didn't seem so bad to be around such understanding people, at least not to her. They didn't look down their noses at the poor little orphan she was, only held compassion for the fate she now followed, the fate in which was like a tide pulling her along.

After a long moment of silence, Momiji felt it had been loaming just a little too long for his taste, opening his mouth to voice what it was he originally was sent to fetch her for.

"Tohru? What I meant, when you first woke up, was your late for… Akito-sama."

The fiery haired boy gave a sudden shudder, his hard expression before dripping away for this girl. "He wanted her to… to bring him his tea." The child couldn't look Tohru directly in the eye when he said this, clinging to her protectively as if his little arms would keep her from harms way.

Kyo's clutch gripped tighter on the tea tray, solemnly bowing his head, revealing the deep pity for her now. "Hate to be you."

"Why? What's all this about? If I don't get to school… and Yuki! Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about him. How could I have done that, I'm so heartless… careless."

"He stabilized a little, but you can kiss those dreams of the outside world good-bye." The teen pulled Momiji aside, pushing him away down the hall. "You have class right now kid, don't leave Shigure waiting too long or I'll have to hear him whine about it all day."

The kid nibbled his lip, as if in indecision to follow them or not. Before he could make up his mind, Kyo started the process of escorting Tohru to Akito's room. She looked over her shoulder, watching the way the little boy didn't even move.

"You'll have to ask the master to go anywhere," the teen began, startling her out of her thoughts, "which I highly doubt he'll let you do. Only Haru or Shigure are allowed to leave this retched place. Just to be safe, though," he took up her arm with his free hand, "you probably shouldn't say anything at all."

Momiji's eyes watered over hearing this, dashing across the corridor to pull on the girls skirt, emphasizing the severity. This caused Tohru to struggle juggling her bag, books, and a tiny boy all at once, teetering unevenly on her heels as gravity soon began to take it's toll.

Kyo caught her arm, having her fall backwards into his chest. At that moment his tail sprouted from behind, bushing out from his low hanging pants. "Damn it Momiji, don't you dare make me spill anything or it's our arses."

"I can clean it up if I make a mess."

"The hell you will. He has an eye for detail, and if anything's out of place, or there so happens to be a drop, a _drop_, missing from his usual tea, there will be no stopping him. I swear, he's psychic or something." Kyo let out a long huff, frustration patience thinning as he held the tray steady and ruffled his bangs back.

Tohru humbly thanked him, though she had a slight impression he was really doing this to avoid confrontation this early in the morning. She righted herself, shaking a few wrinkles from her skirt.

Momiji took some books out from under her arms, the three standing awkwardly in the hall, quiet like they were dead. Both Sohma's looked to the floor, Kyo's ears falling back as he twitched a gander up to the girl. "Squirt, get going before _he _knows your down this far."

The blond child held his breath expectantly. Kyo held his hand up like he would smack the boy, a gesture all knew wasn't going to scare him any. He wouldn't really hit the kid, only making it clear that if the child didn't get moving than all hell was going to break loose. "Go on, get."

The little boy gave a worried glance towards Tohru, nerving his lip. He then went to steal one last hug from her. "Be careful Tohru-chan. Please come back safely."

He dashed away before she caught a glimpse of tears streaming down his cheeks, feeling a sense of empathy course through her veins by his meager words. He had acted like this would be the last time they ever met, which she wouldn't doubt in the least when Akito was involved.

She still shuddered to remember the blood from last night. It had been everywhere when he was pulled from Yuki's mangled body, it's sickening odor still clinging to her flesh. Rearranging her backpacks weight, Tohru gnawed on her tongue, stepping beside Kyo to signal she was ready.

The households cook bobbed his head, understanding the reason for heightening tension. They walked for what seemed like hours, never speaking a word to the other. It was as if the very atmosphere of the house drained any form of energy, drinking in their lives to leave only the hollow husk behind, void of anything other but utter fear.

"H-how is Yuki-kun?"

The red head sighed, grinding his feet down the corridors. "Sadly, he'll live. Hurry up."

The farther they went the darker it appeared. It was like every step was an hour for the day, bringing her closer to night, to coldness, to the monster at the end of the labyrinth.

"Seriously, take my advice," he finally instructed, able to read her face as she thought of ways to word her request to leave, "don't say a word to him unless spoken too. And even then keep it short and simple. Don't look at him, only the floor. _Never _take your eyes off the floor." He handed her the tray, taking the books and bag.

They had finally reached the end, the door hovering forebodingly in place. It was a barrier, Tohru assumed, eyes tracing the strange markings burned into the wood. If these symbols were supposed to keep the monster in they had failed miserably last night.

She turned a worried expression towards Kyo, trembling in place, unable to command her legs onward. He gave a strained smile, understanding her hesitation. Who in there right mind wanted to peek behind what the door concealed? Without knowing what lay on the other side it wasn't difficult to guess that whatever it was wouldn't be good.

The fiery youth mouthed the words, 'go on', urging her to not keep the master waiting for much longer. She had experienced his wrath before, but she had not truly had a taste of the strength, or wickedness, their master possessed. Her ordeal was nothing compared to most that dwelt here, and Yuki, it seemed, sounded like he had a long way to go before he was even half way close to recovery.

The girl straightened her sagging shoulders, taking a reassuring burst of air into her lungs. She had to ready herself for anything. The unexpected was to be predicted and she certainly didn't want to find her cowardly behavior an advantage for Akito to exploit.

She timidly rose her hand, knocking softly to gain entry. Nothing answered her.

Kyo shook his head, pounding hard against the wood. The sound caught in her ears, both the thudding and the rumble that followed shortly. "What the hell do you want!"

Kyo took a step back, giving Tohru a nudge as to say what-are-you-waiting-for? "I… I came to b-bring you your tea…. Master."

A hiss was audible, "Let her in, Kyo."

The cat boy choked on his swallow, clearing his voice to hide the surprise. His attention soon rested on the trembling girl, silently communicating to her that his suspicions of Akito's abilities were true.

Before she knew it the blackness within that room leaked around her, consuming, devouring her form from head to toe. She gasped at the iciness engulfing her frail frame, hardly able to place strength into her hesitant feet. All the courage she had been trying to muster fleeted, the eeriness all too overwhelming at that point.

She wanted to close herself off, to throw the tray down and high tail it out of there, but she couldn't, not even if she found the energy to turn and do so. The clicking of the door resounded behind, along with the swish of something beyond her peripheral vision.

It lingered, rising and falling, floating in and out of the grays and blacks of the room. That's when the crimson glow struck her dead in her tracks.

* * *

Vixon- Thank you everyone for the reviews, i loves them so much. hugs the life out of the reviews oops. ummm... well... thanks again. sorry it takes me so long to update, finales coming up and all.I probably wont have any time to update until after April, when all the damn testing will be over and done with. spits on test's i hate tests. I HATE THEM SO MUCH!

oh, and for a few of my wonderful readers, here's some little thanks.

ghostioanddaigona- Thank you so much for the insperation for how Tohru mets more Sohma's. Your the best.

hyper-writer14- You're also awesome for giving me ideas, and always there to review for me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

jaded sincerity- You have also been there for me from the beginning, and for that i love you for it. Thank you.

soldier4Christ- You give me nothing but encouragements. Thank you.

The Girly Man- Your comments always make me smile, even when my day runs on the crappy side. Thank you.

midnight 1987- Thanks for every kind word you've given me. Your encouragment is so uplifting.

And for those that read and review, i love you all. Sorry if i didn't write down your name, my teacher is giving me the stink eye for doing this and not homework. write to ya later.


	9. Secretly secretly

Akito was watching, studying her with a scrutinizing eye.

The girl stood stiffly, feeling his burn, averting her gaze back to the ground as informed to do earlier. She chewed her lip, scrunching upon hearing the clatter of the cup and plates due to her unsteady hands. The trembles were becoming, deafening, and she, being alone in the dark with nothing but a monster and a serving tray, left her a little on edge.

The crumpling of clothes forced her heart to skip around, breaking the stillness that had settled. The sound was the only thing enveloping her mind, spinning it's silver web to encase her will, leashing it to the one now arousing from his fretful slumber.

Akito tore himself from the tattered comforters, leaning over the mattress edge. His shoulders sagged, focus temporarily directed to the floor in which he gathered his bearings.

He felt heavy, leaded to the ground by an immense weight. But still… he must have his tea, _needed _it, and the new servant girl stood only a few steps with what he so craved.

Easing himself off the comfortable pillows and silky sheets, Akito skewered his scarlet fires onto the still shaking beauty. "Set the tray down." He commanded, stretching his muscles like a prowling jungle cat.

Tohru immediately set the said item on the ground, flinching when he released an irritated roar. "You stupid wench, have you no damn brains! On the table! Set the damn thing on the table!"

She jumped to the task, spotting the indicated destination off by the closed sliding patio doors. The girl wanted to have an out of body experience so she could kick herself, having allowed fear to override any common sense that might have spared her from that horrible reprimand.

His hooves clanked on the scuffed wood floor, lumbering closer to the steaming brew in the fancy little teapot. He smelt it's delicious aroma well before Kyo had pounded on his door, smiling drearily at the taste he was soon to divulge in.

The window curtains where drawn together, allowing only slivers of rays to seep onto the table and the one that was now seating himself awkwardly on the floor. His tail swished around the floor, wagging almost like a dogs when it anticipated a good feeding or playful scratch behind the ear.

Tohru gave a small smile at the fond thought, quickly pointing her face respectfully towards the ground trying to hide the grin. Akito-sama didn't like others to be merry around him nor did he enjoy being stared at, and it was dreadfully impolite to gawk at someone, even if they were the strangest thing you ever saw.

She feverishly nibbled on her cheek, wondering if she should remain standing in place or if she should bow and leave him in peace. Tohru wasn't entirely sure on how this whole conduct was to be played out, but what ever it was she expected him to inform her soon on what it is he wished for her to do next. If not, Tohru felt she was utterly lost.

_Maybe I should creep out quietly. Or do I wait to be dismissed? I don't know. Don't know!_

Her sights kept swiveling to the exit doors, then to the ground. Would he lash out at her, torture, maim or punish in some terrible way if she snuck away ? The girl shuddered to think of what he might do, trying to dispel gruesome images of last night.

_No, I won't show any disrespect to my sama. I wont think about last night, the blood, Yuki in the clutches of death…. The way he kicked me…. And threatened Shigure…. And… _Her thoughts weren't running along the same cheerfulness she had once possessed this morning. It disturbed her thoroughly to believe this, yet a fact was still a fact.

There was not much to be merry about when one's life, along with another's, hung in the balance of her cooperation.

She dashed away the morbidity, falling back on things that didn't involve threats and mutilation. Besides, her stomach was already twisting in place, not only from hunger but from the presence of the head Sohma himself.

Akito sat there as patiently as he could, which was probably roughly around two minutes, snapping his glowering orbs up to the girl in a heated snarl. "Serve me already!"

"Y-yes sir."

Springing beside him, her focus was dedicated entirely to pouring the tea. Kyo had warned that if she spilled, she would pay dearly from the master. This drink was a treasure their sama cherished, meaning great misfortune followed the one to screw it up.

Akito observed her entire body shake because of him, fear leaking out strongly from her body. It nearly gagged him with the smell. That sweet, alluring scent that invaded his cruel senses. It was almost amusing to have her so wary, the nervousness that clung to her every movement.

But then, Akito batted his lids, banishing the amusement he had once known upon remembering that _everyone _felt that way towards him. For payment to his past actions it now left a very lonely monster to sulk in silence.

She was going slow, he noticed, careful like. The heat between them seemed strange, flushing the girls cheeks as the cup gradually began to fill. He didn't say a word, only allowing his hot breath to fall upon the left side of her face. The air fanned out, ruffling stray strands of hair from her face, only to cause the gentle tufts to fall gracefully back to encircle her chin.

Tohru turned to take a brief peep at his eerie calmness, somewhat eased in mind to discover him quickly turn away. Perhaps he was embarrassed being caught, perhaps he merely didn't wish to stand the sight of her. Which ever reason, the girl paid less attention pouring drinks than before.

Akito carefully extended his hand, praying his strange skin didn't show a hint of the heat licking up his cheeks. His claws clinked across the plate as they sought out the porcelain cup, producing a very unnatural noise, like nails running along a chalk board. He hadn't thought much about the motion, but it apparently startled the girl when his cool talons glided along her flesh. She had gasped, jumping away with a start, face ashen and tea cup knocked over, splattering it's delectable mess all over the table.

Roaring at her stupidity the monster's pupils narrowed wrathfully towards the cowering other. "_Damn you_! I wasn't even going to hurt you!" He was instantly on his feet, bullying Tohru into a corner. The rage was so severe, so overpowering that she nearly felt it's inferno consume her whole, his anger taking a life of its own only to devour what ever sacrifice lay before it.

"P-please… I didn't mean too. I'm sorry Akito-sama. Forgive me." She pleaded, eyes tightly shut to drown out his distorted image.

"Forgive you!" His mouth widened to reveal the growing incisors, pearly fangs elongating as flame's soon glinted deep within the bowels of his throat. "How can I forgive you? _How_?"

A gold ember flickered from between his teeth, sending Akito's hand to shot up trying to hold down the dragon breath, backing away as the smoke pilfered through is fingers.

Tears beaded his eyes, voice cracking as his anger simmered like the flame he had smothered. "You won't even look at me." He grabbed a nearby potted plant, throwing it through one of his many windows. The glass shattered in a horrid spray of sparkles, birds fluttering outside, screeching in immediate retreat.

Akito heaved the last black cloud from his lungs, seated at the table again with shoulders shaking due to the harboring temper he compressed. Tohru, needless to say, felt ashamed for her reaction. It was true that he had reacted violently, but she had been a fool and allowed her fear to control her.

Again, something that could have easily been avoided if she hadn't been so careless in the first place.

She had never been one to judge others, not by their outward appearances, and here she was, a hypocrite and retch for doing so. His words, they had rang so lost when he spoke them, desperate and abandoned. This monster, Akito-sama, what ever he may be, wasn't like her or any other living creature she had meet. That didn't mean she should cringe at his presence.

Even now, as she replayed what it was he had said, she felt the need to console.

'_You wont even look at me.' _His desolate cry, trying his damnedest to hold the fury in check.

Tohru clutched a trembling hand to her chest, coming back to reality only to look at the back of her captor. Her tormentor and master. The morning light embraced his form, shinning truth onto what he wished to conceal. She doubted he even realized he was sitting in clear sight, or perhaps, he had assumed she left the moment he turned his back. That she had run to the safety of others in fear.

This only led to further pity. Her maternal instincts screamed to touch him, hold him close, rest his head in her arms and tell him all was well. The most she could do right now was gather the courage to approach.

Her hand rested delicately upon his shoulder, barely skimming the kimono until he stiffened. It was as if her touch was foreign, he never before knowing any physical contact with another except when he forced it. Was he such a stranger to a comforting touch?

He eventually shrugged her off, grinding his fangs with a hiss. "Clean up this mess."

He drew away from her warmth, the light in which he loathed. This repulsive carcass  
who was more beast than man, secretly dreamt of beauty. Secretly… secretly…

Having been brushed aside, Tohru stood very still, watching his body slither to the dark end of the room. He curled into a hunch, the smoke that had lingered from his mouth now hung diluted above the two. Tohru submissively nodded towards his command, picking up a napkin that had been set beside the tray.

She swept the spilt brew away, cleansing it all, folding the cloth neatly when done and proceeded to attempt another go at serving her master. This time he waited until she was finished, bangs concealing the heavy lidded gaze he narrowed on her. Those small, dainty hands. So soft looking, slender and healing.

The monster snapped his wandering orbs onto his claws, forked tongue flickering out due to nerves. His tail thumped along the floor, anxious twitches that gave away his discomfort.

When Tohru was finally finished she set the teapot aside, still kneeling. Akito hesitantly allowed his claws to scratch the smooth porcelain surface. He attempted to pick the china up, but every time it slipped from his nails, clanking back to the table.

The smoke leaked fervently from the corners of his lips, the annoyed fire rekindling in his eyes and throat. Using both hands he slid the anticipated drink into the an open palm, basking at the victory he triumphed in every morning.

Tohru smiled with him, though hers was a lot less malign. He seemed sated now that his tea was finally appeasing his belly while hers was speaking out for it's own nourishment. The sound perked his dog ears, cup still rested on his lips as he looked over the brim. The girl clutched at her stomach, trying to muffle it's rumble best she could.

Akito chugged the last of the liquid, rotating the empty vessel round and around from lack of anything better to do. It was strange how he had not dismissed her yet, nagging himself for forcing her company. Evidently, she didn't want to be here. That much was sure due to the fact _no one _wanted too.

Was he going soft or just finally desperate enough to receive anyone's companionship?

Kyo was surely having a fit waiting outside for her, not to mention close to barging in due to the outburst displayed only moments ago. That filthy cat worried too much, this forcing further distress to consume the master. The only thing that came to his mind to say, and the only thing he could permit to leave his lips was an order, "More tea."

He allowed for her to refill, drinking slower this time. If not to savor the flavor than to keep from conversation.

Her stomach gave another squishy sound, this time having the girl glance his way, then the door. She held her tongue, unsure if to breach the question on departing.

"Do you wish to leave?" Akito inquired, lapping up another mouthful. Tohru hesitated, only briefly, answering with a whispered yes.

The master Sohma sighed deeply, placing his drink to the side. _What did I expect?_

"You must do something for me first." His voice hinted only dark secrets, hypnotizing and foreboding all at the same time. It enchanted her mind, the way he manipulated his tone to match something completely different than before. And she, Tohru realized, had little experience to ward off his magic.

Akito extended his hand, allowing the dull glimmer of light to shimmer across his talons. They were so threatening, and yet… they wavered in a come-hither sort of way.

Tohru crawled closer to the darkness he sat, now finding herself seated beside the ruthless Sohma that never seemed to feel pity nor compassion.

He took up her hand, that tiny thing that had calmed his temper last night only to force a new emotion to blossom. But what was it? What was this feeling that denied him sleep, that drove madness and sanity into one intangible form?

Casting her doe-like eyes to their touching fingers, Tohru gasped loudly. She went to pull away but her master refused the withdraw. Clenching his claws into her tender flesh, he stabbed a reminder for her to do as told.

Her heart speed, breath hitching the longer he remained hushed, shackling her wrist like a godly forged chain. As she went to protest, he slowly brought her fingers up to his cheek. It was cool, scaled like a snake in its intricate plated design.

The monster sighed, contentment bursting across his expression. Akito sank his face into her open palm, the healing sincerity, slightly easing his tense muscles as the girl couldn't pull from his grasp.

He shut his eyes, absorbing as much as he could. Who knew when he would receive such a sensitive touch again? No one had graced him kindness for many years, not even while he was human… but even then… he hadn't been human at that time either, nor did he deserve it. More monster than man. _Monster…. Beast…. Demon…. Soulless bastard…. _He remembered their nick names for him well.

Lifting his lids, he peeked at the young girl, watching her facial features in a lazy manor. "A-Akito?" Tohru squeaked, watching him through long black lashes.

"Still thinking about your stomach?" He spat bitterly, tossing her hand away like discarded trash.

"No, I was only going to ask-"

"When you could leave! That's all you wanted, damn you. That's all anyone ever wants from me!"

He had changed again, become violent on the flip of a coin. The hateful demon once more.

One of his hands swiped towards her head, missing by scant centimeters when she ducked. "Get out of here!" He shouted, standing as he slashed through the table.

"GET OUT AND LEAVE ME!"

The fire spouted everywhere like the pits of hell swelled from his very body, unlocking the gates in his blood curdling screams.

Tohru didn't wait to be told again, running for the doors when his destructive nature started to target _her_. Tears gathered, glazing down her cheeks the further the monster bellowed his rage, coming closer, always too close for comfort. She heard the crash of things being torn apart, the ripping of his bed covers and furniture.

And still she ran, racing for the door that now opened with Kyo on the other side. He had waited. Thank God he had waited for her. She seriously didn't believe she held enough will or coordination to have opened her only escape, leaving herself to the mercies of one that possessed little or none at all.

Kyo outstretched his arms, dread marring his furrowed brows and tightened frown. His hand quickly took hers, placing his body between her and the shrieks. "Go Tohru, run!" Kyo's back was turned, only long enough to instruct her. This proved to be a fatal error, one all regretted to their very cores.

Kyo cried out in pain, head smashed against the door frame, giving a grotesque crack when it collided with the splintering wood. He fell to the ground, unconscious before he even knew what happened.

"Kyo!" Tohru hollered, fear gripping her once again when Akito towered feral like over the motionless body. There was no recognition in his eyes, nothing that spoke of humanity.

Only evil.

* * *

vixon: Ask and you shall recieve. another, much longer chapter than normal. hope you like it. I put some mushiness into this baby, though i was really wanting to pregress into that later. But since so many of you wanted the romance already i gave you the fluffiness.

So how do you like it so far? To much anger, Akito staying in character? Not all that sure if he loops out of it now and then, so tell me if i didn't. Oh yeah, and i left you at another cliff hanger. MUWAHAHAHA! i am wicked and i love it.

Here's my thoughts on the next chapter: Tohru meets Haru and what ever that monkey guys name is. I think it's Risu or maybe I'm thinking of Risa. Hmmmmm. i know it starts with an R. Crap. It's 12:23 in the morning, i need sleep.

Thanks again for the reviews, and i hope you come back for more. Night night.


	10. Mirroring pain

"Please stop." Tohru insisted, falling to her knee's as she fretfully clung to Kyo. "Akito-sama, no more, please."

His mouth hung ajar, sporting the canines that glistened with his breath. His madness roared for blood, for the sweet copper tasting juice to settle on his tongue. And right now, his nose narrowed on the flow of life leaking from the fallen boy.

It's thirst grew.

The fire intensified while he smirked, permitting sparks to scorch the air with it's hungry daggers. The hall become smothered by heat and hatred, forcing persperation to crawl languidly down the girls neck. She was still over the boys body, as she had done for another only last night.

Tohru felt her strength draining, her mind askew, watching as Akito cackled like the devil he shared an uncanny likeness too. The serpent's tongue flickered when he hissed, that grotesque noise displaying his sick amusement towards her frailty.

"Asking for more, servant girl? My, aren't you a needy bitch." His voice wasn't even his own, a combination of what seemed many into one. He leaned forward, sneer stretching.

His hand sliced through the air, snatching her shoulder in one bruising grip. Akito brought her face inches from his own, sniffing the terror plundering the hall. The dread shone bright in her sapphire pools, amplified by their mist. His tongue jutted out again as he laughed, cackling wickedly, this leding to further cringing on her part.

"Oh, poor little beauty." He cooed fake sincerity, "So afraid, so easy to _break_." Nails dug venomously into her shirt, deeply embedding themselves through her skin.

"A-Akito-sama?" Her lower lip trembled, squeaking his name.

His expression only darkened. "Cry for me girl. Beg for his life too, I love it when they beg. Try to move my heart." He paused expectantly, "Go ahead, I dare you."

The girl batted her lashes, choking on a sob. What was she to say? What could she vocalize without adding kindling to his fury? Did he truly want her to sway his anger, still his animalistic calling?

Parting her lips, she hesitated when Akito took in an anticipated breath, watching… waiting.

"Y-you don't have to hurt anyone anymore." She fumbled, "It's alright now."

Tohru reached a hand to his cheek, the same one that he had her cradle earlier. His primitive glare lessoned, jerking slightly when she was only a hair away from touching him.

"You don't have to do this, it's not who you are."

His focus wavered on the olive branch she extended, snapping back to her eyes when the words gradually dissolved into his brain.

"How do you know what I am?" The voices faltered, his own quivering but gradually gaining power over the rest. Their echoes faded into nothingness, his heart thudding between his ears.

Tohru beamed reassurance, glowing the area around them with that melting tug from her lips. "I can see it in your eyes."

Akito's claws slowly began to retreat from her body, his furrowed brows knitting into confussion.

The girl took in his appearance, pressing on with her honeyed words, "There so sad, Akito-sama. They reflect your gentle heart underneath, mirroring the pain you feel within. You hurt yourself when striking others… crying on the inside."

His hand now fell gently from her shoulder, hers finally cupping his jaw. She moved the caress higher, feeling his pulse beat swiftly under her sensitive fingertips. "You should… you should let your true self shine more. I knew you were a wonderful person when you spared Yuki's life…"

"I never said he could live after today." Akito's head drooped, low into her scorching touch. He felt utterly foolish in this feeble position, but… he couldn't break free. Not yet. Not when she willingly leaned forward, another human to make contact with. So close… so close…

His skin tingled, hot like the blaze boiling in his chest. Tohru gave a chirp, one that spoke of harmless giggles to his rosy blush.

"B-but maybe… I can help you see that he deserves a chance, just like you. Don't condemn him for following his heart."

Akito tossed this over, thinking the proposal carefully. "I-"

"You're lonely, I can see that now. You let yourself fall into despair when the others avoid you. That's why you hurt them, that's why you suffer, that's why they stay away."

"Enough." He breathed, no longer the savage creature.

"Why don't you let others in?"

"I said enough!"

The master wrenched back, unwillingly separating her warmth from his coldness. The slitted eyes no longer reeked of possession, Tohru pulling his mind back to it's conscience state. Akito sat between the door frame, panting heavily as he watched. Watched the way she again left herself a sacrifice, to ward off the cruelty of his mangled soul to appease him

Placing her fingers over her injury, the monster lowered his focus while she gazed back. There was no revulsion in her features, no hint of hatred buried deep and seething. She just smiled. Why did she have to look an angel?

Was God so cruel as to cast a seraph into a demon's realm, taunting the tormented creature with beauty?

A sparkle ran down one flushed cheek, her eyes weeping softly from the pain he had rot. He had made her cry...

_I made her…. sad_

Akito felt the memories flood, of the things he had done while haunted with insanity. It was always like this, always the same when realization finally dawned. He had hurt someone, another victim that had unfortunately gotten in his way during the blind rage.

Akito turned his attention to the dead faced boy, scenting the blood matting his identically colored hair. The monster took a gulp, clutching his fist's until the floor boards snapped miserably from the claws.

Turning away, the master felt a stab streaming along his spine. He quickly fell lower, clutching for the spreading shards coursing throughout his veins. It was like a river of knives embedded themselves inside, rippling and rupturing cartilage and scale until only stars speckled across his vision.

A scream tore itself from clenched incisors, diminishing into strangled whimpers as the pain intensified. It slithered up and down, a wave pulling him under. Akito was now nearly kissing the ground, howling while gripping both hands to his splitting sides.

"Stop! Make it stop!"

The girl sprang into action, trying to see what the matter was. "Get away! I don't….don't want to…. H-hurt…. !" He shoved Tohru hard, nearly knocking her into Kyo. This didn't upset her any, concern evident in her body language.

"Akito-sama?"

"No…!" He moaned, turning his back to mask his repulsive facade. "Don't look at me. Don't watch."

It was coming again, the transformations. Lord only knew what deformities he would awaken too, the gruesome things that promised only misery.

He gazed at her expression, tears blurring her image the longer his body distorted. Bones crunched, skin cracked down places new oddities grew. A wet crimson stained the back of his kimono, sending the master to snivel further when his injury caused the girl to draw near.

"Stay back!"

"I only want to help. Tell me what's wrong, Akito. Let me-" He scuttled out of sight, pushing all his energy into slamming the door.

Tohru placed a hand over her mouth, worry eating its way into her mind. "Akito… " She whispered, confused by his moods- by all that he was.

Resting a hand on the door knob, she quickly discovered that it was bolted on the other side. No way to help, no way to support him now that she had been locked out, forbidden to enter his lair.

She could hear his movements on the other side, the whimpers he endured… alone. Tohru rested her forehead on the cool door surface, centering all her worries into that one tattered creature.

_You don't have to push me away, you don't have to be alone anymore_, is what she wished to whispered through the hard wood. But who was to say he would listen, or care? He never asked for her sympathy, though it seemed that the longing she felt emitting from her master far exceeded his scornful words.

Heart weighing heavily, Tohru picked herself off the ground, ambling back to the fallen Kyo, who was still blissfully asleep and unaffected by what had just transpired. She took up his arm, meekly straining herself to drag him along. She had to find help, a doctor… Hatori. If she could only find him than all would be better. She had too, for Kyo's sake, for her own stinging shoulder, and for…

Akito.

_Hatori will know the answers, he'll shed light on my master. I hope._

* * *

Vixon: WEEEEE! Almost time for long over due vacation. Me so happy. But it's not time for celebration right now, though i'm all for saying screw it and heading out for sushi. Yum. I'm a sucker for Philly rolls.

But anyway, thank you for the reviews. Hugs all around! And a few kisses too if you like. Sorry that i haven't gotten around to Haru and the others, it's coming soon, i assure you. Maybe in two more chapters. I've got something special planned for that so don't fret. Also, what do you think of Akito? Still the pain in the ass i would assume.

He gets nicer... eventually. When that happens i can't say. But he'll start putting the charm on and then, ladies, look out!

One more thing before i go. I'll be typing all week, but the bad news is that i wont be around any internet to upload the documents. So when i get back to college i'll probably be posting a chapter every other day for about a week. Sounds good to me.

So review, tell me what you think, or the fluffy magic you'd like to see happen.

Write to you guys later.


	11. Feeling better

Tohru stumbled along the corridors, hauling with her a very uncooperative Kyo. He was dead weight in her arms, heavy ta-boot and dragging her down further to the floor for every step she took.

It was a miracle she managed to tow him this far, shoulders hunched, knees cracking from the load. Tohru had reached the fork in the hall when Shigure mysteriously managed to pop up just before she and the red head went tumbling down face first into the ground. The girl panted in place, thanking the dog zodiac several times while he took over carrying the boy.

"No problem, miss Honda." He dutifully carried much of the weight, "I was just on my way to check on you, wondering what all that screaming was about. It seems Akito really likes you."

"H-how can you tell?" Tohru walked along side him, not taking the full weight of Kyo any more due to her injured shoulder. "I figured it would be obvious." He looked down at her confused expression, smiling that ever lovable smile of his. "Your still alive. No broken bones, no internal bleeding. Yes. I do believe Akito has taken a shine to you."

The girl gave a light giggle, shielding her wounded shoulder best she could. There didn't seem to be a point in worrying Shigure any, or proving him wrong on certain matters.

The three shortly arrived in Hatori's office, where he didn't seem all that surprised to see them. Depositing Kyo on a near by couch, the doctor immediately surveyed the damage.

"Did you carry Kyo in your condition?" He inquired, taking out a first aid kit, not even sparing a glance towards the one he fired the question at.

Tohru gulped loudly, hand covering the red stains spread along her shirt. "Uh… Shigure helped me… and… "

The doctor tsked her excuse, cleaning out Kyo's oozing laceration. "You should have left him there for Shigure to fetch. He always goes around there anyways, making sure to dispose of any bodies."

Tohru didn't know whether to laugh or to be shocked, for it was hard to tell if Hatori was joking or not. He seemed the type you would take seriously.

Shigure didn't waste any time to gander at the girls awkward body language, observing the blood swelling around her fingers, "Oh my, miss Honda you should have told me you were hurt." He placed her in a chair, going on and on of how she shouldn't be pushing herself. "Now you just stay here while Hatori finishes up on that cat over there."

Kyo let out a very pitiful groan, tossing his arms towards the source of his headache.

"Ugggg." He rolled his head back and forth, squinting his face every time the doctor swatted his hands away to dab alcohol on the tender spot. "Stop fussing."

"Damn, what the hell happened?" The teen ruffled his nose in distaste, completely out of it for the moment, "Did he… ? Shit! The girl! Did he get…!" Hatori jabbed a little too hard, sending his patient to spat many profanities.

Kyo tore away from the cotton swab, snapping a heated glare to the ever poker faced doctor. "Whatcha doing that for? I'm fine. Is the girl okay?"

"Hold still."

Kyo slapped Hatori away, muttering that he'd survive. "Stop babying me! Is she alright?"

This only led the doctor to take a fist full of red hair, forcing the cat to stay put. "Miss Honda will be treated once I'm done with you. The sooner you cooperate the sooner I'll get to her."

Kyo turned his attention to Tohru's smiling features, blushing slightly while she watched the scene. "Did he…? I mean, you got out alive. That's good." He huffed relief, now remaining perfectly still as Hatori bandaged his skull. The stress and fear he had felt earlier seemed to dissipate on the spot, allowing for only a sense of emancipation wash over his body.

During the silence, the young girl came just a little closer, kneeling down to face the brave cat that had ran to her rescue, "Does it hurt all that much?"

"No, just a ringing in my ears, that's all. But you…?" Kyo reached out, noticing the crimson dots lining her shoulder.

She only laughed the pain off, shaking her head to comfort his worries, "I'm fine. I was so worried when your head hit that wood that I thought… I thought… " She fitfully chewed her lip, blinking back the tears, "It doesn't matter, so long as your going to be alright."

The three males turned to her hopeful grin, all of which slowly returning that loving glow she shed for them. "Yes," Shigure began, "It takes more than a mere wall to break this kitty's head." He taped it to emphasize his point, disregarding the winces Kyo produced from each not-so-gentle knocks.

"Will you cut it out? My head's pounding as it is."

"Oh, my bad. Perhaps miss Honda would kiss it and make it better." They all knew he was teasing, yet the red head froze on the spot, cheeks reddening at the very suggestion of her tender lips anywhere on his body. "Uh, no!" He bit out, screwing his eyes to the floor boards. "She doesn't have too…. If she doesn't want too."

"That's okay, I'll do anything to make you feel better." Tohru didn't hesitated on planting a quick little peck on his forehead, forcing his cute little cat ears to spring forth.

Hatori gently nudged the girl aside, finishing up with the bandages as the she and Shigure both tried in vain to cover their chuckles. "Now look watcha did." Kyo grumbled, not at all successful at hiding the coat of embarrassment from his voice. He immediately planted both hands over the orange ears.

Tohru shook her head, understanding his sudden outburst. Kyo seemed truly self-conscious about his little kitty curse and she could only sit here and giggle at his cuteness. She turned to Hatori, beaming down at the tender man, "Um, I was wondering… is… uh… "

"Spit it out miss Honda, there's no need to beat around the bush." He spoke softly, no hint of impatience anywhere lining his words.

The girl took another hesitant swallow, clutching her hands in front as she mindlessly fiddled with them. "Is Yuki… alright?"

All seemed to freeze in place, time passing them by while she awaited the dreaded answer. The doctor huffed a very solemn breath, nodding his head in the direction she wished to go. "That way. He's bed ridden, but alive. He wont awaken for some time, seeing how I imagined it cruel not to drug him for a few days."

"I understand." Her batting lashes holding the tears at bay.

"Keep it short please."

"Yes sir."

The girl trotted to the back room, disappearing into the folds of grays on the other side. The men all let out simultaneous breaths, releasing all the pint up worry eating away within them. Kyo was the first to glance up, watching dutifully the door she had vanished too.

"Why does Akito have to be such a prick?"

"Kyo!" Shigure snapped, voice teetering unsteadily, "Don't speak of your sama that way."

"Well he is." He whined, fuming in place. "All's she did was.. Uh… I don't know what she did but neither of us deserved to get our ass's kicked over it."

"Be grateful you hit your head instead of something that could have seriously wounded you." Hatori commented, tying off the ends of the gauze.

"Yes, it's your lucky day to have nothing in there to break."

"Shove it Shigure." Kyo fumed, crossing his arms irritably. "Jesus, how much more do we have to take from that bastard?"

Hatori tugged the gauze tighter than need be, forcing the youth to squeal in sudden relapse of pain. "Show your respect to your sama."

"What respect? The guy practically enslaves us and you want me to respect that? The hell with it, I'm sick of this bullshit."

Shigure bit his lip, no longer willing to play the part of merry maker. "Kyo, it's not easy for Akito-sama and well you know it."

"It's his own fault he's a monster. If he hadn't been an ass to begin with…"

"Again, Kyo, I remind you to hold your tongue." Hatori finished up with his work, arranging the ointments and band-aids he would use on Tohru. Returning to his seat, the doctor rested his sights on the paper work mounting his desk. He didn't suppose Kyo would understand their sama's responsibility, nor would he sympathize after the treatment received the first day he was allowed in this family. But never the less, it was wise to keep one's mouth shut and head down.

Kyo only made a nasty face, leaning over the edge of the sofa. "What ever." The red head bit out, looking up towards Shigure in an awkward manner.

"What's up with you anyway? All quiet over there, I know you have some snotty remark to make so just say it already."

"I dare not," The dog zodiac whispered, "I _feel _that it isn't my place to speak right now." His glance drifted towards the door.

"You-" Before Kyo could utter another word the heaviness of the air soon descended upon him. Realization kicked in, causing his eyes to widen in fear.

_Akito is here. _

* * *

Vixon: like a promised another chapter when i got back from break. jesus, this took so long. Not writing it persay but getting my blasted enternet to work. i wanted to strangle the I.T. guys when they figured out the same thing i was telling them earlier... my connection wasn't working. Geniuses, all of them. (not) 

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews.

_Soldier4christ_- it's okay you didn't update, i don't like pressuring anyone into doing things. so don't beat yourself up over it. , i'll do that for you if you like.

Mask-of-insanity- Thank you for the review, even though i thought i wasn't protraing Akito as how he really is. a little ooc. but since you say so i guess i'm not doing to bad with it.

maiden of the dragon- yes, we could all use some hugs. HUGS ALL AROUND!

ghostioanddiagona- awwwww, i didn't mean to make you feel sad. Akito is just going through some rough shit, but he's a fighter, he'll pull through.

and for those of you who read and i didnt' mention, i am sorry. just for that i'll update in two days time so you don't feel too bad. You'll love the next chapter, it has Akito lossing his crap and smacking around his doctor. (poor Hatori. Forgive me.)

write to you guys later.


	12. Hurt

Akito threw himself on the bed, anguish devouring his form. How did she know? How did she know so much about him… in so little time? Did she some how see past secrets, feel his emotions as he did with others?

Mewling to himself, he had little way of knowing the answers.

The sticky substance on each shoulder blade throbbed, the new wounds pulsating in rhythmic throbs. It was like ice wedged itself deep into his flesh, sapping the remainder of his life force. What could be there now, he wondered? Did he dare have the courage to see what new abnormality awaited him?

_No more… please God… no more. _Akito curled his body inward, sweat gathering across his brow.

He could barely move, every fiber screaming it's protest. Akito's bleary vision sought out comfort, anything to focus his mind off the pain. Promptly, like a moth to the beckoning candle, his sights fell onto the objects he so despised… and cherished. Pictures lined the walls, strung along his bookshelf, frames spreading all upon any available flat surface.

Their expressions… so happy… so frozen and distant.

Akito groaned, unable to dislodge their memories, the laughter never meant for him. Shutting his lids, he allowed it's cozy darkness to envelop his thoughts. _Drown them out… just forget. Forget their fear, their sorrow, their happiness. Don't let them in to hurt you, don't give them that chance._

They still remained planted within his minds eye, all of them lost in their own colorful worlds in their precious picture frames. How could they smile? How could they feel anything merry and cheerful whilst he sat in the bitter darkness absorbing the brunt of the curses?

They didn't know, never knew or cared to learn the agony he endured for them. None dared share the heavy burden, comfort the sama. _They just left me here alone… always…. Alone_. A sob managed to work it's way loose, the vibration shaking down to the dull rips mounted on his shoulder blades.

He had every face memorized, all his family members names, habits and birthdays tucked away. And for what? Here he lay, battered and broken, with only the other cursed Sohma's to cling too.

The others, they had left him… years ago. Left their poor master to suffer with only his aging photos to look back on.

_They despise me, as they always have. Secretly hating… as I cried silently_.

Akito hid his face behind his claws, hating those that left, the ones that stayed. All of them were the same. They lied… ran away… anything to escape him, bating empty promises of return when never again did they look back.

Sometimes, he would close himself off, sitting in the blackest corner of his room and pretend. Pretend that they were here again. That those smiles were because they loved him, wanting to stay and whisper that it was alright to cry.

'_Cry, Akito. You're only human,' _they would say. But he wasn't, not any more, denied that possible future. Never would he be that again. A mans soul forever locked in a body that befitted his malicious deeds.

His dreams always morphed into nightmares, pertaining reality very vividly.

Eventually, the master found the strength to sit up. Strangled gurgles found there escape as he slowly peeled the ends of the fabric from his slender figure, gritting his teeth when it clung to the torn flesh. Akito stood motionless, flipping a nearby lamp switch when the breath finally returned. He stood in a pool of light, naked from the waist up, shivering by nerves and emotions that would never settle.

It wasn't often he revealed himself, shedding the only protection he knew, exposing the ugliness underneath.

Limping to his only mirror, and maintaining as much control as possible with his conflicting emotions, he tentatively slid the grimy sheet covering from the arched frame. It took every ounce of will power to watch the truthful reflection, though he beseeched it many times to lye, even once, to him.

Sadly, mirrors never seem to speak false, clenching his innards while glaring back at the monstrosity snarling back.

Easing around, he turned to gape at the strange twitching wings. They were scarlet, like the blood that had been spilt for their birth, the same feather color as the ones running along his hairline. This, undoubtedly, belonged to the rooster spirit.

Akito gave a long sigh, feeling his knees buckling due to this new revelation. Testing them out, the master flapped the appendages to grasp their functions. As odd as it was he didn't question the ways of the curse nor did he wish to understand it either. It seemed it didn't necessarily matter who he hurt in order to gain another feature from one of the zodiacs.

Folding the wings against his back, Akito lowered his head. His tail swayed back and forth, moving faster, heatedly the further he allowed the anger to seep. Another punishment for hurting the cursed. More to accept, more to withstand for them.

Just like last night…. When he awoke to snake's tongue and dragon's breath.

The anger burst forth, mixing violently with the loathing he felt for all that he was. Throwing a fist into the glass, he roared at the split versions of himself. His other hand took hold of the mirror, wrenching it from the wall it had been bolted too. Chucking it across the room, the master felt some what satisfied with it's splintering death.

Was he to live this retched life forever? A prisoner in his own body?

Shaking his head, Akito clenched his fists around the throbbing temples. The room was caving in on itself, lopsided and hazy.

Their voices… they were laughing at him. Mocking his weakness.

'_Monster_.' His family taunted.

'_Freak!'_

'_Demon!'_

"No…" Akito moaned, hearing the other Sohma's jeering, pointing wicked fingers in his face, celebrating his twisted fate.

'_Your evil, devil spawn Akito-sama. Not even fit to live.'_

"Please, I didn't mean too…"

'_Death to the monster! Death! Death! Death!'_

Akito couldn't drown out their diabolical sounds, tears springing forth the longer he endured the smearing of reality and mental abuse. "I never wanted… to be the sama." He sniffled into his hands, his inner collapse lessoning the mirth in their voices, giving only enough strength for the needed assurance to stagger forward.

Snatching a fresh kimono top, Akito didn't even bother to clean the drying crust of blood from himself. Instead, the master hid his misshapenness best he could, searching for the only release he could give himself for the moment.

Fingering the handle of his nightstand, Akito thus slid his sights into the junk he continued to cram in there. The master scrambled around the contents, pulling back his lips in annoyance.

It wasn't there. His pills weren't where they were always kept. Jerking the cabinet out, he turned it upside down, spewing the many objects all along his bed.

Nothing.

He tore threw the next compartment, coming up empty handed yet again. No bottles, no pills, not even a cough drop.

Wisps of smoke curled along his figure, forming dark halo's above his head. Akito stomped to his bookshelf, running along the hidden areas he had stored morphine during those stressful nights. It appeared Hatori had struck again, seeing to the fact that all the medication that had once littered his chambers were now mysteriously magiced away.

Akito nibbled a claw or two, considering any other place that might still be unchecked. This only proved fruitless for Hatori seemed to have cleaned him out on his last visit.

Taking a near by chair, Akito chucked it across the room, not even registering it's destruction when colliding with a wall.

"Damnit! Where the hell did he take them?"

There wasn't a point in screaming about it, and there certainly wasn't any logic in destroying his room further- for it didn't seem to be helping. In a last ditch solution the master grabbed his bed covers, squeezing the tattered cloth close to shroud his form. It was daylight now, meaning no shadows to cling too, no places to watch without being noticed.

He had to find Hatori. Akito needed something to numb it all, to take his mind somewhere else. He wanted his fucking morphine back, regardless if his body didn't need it anymore.

It would at least calm him, Hatori couldn't deny him that peace. It was cruel if he did.

No one was around the doctor's office, all being engrossed in their own daily activity and chores, this making a very grateful monster. Now only feet from the entry way, Akito felt his body quiver. Weakness from blood lose was making him light headed, spinning the world the further he pressed onward.

Leaning against the wall, the master tried in vain to collect his wits before storming in demanding anything of his stoic relative. Voices radiated from inside, dog ears perking with each recognition of the males talking.

Shigure was inside, along with Kyo, who was grumbling vehemently by now while Hatori probably finished bandaging his thick skull.

"It's his own fault he's a monster. If he hadn't been an ass to begin with…"

Akito hitched his breath, silently listening in on their conversation. His heart began to plummet the further his mind absorbed Kyo's spiteful words, forcing him to cling the bed cover closer around his face.

"Again, Kyo, I remind you to hold your tongue." Hatori interjected, moving around in the room.

Slumping against the door now, Akito fought back the up rise of mist clouding his vision. Kyo had every right to be upset, especially since he had just received a head injury all due to him… but still….

When his mind returned to those still in the room they had all been hushed, feeling his presence outside.

Pulling the blanket tighter over his misshapen figure he came into the office, glaring sinisterly at the disrespectful Sohma across from him.

"May I help you master?" Hatori ventured to ask, breaking the death glare his patient received.

Akito held his shoulders back, crimson orbs burrowing into his doctor, "I believe you have something of mine."

"I fear I don't." He answered, never lifting his attention from the paper work. This response only caused their master to violently shove the work aside, slamming his hands forcefully down near Hatori's lowered head.

"Don't you fucking play games with me! I know you took my morphine, along with all my other medicine, and I want it back. Now!" His breath sent sparks to flutter on the tips of Hatori's hair, though it didn't seem to startle him in the least. He kept his cool, displaying that unmoving expression as he always did.

Looking his master dead in the eyes, he neither flinched nor recoiled by the sinister sight. "You don't need them any more." He calmly stated.

"The hell I don't!" Akito bellowed, digging his claws into the wooden surface. "Is that your professional opinion or just a freakin guess? Look at me and tell me I don't need it. _Look_!" He flung the concealment aside, showing all his kimono clad body.

Hatori didn't say anything, not even bothering to look any where but Akito's face. "Your body rejects anything it doesn't need. That muscle relaxer in your tea is far stronger than anything I can prescribe. It will do you no good to try and pump your veins with that poison other than make you mildly sick."

"I need the buzz, I don't care if I get sick." Akito nearly sounded like he was pleading, leaning closer to Hatori in a childish manner.

"Strange." Hatori gave a subtle smirk, "your as healthy as a horse and you _want _to be sick?"

That, apparently, sent their master over the edge. Instantly those imploring eyes and insistent voice receded deep inside, replaced by a boom that shook the very window panes.

"Give me my morphine!" His temper tantrum lunged for the defiant man, almost ripping into him if he hadn't have seen that attack coming.

"Akito-sama, calm yourself."

"You don't know what I go through each day, you don't know what it's like."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

Akito slammed him up against the wall, suspending him a foot off the ground. "Nothing wrong?" He demanded, holding the man up effortlessly with one hand, "Are you blind in both eyes now? Look at me!"

Shigure and Kyo watched from a distance, heads hung low. They had been willing to help Hatori but knew he would disapprove their involvement. Both took quick peeks to the door Yuki and Tohru resided, praying she didn't come out during this violent scene. It would be too much for either of them to bare if she was hurt further all due to their master.

Akito opened his mouth, tears ready to plummet from his wavering gaze. "You think you know everything. I don't pay you to think, I pay you to give me what I need when I need it and I want my drugs, or so help me Hatori- "

"What's going on in here?" Her voice…drifting in like a cleansing wind.

Akito instantly dropped his load, allowing the doctor to regain his breath while he took several steps back and picked up his blanket. Throwing it over himself again, the master made for a hasty exit as Tohru popped out, some what confused by all the fuss.

She watched on, baffled as a cloaked figure made it's exit in one fluid motion.

Hatori sat in place, clutching his throat with each gulp of air. Neither male looked at her, not wishing to give away their shame. Tohru merely watched on as a rat-like tail disappeared into the hallway and the other Sohma's watched their feet.

"Hatori? Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

he nodded, rubbing his neck absentmindedly.

With that, she sprang to the doctors side, know close enough to hear if he made any sort of request.

"Can I get you anything? Water?"

"Smoke." He pointed to his jacket, Shigure the first to retrieve the cigarettes from one of the many pockets. "Are you sure you need to pollute your lungs right now?"

The doctor only gave a side long glance, lighting up regardless of what anyone said. "I'd prefer a drink but it's a little too early for that now isn't it?" The rest just gave subtle smiles, allowing him to calm his nerves the only way he knew how.

Tohru set back, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was around smoke, even if she had been prone to growing up around it from her mother. But she didn't say a word, helping Hatori to his feet and then seating herself on a chair. "I heard him yelling about something, I think it was over-"

"His drugs." Hatori finished, flicking a few ashes into a tray. "Has it in his head he needs to take them every hour on the hour." He shrugged, "Guess that's what happens when you live your life downing them since birth."

The others only made approving sounds, Kyo buttoning his lip for the moment. He didn't want to divulge anything else, in fear that his master was still leering around the door, which he highly doubted now, but still kept himself from spilling too much information regarding the family.

The doctor took a long drag, picking up his papers as Tohru went to help. "So he hasn't always been like this?"

No one answered, which left her fretting all the same over the truth of the matter. It wasn't until several minutes passed that Shigure finally spoke, wary as always when his master was concerned, "No, miss Honda, only recently. His personality has always remained it's bitter self, but… "

"That's enough Shigure." Hatori cut into the sentence, returning his sights to the girl in front of him. "If you have any further questions, I suggest you take it up with Akito-sama. It's not our business to give away his secrets, so don't try to pry any of it out of us. For our own safety of course."

"Oh… n-no sir. I was only curious… but I see your point. Sorry if I was about to get you in trouble."

"Don't be, we're all marked for punishment sooner or later."

Tohru quirked a brow at this, but her question soon died in her throat before it could be voiced.

"Let's get that shoulder looked at, shall we."

* * *

Vixon: This took longer than expected to upload. Sorry it took so long, that stupid enternet problems again. So here is another lovely chapter fresh from the oven, and i think this is the sadest one i've written so far. Poor Akito i feel for him. That boy could use a prozac or something. 

So how'd you all like it? Next chapter is gonna have a little anger issues, but eventually some grade A fluff. R/R. and here's the address if you want to see the colored version of Akito. I've been meaning to put this in.

lyzard132004. deviantart. com

no spaces in this address, just fanfiction giving me crap.


	13. Dinner with the family

Kyo and Shigure had led her to her room, suggesting that she get some sleep while it was still possible. "Don't worry Tohru, Akito will most likely call for you in the evening so stay here until than. Would you like some breakfast before sleeping?" The dog zodiac flashed a sympathetic grin.

Tohru gave an eager nod, rubbing her still rumbling tummy. "That would be nice, please."

Both males gave slight bows, though Kyo tended to sway a little from his still throbbing head ache. Helping to tuck her in, Shigure and the cook took their leave, shutting the door silently behind them.

Tohru, of course, was starring off into space, stirring in tumbling thoughts on their departure. It felt as though sleep was all she had been doing as of late, and that didn't bode well with her in the least. She absent mindedly caressed her bandages, pondering on if this is what she expected to face every day from now until eternity.

_Maybe it's not so bad. _Tohru tried in vain to comfort herself, _I may not be making much head-way right now but it at least… at least Yuki will be able to heal, and the others seem a little less stressed. _

She sighed distantly, closing herself off to relive the incidents she was fortunate enough to walk away from. Akito had mentally been miles away, allowing something, a darkness, to control him. Is this what happens to all who give in to their tempers? For those that allow their venomous hatred to boil uncontrollably onto others, scarring, devouring those around them?

Watching dust spots dance upon the sunbeams, Tohru only pondered in place, never one to experience her emotions take such a violent turn. But now she had been inflicted by another's, and it was almost too much to bear. What was it like to lose ones self to that loathing, to a point you no longer controlled yourself?

It must be a nightmare.

Yet he seemed so… Her mind kept replaying the flash of regret in his gaze, the way they watched her so longingly, speaking of terrible shadows he faced in the darkness. It was a war that raged inside him, one that tore violently, splitting his soul until he fell into primal instincts like the common beast's.

"Maybe he just needs a friend. A shoulder to fall upon. He does seem to harbor more than any normal person, there for, he needs someone to talk too."

How horrible it must be to remain isolated, even to those that served him. Did he stay locked away in his room night and day, never wishing to face another soul in shame of himself? Torhu had the impression that was exactly what he did. Hiding in his labyrinth, gorging on victims that journeyed into his realm, like the aging myth's of the minator, which she wouldn't openly point out he held a lot in common with.

Scrunching her nose, Tohru's wound ached only a little, causing the girl to roll on her other side. It felt like a hopeless situation. Nothing she did ever gained anything but placing more people in danger. Her new master was such a mystery and she was the unfortunate one to constantly open the Pandora's box.

She was beginning to believe herself a burden, useless in any way or form. The only good she gained was staying well out of sight, which she had perfected in school. Wasn't it best to not speak until acknowledged? Did the world not punish those that willed themselves against it?

It had certainly been that way for her, since the only time she felt remotely selfish was the morning her mothers accident occurred. _Mother…_Tohru's heart swelled at the fuzzy vision of her only parent, _I don't know what to do any more. He seems so lost, and I hardly know how to help some one in this situation, or anyone else in this house. I can't even help myself._

She glanced out her window, watching the light trickle past the gossamer curtains. _And Yuki looks like he's going to die any minute. I can't even recognize him with all the blood stained gauze encasing his body. Mom, help me. Give me strength to face this. I know they need help, but how? How?_

Lost in despair, Tohru's heart thudded loudly when her sliding door creaked open. A tiny hand rubbed her quaking back, immediately snaring her attention. Momiji smiled broadly, sitting on the edge of her mattress. "I heard what happened and I'm so sorry. I should have warned you more about… about how he is… what he is. I hope he didn't hurt you too badly."

"No, just a few scratches. It's nothing to worry about." Tohru held her covers closer to her shoulder, trying to sooth away his uneasy manner.

The child beamed merrily despite it all, bouncing in place. "That's good." He finally sighed, "Shigure stopped the lessons to check up on you, and he never does that, so I got all concerned when he didn't come back so me and Kisa, you'll like her, started to pace while Hiro, the jerk I'm some how related too, just sat there calling me a worry wart. And… "

His ramblings where interrupted when Tohru let out an innocent chuckle, patting the panting boys golden curls to remind him to breath. "I'm fine, see. Nothing's wrong. Kyo got the worst of it but he's better now… I think. I was just trying to take a short nap before nightfall."

"Oh, yeah." He pointed towards the tray he had brought with him, handing the food over to Tohru in a solemn fashion. "Hatori said that if you needed help rearranging your sleeping habits, than you should drink the tea. It's the same stuff that's in Akito's drink, only waaaaaay less potent."

The girl tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, staring down at the spicy scented beverage. "It smells nice."

Momiji didn't respond, folding his hands in his lap, turning away while she sipped it. His cheerful mood morphed in a blink, flashing his concern all the same, "I wish you didn't have to work the night shifts. Now I can't play with you."

"I'm sure we can still have fun together, early in the morning or later on." Tohru reassured.

The boy shook his head, glancing at his shorts. "No, the others make me go to bed at ten. I can't stay up later than that. And Akito…"

Tohru searched his features, noticing the hard lines wrinkling his brow, as if he were in the deepest pit of concentration for a kid his age. "Well…" She placed a finger to her chin, trying hard to pluck a silver lining off a cloud for him, "I can always stay up for you."

"N-no. I won't get you into further trouble." His glance lingered briefly on her injury.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'd love to play with you and Kisa. I can't wait until I get to meet everyone."

Momiji gave chortled, unwilling to mope around when Tohru's contagious bubbly laughter spread along the room. "You're the best Tohru. Though I do warn you, some of my relatives may be a little out there. But don't worry, we're all pretty nice."

"I'm glad to hear that."

His face instantly lit up, taking the cup from her wobbling hand. She was already starting to fall under the sleeping powders effects, desperately fighting it's affects to converse with her sweet friend.

"I'll play with you… when I wake up. I'm just so…" her yawn stretched the majority of her mouth, "tired…" Tohru nestled her head into the pillows, having the little boy pull the blankets up around her. "Sleep tight Tohru, and dream of a place far from here."

* * *

When she finally awoke it was to the thin slivers of moonlight that streamed down onto her bed. She fluttered her lashes, sweeping away the drowsiness from her eyes. Yawning openly into her hand, Tohru slowly sat up, glancing around at the drastic contrast between morning and night.

_How long was I out?_

It was hard to say exactly, since no clock stood in view and no one was about to answer her mental question.

Clumsily, she balanced on both feet, stumbling to open her doors and look into the corridors. Not a soul in sight, reminding her very much of the nightmare endured hours ago. Chills seeped into her bones, clinging fast to her shuttering heart.

Had it only been one day since she signed away her life? Tohru fanned her fingers through her tangled hair, pulling back into her room only to fetch a robe.

The crickets in the gardens sang masterfully, lifting the frightened girls spirit for only a split second. It reminded her of when she used to camp out in the tent with her mother's picture watching over her while she slept. If only she could manage a way to retrieve that lost treasure. It would mean the world to her if it were possible to persuade Akito-sama into lending her just a few hours to dig it out.

She highly doubted he was that gracious tonight, or any other night for that matter. It was definitely going to be a feat to win over Yuki's life too, seeing how the master didn't hold much of a charitable side… when it didn't please him too.

_But then again… he did allow for me to take Kyo to Hatori's office. If it wasn't with the best intentions, or even kindness, what was it than?_

Taking in a pocket of air, she prayed it filled her with further courage. It seemed this place stole your very energy, greedily stealing your life to feed upon and leaving only a hollow sense of regret for your lose. That was something Tohru tried very much to keep from feeling, placing memories of her loved one's into her head, thinking of Uo and Hana.

They must be so worried, probably fretting when she never showed up today for finales. She bit her lower lip, trying to fight down the guilt. How was she ever to contact them if she was destined to be held here forever? Was she even allowed contact with the outside world?

Not likely. When she had first arrived at the Sohma's house they were all amazed to meet her, and she was a nobody by many standards.

Perhaps she would just fade from memory, not like she had much of a family to worry over her absence. Nor had she been popular in school. No, she doubted any one would remember the little wall flower that sat in the back of the class, trying to survive all on her own… save for Hana and Uo of course.

Tohru clamped her teeth down, chewing back the doubt best she could. If only she could stop this infernal pity party. Positive thinking was the best remedy, and remembering the wise wisdom of her late mother surely chased the negativity far from here.

It was always possible to talk reason into her master. He might have a phone somewhere, willing to let her use it only for a minute to leave her friends a good-bye. Yet… the more she tried to come up with a prepared speech when time came to approach him the more she realized she lacked the back bone. This little request was sure to harbor more damage on those around her.

Tohru tightened her rob, clinging to what warmth she managed to produce. When she finally turned to the door, a tiny girl stood ever watchful behind the bed, starring up at Tohru like she was about to sprout three heads.

"Oh, hello there." Tohru uttered shakily, keeping her body language to a slow pace. She didn't want to frighten the child any more than what she was, for it seemed the little bright eyed girl was very shy and near to bolting out the opened door.

"It's okay, don't be frightened of me, I wont hurt you."

The small girl nibbled her lip, looking from Tohru to any other object in the room. It was as if she sought to confirm the older girl's statement, searching for any danger that lurked somewhere in the hidden realm's of shadow. This must be a natural instinct in this household, especially when a monstrous sama lurked near by.

With this opportunity, Tohru rounded around her bed, bending down to the girls eye level. "My name's Tohru, what's yours?"

The little one peeped a wispy squeak, batting her lashes bashfully to the newcomer. "K… K-Kisa." She whispered, so low that Tohru was almost unable to make out the word at all.

After registering her identity, and recalling Momiji mentioning his relative in a fond reference, Tohru extended her hand to the other girl, tilting her head to try and make conversation with the adorable little one before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kisa. What brings you here?"

Kisa offered tiny smiles, returning her glance down to the floor, "K-Kagura said I should bring you to dinner while you still have time to eat."

It seemed this kid wasn't very loud, or wasn't willing to draw attention to herself in any way or form. This softened Tohru's heart, relating to Kisa in so many ways. They seemed to share plenty in common, though unfortunately for Kisa, her circumstance hadn't allowed for much inner growth.

"Are you hungry Kisa?"

The said girl nodded, still only taking quick peeks to the one now standing. "Good, cuz I'm starving. Lets go see what Kagura and Kyo are fixing tonight. I bet it's delicious."

Kisa giggled at that, brightening her mood dramatically. She thus took up Tohru's hand, leading the way down an array of twist's and turns that seemed to make Tohru's head split.

Looking down the hall Tohru noticed light seeping from underneath a door way. Voices emitted from the other side and she, unable to resist, listened.

"He need's to learn how to control his temper." Kyo fussed, getting dinner ready for those that wished to eat right now.

Kagura shook her head negatively, helping to prepare plates while handing them over to Momiji when they were finished, "You know he can't help it."

"Yeah right. The tea isn't even working on him any more and you know what? That scares the hell out of me. This," he indicated to his head, "was only a flesh wound. Think of what he could've done if Tohru hadn't been there. I hate to imagine those two alone… of what he'll do to her… " He slouched his body, stopping only long enough to gather himself.

Kagura placed a hand over his shoulder, steadying his uncertainties. They were about to speak again until Kisa pushed the door open.

The little girl only laughed, linking her hands with Tohru's. "I brought her everyone," she pulled the one she led over to the counter, handing a tray of noodles to Tohru. She thus began to show her to the dinning room, saying, "Come on, I'll show you how to set the table."

The children stared on at the new girl, Hiro sniffing into the air, "She looks like a bum."

"That's mean to say, Tohru can't help that she doesn't have any clothes to change into." Momiji threw back, helping to seat everything in it's proper place. Hiro snuffed that response, yanking Kisa far away from the new servant girl. "Come one, we can eat later during the second dinner."

"Second?" Tohru turned to anyone who would offer an explanation, receiving it from Kyo, who had some how managed to escape the clutches of Kagura. "We have two of everything in this house hold so it all centers around Akito-sama's schedule. The jerk."

Momiji held a distasteful look, as if the mention of the master wasn't something that boded well with one's appetite. Sitting his new friend next to him, the whole family, or at least the one's who were awake enough to join them right now, took up their chopsticks in anticipation.

"Lets eat." Shigure didn't even have to say it to confirm dinner time, hovering his bowl inches from his face as he, like the rest, stuffed their cheeks full of anything they could shovel in. All devoured their food in ravenously.

Tohru, at first, didn't know if she should dive in or wait until they were all finished. It seemed logical she might not come back with all her fingers if she tried. Momiji started to plop a few slices of chicken onto her plate, but they didn't remain there for long. Tohru hardly had time to thank the boy before Kyo swiped the tasty morsels into his mouth. "Got to be fast." He managed to get out from between layers of food.

Shigure soon smacked the boy with his chopsticks, not at all liking the piggish attitude his relative displayed. "Now Kyo, I'm sure Tohru like's to savor her meals instead of gorging like a pig - no offense Kagura. Slow down before you end up swallowing your plate."

Kyo grumbled vehemently, returning to his own meal before anyone else bonked him across his already tender head. This behavior almost resembled that of a normal family, which led Tohru to sigh in contempt, falling into her own mental image of her mother and friends enjoying a day to celebrate nothing in particular. Just a normal day, peaceful and fluffy till the very end. Her mother always did like a reason to feast, whether for something important or not. And right now, it almost felt like home.

Home…

She nibbled a few stray pieces here and there, relishing the juices that mingled into a delicacy only seen on cooking networks. Making several yum sounds seemed to stuff Kyo's already large ego, his expression down right Cheshire-like.

But it seemed the calm didn't last, as all wished it could. The entire family, excluding Tohru, halted mid-way during dinner, some almost plunging another bite size carrot into their mouths, others refusing to finish chewing. They all seemed to fall into a daze, a state that hazed over their eyes as if they listened for a sound that was not there.

Then, without warning, their focus narrowed onto the stupefied girl. She watched on, not sure if in fact she had done something not to their liking. Instead, to answer that nagging prickly feeling eating its way down her spinal cord, Hatori stood and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen.

"It is time."

* * *

Vixon: Sorry this didn't have Akito in it. It was getting pretty long as is and my fingers fell asleep after two hours of typing. Next chapter... hehe... its gonna be the fun one for me. This was just a filler, so... um... i have no excuss for the crappyness of this one.

The only hope i can give is this- After this chapter is nothing but either pure fluffiness or pure Akito-goodness.

Now rejoice and be merry... and kiss my boo-boo fingers. sniffels like a baby


	14. Glimpse of truth

"Time for what?" She immediately inquired . Time to be sacrificed! Boy, she hoped not. It seemed Akito was taking his bargain seriously if that were the case.

Awkwardly rising to her feet, she thus brushed her robe, which no one had commented on as being the inappropriate attire for this evening, and stumbled her way behind the doctor. The darkly clad man removed a plate of food from the oven, setting it on it's usual serving dish that went to their master. "He has awakened and wishes for his dinner/breakfast." Hatori explained, sensing the girls unease bristle in place.

Had she really been that transparent, enough he hardly had to skim her way to know what was lay underneath? Tohru fought off the nauseating wave that rushed down her frame. It appeared her body still wasn't willing to take another beat down from her master, mentally or physically.

No, she was definitely unprepared to confront Akito tonight. From what she could tell by the other Sohma's blankness, the sama wasn't in a friendly mood this evening. But then again, she had never seen him in one to begin with either.

Hatori soon broke Tohru from her inner dabbling, escorting her down the familiar path yet again.

"I'll never learn my way around." She fretted, trying to break the lurching calm.

Hatori's grunt was the only inclination he had heard, making an approving murmur in the back of his throat. He was not a man of words, that was obvious the moment they were introduced. But he was still held a compassionate soul, enough so he figured this dreadful stillness wasn't something that suited the newly acquired servant girl.

"We all learn eventually."

Tohru felt remotely better there was a conversation standing between them, as small as it may be. She didn't imagine her nerves would last long if she had nothing but her own worries to listen too.

The girl fiddled with her sleeve, the sense of being lost, even with a guide, making her stomach all the more queasy. It felt as though she were all alone in this oversized mansion, though Hatori was gracious enough to stand by her down this dreadful labyrinth. She absently swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear, trying to mask the insecurities. Why couldn't she be more sure of herself, less of a yellow belly?

_What would Uo do in this position?_

That's when a light bulb suddenly flashed brilliantly in place! She had to find a phone, let them know that she was well- even if she was practically kidnapped- and not to worry heedlessly over her safety. Oh God, they must think something horrible happened to her, that she was probably laying face down in a gutter or worse.

And what's more, Tohru tried to recall a time where a phone had been during her stay. No, none had seemed present. Or at least… none that she could recollect. Hell, there was hardly any form of entertainment any where in this drab environment. Not even a television.

Though she didn't particularly look forward to bothering the stoic man about this, Tohru turned her attention over to him anyways, "Hatori, is there a phone somewhere I can use… just for a minute?"

He glanced from the corner of his good eye, blowing a sigh that appeared to take the wind right out of him. It didn't seem the response was going to be promising. "I'm afraid the answer is _no_." He stressed on the no part very seriously.

Tohru bashfully skewered her pupils to the floor, regretting ever to ask. She felt like such a twit, reprimanded as a nosy child would when they spoke inappropriately. "O-oh-"

"The only usable one's are my cell and another. But mine, you must know, is for emergencies and hospital use only."

"I-I understand." The girl fumbled. He didn't sound all that pleased by her questions, nor by having to explain the working's of this household. But than again… his tone hadn't been all that disapproving. More flat to be precise.

It troubled her that it lacked emotion, yet that was a common trait in the Sohma residence. "I only wished to tell my friends not to worry about me, that's all. I didn't mean to come off as a bother or anything.." They fell into another prickly state, neither willing to voice what was on their minds.

Hatori felt the worst kind of guilt consume him. The poor child… she was so innocent in ways that it pained him, and the rest, to see her endure so much strife. Selfish, selfish, he kept repeating in his mind, referring to the Sohma's, and especially the monster just a few more yards down.

His bangs drooped in place, tone raw with grief, and possibly regret, mentioning this added bit of information, "But… " Hatori worked his tone magically, covering the leaded emotion weighing heavily in place, "Akito still has an operating line in his bed room. The rest… well… lets just say he loathes the thought of any of us getting ideas on leaving."

Tohru batted her lashes, imagining the spatting sama ripping the wires from the walls in attempts to sever any other window to the outside world. But why did he allow Hatori his own cell, and why did he still possess one phone for himself? She highly doubted it was to order pizza.

Her robe knot was coming undone, sending her to nervously tighten it as the dark doors drew near. Their destination never seemed to be long enough for anyone to fully compose themselves for what lay beyond. The lights in the house grew scarce the further they went until at last the doctor had to retrieve his own flash light for her sake.

Hatori stood at the end of the corridor, stationed a respectful distance while shaking his head at her disheveled state. She supposed it was his way to weaning her into responsibility, to not rely heavily on others for a task that was no longer theirs.

Gulping the dryness, Tohru fixed her position, balancing the food and flashlight while knocking firmly.

No growl filtered past the marred panels, nothing but her shallow breathing reached her perked ears. Trying again, she was still left with no admittance into his lair, and she wasn't delusional enough to go marching in uninvited. That was surely suicide.

Tohru spun her head to the absent man, beseeching a means of support or at least an explanation from the steady doctor. He offered nothing in return, being only a shadow with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

_Maybe I should leave the food here, and… and… no. _She concluded, _Akito-sama get mad if he's left waiting. _She fought with that concept further, stretching out a fumbling hand to the knob, _he'll be mad if I enter without his approval too. What to do, what to do!_

Nibbling her tongue, the girl drew in one shaky pocket of air. She had to gather her nerves and leave the safety of the halls to press onward. Tohru didn't hold much of a choice in the matter, seeing to the fact she figured that she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. This all felt like a sick and twisted game from a sick and twisted man-beast. He was probably on the other side, waiting to see what she did. And most likely ready to punish for either decision she made.

Tohru shook the morbid notion away, banishing the flashes of whips and chains to her unwanted negativities. Akito-sama was probably still in bed, or at least occupied enough to be unable in hearing.

Scooting the door aside, the room wasn't all that different from when she had last seen it, which placed a sense of relief into her tightened chest. And, to her surprise, Akito wasn't in sight. No piercing eyes followed from the gray webs of shadow, no voice to taunt her from afar. She was, in fact, alone in this unkempt chamber.

Visually limited by the very same dreariness, she pressed the button, watching as a white beam trailed hazily to a bookshelf. Tentatively, the girl drifted to this area, setting the tray on a near by chair since the shelf was smothered in either books or pictures and the table, she cringed on the sight of its remains, had been crushed this morning.

Tohru allowed her curiosity, allowing it to sate itself on the unfamiliar faces gaping back. They all looked so… so… dismal. She registered the smiles, though they seemed to wilt into the true essence of what those people were truly experiencing… their sorrow. All these people… family perhaps?

There were a few snap shots of Kagura, Kisa and a boy with white and black hair. Tohru picked the frame up, this making it easier to make out the details. The three stood in gleaming kimono's, possibly in some sort of festival. Shigure was in a few tacked frames as well, standing next to Hatori and another gentleman… or… at least he might have been a man. It was pretty difficult to tell since the long haired individual also flaunted a little femininity.

Taking another picture from the shelf, she beamed at the younger versions of a fighting Yuki and Kyo, both giving it their all for a heated victory. So many people, all with the same smoke screens to drown the truth.

It cracked her heart to see their solemn shyness, so down beaten, so lost. They tried diligently to mask this fact. And for some they almost convinced her, if it weren't for the dimness behind their eyes, the absence that should have been bright with promise and life.

Tohru chose her way down the line, following the people that scattered to all available space in this section of the room. It reminded her of a shrine, dedicated entirely to torn figments.

She felt her hands trembling, knowing that this was wrong to snoop. Akito was sure to blow his top if he found her lingering, gawking at things that she shouldn't be any where near.

Turning from the watchful pictures, she thus reluctantly tore herself away. She had to make a hasty exit or else find herself in a very awkward position when her sama came in. And like a semi-logical person, she went to retreat back to Hatori.

That's how it would have been, except an open book flashed in the corner of her eye, suddenly catching her interest. It was nestled upon the thick bed covers, seeming to be napping on Akito's comforters as if it had every right to be there. He had probably been thumbing the pages before she arrived, leaving only momentarily and neglecting to shut the memories.

_I know I shouldn't…. _Tohru mentally reminded herself, weight shifting from one foot to the other.

But, going against intuition, she did. Seating herself on the soft cushions, she nearly fell backwards from the caving mattress, having to right herself and save the album before both slid off the edge. After regaining her balance, and breath, she hovered the flashlight over the yellow pages, glancing down at the old and new pictures starring back.

Some of them weren't even secured, sticking out half-hazardly from all ends. Flipping and looking, Tohru briefly absorbed all the names and dates that accompanied the backs. These people must be important to Akito if he kept their images for so long, safely tucked away. Yet, the odd thing she discovered was that none held any kind of resemblance to him what-so-ever.

His appearance must be like that of the cursed zodiac members, unexplainable and uniquely his own. And looking at each person that came with each page forced her sympathy to reach out for the lonely Sohma monster. He was all alone in his existence, no one to understand his plight… one of a kind.

Her hopeful grin now seemed to melt in place. Where were these people in which Akito treasured? Where were they to help him, to give their smiles to him? This very well could be the cause for his bitterness, his festering hatred of not only others but himself as well.

Tohru sniffled for his misshapen fate, this breaking her out of the overflowing compassion coursing in her conscience.

She flipped to observe the next line of relatives, her fingertips hovering lifelessly when a sudden face settled before her deep sapphire pools , breath hitching and her pulse racing all at the same time.

A very handsome boy… man…. It was difficult to tell when people reached their teenage years, lay just before her. He couldn't be any older than herself. It wasn't his face alone that had caught her attention but the warmth that filled his face… his eyes.

He was familiar, in that dark, yet elegant, kimono. It almost resembled… "No. It's not possible, only my imagination." For a second, she could have sworn he and Akito were alike. They could even pass for brothers with the shape of their jaw lines, the style in which their hair fell- though Akito's was a whole lot messier than this mans- and lets not forget that her master wasn't human like the one in the picture.

Tohru held it up closer, taking in every detail, every curve of the lips and bridge of the nose. The man had his back slightly turned from who ever held the camera, perhaps catching him off guard when the flash struck. He sat fragile-like in a closed window, a delicate white speckled bird perched on his finger. The sun in scene only enhanced the beauty of the image, outlining his slender frame in gold that twinkled in his gray, endless gems that showed a hint of sorrow, even hopelessness in the recesses.

Tohru saw the same thing in this young man that rested in all the Sohma's. Especially in Akito. These poor people.

She moved her feet to dangle over the mattress, foot unexpectedly bumping into something that gave a clatter. Peeking downward, she noticed a slight buzzing emit into the air, then a round of beeps.

_Wait a minute… a phone!_

Swooping it from the floor, the girl nearly squealed at the worn receiver, holding it close to her bobbing chest while sending heart felt thanks to the heavens above. She glided a finger over the numbered tiles, debating on which friend she should actually call. It was pretty late into the night, meaning either of them might be fast asleep or elsewhere than earshot from their answering machines.

Yes, an answering machine! She could leave them a message. That sounded perfect, almost too good to be true. In fact, it was. For the instant she pressed the first digit a mighty wail rose high into the squandered stillness.

Tohru barely had time to register the sound, nor the sickening presence storming its way like the very apocalypse had just descended upon the earth. The phone was snatched from her trembling grip, held hostage by a demon shrouded in the far corner of the room. The sadistic crimson bleed like a stain upon the blackness he hid behind, flames lighting the fangs dangling precariously from his mouth.

"You stupid bitch! No contact with the outside! Ever!"

* * *

vixon: "Ewwwww, so much college work so little time for creativity. I'm so sorry for leaving you all waiting practically a month for this one but... damnit! Blame my teachers. So much clogging. Sigh.

Well, this WAS going to be alot longer but i decided to cut it short and save the rest for the next chapter, since i hate leaving my readers neglected for so long. i was going to have more Akito but... you know... he's off doing something for later chapters. i guess he went out for nachos or something. (don't take that last part seriously).

No, no, I assure you i have it all under control. i know what i'm doing and where this is going. You can trust this face. (no don't listen to me, i'm really being held hostage by my evil twin. HELP ME!)

So give a little R/R.


	15. With time

He held the appearance of something gone rabid, a feral glint infiltrating and contorting his form until the girl half imagined him chewing into her jugular. Tohru immediately flinched like a wounded animal, swiveling her head to find a swift escape, if any lay in reach. "Forgive me, you weren't here and I was only… I just wanted to…" She stumbled incoherently.

His vicious glower spoke volumes, killing all explanations with that look of savagery. She quickly dropped her gaze to rest upon her hands, scooting to the other end of the bed in attempts to gain a little bit of distance before his inevitable ferocity exploded in her face.

The master dropped his voice to that of nearly a whisper, allowing every syllable to be coated with the dangerous threat she better take to heart, "If anyone comes looking for you, so much as a phone call, I will have their head, along with yours."

Akito had somehow managed to keep his tone leveled, poisonous but even in tone. His claws ate into the phones plastic exterior, cracking along with his patience. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Tohru nodded numbly, fighting back the onslaught of sorrow manifesting ravenously inside. "They wont." The girl whispered, "I didn't call anyone... No one will come."

Akito smirked at her defeated posture. His horrid facade took on a smug appearance, tail swaying as his muscles flexed to rip the cord from the wall. This girl apparently didn't need the temptation calling to her any more than his family would call to ask how he was doing. Both weren't going to happen, not while he held the power in his own misshapen hands.

Tohru glanced up just in time to catch him though, extending a worried hand to halt her master in mid tug. "No!" She breathed, "Please, Akito-sama, I only wish to tell my friends I'm okay. That's all, I'll not bother you with it ever again. This is all I ask."

The expression that crossed his features was something that sent even her to freeze. It seemed he was not at all interested in her simple request, only stopping long enough to prolong her apprehension.

But in truth Akito felt his innards clench at the hopeful gleam crossing her features. She looked so desperate. All her hopes rested upon his decision, and, allowing for his arms to fall slightly to his sides, Akito knew his icy heart actually melted just a little. His servant was trying valiantly to hold her lip still, this inevitably pouting them out temptingly.

How he wanted to close the distance between them at that moment, to give her that in what she desired. Akito even noticed his body had stepped forward on it's own accord, only to fall back when it dawned on him that her affect upon him was not something he was familiar with. It was like a string tugged him closer to her, a leash she held, wrapping him slowly around her pinky finger.

It seemed like the very control was being pried from his fingers, and Akito-sama was not one to relinquish his power to anyone so willingly.

It took but a few seconds to considerer her request, breaking this staring contest when ogling the very thing he held a death grip too. She sounded so sincere, so trustworthy that it hurt to imagine it any other way.

"You wont bother me with any other things… you'll be content here with me?" Akito berated himself for sounding so meek. It wasn't in her place to ask for anything, nor his to tolerate it.

But her eyes, those damn innocent eyes that were endless pools of life and laughter, told him her answer well before she spoke it, "I promise."

_She's lying! No one can be happy with me, no one will _**ever **_chose to be with me!_

Akito allowed his lids to fall and force the mistiness back, to hid all the hurtful emotions begging to be unleashed. When they parted, the softness that had once been there seconds ago was again replaced with the bitterness of betrayal. The monster rumbled in the back of his throat, nostrils flared to reveal his immediate distrust. He shook such beautiful fantasies from mind, recapping to himself the horrid truth that a seraph can never feel anything for a devil. He nagged himself venomously for even believing useless fairytale garbage.

_Sure, as if she was intending to stay here. I'm not a fool, I'm not!_

Gritting his teeth, his hold over the phone suddenly fell, allowing for the machinery to plummet noisily to the ground. He waited for her to try and pick it up, to fall on hands and knees in front of him. Let her crawl like the lying wench that she was.

"Well than, you better get to it." Manner slanting like his leer. "Might as well tell all your uncaring, non-existent friends your in the demon's lair. Like they'd care, they're probably grateful your gone. Who would want a little nothing like you anyways?"

He watched with mixed satisfaction when her face fell dramatically by his words. Tohru took the phone in both hands, dialing Uo's number. She wasn't sure if her friend would be there to answer, but at least the machine could get her message and, hopefully, set her friends minds at ease.

Akito observed as she sat on his bed, combating the snuffles racking her body. When the voice message beeped Tohru began her choppy explanations. "Hi Uo, just called to say that I'm fine and in good hands. Sorry that you guys are worrying over me, I'm so sorry that I wont be able to go out for some more ice-cream but I'm kinda… "

Akito snarled when she began to stray into details, pressing his face very close to hers, whispering, "You're just fine."

"I'm just fine."

"You're very busy at work."

"I'm busy at work."

"And you'll never see them again."

"And I'll…" It set in before she was able to finish, glancing at him briefly as she nibbled her lip, chocking on the words she was ordered to say. "And I'm sorry if we… if I don't have much time to… to see you guys much. Maybe I can-"

Akito's pointer finger was twirling around the cord, lips rising demonically. His body was so close, nearly pressed against hers as their breaths began to mingle with the others. His coldness was devouring her heat, sucking the very color from her skin in the time it took Tohru to train her tongue into reciting her master's words, "I don't think I can see you guys… soon."

"Ever!"

"Ever." She finished up, whispering good-byes and best of wishes. Numbly, she set the receiver down, not even registering the ending click. Akito wickedly smirked, taking up the device only to violently rip it from the wall. "Now," He hissed deliciously, taking up her chin in a brutal fist, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Tohru's heart thundered wildly, her emotions dwindling to the point of breakdown. A loan tear worked it's freedom from her lashes, falling silently down her face at the thought of never seeing her best friends ever again. But this is what she had agreed too, the only thing to save Yuki, and she would _never _regret her decision. Not even if Akito-sama never shed so much as a mustard seed of kindness.

At the sight of her pitiful display, Akito rumbled crossly because of her weakness. "Stop your blubbering! I gave you exactly what you wanted and this is the thanks I get? You stupid, useless creature." He threw her to the hard, unforgiving ground, waltzing over to his dinner with out so much as a backward glance.

Tohru tried to pick herself off the floor, her might shattered when she was struck by the tray top Akito had thrown as he swirled around. The fire started to build aggressively inside his chest, the length of his fangs extending at her feebleness. "This food is cold!" He screeched, as if his absence hadn't been the cause in the first place.

Akito advanced on the fallen girl, wrenching her arm to an angle it wasn't meant to be. Her wounded shoulder screamed of pain, voicing itself through her mouth while her master shook her like a rag doll.

"Look at you, nothing more than a defenseless little street rat. I can break you, so easily it's laughable. But you… you walk around like you own the place."

"Akito-sama, my arm."

But the untamed carnage had already settled possessively in his eyes, resembling the beast he had been earlier. "I don't see what makes you so God damn special! So fucking special to them!" His voice wavered into many again, fire spitting forth to scorch her cheek.

"They love you so much, even though you're worthless! You do nothing but smile while I sit here, with no one… NO ONE to talk too! NO ONE to touch…! NO ONE… to love… " His screaming sizzled into a whimper, the master squeezing her arm one last time before flinging her with all his might across the room.

No sound was greater or more traumatizing than that of the splintering bone.

Tohru gave such a shriek that it rivaled even his, one that dripped with anguish, halting even her master in his place. Akito slowly stepped forth, brows knotting and mouth opening into shock.

Tohru immediately took up her injured arm, cradling it so ruthlessly that she looked as though her very existence hung like the limp hand.

Akito felt rigid all of a sudden, starring at the girl he had broken as he said he would. He gradually made his way to the trembling servant, kneeling to place a hand on the obvious damaged appendage. But, with the slightest of touch, she flew on swift feet to escape. The tears gave way like the rain, shimmering magically before disappearing completely upon his floor.

Instead of heading out to Hatori, Tohru had only one thing drumming in her mind. _Mom! Mom, help me. Please help._

She didn't bother with the scenery surrounding her, she didn't care about her master calling for her to return. She just ran out of patio doors, dashed through his garden without a moments hesitation, and vanished into the forest that engulfed the Sohma's manor.

Akito held his hand out into view, the one that had brought so much pain to her tonight. His claws clinked when they met each other, forcing his very stomach to churn violently as his hostility soon transformed into something so deep and agonizing that his whole body seemed to explode with his roar.

Slicing through the photo album, his claws found their way into the already tattered sheets and blankets, ripping, gutting the feathers and foam from the mattress until he became surrounded by further chaos.

His legs soon forced him to travel backwards, falling hard against the bookshelf. The pictures jingled, crashing around him as well so that all the faces starred upwards, their endless gazes fixed on their monstrous master.

Mocking… they still mocked him, even when he felt he couldn't fall any lower than what he had. Even when they were so silent, their influence and insults rang true.

Covering his tears, Akito lowered his lids, hoping to drown out their accusing eyes through the darkness. But they still pursued him, poking fingers, as if they had expected this the entire time.

"Stop it. Stop laughing at me." He whispered.

_Please… I didn't mean to…_

'_You hurt her. You did. You always will because you're the devil. No, your worse than that. You're Akito-sama.'_

Akito's lip quivered, his tail pushing the pictures away, hoping with all his heart that it would make the images in his head disperse as well.

'_You can't forget us, you'll always be tormented by the ones who hate you. We hate you! Why can't you just die already!'_

His eyes instantly opened to let out another mighty bellow, one that sent the very foundation to tremble. This made the voices stop, suppressing them for the moment. God, it felt rejuvenating to release it all. But they would return, this he was positive for, no matter how much he wished it weren't true, they were apart of him. Connected for eternity, this was the fate of the sama's. This was the tragedy.

His attention soon fell upon the doctor standing in the middle of the room, surveying the damage done this time. Akito was all to quick to wipe the wetness from his cheeks, turning to glare at the broken phone in a lost sense.

"Where's miss Honda?" Hatori ventured to inquire. He was granted no response, as he had expected. Whipping out another cigarette, he went to the patio, losing himself in thought while the fireflies came and went like the stars. Puffing a slender smoke trail, the doctor guarded his movements, not even glancing back at his master.

"How badly is she hurt?"

"I don't know."

"Did you puncture any vital organs?"

"I don't _know_!" Akito fixed his family member with an icy stare, clenching his hands angrily.

Hatori, nodding his head respectfully, set out into Akito's forbidden garden, disregarding the livid bark from his sama. "Where are you going!"

"You know where." Came the clipped response.

It wasn't long until Akito grabbed his doctor by the back of his shirt collar, rearing him around to face him, "Did I say you could go fetch her? Did I!"

Hatori blinked only briefly, able to wiggle his shirt lose before it became ripped. He steadied his tone into a professional manner that had been perfected over the years, "Than you condemn her to death out there?"

It didn't take long for the question to dissolve, contorting Akito's frown significantly. The monster's brows now hitched in indecision.

"She's hurt, badly, because of your damn temper."

"She-!"

"I don't care Akito-sama." He knew he was pushing his master's patience.

No one shook a finger at Akito and got away with it, not even him. This was made perfectly apparent when that torn expression morphed back into it's escalating resentment.

"I am your master. You'll do as _I _command you." Akito threw back, almost childishly, crossing his arms and stomping one foot for emphasis. The doctor begrudgingly backed to the side, head bowed in forced reverence.

"Than so be it… _master_." He didn't move after that said, waiting in silence to be ordered what to do next.

Huffing, Akito pushed his way out into his personal garden, sliding against his rooms outside wall to take in the smell of the night. He wouldn't help her. He refused to go after that stupid creature who some how won over his household in a matter of days. And he damn sure wasn't going to be second fiddle in his own home.

It would be a blessing if she were to die out there, forever a memory in the minds of his family.

A memory… one, it seemed, that would haunt him well into eternity.

His calm composure morphed into a tight, uncomfortable position. She might die.

_Good riddance. _He thought, forcing a smirk to plaster onto his lips.

Tohru's face suddenly flashed before his eyes, along with her sweet smell. The recollection of her soft skin came flooding back, of her hand resting daintily on his rough cheek. She had graced him with kindness. She had shown compassion to him when no other dared even look his way.

The voices threatened to resurface, to taunt more. But strangely enough, his own little voice was drowning it all out. _How can you let her go like that? She's so caring and pretty. Wait… no. No! She's not! She's not pretty… beautiful. No! Stop thinking like that you idiot. Why should you care? Stop this, stop it before it's too late._

He turned back to look at Hatori, surprised to see him not even attempting to disobey his orders and search for the girl. Didn't he care at all for her safety?

"Hatori?"

"Yes, master?"

"She broke her promise to me. She said she'd stay here and… and be content with me."

Hatori glanced down at his seated master, detecting a hint of hurt in the sama's stutter. "You don't make it easy on her."

Akito rolled his shoulders, still staring off in the direction Tohru had fled. He didn't want others to love her, he didn't want to love her himself. But… he did want her back. He wanted to feel her hands touch his face, her laughter fill his quiet nights of solitude. He wanted her smile all to himself, a gift because… because he was a selfish thing. And most of all… he wanted to be her first.

What would it be like to taste her? To claim her lips? He wanted all these things from his servant, all for himself. And as for love… perhaps that could come later. Given time, and many years of being in his service, she might forget the outside world like it had forgotten him.

She could learn to love a monster… with time.


	16. Lost but found again

Tohru cried raggedly into the night, her robe snagging on the branches as she went, scratching it's way into her exposed skin with each heavy foot fall into the inky blackness. The tiny jagged pebbles stabbed into her exposed feet, eating it's way until small traces of blood littered the leaves and rocks she treaded upon.

She didn't stop in fear of what lay behind, of what could be breathing down her neck at this very second. She refused to turn around, running faster and faster, her only thought burning to find her mother.

It was the only comfort that had always been there in her cruel life, the picture that gave courage and confidence that she lacked. Tohru had to find it. If anything, that picture meant more than the world.

"Mom. Mom, where are you? Please come to me. Don't leave me again, I need you. I need you..."

Collapsing a few times, Tohru was finding it difficult to regain her balance. The adrenaline was fogging her brain, making it down right impossible to understand what to do, where to go.

There was nothing that looked even remotely familiar, all the tree's and brush resembling one another until it smeared into one intangible blur. Wiping the blurring images aside, she eventually lost the will to move any further. Her knee's buckled on the spot, stumbling the remainder of the way down into a large mound of dirt that just happened to soften her fall.

Tohru's heart thudded uncontrollably behind her rib cage, threatening to pop out through her throat if she didn't bit her lip hard enough. The world felt like it was tumbling downward, crashing it's mighty walls like the waves in an every progressing storm. She sniffled mutely into the cool soil, allowing her lids to squeeze tightly shut, blocking out all that muffled her crumbling defenses.

Heaving a heaviness that weighed down her heart, Tohru promptly discovered the mud refreshing on her face. Was this how she would spend the rest of her life, sniveling alone, broken down, with nothing but the forest to embrace her? Tohru hated the fact she had no one left to protect her, all ties severed forever all due to… No. She wouldn't think of him. Hating him would not solve this problem, it wouldn't heal or comfort her. But the pain… Oh the pain.

It was so corporeal she nearly tasted it's dirty bitterness on her tongue. This brought with it a swell of fresh tears, forcing her to sob uncontrollably in place. The girl held her broken arm snuggly against her chest, moaning her mothers name in hopes she returned.

Suddenly, whispers broke the turmoil festering inside, carrying calamity on it's ill wind. Strange voices, slurred ones off in the distance, started to ring clearer into her ears. Tohru peeked over to her left, recognizing a bonfire through the tangle of tree's. The blaze cast the area into an array of orange and black, jagged and threatening to her senses. Silhouettes of men danced awkwardly around the flames, the figures alternated between singing and hooting off key to downing their drinks with gusto.

They were high school boys from the looks of their uniforms, and with the wind thrusting the putrid smell of booze in Tohru's direction, she knew for a fact they were all hammered.

She quickly scooted closer to the mounds bottom, trying to make as little noise as possible. She reached for the loose ends to her robe, wrapping it closer to herself, sheltering herself from the sudden chill sweeping along her flesh.

Tohru glanced back the way she came, praying she managed to slink away undetected. She took one last look down at the place she had lain, studying it's surface in the deepest concentration. Abruptly, she realized that the dirt she had been leaning against was the very same where her tent had once stood. Now Tohru was torn with the prospect of either stealing away into the night before being noticed or staying and retrieving her mothers picture.

The decision was hard to make, and even with her better judgment roaring for her to make haste out of this position, Tohru sat and pawed at the mud's top layer with her good hand.

A rough hand attached itself onto her injured shoulder, spinning her around so hard that she scarcely had time to gasp.

"Well, well," the young man chortled, "what have we got here?" He was a grimy looking character, one that, in comparison with her master, made Akito seem nearly angelic. More curious eyes came to see what the commotion was about as Tohru tried meekly to appeal to their decency.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting your party, but I need to get home. My arm… " She rose the swelling limb up into view, hissing when the grip firmed, stilling her immediately on the spot. "Don't know nothin about arm's, but know a whole lot about half naked women."

Tohru's eyes shot wide open.

"Come on girly," Came a nasally voice from a weasel faced teen, "you don't have to go home so fast. We can have a good time." He pitched in, his sneer down right oily as the other's seemed to circle around with sloppy smiles and disgusting intents flashing in their expression.

Tohru struggled with what strength she still clung too, the tears welling up further as her mind snapped to get away, to scream, anything! Just when her mouth parted to let out a piercing wail, the men swooped down upon her defenseless form, one on top while the others took hold of her flailing arms and legs.

"Come on man, hurry up so we can all get a turn." One growled anxiously, not looking like the patient type. The small one holding her broken arm gave a puzzled frown the further Tohru screamed in pain, but no one attempted to rescue her, no miracle came as her robe and pajamas were being flung away.

Tohru gave another wild cry into the night, hoping against hope for a savior to come charging out of the shadows before it was too late. She didn't stop, hollering endlessly until her breath was completely deflated from her lungs. When this happened she would inhale again, screaming and wiggling until her voice grew hoarse and her muscles ached from the strain. The man on top balled his fist, crashing it down against her jaw to silence her. "Shut up you bitch!"

The world spun while blue stars speckled her vision. The heavy weight that crushed her breathless was shifting, that was the only thing she knew for the moment. Everything else seemed to fall into a sightless, soundless plain for her. Tohru knew what would happen next, she wasn't as ignorant as most believed. She only pleaded with God that if this should happen she didn't feel anything, that perhaps she could pass out and never remember the trauma, the stealing of her innocence.

And then, when her vision fuzzed over in an explosion of little white sparkles, without so much as an explanation the heavy burden above was lifted, along with the bony fingers that shackled her to the ground. Tohru spat a bit of blood from between her lips, taking advantage of her freedom to roll over and curl into a ball.

Scuffling started to ease it's way back into her thoughts, shoats of horrified teenagers falling in the distance. The words, "Monster!", and "Run!" echoed everywhere, but still she stayed curled, wishing the pain and humiliation wash away.

Eventually it all became quiet. The vibrations in the ground died to nothing, the snap of the burning logs becoming the only noise as the wind carried the putrid smells of the party-goers far beyond her.

A hand soon came to stroke her back, causing Tohru to go stiff yet again. "Mom, help me." Tohru whimpered, shutting her eyes to drown out the lustful teens.

Akito knelt beside his fragile servant girl, his hard features softening the longer she trembled in fear and exposure. _What have I done?_

Bowing his head, he thus removed his outer kimono, draping it around her like a warm, protective blanket. Cradling her in his arms, he turned his sights to Hatori off yonder, the medic going around to the unconscious boys, wiping their memories clean of tonight.

"Would you like me to call the authorities?"

The master pondered only briefly, holding the girl closer to his chest in means to banish the quivers. "They'll ask difficult questions," Akito nibbled a fang into his lip, eventually turning his back to the doctor, "such as how they received these injuries."

One lay bleeding profusely from his head and chest, claw marks nearly scalping him while others ran deep into his biceps. No, rather let these youths live with their wounds than arrest them. The law would only release them on community service anyways and Akito's retribution was far more delicious than actual justice.

Standing with his feather light load, Akito gave a rather sinister sneer, satisfied with the life long handicaps he had given them. "Let them suffer tonight in blissful sleep. We don't want them to awaken and receive medical attention right away."

"That one over there may die." Hatori didn't even fain concern, just rather pointing out the obvious.

Akito's crimson gaze flickered briefly, along with his forked tongue. He merely shrugged it off, unfazed by these troublesome trespassers. "That's his problem."

"It could be ours if his friends drag a dead body to the police."

"Why would they do that if they somehow remember _they _killed him?" His master winked at the insinuation, beaming that devilish leer of his. Hatori nodded at this, agreeing somewhat with his devious master on the matter. If he planted the foggy image of a false scenario into their memories it was safe to say they wouldn't report it to the authorities and ruin their futures.

The doctor sighed in understanding, allowing Akito to return Tohru to the main house. Hatori would come back shortly, tending to her needs when he was done cleaning up another of Akito's messes.

Carrying her swiftly, the sama chuckled at the agony he had rot upon those rapist, especially the one that had been ready to ravage her body. The one that, hopefully, would be dead come morning.

The more he began to think on it, the further his smile lessoned and the knot in his stomach tightened.

Tohru! How could she have been so blind as to run head long into that situation. His grip grew firmer, shielding this naïve little girl with his heat. And what truly pierced his soul was the fact that all this misery had started with him… and his damn temper. He and the rest all knew it wasn't her fault the food had been cold, it wasn't even her fault for wanting to phone a friend. It was his. It was always his to shoulder.

He had ruthlessly ripped her from a life she knew, made it so difficult she ran crying into the darkness, trying to find her mother. She was only a young teenager, barely out of being a child. A cold stone dropped to slosh in the pit of his stomach.

Akito held her limp head, feeling the emotions swirling even in her dreams. They hurt so much, mirroring the agony wriggling through her meager frame. And he, the great Sohma master, stared into the shadowy crescent moons making up her long lashes, eager to see her endless blue eyes warm at the sight of him. But that possibility was only in his fantasies. After all, he was a freak, a violent, wicked thing that had no right to love one such as her.

He instantly shook free from that thought, wondering where the notion of love had come from. It had never mattered in his life before, never surfaced to tug so anxiously at his heart. Was it possible… is it possible…?

_Have I…?_

The manor shortly came into sight, with a worried Shigure Kyo, and Kagura to wait in the door way. "Is she… ?" Shigure whispered, eyes locked on the unmoving bundle in his master's arms.

Akito only shook his head, pushing past the three to find her bed. She was still so cold, so bleached in color that sweat beaded down all the Sohma's necks in worry. He set the girl down into the welcoming cushions, pulling into the encroaching shadows as the other servants bustled around the dirty girl.

Kyo had been the first to peel back the kimono, averting his eyes to see she had been torn from most of her clothing. They fell into disgust, only somewhat able to swallow down the rising bile.

Kagura, being the only female present, soon motioned for the boys to leave, advising them to fetch clean clothes as she went to run a warm bath. It didn't take them long to dash to their task's, Kyo and Shigure gone in a blink down the halls.

With only Akito left in the room, since no amount of prodding could get him to leave, he gracefully made his way to the pale young woman in such deep sleep.

She appeared almost lifeless, like a porcelain ghost hovering above her covers. This whole experience had taken it's toll on her already breakable psyche. Now, it had shut down to heal itself, letting her know a few hours of rest before the unbearable pulsation jolted her awake.

Akito sat down on the edge, watching for any sign of waking. He swiveled his gaze to both the bathroom and entrance door, making sure no one was there to witness what he was about to do.

Once confirming that no life beheld his actions, the monster gradually brought a hand to her scorched cheek, gently stroking the smooth and marred flesh with his thumb.

Tohru scrunched her face but didn't stir any after that.

Looking from door to door again, Akito lowered his head to hers, brushing stray strands of hair draping over her face to the side. He parted his lips, licking the burn in cool, circular patterns.

Once her sweet taste was all that flooded his pallet, his features seemed to take on a gentler appearance, gradually pulling away to examine the red puckering flesh now smooth again.

"Do you feel as I do, servant girl?" His hand fell upon her own, the one that now swelled into a throbbing red mass. Capping his lids, Akito leaned in only enough to wave her flowery scent into his lungs. Whispering into her ear, his voice cracked slightly by his unsure words, "Can you see behind my walls?"

It was all he could endure for now, all he knew to do as he reluctantly stood and crossed the room, leaving just as gracefully as when he had entered.

Not once did he turn back, never to know if she had somehow heard his plea through the thickness of her labored dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

vixon: freakin jesus crist! i couldn't find any place that would let me get on fanfiction. i would've updated sooner promise if the library hadn't decided to block this wonderful site. the bastards! i guess this is god telling me to get internet already, cuz this is really gonna suck when i graduate from college and don't have it anymore. sniffles i'll miss you fanfiction viewers.

but before you get all teary eyed it's good to know that won't be for a while. or at least i'll have this story wrapped up and servered with an apple in it's mouth. can you smell the goodness?

next chapter coming soon, and let me tell you i got all misty eyed from it. it wont be the last chapter but it's still one of those that jerk you around. i'm thinking i'll probably be done by the 25 chapter. this all depends on how much more i want to do with this story.

so review, enjoy, and have a nice day.


	17. Dreams

Swirls littered the entire area, gray wisps tangling and expanding beside the darkness until they stained the shadows and all that came into focus. Tohru immediately blinked away her blurring vision, squinting at the receding light that now enveloped all in its glow. This place… it looked so familiar, yet so foreign all at the same time. It almost resembled a distant memory that went swimming to and fro in the back of her mind.

Spinning in a complete circle, Tohru was amazed at every precise detail taking shape before her very eyes. Everything was springing to life like a pop up book; the walls scaling high into the heavens, furniture and trinkets fizzled in place, the dimness evaporating until nothing but a water color room came into sight. This had to be a dream, a beautiful, glorious dream she held a finger tip of distance to.

Oh, how she wished to squeal all the joy radiating within her heart, to lavish in the solitude and peace seldom found in the Sohma residence. But she soon became fearful of waking before savoring this benign haven, catching her little giggles well inside her chest. _Just absorb it, Tohru. Let the calm wash all your cares away. _

Tohru wasn't much shocked when all the injuries sustained didn't weigh her progress down. In fact, the only thing she felt was sudden relief and inward bliss.

"Where ever this place is, I hope that I never awaken from it." She sighed with contentment lingering on her lips, a bright smile rivaling even that of the warm sun rays leaking in through one large window.

Tohru spread out her arms, dancing on graceful legs, happy to know at least some time of serenity, even if it wasn't all that real to begin with. This place, as wonderful as it was, resembled that found in the Sohma house, only… there was a welcoming atmosphere in place of the dreadful miasma in reality. The girl only dashed that thought aside, repeating to herself that the reason for this was probably due to it being a dream world and nothing else.

She skipped only a few more steps with laughter floating all about her, that is, until a dark shadow played along the ground. It oozed across the floorboards, hissing like the dead winter wind shaking naked tree branches with its call.

The coldness lacing it's edges caught around Tohru's ankles, stealing her breath, sending her steps to falter and nearly tumble onto her bottom. Twisting her body around, the girl backtracked to a distant corner, retracting her arms close to her chest to make positively sure that the stretching black figure never fell upon her skin again.

The light filtering through the closed window intensified ten fold, biting into her eyes until they watered in effort to glimpse the wavering figure that lay ahead. Finally, after blinking back the moistness, and the sharp sting still piercing and pounding, the sun's explosion eased its illumination so that the awkward figure came more clearly into focus.

Tohru was hesitant to move, stilling herself when she felt the same shadow eating into her toe tips. It turned her leg into an icy nub, sapping all the energy and heat by just it's wispy caress, forcing small droplets of perspiration to inch its way down her neck. The girl quickly shook the tingling back into her foot.

Suddenly, and unwillingly, Tohru took a step into the shadow, then another, and another. Something was compelling her legs to move, closer to what ever sat hunched on the window seat.

And what ever it was, it looked very big… and dangerous.

Try as she might to resist, the invisible force shackled her into motion, having the creature at the end winding her only an arms length away. _Oh God, what do I do! What is it, will it hurt me? Oh God, wake up Tohru! Wake! Up! Tohru!_ Though it seemed no amount of inward screaming was going to make it so.

Tohru gave a subtle whimper in the back of her throat, flinching just so when the things head rose an inch or two from the sound.

It slowly brought its sights up to hers, watching in a way that left her feeling awkward inside. He sought answers with his eyes, answers that delved into her very soul. But… he was so familiar. There was no denying, nor resisting, the truth that lay behind them. Tohru gasped when she recognized them now, the soft yet empty steel gray shells that beseeched her compassion.

His dark hair hung limply over his face, framing it as if to hide his appearance from any who dare to look upon him. He seemed so frail at that moment, almost like he were made of glass, or perhaps shielded a glass heart.

An air of power clung to him as well, despite that misleading position he sat in, something of pride and - though she shuttered inwardly by this - savage anger.

His right arm hung lifelessly over his bent knee, the other raised as perch for a tiny red bird who also found it necessary to gaze into her heart. Tohru took this time to notice several other such birds surrounding the young man in a small army, all varying in color, all silent without a reason to sing.

After several minutes of just staring, the man turned back to the little red one that fluttered its feathers and began to tap its beak upon the glass. He lulled it away from such actions with his enchanting whispers, stroking the frustration away.

Now she remembered him, the man from the picture, the one she had almost mistaken for Akito. Tohru felt her pulse quicken, fluttering in a way that forced her to take on a stiffer position. This wasn't Akito-sama, her master, the vengeful, hateful creature that thought nothing but doom and gloom, but she still felt she should be on guard.

The man thus lowered his gaze to the scenery beyond his window, mumbling none to loudly, "Its funny, " a lilting quiver snared his voice, no true humor lay behind his words. Nothing but despair. "I love them so much, but… I can't let them go." He fondly cuddled the little red bird, trying vainly to coax it into song.

Its softness calmed him only a little, shutting his eyes to hold down the trembling sorrow. A few sniffles plunged forth, almost like a poison spreading in the air.

Tohru swallowed a dry lump, now able to see the faint tears leaking down his pale face. A sob lifted itself free from his pressed lips, managing to escape in such a pitiful sound that she, too, felt like weeping. "They would never come back. Never... "

The other birds circled tightly around the man, rubbing their beaks along his clothes, some even twittering up to his falling tears. Tohru immediately rested a hand on his, calling his attention to her concerned expression.

He looked a fallen angel shrouded by golden ringlets of light, flowing all other images away so she was forced to concentrate solely on his creased face.

"They beg me, everyday. That's all anyone ever wants from me." The crimson bird quickly spread its wings, falling between his leg and the window ceil to prove his point. It continued to tap the glass despite what he said or did. The more it struggled in his grasp the more the man's frown grew distraught beyond measure, causing the waterfall to pour more heavily from his weeping sights as he ultimately gave in and let it be where it lay.

Though the birds sat close, they refused to be touched no longer than a second, hopping on their little toothpick legs just out of his reach. The man hung his head low in defeat, gently entwining his fingers with hers. Rubbing the rough pad of his thumb along the silkiness of her pulse, he silently implored her to stay in his grasp.

He held firm to her extended limb, not allowing any escape what so ever, asking with a tremor, "Are you going to leave me? Please don't', please stay. I wont hurt you like the others, you'll be a princess… my beautiful princess."

With that, Tohru felt the very walls breathing down her neck, pressing into the world that had once felt so large and peaceful at one time. Stumbling for words, for it felt as though he had snatched them like her hand, Tohru suddenly became aware she couldn't say yes, for that seemed to seal her fait. But she couldn't say no either… not when those eyes held that dieing hope.

"I don't deserve special treatment, everyone should know kindness."

The young man nerved his lower lip, glimpsing down to his feet while raking his brain in means to convince her otherwise. Finally, a spark flashed along his face, lifting his kissable lips into an excited smile. He looked like a child in ecstasy, one that was on the verge of divulging a grand secret. "If I change, will you stay? I can, I can be as gentle as a lamb."

His grip grew more desperate, that grin almost strained, "Just don't leave me like everyone else. Don't leave me alone. Don't run away… please… "

Tohru remained speechless. Her silence fed his doubt, hurting her conscience even more. Before he withdrew even further into his inner walls, Tohru brought his head into her arms, cooing and cradling it like a mother to her unhappy little child.

He didn't seem to protest, not once by this strange embrace. In fact, he was nuzzling into her shoulder, wrapping his strong arms around her slender waist.

A cage.

"Say yes." He continued, urging the word, trying to draw it out against her will.

Resting her cheek in his hair, Tohru thus shut her eyes to the spell he somehow wove, "Would you lock me away… like the others? Would you hide me from the world in a tiny prison?"

"It wont be so bad. You can have anything, anything you want. You can be happy with me, I know it. We can be very happy together if…" She felt the pause eat like a knife into her ribs, holding her breath when he stopped, "… If you can find it within your heart to… love me. That's all I ask."

The birds sat in silence, watching, waiting for her response. Just one word could condemn her, another could destroy her. It was as if the very room came crashing down with the iron bars to spring up in the walls place.

Finally, after gaining control over her body, Tohru made her decision. "I want happiness…"

The window cracked.

"Friends…"

The wood splintered.

"Freedom…"

The last declaration sent the window to shatter into millions of shimmering pieces, opening a world beyond this room for any who wished to escape it. The birds swiftly took flight into the blue skies above, taking this chance to become tiny specks in the distance. The man hastily jerked to life, desperately reaching out to hold them close, to call them back from their desertion.

His hollers echoed far across the expansion, yet none turned back. None even gave him a second glance. When the last of them were well out of sight, the man viscously spun with hells fury blazing in his eyes. Those same eyes that had once promised devotion for any who touched him, who loved him.

"You did this!" He screamed, drawing back to slam his fist into her face. Tohru had only enough time to glide backwards, bringing her hands up to protect herself. The man advanced with speed that didn't seem possible for him to possess, back handing Tohru to the ground. "Now they'll never come back, they've left me forever!"

He rose a balled fist, rage fueling that demonic look in his slitted eyes.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault!"

"You shouldn't cage a free spirit." She squeaked, crawling in attempts to avoid his abuse.

Tohru kept her lids tightly shut, stiffening her muscles just like when Akito attacked her. She knew this kind of punishment all too well, locking up so as to deflect the worst of the assault. Yet… laying there with arms shielding a majority of her face, nothing happened. No pain, no shoats.

"They're gone… gone…" His voice grew softer, falling back into whispers the further he attempted to control his sorrow. Crumpling to the floor, all the power that had inhabited his body now leaked out with his tears. He moaned over and over, a beaten man that felt he had nothing left, nothing but the loneliness to encase his heart.

A wave of grief washed anew over Tohru, sending her to instantly sit in front of this strange man, bringing his face back up with her soothing fingers. "They were meant to be apart of the sky, to fly and dance with the clouds."

This hardly helped his black mood.

"Sometimes, you have to do what's right, even if it hurts. If you love them then you want them to be happy… no matter what."

"But I'll be all alone." He nearly barked, "Why can't I be happy, why can't I for once be loved in return?"

Tohru stroked the loose strand of hair from his falling expression, wiping the moist smudges away with her sleeve. "If they love you, they'll come back.

"Will you come back?"

Her smile told him all that was needed to know, no words could have spoke more true. Nodding, she gave him one last hug before it was too late. She felt the pull from this world to the other taking hold, yanking her back into her earthly body. How she wanted to fight it, to keep him close in case he needed her. But within a blink and a whisper, his pleading face evaporated to the filtering light and she was left to scream from a distance, "I'll come back to you."

* * *

vixon: yes! finally i have time to update. sorry for not doing so sooner, i've just not had time. as for some questions...

yes, this is kind of a turning point for the relationship. Though Akito tends to be unpredictable so he might lapse into his old ways every now and then. nothing but fluffiness right now.


	18. Hatori to the rescue

"Oh, you're awake." Kagura sighed, running the brush through Tohru's damp hair one last time. She noticed the confusion mounting along the once sleeping others expression, pushing the injured girl down into the cozy mattress when she dizzily went to sit up.

"Wha… ? What happened? I can't… can't think strait." Tohru dabbed her hand along her forehead, trying to swat a bead of sweat from her brow; yelping soundly when a sharp intense pain stole the breath from her lungs. It was almost paralyzing, causing her to bite fiercly onto her tongue in a means to forbid further sounds.

"No, don't move," Kagura whispered, "wait for Hatori to return." She felt her insides clench to see Tohru in such agony, sympathy swelling so thickly she thought she might cry right along with her friend. She hated how this had happened to someone so sweet, someone that shouldn't be a prisoner to this hellish place with such a devilish master. They all knew this would happen, unable to prevent catastrophes like this from repeating themselves no more than they could command a storm. That storm being named Akito.

Tohru gave a tiny mewl, having very little time to collect herself enough to put Kagura at ease. It was growing difficult to mount a smile, especially when each heartbeat sent millions of tiny needle-like points jabbing along her nervous system. Eventually, she opened her eyes long enough to show a false security, forcing a giggle out in hope's Kagura would think it didn't hurt as much as it did.

She hated to admit it but the sheer throb nearly crippled her, making all muscles tense up to keep the same stabbing sensation from sweeping along her entire body.

Kagura rubbed a few unshed tears aside, lulling Tohru to remain calm. "Just wait. He'll be here shortly, I know it. We zodiacs can sense one another." Upon those words, both girls glanced up to find Hatori with medicen bag in tow. He looked utterly exhausted, the dark smudges under his eyes appeared down right zombified as he drug his feet towards the bed.

Massaging the bridge of his nose, and setting his belongings on the nightstand, the Sohma doctor wasted little time laying out his supplies no matter how exhausted his body was, "Ms. Honda," He used for greeting, pointedly brushing Kagura out of the way while inspection Tohru's arm.

He felt around the bones, examining the large swelling that made up her wrist, taking his time to pinpoint the problem. Tohru tried very hard to fight down the screams tearing inside her, unable to say anything in fear it would come out as a screech.

Hatori obviously understood her silence, laying her hand back on the bed with some apologies filing out under his breath. He expelled a long, fatigued sigh, instructing the fretting burnet, who was standing off in the corner, to the sliding doors, "Could you fetch some ice for the swelling? I know miss Honda would appreciate some relief right about now."

Kagura obediantly saluted to the doctor, racing though the wall to fetch the said item. They both shook their heads, Tohru in disbeleif that someone could actually go through a wall and Hatori for the fact it was a bloody mess Haru would have to fix in the morning. When finally they were alone, he gathered much of his energy, narrowing his pupils onto the girl's strained face before dropping the bomb, "It's broke, and out of alignment."

"H-how bad?"

His stare was enough to tell her it was serious.

Tohru fretfully nibbled her inner cheek, knowing deep down his statement to be true. She actually felt the bones poking her skin. Tears prickled her lashes, threatening to spill any minute even though Hatori was being overly gentle with the news.

_How will I ever serve Akito now? He's sure to be furious, killing Yuki just like he said he would. It's all my fault… my fault._

Just reading her expression created a wave of compassion to sweep over the zodiac, his eyebrows knitted tightly together as he inwardly cursed Akito for harming the gentle girl. It was one thing to scream and yell at someone, as his master was prone to do, it was entirely different when you maimed them on top of it. And, to everyone's dismay, Tohru had been the unlucky one to run into their master's fury yet again.

Pulling out a rather large needle, Hatori removed its cap and jabbed it into the swollen tissue, numbing it entirely in only a matter of seconds. There really was no point in letting her suffer, not after the trauma she went through. "There you go, you wont feel a thing when I count to three."

"Count? What for-?"

Hatori snapped her bones together, causing Tohru to mildly flinch. "If you didn't feel that, you probably will later." It almost sounded like he was joking, yet even still it was probably going to hurt like hell tomorrow.

"You didn't count to three."

Hatori only cracked a smirk, nearly looking playful, "Just in case the medican hadn't kicked in, I thought I'd jump ahead when you were off you're guard."

"So you didn't know if I'd feel it or not?!"

In her panic, this must have been very amusing, for he ruffled her hair and sat a bottle of intimidatingly large pills on the nightstand. Kagura quickly came bursting through the door, an icepack in both hands. "I didn't know if you wanted one with warm water or cold water so I brought both."

"Kagura, how would warm water reduce swelling?" He snatched the obvious cold one, placing it onto the discolored flesh. "I'll put it in a caste here in a minute, just relax for now. Both of you." he glanced up to the servant girl, who, by now, was out of breath and hyperventilating.

Tohru rubbed her shoulder, absent mindfully dwelling on what exactly transpired when those boys attacked her. She was still a little sketchy on the details, faintly remembering her brain shutting down from a blow to the head. Tohru brushed a finger along her jaw, wincing at the ache. Hatori gave a fleeting glance to the area, pulling her hand away from it and forcing her to hold the icepack. "It'll bruise, but you'll be fine."

"I don't even remember how I got it." The doctor humfed under his breath, not responding and, apparently, neither was Kagura. It seemed neither wanted to share in on what exactly happened and she was still unable to recall the whole event.

It seemed Hatori held a six sense, for, while stirring up the plaster, he whispered none too loudly, "Akito took care of them."

"Oh, uh… what did he do to-?"

"You need not concern yourself over their welfare, Ms. Honda. Just concintrate on yourself for now." He didn't even bring his attention up, removing the icepack to begin the long process of forming her caste. "Take these pills every so often, no more than three a day, understand? There not all that strong, but try not to drive any heavy machinery while you're on them."

Tohru nodded to this, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes sir, you can count on me." But the cheerfulness morphed back into that of deep thought, Tohru dwelling with the prospect of what Akito had up his sleeve, what he was planning to do because of her disobediance. What would happen to Yuki and the other Sohma's? Would he harm them in the same way he had done to her?

Her master wasn't one to take lightly, a coin that could flip and change it's face just as swiftly as a flash of light. He seemed hell-bent on making all suffer, waiting just around the corner to destroy any chance of happiness in this house.

Tohru hated how her thoughts were running along these lines, especially since the Sohma's had been gracious enough to allow her to stay with them… even as their abused captive. Shaking her head, she didn't want to dwell on it longer than need-be. What ever Akito did he'd do and it was probably best to bite the bullet and let him have at it.

"Is Akito… is he really angry?"

The doctor was silent for a long while, considering all the factors before answering. He wasn't one to sugar coat the truth, nor was he the type to get everyone's nerves worked up. What Akito did was beyond anyone's reason, his mood swings unreadable until all hell broke loose.

"Tonight, I doubt he will try anything. He may very well let it go for a week or so." Spinning to Kagura, "Doesn't Kyo need your help in the kitchens right about now? He did recieve a head injury not to long ago."

The girl instantly shot up, a spark skimming along her expression. "Oh my God, you're right! My poor Kyo-kun needs me. He seemed so distressed when I went in there for the ice, I have to comfort my Kyo!" She dashed out in a wild frenzy, screaming her loves name as both Tohru and Hatori listened to the wild stamped disappeare into the distance, replaced by the agonizing howl of Kyo and the crash of something that sounded expensive.

"Oh Kyo, why are you screaming? HERE! LET ME HELP YOU!!"

"No! I don't want to die!"

Neither people sitting in the room could contain the laughter, Tohru pulling the covers over her mouth. "It must be nice to have someone love you to death, you have to respect her enthusiasm."

"A regular femme fatel."

Hatori packed up his equipment, smiling mischievously at Kyo's wails. He briskly made his way to the door, stepping through the other hole Kagura had left in her haste. "Ms. Honda?" He didn't even turn to face her, clearing his throat, allowing the care free atmosphere to blow away before continuing, "the caste will dry pretty fast, so don't worry about it. And… Akito-sama…" he paused, as if debating on whether or not to tell her what happened earlier.

His knuckles crunched the bag's handle, showing white beneath his skin. " Akito was very worried about you." And just like that, he left, not awaiting any sort of response.

Tohru batted her lashes, having the look of a clueless guppy while his words twirled around and around.

_Akito-sama was… worried?_

Tohru couldn't imagine him concerning himself at all, especially for her welfare. But… there had been someone, someone who rubbed her back in reasurance, someone who carried her to the warmth and security of the Sohma manor. Someone who had kissed her cheek while she lingered in wake and dream.

Had it been Akito?

* * *

vixon: Sorry i haven't updated, i was under a lot of pressure in school to study and then a freak blizzard hit tornado alley and i was trapped in my house... with my relatives! it was a nightmare. anyway, hope you like this chapter, another is on its way soon. maybe in a week. don't worry, i wont wait another month to update. promise. the next chapter has plenty of akito goodness, since this chapter was lacking.

happy holidays!


	19. Awakening

The knock instantly jolted him awake, his head jerking up only to viscously bang the wall. Akito gritted his fangs, hissing of his ignorance while rubbing the soreness, shaking the drowsy webs of sleep away like it were a wisp of smoke. After yawning and stretching his locked muscles, Akito stood from his position on the floor, popping his neck to each side before grumbling admittance, "Come in Hatori."

The dragon zodiac made little sound entering, setting his bag aside to kneel respectfully to his dreary eyed sama. "You wished to see me after I was finished."

"Her condition, what is it?" Akito kept his tone leveled, almost indifferent. He would have been the perfect picture of calm if his jerky movements hadn't betrayed his evident concern.

Hatori bowed his head, taking a long breath before answering. What he was about to say wouldn't set well with his master, but he was never one to lie either, "Her hand is badly damaged, broken at the wrist I'm afraid. The shock has already worn off, and she should be fine within a few weeks of rest, but it will take much longer for her hand to mend completely."

Akito tried valiantly to hide the guilt that materialized almost instantly, forcing him to spin and show his back to the doctor. This was always a clear sign that Akito was too ashamed to reveal his emotions, even to his trusted doctor.

A lump clogged his throat for many seconds, bobbing so that it muffled his voice when he tried to respond. Yet his voice grinded like it were made of sandpaper, his tail thudding the floor to show his agitation.

"Broken." Akito mouthed, unable to say it out right, shoulders quivering in self loathing. "How long did you say it would take?"

"Months at best."

Rubbing his throbbing temples, the master waved a hand, scowling as a tightness constricted inside his chest. "Your dismissed then."

He felt his temper prickle towards the diagnosis, blood boil with his turbulent emotions. Regretfully, he knew Hatori wasn't a miracle worker, which caused an even greater storm to brew inside his thoughts. _What good are you if you can't fix a fucking bone!? What good is she to me now!?! She can't serve me, she can't do anything but to… but to… fear me more. _

Clutching his forehead, he wanted so badly to think, to collect himself before anything else stole his attention. He had to sort out this mess best he could or face falling into a destructive tandem again. And that, all quickly found out, was a dangerous time indeed.

The monster dipped his head, breath hitching as he fought back the uprising taunts. If he had just been in his room when she first arrived none of this would have happened. If he hadn't been making threats and dirty promises to an unconscious Yuki, Tohru would still be able to use her hand.

If he hadn't been so strong, so lost in his blind rage, she wouldn't be petrified of him now. She must be afraid, after all he had done, of what he is, for it is how all thought of their lonely master. If she wasn't scared than she surely despised him. It was either one or the other.

Each possibility stabbed his melting heart.

Starring off at his damaged room, Akito lost himself to his seething hatred. This little cage, this dirty place he called his own, reflected how he felt at that moment. Broken. Disgusting. An eye soar.

Snarling irately, Akito heaved with all his might, tearing away from the sight. He was already depressed, striding towards his doors in a huff.

Shigure and Ritsu's voices carried from down the hall, whispering sympathies for the girl who was Akito's slave. He knew this even if they hadn't voiced their concerns. It was just another part of his miserable existence to feel their emotions, and that, right now, hardly clouded his own.

Feeling his presence slithering just around the corner, they instantly ceased all idle chatter. Before he was in sight, they had pushed their bodies tightly to the wall, swooping into deep bows as a sign of respect.

Akito's aura had surely been cold enough to send chills down their spines, his approach gaining the same expressions one would give to their executioner. He watched from the corner of his eye the way they shivered, forcing him to lumber onward, snorting profanities of owning such a worthless family.

They refused to look at him, always turning away, always gazing over his shoulder if ordered to bring their heads up. He knew this for he tasted these emotions too, the stickiness settling on his tongue only to leave a bitter poison to infect his tattered soul.

How many nights had he heard their whisper's, shushing each other in fear of his wrath? With each time it felt like a little bit more of his humanity was being chiseled away. He had tried valiantly to bade back the dejection, the betrayal of their words. It was best to turn away and pretend that nothing had been said, to remember never to dwell or it might result in harming someone close.

Eventually he stood at her door, taking one look at the two holes as if to silently say I-don't-even-want-to-know. Gliding gracefully inside, he gazed at the little beauty that lay curled in her bed. She resembled a small child in that innocent position, her soft breaths like velvet brushing along his ears. It was such a peaceful sound.

That strange feeling broke loose from its dame, flooding him again, the same as when he looked into her face. The waves turned into an overpowering heat to blossom inside, spreading in the same manner his fire breath warmed him before being expelled into the air.

With the agility of a cat he approached, slithering from the shadows and into the pleasant glowing puddle from her candle. Her lids blanketed her pleasant gems, hiding the watchful, hopeful stars making up her eyes. It almost forced him to spat distastefully, the beast inside detesting anything exquisite denied to him.

But when she used her good hand to swipe her hair from tickling her nose, and gave a soft sneeze, all his aggression soon faded.

Squatting on his hind quarters, Akito sat like a watchful dog, studying this female as intently as any riddle needing unraveling. He wanted so badly to stretch his fingers out, the tips burning to do so. She wouldn't know, never find out that the Sohma monster had rubbed her lips with the pad of his thumb.

Every instinct roared to do it, yet oddly enough… it was his humanity holding him back. Instead, Akito settled with resting his chin on her mattress edge, the sickly crimson light in his eyes casting an eerie glow onto her skin.

Tohru stretched out, lifting her lashes to jump when his face came into view. The sound caused him to flinch right along with her, scrambling back onto his feet and giving the girl a respectable distance. After she clasped a hand to her chest, Tohru giggled at his expression, trying to dislodge the uncomfortable mood best she could.

Her smile was down right cheerful for someone who had been through so much, causing her master to silently fume at not only having her look so optimistic but the fact he had been caught staring. And there was no denying he had for he was only an inch from her nose.

_Hatori must have loaded her up on pain killers if she's this giddy._

Tohru straitened her back, hesitantly attempting to rise so she could kneel. She was quickly stopped when he held up his hand, freezing her in place.

Squaring his shoulders, Akito was now a good eight feet tall, proudly displaying his full height to, what she imagined, make her feel inferior. _He looks more like a bloated toad or a cat arching it's back. _The mental image was far from helpful when he obviously wanted her to cower.

Taking this opportunity, Akito allowed a deep hiss to spill into the room, straitening out his kimono sleeves and reclaiming his previous spot next to her bed. The girl was about to jerk away when his arm extended outward, he halting when he noticed her body lock up.

After neither moved, both staring one another down, he proceeded very slowly as if not to frighten her. His frown formed harsh lines around his mouth, glare cutting her soul into a million pieces.

He swooped the pill bottle up, silently reading the dosage to himself. "Have you taken any yet?"

"I-I… uh. Just one for now. Hatori said-"

Akito slammed them back onto the nightstand as she pulled most of her body in, knowing that soon, very soon, he was about to unleash his rage. It was always the case when he acted calm, when he remained so composed, setting the trap so masterfully as to lure you in while he stood rubbing his claws together, readying himself to launch an attack. But… astonishingly, he did nothing of the sort.

Sitting next to her, Akito sat back against her pillows, fixing his gaze onto his hooves. He threw his arms behind his head, tapping a foot in the air, steadying his voice, building the suspense. "I called to you." He began tight lipped, "But you know what?"

This froze her blood clear in her veins, trembling like a leaf as he carried on, "You didn't return. You just kept on running, leaving me so lonely in my room that I didn't know what to do with myself."

Akito casually stared at his claws, watching as they gleamed a little with what light there was.

"Do you know how disappointed I was… when I had to go fetch you?"

She felt the flames building, the inferno teetering dangerously on the edge. "I was afraid." It was her only defense, this, inevitably, sparking the fire brewing inside.

Spinning her onto her back, Akito held his servant girl down with more force than need be, the smoke pilfering out as he clenched his fist's, eyes ablaze like the flames slicing from his mouth, "You tried to escape! You wanted to leave, to runaway after you promised!"

When she went fleeing into the forest, it was true that Tohru felt she had no control over her body. But he closed himself off to her explanations, giving a deaf ear when ever her voice lifted with a start.

It was no use convincing him otherwise, so she resigned herself to just clench her lids and take what ever punishment he dished out. Maybe then he would leave her alone for a few days to heal so they could start this deadly dance all over again.

A hot breath fluttered her bangs, jolting her to stiffen like a corpse. Perhaps now he was going to finish the job and strangle the air right out of her lungs or break the remaining bones and peel her open like he had done to Yuki.

Either way, Tohru doubted anyone would be able to help when he was finished with her.

* * *

vixon: Ha! i told you i would update in one week. And here it is. So how did you like it, good/bad? ANy way, thanks for all the reviews, for thats the only reason i update now-a-days, but since christmas is just around the corner we all know what that means. X-MAS BREAK! And when there's a break, there's time to write.

i have the next chapter getting a little mushy, but that's okay. It's why i placed it in the romance section. I know what your thinking, it's about time i got around to that sweet stuff, but it's kinda hard to make a grumpy character all lovy dovy without breaking out of character. Anyway... more Akito and Tohru goodness coming soon.


	20. OIY!

Akito was right in her face, centimeters in fact, growling with each huff, "You're mine! You gave yourself to me to save your _precious _Yuki. I can still kill him, just like those boys in the forest."

"Y-you didn't…" Her lip quivered at the thought, tears glossing the further she began to believe it to be true. Tohru went to turn away, only to be caught by the chin and forced to stare into the hollow, heartless slits narrowed towards her whimper. His fingers ate into her cheeks, puffing her lips out to a plump little pout.

He looked like a deadly beast built for the hunt, a demon that sought to ravish her seconds after he beat her to an inch of her life. And in that splitting instant, when her aching jaw began to throb, Tohru saw the same emotionless creature that had spoken with so many voices before. It frightened her. Oh how it frightened her to see that again, to remember the pain, the boys in the forest. Everything.

Akito's other hand dug into her pillow, just inches from her head, scratching the thin fabric into four little strips that made her breath catch at the sound.

"Please… don't hurt me Akito-sama, I'm sorry I hurt you."

His bruising hold slowly ebbed into a gentler touch, claws retracting until they slithered their coldness to her creamy throat. No one had ever sounded so sincere.

Akito's furrowed brows eased, his flattened ears now hanging lazily on his head. His full attention rested on those perked lips, half parted and tempting to his animal instincts. She reminded him of a sacrificial maiden, spread out helplessly, awaiting his wicked whims, fearful what he might do, of what he was.

The dragon that horded all the wonders of the world for his fiendish delights.

Yes, this was very much like one of those fairytales, the picture books he still had since his childhood. She certainly was just as beautiful as any princess etched on the many pages, if not more.

In that span of realization, Akito didn't dare fight the raw attraction building from this closeness, nor the images she invoked just now. Every zodiac animal within him screamed for more than a simple touch, to know there was a loving pair of arms ready to envelope them, to accept them. Their instincts, along with his own, screamed for a mate.

Luckily for her, all this was reigned by the tiny part of him that was still remotely human.

Licking his lips, when noticing all moisture retreated from his mouth, Akito felt his will power for control leaking further from his hold. It was at that moment, while his mind was numbing and starting to grow hazy, he glanced down at their intimate positions.

He, still on top, crushing her with his weight, settled between her legs while she was still pinned underneath. It felt so awkward yet… intriguingly natural.

Steadily, his hand slipped further down to her collar bone, drawing little invisible circles that brought goose bumps to sprout along her body. A part of him purred at the reaction, moving now to run his fingers through her hair. He had always been fascinated by how soft and silky it was compared to his own, sending Tohru to shutter as his touch felt more like a lovers caress than a masters beating.

It wasn't too rough like the casual or brutal way he treated the others, just… pleasant when he teased the strands, petting it, understanding its texture. Slowly, he lowered himself some more, pushing the back of her head up so their noses now tapped one another.

Their breaths were beginning to mingle into one, Tohru trying to turn her face aside. All the flashes of the partying boys came flooding back against her will, a tiny part of her bellowed to break free before the same thing happened. Yet, even still, she knew Akito wouldn't allow it. He simply gave a warning growl for her cooperation, baring his long canines as his hold upon her snapped like a shackle.

_Don't do this, please Akito. I can't do this. Heaven help me, I can't do this._

Both their mouths grazed each other, like a feather soft and gentle, opening a whole new world that consisted of nothing but touch.

_Stop! _She inwardly implored.

Tohru thumped her good hand against his shoulder, quickly discovering this did nothing to hinder his lecherous advancements. If anything, it only awakened his uncontrollable instincts.

Akito felt something strange suddenly spring inside his chest, burning all the way down to his gut, branching out in a kaleidoscope of sensations. The feeling was electrifying, enough to where that little voice of reason was gagged and FedExed far, far out of reach. This feeling… it felt like it would explode if kept confined, urging his hungry mouth to seek for more, to taste as much nectar as possible.

Deepening the kiss, Akito tested the waters by running his forked tongue along her upper lip, teasing it in a means to enter her mouth. But Tohru was firm in keeping herself locked, able to sense his frustration mounting through the urgency he scrapped his fangs into her flesh. She tightened her good fist into his kimono, his claws now poking her scalp the more he pressed to drink in her sweetness.

She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't return his passion. It was then his aggression surfaced, bruising her more, his ears pricking at the tiny sob.

Tohru gave an animal-like peep, clenching her lids shut as she fought down the memories. This was too familiar, to fast for her to handle. He had been so tender before, and like the classic character of doctor Jykel and Mr. Hyde, he had become rough and demanding. Akito only brought his head up when he felt her pushing to escape, starring blankly, watching the water gush from behind her eyes.

Needless to say, it alarmed him to see this. The heat in his blood began to cool, along with the adrenaline rush, throwing his senses into a cold shower that forced him to his feet in a heartbeat.

His expression couldn't decide if it wanted to harden or break, everything that had just happened was swimming in and out of coherency. Tohru was crying. Why did she have to cry? Why did she not enjoy him as much as he did her?

"Stop it." He whispered, feeling her sorrow, fighting down his own.

The sudden display sent him to clench his fist's, stumbling in place as she covered her face. "Stop it." He tried louder, hands shaking, the look of misery painted across his features.

_Don't cry! Stop crying!! I can't take it, I can't take your sadness; it cuts me so deeply. I don't want to be the cause of it, I didn't want to hurt you! Oh God, stop! _He threw his palms over his ears, not wanting to hear her any more. He hated it when people cried in front of him, despised the sounds they made _because _of him.

"Stop crying!" He roared, all the things he had felt for a few heartbeats withering the longer she carried on. "Stop it, I hate it! I order you to stop!! Shut up already, just shut up!"

"I'm s-sorry Akito-sama. I wasn't thinking, being in so much pain I just wasn't thinking."

He was nearly on his knee's trying to drown it out, spatting horrible things to himself, groaning that he had been stupid enough to allow his defenses down. Of course she would be distraught for what he had done. What woman wanted him shadowing their life, wanted to know him as no other had before, to kiss a disgusting beast such as he?

It had been his first… and last.

"You're foolish. Foolish. Foolish!" He growled to himself, hoping that if he reminded himself enough he wouldn't fall into the same trap again and again. That he wouldn't fall for her charms.

Tohru obviously didn't realize it wasn't she he was talking to. Rubbing her nose, she sat up to respond, "I was trying to find my mother. She always comforted me when I needed her and I wasn't thinking of anything but that. I _was _being foolish."

He grumbled towards her words, incasing his vulnerable feelings in a stone tomb. Stomping on the floor, Akito threw just as bad a tantrum as any spoiled child. "And you think she would have let you return here after seeing what a mess you are?" This birthed a fresh onslaught of tears, causing him to avert his gaze so he didn't have to see it either.

Tohru tried to collect herself, only managing to hiccup, "She's.. d-dead."

Akito slowly brought his eyes up to observe her lessoning wails, chest tightening at the words now dissolving in his brain. Neither made a sound for the longest time, each lost in their own minds, turning that information over.

"Then where were you running to, the cemetery? That's five miles from here."

She shook her head. Though she wasn't sniveling anymore, a new batch of moisture collected on her cheeks, "To my tent. After she died, I only had my grandpa. He was such a kind man that I don't know what to do without him either. He passed away a few months ago... Leaving me with no family that wants me to turn too."

She wiped her face clean, looking down at her caste, "I built a tent out in the woods, it's where I was living until a mudslide buried it. That's where Yuki found me, huddled in the mud and rain… just like you did. Her picture is in there, and I have no way to get it out. Not with my hand broke and my duties here. I just miss her so much and… and I wish so badly she hadn't died in that car crash. Her picture means everything to me, it's all I have left of her."

The more she rambled, the more Akito's shoulders slumped. This cheerful girl… she had been in so much pain well before she met him. Her whole world had ended and yet she still found the strength to go to school, to be there for her friends. And here he had plucked her from one hell to be a punching bag in another.

Always concerning herself over others welfare, always in the line of fire. How could anyone have known all these problems made up her life? If only he had looked deeper in her emotions, peeked behind the curtains that hid the very real grief behind her sunny disposition.

The quiver in her voice caught his attention, the demonic master staring at the angelic girl. "You're really lucky to have your family, Akito-sama. You should cherish them because you never know when you might lose them."

This obviously didn't set well with Akito, the compassion he once started to share melted back into it's sternness. He made a disgruntled sound, muttering, "I already have."

Tohru threw the covers to one side, wobbly placing her feet on the floor. Akito went to stop her but she had already fallen to her knee's, begging solemnly, "Please understand I'll never disobey your orders, I'll be a perfect servant to you and this entire house. If you want me to work my fingers to the bone I will. If you want to take my life you can have it. I owe you're family so much just… just don't punish anyone else for my mistake. I'll do what ever you want… anything."

Akito watched as she crawled to his feet, subordinate the entire time, groveling as she continued to apologize for her ignorance and inability to equal up to what he expected.

She was trying to be so brave, to make up somehow in her feeble ways. It pleased him to know she would never attempt to desert him again. It was enough he almost danced around and laughed out loud. But…

She didn't belong here. He knew this, the others knew this. What possibilities might have come her way if Yuki never found her? Would she have been successful? Married to an equally kind and handsome man with 2.5 children clinging to her legs?

Who would ever know now? Now… she was the Sohma monsters personal servant, his to play with. All his.

The longer he left her on the cold floor, defenseless and injured, the longer he actually felt his resolve of keeping her deteriorate, his conscience picking relentlessly. Images of a happier Tohru swam into his imagination. A Tohru that didn't have to worry about beatings. A Tohru that held a genuine smile for all but him.

It was true he could give her any material object - the best money can buy - but nothing else. If she were to ask for anything more… if she wished for a long liesurly walk in an open park or a romantic dinner at a fancy resturant, Akito was sadly aware _those _things were beyond his power to give.

He was not normal, no amount of money could change that fact nor did he delude himself to think that the all mighty dollar could blind her and win her over. But oh how it pained him to conjure false realities and dwell on the might-have-been's. His affection would only repulse her, just like it sickened him.

Yet the anger and resentment seemed to vanish when Tohru was close, her presence cleansing in a way.

Could he release the only thing that gave him relief from the cruelties of life?

Oh, if only she knew how tempting she was… how delicious she tasted to his animal tongue. No, he decided, she must stay. She could heal if he gentled himself. Perhaps, dare he hope, if he remained consistant, they could become… friends. Maybe even more. God, he had prayed for more for so long now.

Much like tonight, she could make him forget that he was a monster. Even if it was for a fleeting second, Tohru could make him feel like a living, breathing man.

Petting her with his tail, Akito did something he didn't think he was capable of doing; he gave her another chance.

Tohru didn't even budge, shivering from exhaustion and pain, remaining in place until he said otherwise. He never uttered a sound, didn't acknowledge her plea in the least. The girl began to lose all hope of touching his compassion, curling her fingers inward as tears continued to leak from her feather soft cheeks.

Suddenly, tightening her muscles, she felt his claws scrape along her scalp. He snaked his fingers into her hair, following the strands as if they were separate strands of flowing water, resting the sharp tips to prickle onto her nape. The cool points tickled her flesh, spreading her goose bumps as she could literally feel his eyes burning into the depths of her soul.

Without warning, Akito flung her onto her creaking mattress. She had been so surprised, so shocked, the only reaction available to her was a faint squeak, and even then that didn't seem quite enough as a response.

Before she had a chance to blink her body was thus wrapped back into her blankets, prohibiting any movement other than scanning her master with curious eyes. "M-master?"

His focus was down upon her caste, a sudden twitch from his fingers making her glance from the scaly gray skin to the vagueness of his expression. There was no response, only the slow, hesitant movement of his hand approaching hers. Almost rigidly in a sense.

Tohru lifted her pinky when he was a scant centimeter away. Akito reminded her of a child inching for the cookie jar, creeping onward despite the consequences. His moods were so drastic, so foreign and unpredictable. Watching him now, it was hard to believe that only minutes before he had been on the verge of maiming her again. And only hours ago he had used his infinite strength in the worst possible way.

Akito let his gentleness show as he intently observed the contact. When their skin briefly brushed, the spell broke like a bursting bubble. His once shy, awkward attempt to touch another living person vanished, buried back into the depths of his icy shell. This would lead back to his instincts taking over - even the slightest stroke of warmth - and now, when she was just now settling down and his heart was back in its protective box, he didn't dare risk it again.

It was apparent how she felt when he had forced a kiss.

Gritting his fangs, he jerked away with the look of shame plastered all over his features.

Tohru questioned herself on what she saw, believing she had caught Akito tearing up when he spun his back to her. His breath came in heaves, fist's quivering at his sides.

_I shouldn't have done that. _He ground over and over in his thoughts, wishing for nothing more than to be swallowed into a endless abyss. _It shouldn't be like this, her hold on me. I'm the master! I control everything God fucking danmit!! _

Folding her arms under the covers, Tohru didn't want to aggitate him any more than he was right now. Instead, she tried to snuggle quietly into the sheets and comforters, waiting patiently as his breathing gradually fell into an even rhythm.

"It's okay, Akito-sama."

"Tell no one of this." He spat. "Not a soul."

"I wont, I promise."

That only led him to snort… and laugh without humor. "Promises. The currency of fools."

Resting his hand on the sliding door, his retreat stopped when he stood between her doorframe, "For future reference, to avoid this… unfortunate event, if you want something of me… you have to do something _for _me."

"What do you want? I've given you my word that I'll-"

His head snapped to glare over his shoulder, a thundering growl twisting forth. "Word's mean nothing to me, just like promises! Just do as I say, when I say it. If I tell you to hop on one foot you ask how high. If I tell you to stay in bed then you stay in bed."

His voice suddenly fell soft, almost seductive when his upper body half way turned. "If I tell you to love me… you will."

That last part painted a burning blush onto her cheeks, Tohru stuttering to respond. "S-s-so are you telling me to hop right now, then go to bed, and then to… then to… ?"

His chuckles were dark and dangerous, causing her to jump in place and nearly squeak again. Akito crept from her room like a fleeting nightmare, shutting her door and leaving the girl to listen to his fading laughter. She held a trembling hand to her mouth, scrunching her shoulders as she considered his words… and his actions.

_He kissed me_, she thought, amazed and somewhat afraid. He had been so intense, the raw emotions that nearly devoured her alive. She had never, not even in movies or sappy sitcoms, had ever seen such a wild need one person had for another. Akito didn't seem the type to want any kind of relationship like that with anyone, especially her!

He called her such horrible names, hurt her so many times, there was just no way he thought of anything of her other than a constant annoyance.

But then again… Tohru nibbled her thumb nail, easing her soar limbs, playing with her caste as the what-if's sloshed repeatedly in her brain. Akito was a creature that lived from one disposition to another, each just as extreme as the last. He had lived alone for so long.

Was he… could he be…?

Lowering her lids, Tohru gave a yawn to those questions. _Does Akito really want me to love him?_

And more precisely… could she?

vixon "merry belated christmaas!!!" 


	21. Seeds become Flowers

The pitter patter of scuffling feet snatched the sleep from Tohru's mind, replacing her blithe slumber with that of clumsy awareness. The tangled dream webs began to dissolve when light struck them, receding further into shadows the longer her senses awakened. She scrunched her nose, peeping one lid open, then the other, only to show the sun her backside and pull the blankets over her head in hopes to escape the morning.

The curtains upon her windows were drawn back, allowing the jagged daylight permission into the cozy room. Tohru wanted to cuddle back into her fantasies, trying with what little strength she possessed to push away coherent thought and return her attention to sweet nothingness that came with sleeping.

She had the right, didn't she? Last night, and all the nights before it, had been exhausting to say the least. Her body was still arguing that rest was best no matter what responsibilities had to be met today.

The cool breeze filtered in at that moment, bringing with it the pleasing aroma of cool water and the last of this seasons flowers. The smell of moisture bought the girl to peek her face out and inhale deeply of the fresh nature that collected into her nostrils. It was heavenly, reminding Tohru of the mornings she had had when she once resided in a tent. Though some may say those shouldn't be fond memories, Tohru disagreed. She had enjoyed the calmness that followed each dawn, the purity that clung to all of mother natures wonders.

Taking in another gulp of air, the girl instantly found her mouth salivating at the new odor dancing all around her. Bacon and eggs.

Tohru poked the rest of her body out, briefly glancing to the serving tray on her nightstand, then squinting at the tall figure that stood casually off to the side, his back turned to her. At first she was startled, seeing to the fact there was a stranger - a boy stranger - in her room alone with her. Tohru jerked her blanket to her chin, letting out a soft squeak. The teenager obviously didn't hear the sound, or didn't care to note her distress, stoically remaining planted in that one place, observing the holes on her wall.

When he didn't appear to be threatening, for the only movement he made was to turn his head from one hole to the other, Tohru lowered her guard enough to take in his appearance while she was presented the opportunity. The teenager, amazingly, had black and white hair that couldn't possibly be natural. He was tall and lean, wearing what looked like a batman utility belt that held harmers and other what-not tools from his slender waist.

Now that her nerves were in check, and the mystery man didn't indicate he was a threat, Tohru leaned forward, scanning the male from head to toe. When he eventually turned his eyes in her direction, she was instantly without breath, being knocked to the side as Momiji seized her in his strong little arms. His laughter floated along the room, giggling of how his lovely Tohru-chan was now awake for him to play with.

"I've missed you missed you missed you!" He bubbled in that cute childish voice, floppy bunny ears bouncing on his head when he jumped in excitement.

The other male coughed into his hand, snapping the bubbling kid from his energetic display, "Remember what Akito said." It took the commanding voice of the unknown individual to get the child to settle down, Tohru somewhat thankful since she felt bruised all over. Momiji instead resigned himself to sit on the mattress edge, taking the tray up only to plop it down in her lap. "I'm sorry Tohru-chan, I get so happy when I'm around you I forget that your hurt."

"Oh, don't worry about it," She waved off, "I'm really alright. It doesn't hurt at all anymore." Tohru fibbed so smoothly, unconsciously rubbing the caste while feigning the pain was nothing. All this just to alleviate the little boys open concern. This obviously didn't fool the watching other for he scoffed and returned to his work without so much as uttering a word.

Now that Momiji wasn't going ninety miles an hour, and he had generously propped her pillows up for her to lean upon, Tohru thanked her enthusiastic helper, taking the lid off to smile at the sizzling eggs and crisp bacon stripes.

She presented a pleasant tone, speaking softly of how she loved this kind of breakfast. "My mom used to cook this for me when I was your age Momiji, making the eggs eyes and the bacon a smile and mustache just to cheer me up each morning."

The boy giggled at that, spinning his focus onto the emotionless teenager across from them, "Hey, maybe we should make you some happy breakfast Haru. You might feel better if your meal is smiling at you."

Haru didn't respond, whipping out his measuring tape to go to work. This didn't seem to put off Momiji any, he swishing a hand to continue, "Don't mind him, he's always like that. Well, not always like how he is now. Sometimes he turns into Black Haru, which can be really scary, so we don't usually let him work in the mornings seeing how he always turns Black when Kyo is around. He's the cow zodiac."

"Ox." Haru corrected over his shoulder.

"It's like I said, cow." Momigi didn't seem to catch the annoyance in the others growl, turning back to Tohru, "He's our fixer-upper guy in the household, mostly on the night shift. If it's broke, he fixes it. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, sounds like a fun job to have. I hope my wall wont give you any trouble, Haru. If it does, you can always just cover it up with a sheet. I don't mind."

"Akito wants it patched up. No sheets." He didn't seem all that talkative, answering in as little words as humanly possible. He reminded her a lot of Hatori in more ways than one.

Seeing how introductions were out of the way, Tohru practically drooled over the delicious breakfast all ready for her to devour. She didn't know where to start, her tongue not sure what it wanted taste first or what her stomach wanted to digest. During all the trauma that had happened, the stress she had endured, Tohru had forgotten just how hungry she was until finally being faced with steaming hot home-made cooking.

Momiji helped to butter her toast, and even to hold her drink when she became thirsty, for both were well aware that it was damn near impossible for her to do it on her own. At least he was a good sport about it, puffing out in pride at the fact he was the one that got to assist her today.

Tohru was a little embarrassed by it though, relying on someone to feed her, wait on her hand and foot. It just didn't seem right at all. She didn't want to be any trouble and she sure as hell didn't want others to concern themselves over her welfare. But when her hand bumped into something, or her fingers tried in vain to lift the glass to her lips, she was immediately seized with pain that made her want to vomit all that settled in her belly. Because of this, it was hard to pretend to be fine and dandy.

Thankfully, Momiji didn't mind. In fact, he lavished in being the special helper, chipper throughout the meal. At least… until the end. "Tohru?"

"Yeah, what is it Momiji?"

The little boys merriness seemed to crumble when he snapped his sights to his feet, taking quick peeps at Haru who, though he didn't seem to be ease dropping, very well could if he so wished. Inhaling a quivering breath, the bunny zodiac whispered none to loudly, "Were you trying to escape last night?"

Tohru nearly dropped her chopsticks, chocking a bit on her bacon. The unshed sorrow that threatened to leak from the child's eyes nearly sent her to weep as well. That expression he mounted was so… so… bleak. It resembled one that would have been found on a kid that had just lost their best friend, the tears shimmering behind his watchful, expectant eyes as he awaited her response.

He sniffled once, not able to meet her gaze. Tohru shook her head, reaching her good hand out to stroke his arm, trying to brighten his doubts with her sensitive voice, "No, I was just… I wasn't thinking at the time. Don't worry, Momiji, I wont be going anywhere again. I promise."

"So you're not going to run away?" It seemed he was torn between excitement and sorrow.

Again, Tohru shook her head. The mist clouding his eyes still remained, locked behind his glazy cerulean sights. "I'd be sad if you left… we all would. So many people have left us before."

Haru turned to face them then, his expression blank and unreadable. Steadily, though, the impassive mask he wore crumbled to reveal the raw emotions that were all too consuming… just like Momiji's cheerful exterior had also fallen. "That's enough Momiji." Haru mumbled, lowering his rigid posture.

"But I think it would be sadder if you stayed and Akito ended up killing you-"

"MOMIJI!"

The little boy flinched at the sharp bite in his name, dashing the water from his flushed cheeks until charging down the hall knowing he had gone and said to much again. Haru watched but said nothing more, left alone with a baffled Tohru who knew not what to say or do. Her attention quickly fell on the ox zodiac for answers, yet he didn't seem willing to share them any time soon. In fact, he just ignored the whole incident and returned to his prior duties.

"Will he be alright?"

Haru was slow to respond, blinking a few times, as if fighting back his own grief, allowing his shoulders to eventually wilt when he felt her stare eating into his backside, "He'll get over it sooner or later."

Was that all he was going to offer? It was apparent that Momiji was concerned for her safety. But then again, who wouldn't after what happened the previous night and the others before it? Still… Why was Momiji so afraid Akito-sama would kill her? He had saved her life after all, even though he had been the reason for her to be in danger in the first place. That still didn't explain…

Suddenly, Tohru's eyes began to widen as her master's past statement entered her thoughts, _'… you both will be executed for my amusement.'_ It echoed repeatedly in her mind, the memory burning, fear stinging her lungs as it shot through her nervous system. Tohru clasped a hand to her throat, swallowing hard the fear that convulsed her frame.

Did he mean to execute her for last night, for running when he had forbidden her too? Was that what Momiji was trying to tell her? _Oh no, no no no. He can't, I promised to be loyal. He wouldn't kill me after last night, not after what he said. Maybe he would if I told someone about the kiss, BUT I'M DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO DO THAT!_

Tohru wearily placed her tray aside, with a lot of effort, no longer possessing an appetite. It took a lot of effort, especially since her brain was wheeling like a carousel. Haru didn't take any notice in her fretting, kneeling down to the floor and scratching numbers and figures on a hand-held notepad.

She breeched another question than, one that had always hung on the tip of her mind ever since she first arrived here, "You didn't get on to Momiji until he spoke of Akito-sama. Why isn't anyone allowed to talk about him?"

No answer.

"Why is he left out of conversation?"

Still no answer.

"Don't you think that only make's it worse to ignore him, to exclude him like he were not even apart of your lives?"

"Miss Honda," Haru let the tape snap in his grip, screwing a chilly glare onto her form, "the master is not spoken _of _unless he is being spoken _too_. He does not like our whispers-"

"Than don't whisper about him." That seemed simple enough.

Haru sighed heavily, the look of wanting to leave plainly written on his features. "Akito-sama is an enigma. If you think he is black, he is white, if white than he is black. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"I-I think so." Though, in truth, she really didn't. Haru must have guessed this, for he straitened his back and began to elaborate. "He's a dormant volcano on the verge of exploding, a rabid dog you can never trust."

"He's only like that because no one ever visits him. He thinks no one cares if he lives or dies"

"Why would you go to such lengths to defend his actions?"

Tohru froze, beating the assumption around. She sympathized with her master, she was terrified of him too. She had so many mixed emotions about the Sohma monster that it was pitiful to pinpoint what exactly she felt. The only one thing she was certain of, even if it just now struck her, was that when he pushed you away he really wanted to pull. He looked on the brink of break-down, even while in a rage; starved for affection.

It was the only plausible reason he made her remain in touching distance, why he had turned gentle last night. Why he had kissed her.

She touched a finger to her swollen lips, the feel of him upon her, of his smell, touch and taste still wildly vivid and fresh in her mind. It was as if he had somehow imprinted himself onto her, becoming apart of her soul as well as being apart of her life. Tohru gently nudged her fingers under the covers, hoping Haru hadn't seen the sudden movement and form any ideas as to why.

Right now, it seemed she was unable to give Haru a satisfactory answer. At least, not one that wouldn't give away the secret she had sworn to uphold. The only thing she could come up with was off the top of her head, and this she prayed he would accept and not ask too many questions, "I think… Akito-sama is angry for being alone."

"He chose that life."

"I know. But why must people live it if they don't want too? That's all anyone ever wants is to feel like their accepted. There's no worse feeling than having no one, or to believe that you have nothing but yourself to lean upon." And this she spoke from experience. "My mom once told me that some people allow the hatred to fester in their souls because they don't know how to be happy. They shut themselves away, build walls to protect the goodness inside, until the very part of them they sought to protect withers away.

It's like the seeds during winter. They have all the potential to be beautiful, but they have to bury themselves first, under the soil and the snow before they can realize what they are, what they can become. And when they begin to warm, seeking the light, they finally blossom into the wild flowers they were always meant to be. That's all Akito needs is some light to melt his snow."

Haru's hard lines turned into a smirk. He fastened the measuring tape onto his belt, shaking his head, "That's poetic of you, but if Akito-sama wishes for his life to change he must take the first step himself."

"We all had to hold someone's hand when we first learned to walk."

He spoke no more, as if those words somehow turned the wheels in his head. Like what she said made more sense than just the instinct to let the sleeping beast lye. Strangely enough, before he turned tail and left, Haru took her tray and bowed to her as if _he _was the servant and she his graceful mistress. "Thank you for the talk, Tohru-chan. It was a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

"I'm a little angry at myself for not updating sooner but most of my consintration is centered around the book i'm actually gonna publish so it's very rare that i get around to typing on fanfiction anymore. It's depressing. Good news is that i decided to stick it out and finish this story - eventually - and i got plenty of good ideas to add so just please please please be patient. I wonder why i like making Momiji the in-between guy. I guess i just needed someone to be honost with Tohru and Momiji is my best bet right now.

I know this chapter is a bit short but the next one is much longer. I'm going to guess around nine pages at least, or that's what it said on my microsoft word. One more thing... i'm working on another monster Akito picture so all's it needs is to be colored and i'll post it on deviantart. Enjoy."


	22. Breakfast in bed

Tohru slept peacefully for the remainder of the day, disturbed only twice when the birds whistled cheerfully in the gardens. The shadows in her room grew in length each time she awoke, stretching longer across the floor until finally the blackness devoured all the light from the sky and plunged the rest of the world into darkness.

The curtains fluttered on the crisp autumn wind, playing with the full moon's beams to create new shapes on her floor the longer it swayed in place. It was the dead of night when she managed to reluctantly fight her way to reality, changing her sleeping position to face the window and the outside world she hardly knew anymore. Her lids slowly bobbed up and down as they tried to decide if they wanted to remain in dreams or join the land of the living. The only things she could distinguish right now were faint gray images that dissolved into deep shades of blue, the haze clearing until her eyes finally honed in on the silent individual dead ahead. Tohru nearly gasped when her brain connected that the haunting figure was indeed her master, an imposing figure that oozed supremacy.

Akito was seated motionless on her windowsill, starring through the tree's sighing leaves until settling onto the star speckled sky above. His tail swayed upon the floor, arms tugging his bulky kimono tighter around his frame to prevent any chill to touch his scales. It was strange, Tohru thought, he reminding her so much of the man in her dreams; the one that had been on the picture. With this much resemblance, they must have been brothers somehow since they both could draw your attention and keep you spellbound for ages.

At first, she didn't know if she should say anything or remain in her unmovable state. Just distantly watching him was enough to soothe and send a person on edge, his oddities making reality all the more unbelievable.

And with further observation, he seemed content enough with the silence, almost calm, as if he were wishing on the billions of stars. She would hate to disrupt his rapture especially if her voice would cost him his tranquility.

Akito must have sensed her breathing pattern change, or her gaze upon his shoulders, for his attention slithered across the room, finding her huddled in bed, his eyes glowing eerily like twin fireflies, piercing her the longer they burned. He tilted his head when she squeezed her lids tightly shut, Tohru pretending she was still asleep, hoping with all her might he hadn't caught her staring. He despised being gawked at, loathed the individuals that lingered on his twisted form.

He very well would poke her eyes out for such disrespect.

_Just take deep breaths and pretend to be asleep. In and out, in and out. Snoring might help to convince him too. Let's see…I think it sounds like this. _The charade didn't seem to fool her master at all, to her disappointment, the fake snores sounding very pathetic and unnatural as his hooves clanked closer. Why did he have to be in here in the first place, waiting quietly in the corner?

Tohru clenched her fingers, ceasing her snorts since it was futile to continue. _He's going to punish me. I was stupid in thinking he wouldn't. Momiji knew, he tried to warn me this morning. Oh, please Akito-sama, not now, not tonight. Let me heal first._

Tohru felt her heart thundering in her chest, fretting her lip to keep it and her nerves steady. It was then that the monster leaned forward, his presence tingling her exposed skin. She felt his slitted glare intensify, as did the rumble in his throat, the narrowed crimson daggers embedding their icy blades into her quivering soul.

"Did you tell them about last night?" His voice was raw to the ear.

Shaking like a leaf, Tohru swallowed a large, dry lump, afraid to respond. She wanted to answer, tried many times in fact, stopped only because her tongue swelled, cementing itself to the roof of her mouth. Akito obviously grew weary of waiting, slamming his balled fist against the top of her nightstand. "Did you?!"

"N-no… master. I haven't said anything about how you kissed-"

"Enough!" He bellowed, metal and porcelain clanking in place. "I don't want to hear anymore of it."

In one fluent movement, Akito had pealed her covers down to her waist, pulling her up by her scruff until she was propped into a sitting position against the headboard. Before she could utter a word, her voice bound to hitch in panic, something heavy was planted onto her lap. Something… that was warm and cold all at the same time.

Tohru feebly tried to catch whatever the flat surface was, blindly feeling around to decipher the objects identity through the darkness. Though her vision wasn't as sharp as her masters during nighttime hours, and it took quite a while to map out what she held, the girl smiled despite it all when she discovered it was a tray of food; the same kind she had taken to Akito-sama once upon a time.

Tohru was dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, stuttering every word that came to mind. She eventually fell upon a shaky "thank you" that she wished had been stronger than how it came out. This had to be some sort of holiday if Akito-sama was bringing _her _meal, or, perhaps, maybe an apology of some sort.

Akito's only response was a gruff snort, his long, awkwardly bent legs slowly sweeping his mighty figure towards the fireplace. Once standing directly in front of the cold hearth, he bent to chuck a few dry logs within the arc, puffing his chest to spout a long stream of flames that reminded Tohru of golden ribbons hurtled to the ground. It was an amazing spectacle to behold - especially when the fire wasn't directed towards her - watching the way the jagged colors spilled from his mouth to caress the room with its light.

When he finished with this task, the master allowed the remaining smoke to pilfer in wavering gray circles. The ringlets traveled to paint little sinister halo's around his horns, disappearing only when he strode back to her side.

She had yet to start eating, almost forgetting her grumbling stomach as she had been captivated by Akito's majestic stature.

He arched an inquisitive brow at the way she gaped, leaning into her face almost in a threatening gesture. "Is there something you find interesting with the way I look?" His tone was swimming with venom, the hiss forcing her to snap her attention to the tray. "No master, forgive me."

"I didn't think so." Akito snatched a candle from her dresser, breathing a tiny flicker to the wick. It illuminated his face in the most ominous of ways, deepening the hollow shadows that gave him a devilish appearance, the kind that would sit in the darkest recesses of hell torturing wicked souls.

He apparently realized this, or detested the light all together, setting it down to maneuver himself away from sight.

"Eat your food."

"Uh… yes sir."

"Master."

"Master." Tohru tried to speak above a feeble whisper, quickly grabbing her chopsticks only to find this proved to be a challenge like this morning. It was hard to position the utensils in a hand that wasn't accustomed to it, causing her to fuss further when Akito-sama frowned intently at her failed efforts. Who would have thought using your other hand would pos such a problem? It was like trying to write with your left hand when you've been a righty all your life.

She wished she was omnidextrous.

The more Tohru tried to eat, the more of a mess she made. This went on for so long Akito eventually yanked the chopsticks away, hurling them across the room in mounting frustration. Just watching her had rode his nerves to the point they snapped.

In one heavy plop, the master seated himself on the mattress edge, poking a claw through a large green bean. He sat perched in place, scowling, holding the food up to her mouth.

Tohru, again, was rendered speechless. Did he really expect to feed her like she were a little baby bird? Taking one look into his determined features told her he apparently did, for when she didn't move an inch he took the initiative to slant his lids in annoyance. "Are you going to make me sit here all night or are you going to open up?"

Still, she didn't move. Was he trying to be… nice? It was baffling to say the least.

Akito, irritated beyond measure, leaned back with a sigh. He made the food do silly circles in the air, grumbling blandly, "Here comes the airplane."

This brought a large smile to brighten the girls face, opening to let him place the food between her teeth. Her master held a triumphant smirk at the innocent way she trusted him right now, training his focus onto another green bean. When he glanced back up, more food on his claw, Tohru had already picked her own vegetable with her good hand, ready to feed herself instead of leaving him with the task.

Before she even had it halfway to her mouth, Akito ruthlessly slapped it from her fingers, ready to spit fire at that very minute. The indignant spark in his eyes flared at the way she refused his aid, his temper clawing its way to the surface, barely being restrained, "Do you find my methods not to your liking?" A hint of a threat lingered in his hiss, forcing Tohru to fearfully shake her head. "Oh, I just didn't want you to feel you _had _to help. You're my master, I didn't want to be a burden to you anymore than necessary."

"You are," he gritted, "so get used to it. Now shut up like a good girl and eat." He brought the vegetable up to her lips, but Tohru didn't open. He tried again, pressing it to her closed mouth, met with the same results. "Eat!" He ordered, hair and feathers bristling the longer she disobeyed his command. _Damn it! Are you trying to make me hurt you again? If you keep defying me I wont be able to hold myself from doing something I don't want too._

Just when he was ready to snap, to grab her by the throat and force his will upon her, Tohru took hold of his hand with both of hers. She massaged the scales, studying them, following the patterns that disappeared into his kimono sleeve.

Akito, shocked into silence, fixed his expression to be it's usual placid self even though he couldn't train his voice to hold the same smoothness, "W-what are you doing? Release me at once."

Tohru smiled regardless of the tears, bowing her head, "Akito-sama, I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. You've been very patient…"

"Stop being pain and eat your dinner."

"No, I really want to thank you. If it wasn't for you I would be hungry and homeless… or worse."

Akito had to bite his inner cheek to keep from yelling, snapping his glower to the plate, inwardly screaming, _This is the worse! You would've been free of me if you were homeless._

But Tohru apparently didn't catch the torment playing along his expression, stretching to pinch the green bean from his nail, stopped only when he snarled, "No! Open your mouth." He seemed adamant about hand feeding her, not letting the girl do anything else until all the food was devoured.

And, since she didn't want to rile his temper any more, she complied to his demands. They sat like that for several minutes, neither speaking, just enjoying the silence and company of the other while she ate what he offered.

Time flew on steady wings, Tohru obediently doing as her master willed while he sat perched in place, gentle to her needs. He had eased his rigid posture, now lax, bringing her food and drink when she pointed to the things she wished for. It seemed whenever the last of the bites drew near, Akito slowed his pace as if to prolong it somehow. Tohru caught on to this quickly, chewing every bite at least thirty times over. What she didn't realize, however, was the distance between them had closed. Akito's free hand rested upon her injured one, tail stroking her covered legs.

When at long last there was nothing else left to eat, her master deposited the tray onto the nightstand, lighting another candle since the first was almost completely dead. His focus wavered back to her when she rubbed at her shoulder, she reaching for the medicine bottle.

He was quick to snatch it up, glancing inquisitively from the corner of his eye. Reading the dosage, Akito sneered to himself at how this was mere child's play compared to what he had been prescribed years ago. "Do you feel the need to take one right now?" His voice was oddly serene, almost tender as he regarded her.

Tohru nodded numbly, holding up a finger, "I've only had one today, since Hatori said I shouldn't take more than three. I think I had it around noon time, which was when Haru and Momiji visited me, but I was pretty groggy at the time and Haru was fixing my wall…" She caught herself rambling, fighting down the urge to go on. She only did this because she hated the silence that always seemed to choke them, stifling the air until she opened her mouth to go on again, "Hatori advised me not to overindulge but I only take them when my hand and shoulder start to throb really bad."

Akito chuckled darkly to himself, popping the lid, "You can get addicted to them if you're not careful."

"O-oh, I didn't know that. Hatori knows best then. I guess that's why he said-"

"Enough about Hatori!" His temper spiked, but only briefly. He knew enough about pills to surpass that idiot doctor's knowledge, causing him to gnash his fangs together at the way she almost idolized that incompetent dragon.

She should adore _him_, her master!

Akito wanted to kick himself at the way she recoiled, soothing his aggression by fishing out a single pill, reminding himself to control his anger. The feathers around his head settled, Akito pressing a shaky hand to his forehead. He chewed the rage down best he could, holding the medicine out between two claws. "Do you want it?"

"Y-yes please." What was he getting at? Tohru extended her hand, ready to receive the item. Yet Akito only drew back a little ways, holding it up higher than what she could reach. "Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"Then lay back." His voice was pure velvet, instantly sparking her body to be on red-alert. She folded into herself, changing her position so that she could easily bolt to the door if he went to maul her. She definitely didn't want him to attack her, or crawl on top like last night and pin her to the mattress. The very thought of it made her face redden, causing him to chuckle once again as he came closer, the pill flicked across the room.

"If you want something from me, you have to do something for me."

She should have known, it was enough she felt her heart rate quicken. Quickly turning away, Tohru covered her blush, her shyness kicking in as he was now literally nose-to-nose. "I can make you feel better," he offered, slowly easing her into her pillows, "you just have to trust me."

That hardly settled her nerves.

His claw worked its way along her collarbone, skimming along her flesh like the tip of a knife gliding over warm butter. It stung only a little, enough to where she winced when the point ate into her skin once or twice.

Akito softened the touch, biting his tongue to see her reaction. He brought his hand down to the bottom of her pajama top, toying with the edge only to lift it up ever so slightly. This immediately sent Tohru to yank it back down, glowering at him for doing such a despicable thing. _And he wants me to trust him after that? _

Just because he had gotten to first base with her last night didn't mean she was going to let him hit a home run right now.

Her master simply giggled at the first heated expression he had ever gotten out of her, growling with pleasure as she continued to fight him. "Didn't you say you'd do what ever I want? Weren't those your exact words?"

She fretted her lower lip, trembling inside and out. "I-I-I didn't mean… _t-that_."

His smirk rose, narrowing his slits as he pressed forward, "You said you'd be my purrfect servant. Now, do as your master commands or you'll have to pay the consequences. Lay back."

She tried to plead with her eyes, scrunching up even tighter the more he hovered, the look of primal pleasure painted across his expression. Everything about him was wild and dangerous, especially now when he was crouched over her, drinking in her fears like the thirsty beast he was.

Timidly, Tohru did as he bided, to her discomfort, turning her away and clenching her lids so she didn't have to see what he was going to do. Why did he have to do this, ask this of her? Hadn't she been through enough of this type of ordeal to last her a lifetime?

"Now," Akito began, purring delightedly as he slowly removed the covers from her upper body, "Move your arms to the side."

It took great effort to unlock her fingers from her shirt, stiffly resting them where Akito indicated. She took in deep pockets of air, trying to steer her mind elsewhere. Perhaps it would be less traumatizing if she didn't think about it, if she thought of another place and another time.

His talons were making quick work of the front buttons, peeling her shirt apart to let the cool breeze settle onto her skin.

_I'm at home, _She began, taking herself back to the days her mother was still alive, _mom is here, making happy breakfast_. _We're going to the park afterwards and then having the last picnic for the summer. If she were alive today we would be having it in a couple of days…_

His breath was a hot ember racing along her exposed chest, his eyes devouring her inch for delicious inch. Akito had to snap a fang onto his lip just to keep himself in check. The pain jolted his mind back to reality, swatting the lustful haze attempting to control his aroused body.

She had flawless skin, the color of creamy milk against a pink cotton bra. He had to force himself to refrain from touching the bulges no matter how tempting, how painful it became. _There will be plenty of time for that later. _

It was amusing how she was on the verge of tears and he had yet to touch her. She was trying to be so brave, oblivious to the fact he had no intent on hurting her or allowing his instincts to override better judgment. Nuzzling his mouth to her ear, Akito hummed his words as his claws worked to undo the gauze on her shoulder, "Don't move. You might end up like poor Yuki if you're not careful."

"Akito-sama-"

"Shhh." His head slithered down to her shoulder, sending her to nearly bolt when his moist tongue lapped at the injuries. The coldness was such a dramatic contrast between his heated breaths, stinging in a way, only to subside like it were nothing at all.

She feared for the worst, so rigid one would have easily mistaken her for a wooden board. But… curiously, Akito didn't stray from that area. His hands didn't touch anywhere but on her sides to prop himself up.

He was licking her wounds.

When Tohru peeked down, she had to be careful not to butt heads with his horns. The only thing she could make out was a mop of black hair and red feathers, both of which tickling her nose enough she sneezed.

He eventually finished, as strange as that was, sitting up to read the questions ready to spill from her parted mouth. "Such an obedient slave. Why, you're shaking. What ever for?"

He sat on his haunches, watching intently as she tore her shirt over her chest. It was then that she realized there was no more pain when she moved her arm. Glancing at the wet area, Tohru gasped to see no ugly marks anywhere, nothing but healed skin and Akito's spit.

Licking his chops, her master flickered his tongue out, making a thoughtful sound in his throat. "Now how will you thank me?" He tapped a finger to his scaly chin, appearing to know the answer well before she did.

"Uh… I… how did you do that? I mean, I'm thankful and amazed, but there's no scarring or anything." She kept looking from him to her shoulder; the expression priceless.

Akito casually held his nails eye level as if what he had done was nothing special or out of the ordinary, "My saliva can heal any open wound. How else do you think I can blow fire and not suffer third degree burns to my mouth and throat?"

He made a good point.

Before she could respond, the light in the room faded, both candle and hearth reaching their limits, leaving the last thing for Tohru to see was his jagged smile. She felt his presence press against her, the heat intensifying as he whispered almost too low for her to comprehend, "What will you give me?"

"My thank you and services." That seemed simple enough, yet she knew he already had those things and would probably insist on something else.

"Ask me what I want."

"A-alright," She stuttered, afraid of the answer, "what would you like, Akito-sama?"

His amusement shone bright even when darkness reigned supreme, the perfect climate for a monster that loathed and loved all things beautiful. He turned to stare into the grooved floorboards, his nerves trembling at what he so wished to say… to ask of her.

After swallowing many times, and replaying the request in his brain like it were a broken record, Akito still refused to watch her expression alter once he spoke. He dreaded her reaction, aware that it would most likely disgust her to the point of vomiting, making him think twice if he should voice what was on the tip of his tongue.

"Will you…?" he clenched his lids, shaking his head to gain control of himself, fitfully working the correct syllables, "You will join me for dinner tomorrow." His gentleness quickly fell back into the firm, cold steel as the demand was ushered forth, causing all the color to drain from her face.

Taking hold of her sleeve, her master ground his narrowed glare onto the fabric in a disgusted manner. "I'll send someone to fashion your new kimono's. If you're not ready by seven…" He left the sentence to hang there, implying she wouldn't like whatever he chose for her punishment.

Tohru fearfully gulped, turning her attention towards the blankets, "I'll be ready. It would be my pleasure to eat with you, Akito-sama. But…"

"But?!" He snarled, canines clenched to chew down the spiteful scream begging to be unleashed.

"All's you had to do was ask, I would have accepted your offer willingly."

Akito stared blankly into her downcast expression, his fingers - that had once constricted her shirtsleeve - now stroked her knuckles, the claws positioned so they didn't scratch her further. He stroked her hand, letting his brows dip in a way that almost appeared sorry.

Yet, after his internal battle had been waged, and he began to show a shred of humanity behind the monsters mask, Akito reverted back to holding that iron façade, "You'll come either way, willing or not. I don't take _no _for an answer."

"It wont hurt you to ask me for something rather than demanding it all the time. You attract more flies with honey you know."

He snorted to the side as if disbelieving her suggestion, frown furrowing to the point she began to wish she hadn't said anything at all. The way he spoke now was like poison dripped from his mouth, delicious and deadly all at the same time, "You would have made an excuse, as all others have done before. I am less of a fool than a monster." His expression was pained as if there was no other truth in the world other than the promise of loneliness for his hideous face, "No one comes unless I force them too!"

His tail thumped heatedly against her bed, this hinting he was not in the mood for anything but his unquestioned orders. He was her master after all, his word being law to all those that resided in his manor. It was not in her place to contradict him nor was it polite to be so forceful to the one that had gone out of his way to help heal her. Besides, listening to his pitiful cry had made Tohru pity her master more than fear him.

He was so convinced that all hated him, that not a soul could truly befriend him, it seemed he took prisoners just to feel a little less alone. To feel wanted.

Twiddling her thumbs, Tohru sadly made her apologies, faintly able to sense the energy around them settle. "I'm sorry, master, I spoke out of line to you and should have thought about your feelings first. I didn't mean to be so heartless."

He hesitated, miserably lowering his ears. It seemed, after hearing her soft, loving voice, Akito could stand visiting her no more. She didn't know the first thing about being heartless, he doubted she could be even if she tried. _Only freaks like me are without hearts. Don't ever confuse yourself for being like me. _

He stood and strode to the doors in a hurried way, trying to slither back into the safety of his shadows before she caught the hurt spreading like a stain upon his face.

His tail became caught by her grasp though, keeping him stranded in the middle of the room, "What else do you want?" Akito seemed so detached.

Tohru beamed in hopes he felt the warmth trickling from her, able to detect the quiver playing along his tone, "I… I wanted to tell you goodnight."

A nod was his only response.

"Pleasant dreams, Akito-sama."

He gazed longingly over his shoulder, watching her turn snuggle into her covers with a tender yawn. Many things went running through his mind, thoughts that broke his resolve and stole his breath when lingering on the servant girl. She had no idea how mixed up she had made him, turning his small world inside out by her smile alone.

Akito let his eyes flicker one last time over her body before easing her doors shut, whispering in a way no human ear could possibly hear, "You will never leave this place again, I promise you that."

* * *

Vixon: "I would have had this uploaded sooner but for some reason fanfiction wasn't letting me. I'm sorry this took longer than i expected but at least it's finally up. And if you havent' noticed... IT'S LONG! About 11 pages of Akito and Tohru goodness. I think this will be the turning point in my story, the later chapters being funny with maybe a few serious points... like when Akito is trying to be lovey dovey. That's funny just thinking about it. 

So in the next chapter I finally get to introduce Ayomi and his fruity personality. Oh, and that whole dinner scene ought to be interesting too, since I'm sure a certain monster is getting himself a makeover. Here's a link to the new Akito picture. It's kinda depressing, since it's a scene that happens later on in the story. http://www.deviantart. com/deviation/49317545/


	23. A pictures worth a thousand words

"Oh my, aren't you just precious?"

Tohru bolted upright, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs when a tall, silver haired gentleman was practically on top of her; his face just mere inches from her own. She leapt to her headboard in a flurry of covers as the colorful young man stifled a very feminine giggle towards her dishevel display. _Oh my God, oh my God who is he and why is he in my room_?! She inwardly bellowed, nails nearly embedded into the wood behind her.

The man gracefully flicked his wrist to wave her worries aside, throwing his long, glimmering hair behind himself with such skill Tohru betted he had practiced this many times before. It took only a matter of seconds before she had her heart pushed from her throat to her chest, the girl lessoning her stiffness to study the elegant individual that stood with such confidence and poise that she couldn't help but feel he meant her no harm at all.

He wore what looked like a finely decorated robe, flawlessly designed with a hint of a modern flare added to the old-world style. It was very fashionable and something Tohru would have seen in a magazine for the rich and famous. It wasn't hard to tell this man had fine taste. He was well groomed, and keen to use body language quite often.

Since she wasn't on pins and needles in his presence, this sent him to reach over and take up her cheek, pinching it as he cooed at her cuteness, "Please forgive me Ms. Honda, I just couldn't contain myself any longer and had to wake you up. I hope you don't mind, since it is fairly late in the day." He pointed towards a clock that sat above her closet, it clicking to mid afternoon, "But, may I remind you that you are rather adorable, like a little doll, and we have our work cut out for us today."

She couldn't help but blush at his compliments, groping for her covers so they covered her fairly well, cocking her head to the side in confusion, "Work?"

"Yes, sweetie, work. We've put it off for far to long, our introductions and everything. But I forgive you, since you are Akito-sama's personal servant so I know how that can take up a large chunk of your time. Most likely you don't get enough sleep from him running you all around creation. He's a rather needy person."

Tohru simply nodded to that, imagining this man rambled more than she did. Shakily, she finally managed to snag his attention long enough to ask in a sweet yet startled voice, "Uh, yeah… Akito-sama can be that way sometimes. But, um, what are you doing in my room… and who are you?"

The flamboyant individual simply laughed in a high pitched manner, bringing a hand to his mouth as if that was the silliest question he had ever come across, "You mean you haven't heard of me? I'm sure the whole house has undoubtedly spread my fame to you by now."

Tohru held a very baffled expression, blinking twice, watching as his bright and chipper attitude began to crumble, his shoulders wilting in place, "You really don't know who I am? I can't believe this to be true." He dramatically threw himself upon her bed, the display almost comical at the way he carried on, "Oh, how can my dearest Shigure-kun and Hari-san not have mentioned me? This is absolutely dreadful that I am so easily forgotten. My talents are so under appreciated in this house I haven't the faintest idea why I stay." He turned to her with fake tears clouding his eyes, "I used to have a flourishing shop and everything, did you know that?"

"Uh, well…"

"The outfits I would make with my lovely assistant were to die for. What fun, what challenges… what a waste I can't do that anymore."

Tohru quickly shook her head, instantly jolted to comfort his visible disappointment, "It's okay, don't be sad about it. I'm sure that with your skill you don't need customers telling you what to sew. You're free to make what _you _feel like making instead of taking orders and I'm positive what ever you create is still to die for."

"Oh, you're just saying that to make me feel better. It's nice of you, yet the fact still remains that no one has ever mentioned me to you. It breaks my heart."

"Well, just because I don't recognize you doesn't mean I haven't heard of you." It seemed that immediately perked him up, the man bouncing up in a swoosh of colors, returning that pleasant sparkle to his glistening eyes. Clapping several times, he bowed before the girl like a suave gentlemen, "Of course, you _are _still new here and I suppose that is a very plausible excuse. There for, I shall introduce myself. I am Sohma, Ayame," he swiftly took up her hand, planting a charming kiss on it, "and I am at your service my lady."

Again she blushed, now recalling Shigure mention this man's abilities to sew. It made perfect sense seeing to how he practically gave her his life story and was dressed to impress. "Yes, I _have _heard of you. Everyone says you make the cutest clothes."

"Clothes?" He snorted, "I don't make clothes, my dear, I make wearable masterpieces, works of art. And you," Ayame chucked her covers aside, sending a sharp yelp to escape at the quickness this man worked, "are my model for the day."

Tohru was immediately seized from her bed, with out a moments hesitation, instructed to stand upright with arms spread in the air. "Oh, and did I mention it best to take your pajamas off. I have to take accurate measurements to make the perfect kimono's. Akito-sama's orders you know." He swept around her front, tugging at her buttons, only to have Tohru nearly trip over her nightstand to be far away from him.

"N-no, I can't take my clothes off in front of you. It's not proper."

"Pish posh. I've seen plenty of naked bodies in my day, and a pair of breast or two, so you have nothing that's going to surprise me." He snapped out his measuring tape, stalking up to her with it held like he planned to strangle her with it. "Now hold still and be a good girl while we get this over with. You act like you've never taken your clothes off before."

Sweat began to bead down Tohru's neck, she scrambling over her bed, trying to cut and run to her door since it appeared Ayame wasn't going to let her out of striping for him unless she bolted. To her shock, she ran head long into Shigure who, by this time, winced, dropping a tray of breakfast and barely catching her before she fell into Ayame's awaiting arms.

"Tohru, are you alright?" From the look's of it he was sure she was not. Shigure turned to scold the man behind her, shaking a finger at the semi-embarrassed snake, "Ayame, are you giving Ms. Honda a hard time with your usual fruitiness?"

Ayame held the tape behind his back with a sincere smile, flipping his hair as if he had no clue what his friend was going on about, "Of course not, what ever gave you that idea? We're just taking some measurements for her date tonight."

"Date?" The dog scratched his head, pointed puppy ears perking (for she had bump into him earlier), turning to Tohru to clarify. Before she got so much as a breath to elaborate, Ayame just couldn't keep it contained any longer, nearly giddy and practically bouncing in his high heel shoes, "Akito-sama asked me this morning to make something special for her to wear tonight. At first I asked, 'Oh really, what's the occasion?' And he gave me those infamous sinister looks of his, like he wanted to kill me or something, and…"

**

* * *

**

.:Flash back:.

"I want it ready by tonight." Akito threw the silky material at the snake, pointing out various other designs as Ayame fumbled with what he had barely caught. "Those too. Make yourself useful and create an entire wardrobe out of those."

"Yes master, but what's the occasion? Is it someone's birthday? Oh dear, I haven't got anything for them, how will that look? I'll be the only one at the party with nothing to give them and I'll have spent all day making _your _present to them." Ayame neatly folded the beautiful pink fabric, setting it safely on a table in his work room, calm as can be. He then spun around with hand over his forehead to fain he was about to faint.

Those acting lessons did nothing but be a bother when he wanted to be dramatic, especially when they were over the top, the snake leaning upon one of his dummies, "This is dreadful. To make it even worse what will I wear? Akito-sama, this will ruin me."

Akito seized the bridge of his nose, rubbing it in hopes to keep the headache Ayame always gave him from spreading. He knew that if he did something to shut this dolts incisive wails he would never get those kimono's finished for he most likely would be breaking the idiot's neck. "It's not anyone's birthday, _baka_, and I don't give a rats ass what you wear! It'll probably be a dress knowing you!"

"Dresses are very stylish, you should try it." One stern look told him otherwise, "Or not. Well, that's a weight off my shoulders. So, what's all this about then? Who am I making these for? Obviously not you for I've never seen you wear such bright clothes in all my life, especially not this pink color." He poked the said material, unable to picture his master in anything but black… despite the magazines saying pink was in this year.

Akito lost his death glare in a heartbeat, scrunching his shoulders before answering, standing taller than Ayame even while hunched. He coughed to the side, fumbling with words, taking one look around the messy room and all the dummies that had half finished dresses hanging limply off their frames. Akito really didn't want to answer, despite if it was imperative that he did. How else would Ayame make outfits for someone if he didn't know who they were for?

Ayame, impatient as ever, yawned into his hand as he still received no response. This was boring, beyond boring to wait for an answer that didn't seem likely to come, "Oh, come now master, surely you didn't wake me from my beauty rest for nothing. It's a simple question of who I'll be fitting. Does Kisa require them, or Yuki perhaps? I don't think he likes pink all that much and I certainly don't think he's well enough to be fitted-"

Turning his crimson sights to his hooves, Akito whispered the name none to loudly, the word unable to penetrate Ayame's winded speech. It took the snake several seconds before he realized his master had spoken, corking a brow, "Excuse me, who?"

"Tohru-chan." He said a little louder.

Ayame obviously still didn't hear, for he leaned in and cupped his ear, asking his master to repeat that one more time. It finally rode Akito's nerves to the point he took hold of the sputtering mans shirt front, bringing him so close to his lips there was no possible way he could miss it as he hissed, "Tohru! There for Tohru!"

That scream sent Ayame's hair flying behind him, sticking a finger into his ear as he whimpered in pain, "Alright, alright I heard you Akito-sama, no need to make me deaf."

"I'll do more than that if those kimono's aren't ready by tonight." He thus pushed the slender man so hard he fell on his table, sitting on it as he fretfully fixed his ruffled collar. Ayame whimpered as he poked a finger through a tiny tear, pouting soundly in place, a little angry that his lucky shirt had a nasty little hole in it. "Now look, I'll have to fix my precious baby. There there my sweet, it'll be alright, I wont throw you away. Just a few stitches here and there and you'll be as good as new."

"Stop your complaining and get to work."

"Fine, I'll make them but I wont like it. Not one bit." Ayame crossed his arms, trying to look defiant.

Akito chuckled riley to himself, almost wickedly, turning to glare over his shoulder as a malevolent smirk manifested itself, "Yes you will. I'm doing you a favor by giving you something to do."

"True, but did you have to rip my shirt in the process?"

His master huffed a frosty, "get to work" as he headed out the door, Ayame still seated in place, murmuring a little irritably to himself, "For pities sake, he's so unarguable this morning. It's almost as if he's got a hot date tonight."

Aktio suddenly went rigid all over, having been able to hear a pin drop if he so wished it. Unluckily for him, he wasn't down the hall far enough to let his little petrifaction go unnoticed. Ayame's suspicions soon became confirmed, he hardly able to contain the joyful laughter that exploded from his mouth, "I can't believe it, Akito-sama is going on a date. Akito-sama is going on a date, this is wonderful! I must tell everyone."

He was rewarded with a snarl from his master, who had yet to turn back, the snake calling out, "You have got to let me give you a make-over before you go. You'll look ravishing, like a regular prince charming when I'm done with you, just you wait. This night will be magical, simply magical."

**.:End flashback:.

* * *

**

"And just like that I knew. It's his first ever and I'm so proud and excited for him. We have to get pictures Shigure, you know, one's to put in his photo album." He thus turned his attention to the girl that made all this possible, "Oh Tohru, I think it's absolutely fantastic your doing this. It has really made his day, and our lives."

Ayame held her in the most confining hug she had ever been in, sprouting scales and a white tail, jumping up and down while carrying on, "You have my blessing for a long life, a happy marriage and a healthy pregnancy. May you have many, many children with our Akito-sama. Oh, what am I thinking, you need a wedding dress first. I can even make it tonight if you like. Can you just imagine little baby Tohru's and Akito-sama's running around? I hear the pitter patter of tiny cloven feet just around the corner."

"Woah woah woah!" Both Shigure and Tohru squealed, stopping him right there. "Ayame, don't you think it's a little early to start talking about marriage? I mean, the kids hardly know each other."

"Bah." The snake waved that aside, "Kids elope all the time, we should be encouraging it. She's done wonders for the master thus far, think of how pleasant he'll be after the…" he elbowed the dog zodiac suggestively, "honey moon."

"You're still jumping a little ahead of yourself my friend. I don't think love works that way and I really doubt Tohru is ready for a commitment with one such as our master."

"What?! Of course she is, look how ecstatic she is at the prospect." He pointed to Tohru, who, by this time, was in a state of shock and held the appearance of a squirrel that just got electrocuted. "See, she's estatic."

Shigure waved a hand in front of her eyes, tapping his chin in thought, "No, I think you made her brain fry with all that talk about children. Her eyes aren't responsive."

"That's love in her eyes."

"I think she's gonna pass out."

"Love is overwhelming that way."

Tohru, on cue, fell smack into Ayame's hold, he grinning from ear to ear as he batted a mischievous brow towards his friend, "Now I can finally get my measurements. Hey Shigure, you wanna help me undress her?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

It was later that day when Tohru finally came too, her mind feeling fuzzy and overly groggy. Strangely enough, during her sudden black out, she had the distinct memory of dreaming about children… Akito's brood running around her legs and tugging on her skirt, flashing chipper little smiles while chirping in unison, "Come on mama, play with us."

There were three of them in total, clinging onto her with their long jagged nails. Each had the same goofy grin that very much resembled her own, their chocolate eyes shining with such love she couldn't help but accept the role of motherhood they had flung upon her and scooped each and everyone of them into her arms, cooing at how adorable they were regardless if they had scales, tales and other unusual oddities.

The fear most would have felt towards them didn't even exist right now, Tohru far from being repulsed about the concept of marriage or raising a family; especially if these little darlings were hers. In fact, this dream was very pleasant, the affectionate little toddlers laughter filling her soul. She hadn't even been afraid of their horns stabbing her chin or claws ripping into her arms. The only thing she had felt was love and a strong, loving pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. Perhaps it had been Akito for she knew no one being that tall other than her master.

It saddened her to awaken, fighting it for as long as she possibly could, reluctantly aware she would have to let go of the fantasy and return to her physical body sooner or later. When at last she pushed through the last fabric of sleep, Tohru wanted to toss the covers over her head and try to return to the imaginary family she had left behind.

Before she did this, her attention was quickly seized by a pink object laying across her room all by its lonesome. Tohru lifted her head from the pillow, eyeing the exquisite pink kimono that dangled off the back of a chair, she immediately feeling herself being drawn to it.

When stepping closer, she was amazed at the fine golden petals that caught the fires wavering reflection, twinkling each time the flames bounced in the hearth. Tohru couldn't help but smile and gasp as she held it up, believing she had somehow fallen into a fairytale and this was most definitely a garment made for a beautiful princess.

_I can't accept this, even if it's the loveliest kimono I have ever seen… it's too pretty for the likes of me. I'm just a lowly servant in this household, not fit to wear anything this exquisite. _She sighed solemnly towards these thoughts, folding it neatly to sit back on the chair. Akito was dressing her well above her status here, making her feel guilty and not at all comfortable to accept this gift… even if Ayame probably _did _spend hours crafting it.

Tohru glanced down to the collar, discovering a note with elegant cursive letters safety pinned to the front. It read…

_Dearest Tohru-chan (at least I hope I'm not being to bold to call you Tohru-chan for I'm sure I heard my master call you that once before), _

_It is I, Ayame, that has made you this lovely dress in hopes it pleases you and Akito-sama very much. There are two others in your closet, each just as stunning as the last, with more on the way. Don't worry, I have your wedding dress in the making and it should be finished by the time Akito-sama pops 'the question'. I do believe no thanks are in order and Akito-sama has set the date for the dinner to be seven. Please be ready by then… for all our sakes._

_Yours forever,_

_The wonderfully brilliant Ayame_

_p.s. _

_May you have many beautiful children in the near future._

Tohru had to shake her head at this mans one tracked mind, thankful no one was around to see the pink bursting full force onto her cheeks. It was as if, since everyone had found out their master was treating her to dinner, they all approved and practically pushed her into Akito's arms.

For some reason this sent her nerves to quake, reality finally sinking in that she _was _going on a date with her master. A date she had no choice and no say in the matter.

Tohru had to sit down for a few minutes, head feeling light, trying to collect herself to keep from fainting again. This was going to be her first date ever, with someone that had the power to make her and everyone else's lives very miserable if she failed to please him, riding on her conscience. _So much pressure… so much pressure!_

She buried her face into her hands, peeking from a few fingers to see that it was only 5:42, leaving her with plenty of time to hyperventilate and pull herself back together. If she used her time wisely she might even be able to squeeze getting herself ready in the tight schedule too.

The only thing she truly regretted was that there was a lack of mirrors in her room and bathroom. From the looks of it, when she had first come to stay in the manner, she realized there were none in this entire household, most likely ripped off, shattered or removed all together. This she figured was her master's doing since he seemed loathed to have any reminders regarding his appearance. So how in the world did he expect her to look decent if she had no idea what to do without a reflection?

_I guess so long as I'm clean and have my hair up I'll be fine. It's just a simple dinner between a master and servant after all. _Tohru took a fleeting glance over to the elaborate kimono, feeling her muscles lock, _Simple… riiight. Knowing Akito-sama he probably went over the top with balloons and a violinist serenading in the corner._

She leaned back in the chair, sighing as she tried to picture what this evening was going to be like, how it might turn out with a monster playing as host. Akito-sama wasn't exactly a smooth talking Casanova or a Don Juan of any type. If he resembled any character from a book his demeanor and temperance came very close to the Phantom of the Opera. He could be kind and passionate with one face and cold and unmerciful with the other. It was the later face she feared the most, praying that wasn't who she would be dining with tonight. If so, Tohru felt her stomach roll into cold knots.

The girl took one last sigh before starting the process of getting ready, her attention straying back to her bed, then her nightstand… forcing her very jaw to drop. She froze, eyes locked on the object starring back.

There, perched upright and polished to perfection, was her mothers picture, free from any dirt and in a new frame that looked far more expensive then the one it had originally been in. "Oh… my…" Tears built, readying themselves to spill over from the flourishing joy that sent her body racing across the room.

Only one person knew of this, the only treasure she had left in the world, sending her to hug her mothers image with all the strength she possessed. "Mom, you're here. I've missed you so much that I… oh mom. He brought you back. Akito-sama brought you back to me."

The reunion was so intense she felt herself fall to her knee's, weeping merrily that she finally had the comforting picture of her mother there beside her again. _Akito did this, he dug her out for me. Akito-sama… I have to find him, thank him for all he's done._

The girl flew down the halls with picture in tow, not wanting it out of her touch or sight in fear it might disappear again. She passed Kagura on her way, the other girl hollering of how she was sent to help prepare her but Tohru, in too much of a flurry to catch those words, paid her no heed, galloping to the one that had brought so much joy to her life right now.

Without knocking, or permission, the blissful servant girl burst through the familiar sliding doors, throwing her arms around him with further tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Needless to say, the act had momentarily caught the master off guard, he sputtering many times for her to unhand him at once.

But Tohru, in all her happiness, was too excited to follow his orders, now squishing there bodies so close to one another it felt as though they had melded into one. "Thank you thank you thank you Akito-sama! I can't believe you did this for me but thank you. You have no idea how much I prayed for this." Her hold was like iron, clasping around his waist as she snuggled her face deeper into his chest.

The only thing Akito felt he could do was lift a hand and pet her head in a there-there sort of way, shocked beyond words she was so adamant about holding him. It was almost… encouraging.

Akito beat the loving smile back to it's strait and narrow frown, glancing every now and then to the two servants, Ritsu and Ayame, who snickered to the side and left their master to his own defenses. Ritsu even leaned in to whisper, "Should I apologize for not locking the door?"

His relative playfully slapped him as a response, holding his hand to cup his mouth, purposefully speaking loud enough to have their monstrous sama hear, "Nah, he's enjoying it so let them bask for a minute or two longer. I told you they make a cute couple, didn't I? A regular Beauty and the Beast."

Akito finally grunted from that, patiently waiting as those minutes Ayame had mentioned ticked away and Tohru had yet to release him. He puffed his bangs up, reminding himself that, despite his embarrassment, he had promised himself to refrain from violence with her. She was still healing after all and his brute force would only reward him by gaining her fear. And that was something he never wanted to see in his servant girls eyes _ever _again.

Besides, if she remained planted against his front for much longer she might not like the reaction she got. He was still a male, with instincts and hormones being a dangerous tide he had troubling fighting down, his body beginning to tingle as she nuzzled his bare chest and wiggled to meld closer. Akito eventually had to bite his own lip to keep from ravishing her in front of his servants, his pleading and lust filled eyes hinting to his relatives it best to get her off of him… _now_!

Ayame was quick to take the hint, coughing into his hand to catch the girls attention. "Um, Ms. Honda, you really should let him go."

"Huh? Oh, why?"

"Because he might rape you if you don't." Ayame said coolly, having his master glower menacingly for being so blunt.

It was then Tohru realized something she hadn't before. She looked at the person she was clutching, Akito slowly looking right back, a towel around his shoulders and wet hair dripping onto her nose. She also felt how tight his muscles had become, as if attempting to keep himself under control, his fangs gritted and nostrils flared to hold down his urges before it was too late.

Tohru quickly flung herself to the opposite wall, looking like she was going to scale it as she repeatedly forced apologies to her semi-naked master, "I am sooooo sorry Akito-sama. I didn't know you were… Please, please, please forgive me, I meant no disrespect."

Akito knotted the towel tighter around his waist, since her wiggling had loosened it to hang _very _low, every inch of his body sopping wet from the previous shower. "I'll forgive you this one time, but _never _enter here unless I say otherwise. See what happens when you barge in on people."

Ayame couldn't help but try to stifle another round of giggles, having to apologize to his master when receiving a vicious snarl.

"Ristu," Akito grumbled, making the already pale man grow even more so.

"Y-yes master."

"Take her to her room. See to it that Kagura gets her ready on time. It'll be your head if I have to wait a second too long."

The monkey zodiac bowed several times, dashing to perform the said task, "Right away mast-" he accidentally tripped over his sama's tail, sending him to fall face first with Akito to howl from the coursing pain rocketing up his frame. Flattening his ears, and spouting a small flicker from behind his bared teeth, Akito let his claws snap out, doubling in length as he screeched, "You stupid… _clumsy_…!"

"Sorry master, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, PLEASE!!" he screamed hysterically, crawling on his knee's in a pleading manner, crying his apologies as his master had to cover his ears to keep from losing his hearing. "I didn't mean to be such a clumsy oaf, I didn't see your tail under my feet. Oh, it's all my fault! My feet shouldn't have been anywhere near your tail. PLEASE FORGIVE ME MASTER!!"

It was only Tohru's presence that kept their fuming, and now hearing impaired, master from slicing into the servant, settling on grabbing Ritsu by the scruff of his collar, and Tohru's sleeve in a much gentler grip, pushing both out the door to be on their way; Ritsu still flailing on the ground, repeating his apologies while being dragged the entire time.

Akito hurled the whimpering idiot first, chucking him a few feet away. But Tohru on the other hand… Before he released her, he pulled the still blushing servant girl close to his face, bending forward so their eyes met. The lustful fires were now dimming in his crimson orbs, one sharp claw gliding up to rest under her quivering chin, "Don't keep me waiting, Tohru-chan. Remember what happened the last time I had to retrieve you."

* * *

AN- Okay, you've probably noticed i didn't put the dinner scene in this chapter so i'm gonna pull a Ritsu right now. author clears throat and falls on both knees I'M SORRY I'M SORRY FOR NOT PUTING THE DINNER SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY INCOMPETENCE!

Whew, that's over. Please don't flame me too badly for this, i started to count the number of pages to the chapter and nearly crapped when i noticed it was going to be 23+ pages. So, to make it come along faster i thought to cut it in half. Hope you like it anyway, since Ayame is such a fun character that always livens up the mood.


	24. The date

Akito thus eased his sliding doors shut behind him, glaring at the snake zodiac when it appeared Ayame had yet to finish giggling. "Do you find something _amusing_?" His master seemed to radiate a demonic miasma at the way his relatives seemed to constantly make fun of his plight; even if they didn't mean to.

His loyal servant swiftly shook his head, sending his long silver hair to spill over his shoulders, never letting his soft smile melt away entirely, "Of course not, master Akito. If you ask me-"

"Which I didn't."

Ayame didn't even catch the interruption, flouncing about in his wild flamboyant gestures, "I think you two make a beautiful couple, enough that it brings tears of joy to my eyes. See, these are tears of happiness for you."

_How would you like some tears of pain to go with it? _

Akito tried to hold back a peevish growl, though it was impossible at that point. There was nothing beautiful about him and well he knew it. Leave it to dear old Ayame to throw his appearance right back in his face, Akito's hands fretfully working at the towel to keep himself occupied.

The further he allowed his thoughts to stray to the what-if's this evening had to offer, the further his nerves began to get the better of him. Tohru was joining him for dinner, they were, like that idiotic snake kept broadcasting, going on a… no. Akito shook his head to keep from calling it a date. They were just eating together and that's all. He would not let his urges get the better of him, nor his temper. Neither were going to ruin this night. Didn't Tohru deserve at least one night of peace, one night to relax - even if it _was _with him - and enjoy herself?

Just the thought of her (her reaction to him) made his stomach rebel and threaten to spill its meager contents. He wasn't pretty to look at, in fact, to be honest, he was downright hideous. Bringing his fingers up to fretfully ruffle his damp hair, Akito hesitated to examine them. Scaly, disgusting fingers with long, sharp claws made specifically to reap misery upon any that so touched them; including himself. Especially himself.

He glared fitfully at his claws, cursing his inability to be a normal man… just for one freakin night. That's all he asked for, a night to be his old self. He would have given his very soul to be human once more, even if it would only last till the sun rose over the horizon or five minutes. He would have given anything… anything so he could show her that underneath his monsters skin there was a person worth loving. _But no matter how many showers I take, what I wear, what I can promise to give her, I'll always be this… this _**thing** _Always and forever a beast._

Akito let lose a great heave of fire with his roar, letting it spread out to engulf what ever fell under its blazing touch. Luckily, Ayame had realized this was bound to happen by studying his masters facial features, ducking in the knick of time as a curtain was charred to a crisp. He quickly stomped the flames out, turning fearfully to his sama who, at this point, resumed stomping to his closet to get dressed.

Leisurely, Akito shuffled through many outfits as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened, finally plucking a clean black yukata from the very back, dusting it off since it hadn't been worn in what looked like ages. It was old and formal, in his eyes perfect for tonight. It was concealing, dark, bulky to allow room for his wings and tail. Simply perfect.

This gained him a tsking sound from his standing relative, Ayame shaking his head from side to side when the master laid it out on his bed, "What?!" The head Sohma growled, "What are you making those sounds for, it's clean isn't it? Or at least it will be when I'm done with it." Akito snapped his fangs, just daring the man to answer.

Ayame could do not but stumble with his words, for once in his life, fretting his lip timidly, "Er… uh, yes master, but it's… well…"

"Spit it out! I haven't got all night."

The snake flinched when that was shouted, having been twiddling a strand of hair prior to voicing his opinion, "It's… it's," He finally couldn't contain himself, flopping his shoulders forward to show how he felt about his masters wardrobe, "It's so drab. Everything in that closet makes me depressed."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point," the snake pranced right up to his sama, having a new outfit dangling from his fingertips as he laid it out for Akito's inspection, "is that you need a change. This is a special occasion, is it not? Thus, you need a special, and fresh, look. See how flawless the seams are, the way the color just screams vibrancy."

His master cocked his head to the side, brushing his long bangs aside to get a better look at the new garments. It was true that it was a lively color, being made of a soft crimson and deep purple to compliment his bloodshot eyes, with silver orchids strung in a flurry around a majority of the fabric.

Akito gently lifted a sleeve, since he didn't want to ruin it with his razor talons, following the fine stitches from top to bottom, eventually scrunching his nose distastefully when he tried to picture how he'd look in it. _I'll look like a complete idiot if I wear this! Everything I try so damn hard to conceal will only be enhanced… despite if it's nice._

Turning back to his closet, he continued to search for something else that could help hide his appearance rather than make it stand out more. The rebuffed reaction deeply stung his servant, Ayame pouting his bottom lip as he hugged the yukata tightly to his chest, "You don't like it? I slaved all day making outfits and this beautiful one for you. Come now Akito-sama, at least try it on, see how it feels once your fitted."

"No." He ground sternly.

Ayame built up a good amount of tears, practically up against his moody master without any regard for personal space, "Pleeeeease, Akito-sama. Let me feel appreciated, I thought long and hard on what would make you look handsome-"

"I'm not and I never will be so stop your sniveling!" Akito smashed his open hand to Ayame's face, pushing with barely restrained strength to get the fruity man away. God, he hated when that pathetic weirdo whined. It was a horrible sound that pissed him off even more.

Ayame, apparently, didn't catch the hint, placing the red yukata neatly to the side before launching forward to latch onto his masters still outstretched arm. _Shit, he's like a fucking boomerang! _Ayame yanked Akito off his hooves and into a chair by the dresser, smirking as his master nearly foamed at the mouth towards this treatment.

The snake merely stuck a toothbrush, that appeared out of nowhere, into the monsters opened maw, leaning so close Akito could see the wicked determined glint possessing his servants eyes, "You're right Akito-sama, you aren't all that easy to look at, no offense. But I plan to fix all that. I promised you a make-over, didn't I," clippers were immediately in Ayame's hands, sending his master to ogle them with a fearful glare, "so now you're gonna get it."

Snip!

"I-I don't want your help! I don't need anyone's help to dress myself and-" He instantly shot from his seat with a roar of outrage when a brush ripped its way down his scalp, spinning to pin the snake with the most piercing glowers he could muster; toothbrush still dangling between his teeth. His infamous stares obviously had no affect on Ayame what so ever, he laughing into his hand and rounding around the chair, all the more trying to coax his prey back into the seat, "Come here, let me get those rat's nest out of your hair. Heaven only knows why you let them get this bad, it's deplorable. Besides, it will only take a minute or two… or three, you have so many."

"You stay away from me!" Akito managed to spit out the toothbrush, brandishing it like a broadsword.

"Come here, Akito-sama. I, like yourself, wont take no for an answer."

"Then you'll pay dearly for it." And with that he threw the toothbrush like a dagger, scantly missing his relatives head. When Ayame turned to see where it landed, he had to swallow many times to see it embedded in the wall. "Still think I need a make-over?" Akito sneered, the snake falling into awkward laughs as sweat continued to trickle down his neck. "It couldn't hurt., you are rather… uh, how should I put it? Raggedy. Yes, that's a good word for how you look."

That sent Akito's eye to twitch.

It wasn't until Shigure and Haru popped in did Akito cease kicking and pounding the tar out of the obsessive man, (Don't worry, it's the classic anime beating where the person springs right back up with no scratch on them.) pointing towards Ayame with an accusing finger, "Get him out of my sight. He's distracting me and-" the master stopped right there when he noticed that in each of the other servant's hands were bottles of polish, hair gel and other smelly concoctions that made his nose hair curl. "You better not do what I think you're going to do." The monster snarled, pushing Ayame to the ground when he climbed to his feet using his masters leg as leverage.

Shigure let out a very sheepish chuckle, stepping into the dark room with hardly any confidence at all, "Oh, well you see, Akito-sama, we wanted to make sure you looked your best. So…" he held up the polish, pointing to the scuffs on his masters hooves and horns, "we thought to help you along."

Akito was silent for the longest time - Ayame whimpering of how he was missing some teeth - furrowing his brows heatedly until spatting a very low, very dangerous, "Get out."

"But Akito-sama-"

"Get out, all of you! I can fix myself up. Stop fussing over me like I'm a stupid child! I'm a grown man… er… person!"

The servants all took deep breaths, bowing their heads in respect, Haru being the only one brave enough to speak, "If you don't let us clean you up you'll never impress her."

"Who said I wanted to impress Tohru? I could care less of what she thought for I'm nothing but an ugly monster and I'll always be an ugly monster no matter how much polish or fine clothes I wear!" He threw a tantrum to emphasize his point, sitting on his bed and taking up his shoulder towel to go about drying his hair and ignore them for the remainder of the night. It wasn't until a warm, shaking hand rested itself on his elbow did he stop, Haru having set all the bottles down beside his master, "You can at least be a presentable monster if you let us help."

Ayame bounced up, sitting next to his master, teeth sparkling and back to normal, "You don't want her to be late yet _you _might be if you try to do everything by yourself. Come on, what can it hurt to have us spruce you up a little? You'd be amazed at what a new haircut can do to a mans confidence, not to mention this kimono will make you feel like a million bucks."

Akito only grumbled, towel still over his head, hiding his doubtful scowl.

"So what do you say? Will you give us a shot?"

Akito peeked from underneath the cloth, a frightened expression mounted in place. He glimpsed his clock to find it 6:14 already, nibbling his lip in thought.

Despite what he had said about not wanting to impress Tohru, in all actuality it was his main priority for this evening. He figured that since he had demanded she dine with him it left him the responsibility to at least dress appropriately. But this… this make-over thing… it seemed a bit extreme. And, like he had barked, no amount of grooming was going to lift the veil and make him drop dead gorgeous. It just wasn't in his stars to be that way. Sadly, there were no takers for his soul tonight either; neither God nor the devil seemed to want his company.

So after much probing, with plenty of beatings for their constant pestering, and since time wasn't on his side, Akito heaved in defeat, and exhaustion from smacking them around so much, finally snatching the yukata from Ayame's grip, "Fine, do what ever the hell you want. Just make it snappy."

* * *

Tohru twirled in her new evening wear, both Kagura and Ritsu clapping with many compliments on her appearance, "You look beautiful Tohru-chan. Master Akito will be well pleased." Kagura beamed, satisfied with the work she had done on her friends hair. It was both shimmering when light struck it and silky to the touch, all of which curled into a bun and bound atop her head; held together with exquisite gold pins to set it in place.

Ritsu also agreed, moving one loose strand from Tohru's face, happy to see the girl practically shine tonight. But she was also very anxious and it showed quite clearly if one looked hard enough. "Don't fret, Tohru-chan, all will be well. You'll be like a flame while Akito-sama will be the reluctant moth. Sigh, I wish I could be as lovely as you." He added the last shyly, looking at his friend with much adoration, "Very lovely indeed."

Their words deeply touched Tohru, pinkening her cheeks. "I-It's because of you guys I look pretty, I have you to thank for it. I'm usually as plain as a snowflake."

"Yes, but in the right light, even a snowflake can glow." Kagura squeaked, all three people hugging each other (with Ritsu's monkey features springing forth). As the excitement began to bubble, a resounding knock startled the group out of their laughter.

"Ms. Honda, are you descent? If not, I'm coming in." Came Shigure's ever cheerful retort, teasing her as she raced to open the door for him. "Sorry, I'm dressed. Is it time already?"

"Afraid so." He happily gave her a once over, beaming his approval, holding out his arm to escort the newly transformed lady to her awaiting host. "He awaits, my dearest flower, in the dining room; the one that overlooks the hot springs out back. You'll enjoy it very much out there, since it's a very secluded and _romantic _spot."

Tohru, of course, giggled to keep from freaking out, waving to her friends and thanking them whole heartedly for not only their patience but the outward metamorphosis as well. She felt like an honest to God princess because of them, boosting her confidence a smidgeon.

Both Ritsu and Kagura wished her luck, being just as apprehensive as she about what would follow. Akito-sama wasn't the nicest characters one came across, nor the most forgiving if something went wrong. They prayed their little Tohru-chan remained safe for she didn't deserve any of the abuse there master seemed to love thrusting upon her.

"Lets pray the master wont become a beast tonight." Kagura whispered, her confidence lacking the further Tohru's voice drifted away.

* * *

Tohru followed her charming guide down many different passages, none of which familiar in the least. This part of the house seemed to be quite old, and very ornate, lacking electricity like a majority of the household. Shigure was left with using a candle to light their way, since his flash light remained broken, trying his damnedest to be a pleasant distraction from her uneasy thoughts..

It appeared he was using all his wits to keep their conversations light, hoping to ease her tension with a few awkward jokes here and there. Shigure was even kind enough to share the amusing tale of Akito's "make-over", going into every juicy detail on what happened and all the horrible things done to him so he could be a little more appealing to the eye. "I have never seen anyone cry so much when he looked at the hand mirror to see we had shaved him bald."

Her mouth flapped open incredulously, "You didn't really shave him did you?"

Shigure didn't answer, either laughing at her gullibility or at the memory of Akito's tears.

They finally stopped in front of a simple set of sliding doors, a soft light filtered from between it's cracks with faint shadows weaving back and forth. The dark haired servant let her hand fall from his elbow, reassuring her to take deep breaths and keep her chin up. He was in the process to tap on the door when they heard Akito's rough voice drifting from the other side, growling to someone in his usual heated tone, "Where is she?! I told her not to be late!"

"U-uh… I'm sure their on their way." Kyo answered a little meekly, sounding a bit shaken. Who knew how long he had stood there, enduring his masters presence and constant snarls, sending both Tohru and Shigure to press their ears to the wood to make out the two's discussion.

The cat quickly cleared his throat as Akito went in on another torrent of grumbles, all of which not directed at anyone in particular but still just as frightening to hear. Kyo stepped forth only half a foot, trying to shed some helpful advice that he knew his master probably would scoff at, "Akito-sama, do you remember what everyone told you?"

"How can I forget?" the monster nearly bellowed, the clip clop of his hooves growing all the more faster and a little heavier as he stomped, "Those ingrates I have the misfortune to call family practically drilled it into my head. Christ, what is taking her so long?!"

Kyo inwardly flinched at the scream, keeping his eyes well trained on his feet. He didn't have the slightest notion as to why Akito was keeping him out here, away from finishing with the food, hunching his shoulders with each insult that flew from between his masters teeth. The cat had half the mind to not say anything at all - for his health of course - but was forced to glance up when his masters tail fiercely slammed on the ground. Concern was plainly written on the monsters scaly face, angry concern, but concern all the same; Akito nibbling on his thumb nail as he continued to pace.

"I wouldn't worry about Miss Honda, master, Shigure is escorting her here so… hmmm, I guess that is something to worry about." the red head rubbed his chin, "Shigure has a reputation to be a pervert."

"Damn it to hell!" Akito practically threw his hands in the air, his nerves being his own worst enemy tonight. "Go find them."

"B-but the dinner-" Kyo hardly had time to finish, being snatch by his shirt front and lifted two feet off the ground, all the while starring into the swirling crimson eyes of his sama, "I said _go find them_."

It took all the will power Tohru and Shigure possessed to keep from flying back when Kyo quickly flung the sliding doors open, stunned, and relieved, to see the two people he was sent to fetch gapping back. His complexion had turned ashy white while being a reluctant listener, relief flooding his expression as they stood in perfect silence.

"Ah, are we late? Terribly sorry to keep you waiting but I just couldn't resist keeping Tohru-chan with me for as long as humanly possible. She is such a charming girl. Wouldn't you agree, Akito-sama?" Shigure smiled gallantly, letting his playful expression hang loosely when he noticed the death glare his master was bestowing him. It was almost enough to curl his blood, instantly sending the dark haired servant to dislodge Tohru's unsteady hand post haste.

There was certainly a threat in the way Akito kept glowering with narrowed slits at his relative, the possessiveness in his eyes speaking volumes that could not be ignored; he clenching his claws to keep from tearing across the room to rip Shigure limb from limb. There was a definite warning that streaked across their masters features, wreaking of torment and pain for any that so thought to touch what was his.

Akito gave a clipped order for both servants to depart, baring his long canines to the smiling oaf that gave _his _date a sly wink. _Mine! She's mine and don't you forget it! _

Tohru stood a little rigidly, head lowered to the floor with a polite bow. "Good evening Akito-sama." she nearly whispered, hesitant on what to do next. This _was _the first time she had ever been on a date.

Akito stiffened now that he was no longer glaring daggers at a certain scheming family member, his gaze fixed on the enchanting sight before him. Immediately, his throat locked up, it, for some inexplicable reason, taking him several agonizing attempts to swallow as he hesitantly examined her lithe body. He noted every part of her flowed, being full in all the right places. Everything about her at that moment, from the glisten in her hair to the soft pink blossoming on her cheeks, made the stone around Akito's heart crumble.

She was beautiful, too beautiful for the likes of him, though he would be loath to say it out loud, the sight nearly stinging his eyes. He tried several times to snap the hard lines back onto his face, but the effort seemed more trouble than it was worth. The only thing he wanted to do right now was reach out, hold her against his chest and melt from the touch.

Instead, he yanked his fluttering emotions to the back of his mind, motioning for her to step forth since she seemed a little uncomfortable just standing their to be admired. He gestured for her to sit on a pillow across from himself.

Tohru stepped lightly inside, shyly glancing up, aware he was observing her only to turn away when caught. It reminded her of the other times they had been alone, the coyness he held. The display set her nerves at ease to remember he was not entirely made of stone. In fact, as she absently touched her smiling lips, he was quite a passionate person, if not a little obsessive and a bit unbalanced. Tohru figured he had his reasons for being the way he was and who was she to question him?

Akito caught sight of her sudden grin, trying to piece together the reason behind her humor. Had he done something wrong? Did she find his attempts to be civil amusing?

Scowling for thinking he was making a mockery of himself, Akito plopped to the ground with a huff, "If you're laughing at my expense, I suggest you stop before I break your other wrist."

Tohru didn't doubt he was serious, deathly serious. She instantly mounted a strait lined frown to please him, folding her hands into her lap without another word.

It took several agonizing minutes to reopen the communication lines, she finally voicing the only thing that came to mind, "You look very dignified tonight."

No response.

"I-I mean, of course you do, it's not like you ever look anything but distinguished I'm just saying your new outfit is very different from your usual ones and I just had to comment on it and-" She flushed from head to toe, hating how everything she said seemed to make his mood worse. She didn't mean to babble but she really did like his choice in clothing tonight. Actually, by locking eyes with him, examining his rough, almost alien features, he cut a very dashing image if one overlooked his… unique qualities.

Tohru couldn't help but like his attempt to appear cultured; it showed he at least tried. Since Shigure and the others had brushed back his bangs it was easier to see the emotions welling up in his eyes, the rise and fall of his expressions as they went from hard to soft.

A small grin plucked at Akito's mouth to see her redden so. At least she wasn't cringing in terror… and she _had _complimented him on top of it.

The monster quickly turned away with a slight pinkening, mumbling something that almost sounded like a thank you in the midst of it. Tohru thought it best to continue speaking, since she could tell it was surprisingly helping his irritation pool back into his emotions, "I love the orchids on the sleeves… oh, and they go all around too. It's kinda like mine. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say Ayame tried to match us up."

She was relieved to see a timid smile tweak it's way in place, as small as it was, hinting he was relaxing around her enough that he no longer took offense to everything she did. "And this room… it's not modernized like the rest of the manor. I think it's beautiful, reminding me of those movies I used to see about the samuri versus the ninja clans. Was it called Flaming Fist? Or, maybe Flaming sword? I can't remember but I do know it was Flaming something."

"It was Heart of a Flaming Warrior, and you do know that crappy flick was fake. Samuri never fought ninja's."

"I know it's historically inaccurate, but this room reminds me of the one the two main characters fell madly in love in and, as she's healing him from battle wounds, they sit and eat in a dining room almost exactly like this. That has to be my favorite scene in the entire world, especially when they… uh…" she couldn't help but feel silly and blush, "… kiss at the end."

Tohru took another sweep of her surroundings, then to the open doors leading outside. Yes, this was very much like that movie… and Akito was nearly identical to the moody samuri that had been as cold as ice in the beginning only to fall head over heels for the heroin.

"The hero dies at the end."

That quickly snapped Tohru from her fanciful daydreams, "Excuse me?"

"The samuri… he dies at the end."

"No he doesn't, he rides off into the sunset promising to return when he's done training."

Akito shook his head, "He was also holding the place near his heart where that ninja had thrown a poisonous kunai. He was dieing as he said that."

"B-b-but… how do you know it was poisoned? Why would he tell the girl that he would return if he really didn't intend to?"

This caused her master to lower his chin to his chest, sighing about how she was too romantic… and ignorant of the truth, "Real ninja's usually use poisons when they go to assassinate someone, plus the samuri was disorientated and losing the ability to speak. He only told the girl that so she wouldn't mourn his death."

Tohru took her time to reflect, still doubtful the hero died at the end. Eventually, she smiled when a memory struck her, always having to find a silver lining in every cloud, "If he really did die, she'll mourn him anyways, since when people you love leave it's like a piece of you goes with them. Any way, if you watch the end of the credits you'll see her sitting in her garden waiting for him. And then, she looks up at the camera, her eyes sparkling how they did when she would see him at the gate, and she smiles. I always like to think he had returned at the end and she was welcoming him."

Akiro stared at her in a way that spoke of doubt, then, with further contemplation, awe, like she had shared something new and fascinating he had never before knew existed. Turning to his gardens, he let out a long stream of air, blinking several times as he opened his mouth to whisper, "I never waited after the ending credits."

"Then we'll have to rent it and watch it together some time."

He swiftly spun back around, studying her face so intently she nearly felt the burn blazing along her skin. It was as if he were trying to pick away her layers and gaze into the deepest part of her soul. _Maybe he thinks I'm joking. I-I'm not. I really would like to show him there's a happy ending to everything… if you make it that way._

When he finished his analysis, and snorted with satisfaction she wasn't just pulling his leg - which he thought she had been - the master let his attention wander to a distant corner. "We'll see." he grunted.

After another impregnated silence, twenty minutes flying by without food anywhere in sight, Akito's patience was finally reaching it's limits for the night. He snapped a chilling glare to the kitchen doors, growling profusely since there didn't seem to be any life behind them or anyone making haste to serve them. And to top it all off, Tohru had to clutch her stomach to keep it's rumble from being to noticeable.

Slamming a tight fist onto the table, the master bellowed deep in his throat, "Food!!"

There was clattering coming from behind the doors, Kyo and Shigure the only ones to rush out with numerous trays balanced on each arm. Kyo was given the task to place the steaming meal before his master, gritting a little boldly from the side of his mouth, "What are you waiting for, compliment her already."

"I'm getting to it." Akito snarled back just as viciously, keeping his voice low but still commanding.

Shigure, on the other hand, was grinning like a fool, giving Tohru a light nudge to perk her up. He didn't shed any words of encouragement, for he was well aware she was trying her best to remain a pleasant date, backing towards the kitchen with a thumbs up to his master, mouthing, 'you can do it!'

Akito had to slam his hand onto his forehead, grumbling softly, "That's what he thinks."

"Pardon?"

He quickly stiffened, back strait as he nervously gritted, "N-nothing. Eat your food."

"Yes master."

He wanted to slap his head again, hating the meekness in her voice; the obedience that was drilled into her. Akito was beginning to believe he had done the wrong thing to force her here, with him, neither seeming to be enjoying themselves thus far. Hell, she looked so wound up at this point he thought she might snap.

Trying to push that from his mind, he noticed she was eating with a fork. It was slightly disappointing, he still remembering last night and kind of wishing for another opportunity to get close to her. Now, thanks to Shigure's intervention, that seemed impossible. At least… if food was concerned.

Akito heard a _pst _from across the room, his vegetable half way to his mouth as he noticed that devil, Shigure, waving at him from the kitchen doors. "Compliment her."

"What?" Akito ground.

"I didn't say anything. Oh, did you want me too, I can if you like. What should I say? Um… uh… "

"Compliment her." Shigure insistently whispered.

"I will!"

Tohru, oblivious of the person behind her, stopped stuttering long enough to see the fury contorting Akito's expression. "You'll what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!!" Akito screamed, sending her hair to fly out of its pens by the roar. When she uncurled her body, both he and Shigure wanted to kick him for that, Akito gritting his teeth for frightening her so. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, flinching at the way she looked on the verge of tears… and the beauty she possessed with her tresses hugging around her chin. "I-I didn't mean to… what I meant to say was…" He really did have to take a deep breath for this, "You look n-n-n-."

They both paused.

Akito had to shake his head, clear his throat, and try again, "You look n-ni-. God damn it! You look nice. You look very nice. There, I said it." He panted at the last, satisfied he had managed to squeak that out somehow… even if it was a little loud.

This caused her to exchange her once somber frown for a much brighter one, nodding, and ecstatic, for the compliment, still unaware the servants were smiling behind her. "Thank you Akito-sama. If I may say, I like your hair pulled back from your eyes." She chirped, "They're very pretty eyes."

"I… huh? But they're red?!" He sounded more astonished then angry, surprised she was praising him after how he had screamed. Tohru held a hand to her mouth, hoping to hide the small grin, aware he was probably not used to fond words from anyone… especially her. Turning her focus back to the gardens, she whispered, "They remind me of the strawberry gummy fish I used to eat with Uo and Hana. It's my favorite kind of candy."

Akito, of course, blinked several times. He seemed completely taken back, mumbling a soft, "Oh." and returned to his food. Was their a hint of embarrassment in his tone?

His head feathers settled, the monster unsure if he should keep the conversation going especially since his nosy relatives were watching just around the corner. They lingered like a flock of vultures, cracking the doors partially open so they could watch the exchange between master and servant girl.

The other Sohma's were practically on pens and needles, trying to suppress their groans when he had a golden opportunity to continue praising her only to pass it up with a stupid "Oh" as his response.

"I can't believe he's being so rude after we told him not too." Kyo mumbled, sneaking a peek through the kitchens sliding doors.

Ayame hovered over the gawking red head, nearly livid Akito hadn't complimented Tohru on her kimono by now. Damn it, he worked hard on that outfit! If he didn't praise her then, in turn, he wasn't praising him either… and not praising Ayame led to annoying complications. Just saying she looked nice and leaving it at that wasn't going to cut the mustard.

The snake hissed under his breath, perching on Kyo's head to get a better look of the dining room and that boorish creature he was forced to call sama, "He's being a complete brute. Doesn't use his manners, doesn't make the girl feel special. Shigure-kun, why did he invite her to dinner if he's going to be so impossible?"

"Beats me." The dog zodiac shrugged, "I thought he was really going to try. I mean, he did let us have some fun fixing him up." Shigure smirked towards Kyo's arched brow. "But still, Akito has never been one to shower anyone with a flattering remark of any kind. I'm astonished he managed to say she was nice looking."

"Very nice looking." Ayame corrected.

"Oh, yes. _Very _nice looking. I suppose that's all we're going to get out of him. Still, he is being… hmmm."

"What's that _Hmmm _for? I know you have somethin cookin in that brain of yours so spill it." Kyo said, smacking the snake from his head since he knew he was bound to fall out into the dining room and give away their spying location if Ayame placed any more weight on him. His knee's were already shaking trying to hold that fruity snake up.

"That _Hmmm _was because Akito-sama is actually being… well… tolerant. He hasn't mauled, torn, scratched, yelled - save for the food not being out or when I pushed him to be nice - being pretty patient. Not like himself at all. How interesting." The three ease dropping Sohma's agreed in unison, returning to stare out the crack.

"Should you three really be nosy right now?" Hatori interjected, nearly sending the other's to jump out of their skins with his emotionless tone.

"Nosy, what do you mean? We're simply curious, as you are also." Shigure smirked, looping an arm around the doctor's neck, "Why else have you come all the way down to this dining room if you weren't a little curious yourself? Eh, eh?"

"Because the foods down here and I'm hungry."

"Hungry to see some love. Maybe a few sparks between the master and cute little Tohru-chan?" Shigure inquired.

"Oh, and don't forget about the future babies. Hari-kun, you just have to be the preacher for the wedding, since, well, you know… we can't get a real one. You would look so fabulous in a black suit and white collar. Anything so long as we get you out of those hideous doctor jackets. Blessed me, I can't wait to get started on all the outfits." Ayame was giddy once again, picturing what everyone was going to wear… including himself.

Kyo was practically livid they kept making a fuss, fuming, "Will you guys be quiet already, Akito-sama will hear us." He quickly peeped out to see if anyone had heard them.

As Tohru brought her focus up to Akito, she was a bit intimidated by his stare and the way it was fixed on the three pairs of eyes a few feet away. "What's the matter, is something wrong? Have I been chewing too loud? I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you but-"

"It's not you." Akito pulled a very tight smile for her, trying to keep his temper in check for the grumbles coming from his servants.

Tohru apparently hadn't noticed they were being watched, sighing relief that it wasn't her he was growing irritated with. "Then why are you so upset? Is it because you don't like my company?"

Standing abruptly from his place, Akito strode to those that instantly leapt away from their snooping perches; there master flinging the doors wide open. There was no time for the watchful Sohma's to scatter, all turning pasty white when Akito's overwhelming presence engulfed them all. He was damn near homicidal, at least… that's what he looked like from their point of view.

"Um, master?" Shigure tried, stopped dead in his tracks when the monster stomped the rest of the way to the cowering others. "All of you," his voice down right frigid, "are dead!"

* * *

AN- so here's the update. Sorry it took so long - again. I had t cute this chapter in half - again - when it hit damn near thirty pages and i knew you guys were gonna kill me if i didn't post something. The rest of the dinner is well worth the wait, since people get drunk and happiness ensues. Enjoy. 


	25. Break down: part one

He opened his mouth to say more, halted only when he glanced over his shoulder to see Tohru who, at this point, stared blankly, and curiously, back. Akito eased into the kitchen a little more, shutting the doors behind him as he fixed his relatives with the most dangerous leer ever envisioned. It actually froze shards in their veins, the only one unaffected being Hatori since he was simply there to collect his dinner and nothing more.

Akito made his way to the closest person - Ayame - snatching a knife from the cabinet to hold it under the nose of the fruity man sweating bullets. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Of course not, master." The servant now being pinned against a cabinet.

Akito snuggled the sharp point into the snakes chest, flattening his ears as his feathers stood on end, along with every hair on his body, heaving a hot, sticky breath into his relatives petrified face, "Then I suggest you stop watching me like a fucking hawk and get dessert ready! Or," the monster flicked the blade upwards, ripping the outer clothes with one fluid jerk, "I'll have to do something I don't want to tonight. I'll have to dirty my hands and ruin this _lovely _yukata with your blood. Am I painting a vivid enough picture for you?"

Ayame was fast to take up the massive hole sliding down his front, pouting out his bottom lip with a curt nod. "Crystal clear, Akito-sama."

This display, and the others cooperative silence, left Akito to stab the knife's tip into the counter top, his attention now resting solely on Hatori. "Make sure they stay away from the door… unless I call for them."

The famished doctor sighed regretfully as he had to set his food aside, bowing in compliance. It wasn't often, but at that moment Hatori snapped a viscous glare onto the three meddling idiots that had cost him a hardy meal, inwardly cursing them up and down.

Now that they were perfectly in line, Akito flicked some lent from his sleeve, spinning on his hooves to return to his awaiting date. But before his hand reached the sliding panel, Shigure, in all his stupidity, beckoned his masters attention, "May we at least take pictures? Or how about some romantic music? I can get my guitar or pop in a cd if you like. Lord knows he need all the help he can get." he whispered the last part to Hatori who, fearful his master had caught that, brought his hands up to strangle the antagonizing idiot.

"Stop interfering! Just stop. I can do this on my own." Akito defiantly squared his shoulders, grinding his fangs nearly to the point of shattering.

"Sure he can." Ayame mumbled sarcastically, adding kindling to the building inferno.

Shigure went to agree… until Akito snatched a chair and hurled it towards those insolent bastards heads. They could literally hear the monsters patience fizzle, then snap.

"That does it!!" The many cursed voices spilled forth with such animosity it sent those present to regret ever living.

* * *

Tohru sat calmly in place, slightly able to pick up the conversation exchanged between the Sohma's. She had a good idea they were being lectured, even threatened if she knew Akito, sending her to silently pray nothing horrible befell them for prying. They were just concerned over their master - and her - having a splendid time. It was nothing to punish them for.

It appeared Akito disagreed.

If she were right, as her instincts told her, a mass majority of Akito's irritableness was probably due to his nervousness. Hadn't Ayame said this was his first date ever? And, like herself, it could be nerve wracking. She was also sure poking their heads out wasn't helping in matters either.

Tohru absently popped some rice into her mouth, hoping the food would settle her stomach. Just the thought that they were being punished, or wounded like Yuki, made her insides quake.

She nearly choked when she heard furniture shatter from behind.

Spinning in place, Tohru was faintly able to see people darting across the kitchen like roaches scurrying from light. Akito's outraged cries littered the air in its usual putrid howls, forcing her to flinch when another loud something smashed against the wall. _Hope that wasn't a person._

She quickly bolted from her pillow seat, racing to fling the doors wide open and be greeted with one hell of a mess. The room looked as though a tiny bomb had been detonated inside, anything that wasn't bolted to the wall being thrown askew to the point it appeared beyond repair. Pots and pans, and the food that had once been in them, was scattered half-hazardly along the floor with several broken chairs strung either against or through the walls.

And there, shivering in the far corner, were the three guilty Sohma's, all panting from dodging their masters deadly attacks. Shigure even held his leg at an odd angle as if it had been struck. At this point, the only thing the Sohma's could do was to pray for deliverance, and mercy, from the one that threatened them all.

Akito stood with back hunched and butcher knife in hand, snarling like a rabid dog as he wielded his weapon around in violent, unpredictable arcs. The sight instantly sent her to slap a hand to her gapping mouth, trying to swallow her gasp.

Just his panting alone told her her master wasn't the same, the many voices she had heard before filtering in and out with his tainted laughter.

Akito stepped towards them, slowly, lapping up the trepidation that possessed their features. It was as if he hungered for their fear, devouring it, sneering crookedly when they huddled so pathetically against one another. "I should have known talking to any of you wouldn't work. It takes _force _to get compliancy! That's all any of you understand, isn't it? Pain!" The monster took another antagonizing step, allowing his once finely trimmed nails to lengthen.

He sharpened them on the counter, or at least demonstrated what they were capable of on mere wood, the scratching sound sending his relative's to shiver as one quivering bulk of flesh. This only boosted his maliciousness ten fold, Akito flashing a bemused smirk that nearly seemed demonic. The Sohma's could do naught but whimpered.

"I warned you, didn't I? Now… it's time you paid for your insolence."

"W-w-we didn't mean any d-disrespect. We just w-wanted to help you." Shigure pleaded in a grave manner, collapsing onto his knees and holding his hands up in prayer. Jarring his leg cause him severe pain but still he continued, trying very hard to talk sense into his master. "It was all a means to help you impress her… nothing more. We meant nothing by what we said earlier, master. Please understand. Be merciful to one's as lowly as us."

"Merciful?" That only resulted in amusing the monster. The wild, violent fire blazing in his eyes told them he had no intention on being merciful, regardless of what they said or how much they apologized, sending all to gag on the death stench leaking forth from their sama. The strong, decaying smell seemed to pulsate from Akito's very core. It held an uncanny likeness to Kyo when he was transformed into the cat monster, the teen now understanding how horrible the smell was to endure.

The servants tried diligently to keep from shielding their noses because of this, tears burning and throats clogging with the rotting flesh stench surrounding them in its rotting cocoon. Ayame succumbed to his bodies needs, unable to stand it any longer and having to cough and spit to get the putrid taste coating his tongue.

This only enraged their master further.

Narrowing his slitted gaze, Akito reigned his cackles, "So you don't like what I've become. You think I'm cruel… ugly… _smelly_! I should make you inhale the foulness all night until you throw up your innards and wish for death to claim you. Maybe then you will understand what I go through each day, what I have to suffer for the likes of you!"

"Master… please…"

"No! It's only fitting you suffer right along with me." And with that he ruthlessly took Shigure by the throat, squeezing to the point the mans veins popped out on his temples, sending the dangling man to try in vain to prevent the inevitable darkness from closing in on his conscience.

_But that was too easy a death, suffocation is to swift. _

No, Akito wanted it to be long, excruciating, seemingly endless. He wanted them to _beg _for release when he was through.

But what he wanted most of all was to see that sticky, warm liquid stain his hands red. Not only did he want to see it but bathe in it, devour it… drink in every last drop, every ounce of life, until there was nothing left to feed off of. His instincts screamed for it, tongue lolled out for when the crimson spray shot from its host and into his awaiting mouth.

Yes, he would enjoy their cries. It was the only way to appease the voices in his head. They yearned for the carnage almost as earnestly as he.

Akito cackled one last time before he went to plunge the blade into Shigure's chest, his humanity pushed so far back into the dark recesses of his mind there was no clear sign it even existed at all.

Tohru, on seeing he was really going to kill his relative, nearly sprinted the distance. She couldn't allow him to murder his own family, harm them in any way. The only thing she felt she had the power to do was fly across the burned debris and wedge herself between the servants and the glinting knife. It was the only way to save them.

Hatori, who had been off in the corner putting out the last few remaining fires, was quick to snatch the girl before she got too close to the savage creature. He held her from behind, panic stricken, nearly screaming, "No, miss Honda. Stay away from him. If you value your life stay away."

"But we can't just let him... I have to protect them! I have to save them some how. He means to kill them!" Tohru felt the scorching wet trails leak from behind her chocolate orbs, reaching out with one hand to those that were terrified and defenseless.

Hatori would have none of it though, clasping firmer around her wriggling body as he bitterly snapped, "He'll kill you if you interfere. Don't go near that _beast_."

The doctors command sent Akito to twist his already perked ears at the "beast" comment, directing his brutal attention from a gargling Shigure to those that stood a short ways away. He was about to unleash another infuriated roar, to aim his assault on _them _for calling him such a name… until he saw who Hatori caged protectively in his arms.

The knife, along with the servant, instantly slipped from his fingers, the steal clattering to the ground in an echo that nearly screamed louder than his pounding heart. _T-Tohru… _

The monsters anger seemed to evaporate before their very eyes, his brows scrunching into that of sheer misery at the sight of her. Her tear streaked expression alone was the catalyst that shattered his unnamed aggression, birthing an emotion that was so devastating, so painful, he couldn't help but whimper soundly to himself.

She was… afraid. She was shaking because… because she had seen him ready to do something horrible.

All the voices retreated, taking with them the angry red haze, leaving his conscience to bellow in his thoughts by its lonesome, _No. Oh God, no! I almost… I would have if she hadn't… _

A tiny sob worked it's way free, the girls struggles ceasing when her master slowly but surely gained his common sense.

His hands started to inch towards his mangled face as a means to block out the twisted sight that spawned so much fear. They were all staring at him, he felt the immense weight of it dragging him under its tide. They had to stop. He had to make them. If they didn't he knew he would lose what little control he had somehow gained and finish what he had started with the knife. The bloodthirsty lust waiting for the perfect opportunity to take over again.

"Stop." He hissed meekly, viciously grounding his fangs together, "Stop looking at me. Don't look, damn it! I said don't look at me!"

They did as he ordered… that is, all but Tohru. She couldn't stop herself. She couldn't avert her eyes elsewhere. The only thing she could do was study the dreary creature that called himself master, desperately trying to break Hatori's hold so that she may comfort Shigure; he still slumped and trying to collect some air.

But Akito, unable to take her gaze any longer, quickly dashed for the only exit present. Just standing in her presence destroyed him for he knew what she had to be thinking.

_Monster… _

_Freak…_

_Demon… _

_Evil!_

In a mere blink he disappeared into the gardens, long gone by the time Tohru managed to break free. She flew towards Shigure, who, by now, was recovered enough to gasp out some words. Strangely enough, he held her at bay, pointing towards the direction Akito had vanished, "Go… help… him…"

She was taken aback, trying hard to form a response. Shigure rubbed his raw throat, staring at her face with such regret, so much sorrow, it rendered her speechless. "He needs… you."

"What about you?"

The dark haired servant waved her concern aside, "I have them… to help… me." He indicating Ayame and Kyo, "Master has… only you."

Tohru gave him one last look, fretting her lip as the other males assisted Shigure. She turned towards the gardens, still undecided if she should risk her life and follow her master to where ever he disappeared to. But with just one glance over her shoulder, seeing the other Sohma's barely able to keep their breaking emotions in check, she thought back to how Akito must be feeling right about now.

_It's only fitting you suffer right along with me. _Those had been his words, as hateful and poisonous as they were… they were true. Akito was in pain. He had to be if he behaved so badly. And hadn't she agreed to be his perfect servant? There for, was she not responsible in some way to comfort him when he needed her most? _And there had been tears in his eyes, as a few times before, on the brink of spilling if he hadn't locked his lids tightly shut_. _He's in too much pain to be alone right now, this making him dangerous to any he happens to accidentally come across. I can't let that happen, I refuse to let him face his pain by himself. And I refuse for more people to get hurt while I'm here to prevent it. _

If anything, she was going to save as many people as she could… whether it cost her her life or not.

* * *

Bounding over rocks, dodging looming branches and fallen limbs, Akito pushed his body onward. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop running. If he did, he knew he would break down or worse… find someone and kill them. _That _was how stormy and unpredictable his mood was at this point.

_Damn my temper, those spirits! Damn it to hell! Ruined. Everything is ruined!! _And he felt it was… his chances to befriend his servant girl, to turn over a new leaf. It was all over.

_Monster, I'm just a hideous monster to her now!_

How could she possibly see him as anything else but a beast? He was nothing but a grotesque, unwanted and unloved thing reaching for dreams that were never meant to be his.

Akito's lungs burned the longer he flew through the lush flora, his heart hammering like a beating drum that kept in tune with his rampaging thoughts. Every muscle strained until they threatened to give out, and still he ran. To where he didn't care, so long as it was far from the memories, away from her smell… her eyes…

God, he just wanted to escape it all. Run to the ends of the earth and fall over the edge; plummet to his death where all monsters belonged.

His stomach rolled in a violent summersault, eyes itched the longer water poured from behind their crimson prison. If he kept going at this pace he knew he was going to spew all his dinner where he stood, however unpleasant that would be. But still he continued in a blind race to where ever his hooves took him.

It wasn't long before he focused on an approaching stone wall, every part of his soul yearning to hide behind it.

The beast inside of him wanted to confront those that had sent him fleeing in the first place, it being a territorial creature that loathed to feel threatened. But his human side, the young man that had all the worlds problems mounted on his shoulders, only wanted to conceal the hurt tearing inside his chest.

Tearing at his clothes, the monster couldn't even stand the thought of wearing them any longer. He wasn't a man, he had no right to behave or even try to pose as one. _Ugly, repulsive!_ Akito kept repeating in his mind, heaving as he fought for air, fighting the burn to push himself harder despite what the voices screamed.

Bounding over the stone gate, Akito landed a little clumsily onto solid ground. He gnashed into his lower lip, petulantly grinding down until the coppery taste flooded his senses. Again he brought his hands up to finish ripping his shirt to shreds, pulling his hair loose from its ribbon, snarling the entire time the longer he fought to become a wild animal. .

With nothing to stand in his way but surrounding trees, Akito slammed his body into a sturdy oak, ripping into it with all the strength he held, all the rage that seeped deep inside his mind. He had to find release somewhere, had to vent his anger. If not, he feared the next unfortunate individual he confronted would be ripped apart.

Punching relentlessly, scratching, tearing into the trunks gut area, it didn't take him long to send it barreling to the ground. He continued to mangle it, leaping on top, sharpening his talons, wishing it had innards to shred. The red haze swam and devoured his vision until it was all he saw, all he wanted to see.

The smell of an open wound stabbed into his flared nostrils, fighting past the blazing flame that spewed out of control. (Amazingly, no forest fires were started)

Glowering at his trembling hands, Akito barely focused on the large jagged splinters that tore underneath his scales. No thought entered his mind, nothing but primal carnage. He couldn't connect how this had happened, how he became injured. The only thing he knew was he was hurt… and not alone.

Flashing his pearly canines, Akito hissed at the individual behind him, legs ready to spring and pounce on the person if they came any closer.

"A-Akito-sama?"

Only his growl answered.

Tohru had to swallow her apprehension, since his crimson slits never strayed from her throat, extending, reclaiming, then extending her hand again to show she meant no harm. "You're… you're bleeding. Here, let me-"

She leapt back when he swiped, somehow, against all odds, holding down the shriek she'd been ready to spill. _No, I have to be brave. Showing fear will only make things worse. He needs me to be strong for him, I have to try and reason… somehow._

Again, the girl reached out, slowly this time, with a little more confidence than before. This caused Akito to crawl back on all fours like a cornered tiger, snarling the entire time, snapping his fangs together to warn her off, to keep her at bay. His ferocious display didn't work.

Tohru kneeled before him, tilting her head to the side. She bestowed a comforting smile to her wild master, her love working it's way to her eyes as she fought the anxiety and allowed the warmth full reign. At that moment, she was the embodiment of innocence, trusting him not to attack her while she sat in place, not moving, waiting for him to calm.

And there they sat, at a stand off, the animal huffing in his animal tongue for her to flee while the human part of himself started to awaken again… begging her to stay. Akito pushed all the wickedness housed inside down into his gut, out of the way as he instead resigned to absorb the patient girls loving smile.

Every part of her screamed life, of hope, whetting his appetite for the impossible, dampening his spirit with the grief and guilt.

She wasn't afraid when he lowered his head and cautiously approached. She hadn't been afraid when seeing him in the kitchen either… at least not for herself. And now, seeing him like this, unlike the shy man she had dined with, nearly broke her heart.

It was amazing how only minutes before she had to follow her nose to locate where he was, but now that he was semi calm there was no longer a rotting smell about him. Perhaps it came and went, maybe it was a new feature due to his curse and only appeared when his insanity reached its peek. What ever it was the smell dissipated, no longer as strong as it once was.

She held up her hand when he drew near, not at all surprised when he became like a faithful dog nudging his nose into her palm. "May I see your hands?" He loyally gave them up, she soundly gasping at the damage.

With out thought she let her pointer finger lightly trace the multiple cuts, saddened to see the mutilation. Even his lip was split. "Akito… I'll fetch Hatori to clean these wounds."

His answer was to latch onto her kimono, his frown rejecting that suggestion. He never took his eyes from her own, always staring, always waiting. For what? Weakness? Tohru had to train herself to remain very still, massaging what little flesh wasn't injured,"I can try to remove the wood fragments if you like. I'll be careful." Akito only jerked away, a sudden flicker lighting behind his eyes. Had that been worry or… sorrow? Tohru wasn't sure since he quickly turned his head to the side, folding his damaged appendages behind his back so she was no longer forced to see them.

Shaking his head, Akito tried to shrink from her sight. His hunch became so tight he looked near the point of breaking. "I only want to help you. There's nothing wrong in that."

"No," he gritted with a raw, crackling voice. "Don't touch me…"

"Why?"

He shook his head again, lowering himself to the cool ground, "Don't… don't…" _So I don't hurt you, too._

This didn't deter her though, the girl slipping her fingers through his messy, wind blown tresses. The sudden touch sent him to violently shutter, snuggling his head into her knees, bunching up her kimono as his claws clenched the fabric in a desperate grip.

He was… crying.

Akito… her unmovable, sadistic master… was crying like a child in her lap. The action caused her heart to break even more as he continued to unleash all his crumbling walls, the tears soaking through to her clothes until her skin become immersed in the salty moisture. "Shhhh." She cooed, rubbing his crestfallen ears as the sobs racked his poor body. "It's alright, let it out."

"I ruined everything." His voice - once a thundering roar - was so frail, so soft and chocked by anguish. "I c-can't do anything r-right. I h-h-hurt them."

"No, they're alright. You didn't do anything but scare them a little."

Akito's emotions were pooling out uncontrollably, the dam finally breaking as he unleashed all the torment, all the pain that had consumed his life. "I shouldn't be this weak. So worthless."

She felt her own sadness prick at the corner of her eyes, her lower lip trembling the longer this big, overpowering individual was reduced to this, "It's alright to cry Akito-sama, there's no shame in it."

"B-but I'm not supposed to. I'm the sama." He hiccupped between each word. "I'm supposed to be s-strong."

The girl simply clucked her tongue, letting his claws bite into her legs without protest. Using her sleeve to mop up a majority of his tears, Tohru couldn't help but sympathize. What else could she do? She doubted there was much of anything she could do but stay by him.

His whimpers, though low, were clear enough to decipher. "I'm not supposed to be weak. I'm not supposed to cry."

"You're only human."

It was then she realized her biggest mistake. His sobbing ceased almost instantly, replaced by the hard pants spelling his approaching wrath. Yanking himself to a sitting position, Akito abruptly turned his back on her, wiping the remaining water from his face. "Leave me." he murmured so low she didn't catch it at first.

When she went to try and comfort him again, she was met with the most hateful glare ever to fall on her. "I said leave me!"

"B-but I-"

"Go!"

Tohru held a hand to her chest, lowering her lashes in a defeated manner, "I didn't mean to offend you. Please, believe me. I… I don't want to leave you like this. Please, don't push me away when I know I can help."

Clutching the sides of his head, he sought nothing else but to drown out her words. They weren't comforting, they were bitter sweet to his ears.

Coating the softness in his voice with an ice shield, Akito thrashed his tail in her direction. Tohru had to leap back to save herself from receiving a few broken ribs, aware he had been aiming to knock her several feet away.

"I'm not human. I'm _not _a human! I'll never be human again!! Never… never…"

_So he _was _a man at one point_. Tohru thought to herself, now understanding his shame. Perhaps… perhaps that teen in the picture had been him. If so, her master had been very handsome at some point in his life and now… he was reduced to this.

It was no wonder he was so depressed, always the epitome of sorrow.

Akito must have sensed she was still present, or heard the wheels in her brain grinding, for he roared into the open night, letting its echo boom across the estate, rippling the water in the pond. When he finally let the remaining sound fall quiet, he turned his attention downward to his wavering reflection. And there he was transfixed by the image, hating it with so much passion… saddened to know it was only telling him the truth.

_Monster… _that word always found a way to tail him. It would until his dieing days he supposed, causing him to sniffle, then snort the smoke from his lungs. "Leave! Get away from me. I can't stand the sight of anything living anymore."

When she didn't comply, since she was still a little spooked by his sudden howl, Akito took this time to purposely frighten her. He had to or risk harming the only person it seemed that cared about his welfare. She was the only one that gave chase and dutifully stayed by his side, wiped away his sorrow without laughing at how pathetic he looked or scold him for being so feeble.

This was for the best.

Widening his jaw to unbelievable lengths, he bared his fangs and extended his claws with a snarl, now revealing eyes that were no longer even remotely close to being human. They were the eyes of a predator. "Leave or I'll kill you! Don't think I wont, don't think you can tame me. I am a destroyer! A killer! And if you don't start moving I'll-"

Tohru was on her feet in a second, scampering as fast as she could to the manor before he could finish his threats.

As she retreated the anger went with her. The fierce scowl practically dripped away, she being unaware of the solemn, blurry gaze that followed her form.

Slumping the remainder of his heavy body to the ground, the mewling monster let his chin dip to his chest, whispering her name as another tear slipped free. "Tohru…" _I'm sorry for what I am._

* * *

AN: this chapter had at least seven more pages to go with it but i decided to just post the first half all by its lonesome. it was getting waaaaay to long and i knew it would have taken me at least two more days of proofreading just to perfect it. i didn't want to do that since i promised to have it up within two weeks and so it has been done.

i also want to give my thanks to all the patient reviewers out there who nag at me when i start slacking. and i also like to thank sm-candy for the halloween idea. yes, this story is going to be close to 40 chapters thanks to candy's ideas, so i hope you enjoy reading.


	26. Break down: part two

By the time Tohru returned, with a small first aid kit in tow, Akito was no longer by the fallen tree. Instead he stood in the midst of the pond, waist deep, splashing the coolness over his face only to shake the droplets from his straggly hair. It seemed to her he was cleansing himself, constantly dunking his head underwater only to come up and for breath before going under again.

To her the sight was neither appalling or frightful, this dawning on the servant girl as she simply stood rooted in place to observe her master go through these ministrations. Strange how his body fascinated her. He was a complicated creature, inside and out, that, to the naked eye, would certainly be the cause for horrendous legends. Some children might even call him a boogie man. But, with closer observation, one could almost see the secret part of him that was buried so deep even she, the girl that saw only good in the world, had trouble locating an ounce of kindness, even humanity, in him.

She had never thought to look at her master with this kind of intensity, when no one was around to notice her watching, amazed he held such a sleek, muscular physique. Tohru blushed knowing she had been staring for God only knew how long, darting her attention elsewhere only to have it slowly creep back to her oblivious master. Yes, it's true he was fearsome to behold at times, but right now, as he washed the dirt and grime from his scales, and sighed so solemnly, Tohru had trouble controlling her sudden impulse to wrap her arms around his bare torso. _No no no! I cant start thinking like that. I'm just here to help, not trace my fingers over his hard, toned, chest and broad, wet shoulders. HIS HANDS! Yeah, I'm here to tend his hands and that's all! _

Her face must have resembled a ripe cherry. She even had to fan herself from the heat working its way up and down from toe to hair roots. She couldn't start picturing his body outlined by the full moons rays. She couldn't lose her wits wondering if he still had his pants on under the water. Her main goal was to see to it he was alright, regardless of what he had originally ordered.

Despite it all, she still had to take many breaths to calm herself before she burst into flames picturing him skinny dipping like the wild man/beast he was. And for some odd reason, that excited her. At least… enough to bring her master to sniff into the open air, inhaling the scent of a woman and her slight arousal.

Tohru involuntarily stepped back when he practically purred, breaking a twig and nearly leaping out of her skin at the sharp snap. It had caught his attention as well, perking his ears in her direction; stopping all his previous movements to keep his lower extremities under control.

"You've returned."

"I-I brought a first aid kit for you. I thought-"

"That's your problem, you think. You shouldn't have come back. If you had an iota of a brain you would have locked yourself in your room and never come out."

"But…"

He huskily growled in his throat, sending her to silence. Akito tore his fangs into his bottom lip, shaking his head side to side in attempts to shackle the rising animal inside himself. "You need to leave. Do you understand? I wont be held responsible for the things I do to you." His muscles strained to spin around and drag her into the pond with him, but the man lingering in the midst of his mind condemned that notion. He knew what would happen if she didn't flee into the night. He knew what his body urged and the voices began to chant. Akito knew all the damage he was capable of doing to the girl that loyally stayed..

And so the monster resigned himself to remain perfectly still, attempting to keep all his primitive desires under check. The cold water wasn't dousing his growing erection any, to his dismay, as he held his breath to keep from smelling her alluring scent. Why did she have to do this to him, to turn his body against him? And what pissed him off even more was the fact she had no idea she was even doing it.

Clothing soon swished from behind, along with leaves crunching under the girls dainty feet, signaling her absence from behind. _She's leaving. She's finally leaving._ Akito unleashed a relieved sigh. At least with her gone he could concentrate more on himself. Though he silently jubilated that she would be safer when more distance stood between them, a tiny part of him also cracked.

Bringing his hands up to suckle the splinters out, he was careful to remove any foreign objects from his skin before allowing his saliva to heal the cuts; using his sharp teeth as tweezers.

A sudden whisper startled him to nearly swallow a wood chip, "I-I'm sure there's some tweezers in the kit…"

His erection sprung back.

"Damn it!!! Go! Away!" He turned away from the direction she had moved as if fearful she could see the large bulge through the waist deep water. He even lowered himself a great deal more, huffing the entire time in embarrassment.

Tohru was perched not to far from her master, leaning forth on tip toes to hold out the kit incase he chose to use it. Instead, he slapped it from her hands with his tail, glaring fitfully over his shoulder, causing Tohru to involuntarily peep imagining what he had to say about her disobedience. But, to her amazement, he just let his shoulders slouch in defeat as if arguing with her further was futile and possibly be the death of him. "If you really want to help you'll worry about yourself and go back to your room. I can manage on my own."

The girl didn't turn back, tilting her head in a confused manner only to retrieve the white plastic box and dutifully return to her spot, holding it out yet again. "You know I cant do that - leave you I mean - so you telling me to run and think about myself when I know I can do something to help you just isn't going to happen. Forgive me, but it's not in me to desert someone in need. Not even you." She said all of this with a broad smile.

The declaration caused Akito's jaw to suddenly clench, mumbling something about her being to stupid for her own good. "You have the right to be selfish every now and then, it's only _human_."

She knew a verbal slap when one hit her. But in spite of his sneered comment, the girl brightened her expression in hopes to drown out the dreariness surrounding his sour mood, "And everyone also has the capacity to be selfless, too."

"You're a fool."

"You keep telling me that, but perhaps it's better to be a merciful fool than a callous genius. Will you let me pull the rest of the splinters out for you? I promise to be as gentle as possible if so."

Akito took a quick glance down to his crouch, weighing his options long and hard - no pun intended - before donning her an answer. Risk letting her see his arousal for a gentle caress? Take the chance of turning into a sex crazed demon just to feel an angels love? The odds certainly didn't hold a cheery possiblity.

No one knew better than he how unstable he was tonight, unpredictable even. It was the approach of fall that brought this on, his time growing closer when he lost all awareness for one damned night to the spirits he housed inside his body.

Tohru seemed to take all the decisions out of his hands, wading a little into the water enough so she was able to snatch his tail and coax him on shore. "Don't worry, I'll try to do my best and not hurt you any. Here, sit down, let me find the tweezers and we'll begin." Why did she have to mother him so, it was overly aggravating.

Before he knew what he, or she, was doing, Akito found himself sitting cross legged on the ponds bank, staring dumbfounded into her carefree, somewhat flushed, face. The air almost sizzled when she leaned into him to retrieve his hands, her master trying without success to wiggle free in fear the worst soon approach. If she made _him _react so strongly who knew how the spirits might respond to a vulnerable female so near he could hear their hearts nearly beat in perfect unison. And, damn it!, her sweet, sweet smell was only heightening his awareness of her.

When he proceeded to wiggle away, Tohru was left with little choice to sedate him. She quickly, without thinking, planted herself in his lap, sending Akito's pulse to flutter, then skip several beats. "You don't know what your doing." He gritted through his fangs, turning his face away so not to feel or smell how alluring her breath was. "You have no idea what your doing to my b-body." Every muscle became stiff, enough to where Tohru glimpsed at his pink face and giggle at his instant nervousness.

Her giggling ceased, however, when she felt what he was referring to as it urgently pressed into her bottom.

_O-oh… my…_The girl shot up like a rocket, red all over, spewing many apologies for her actions and creating a rather… uncomfortable situation. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking about _that_, I swear. I didn't mean to make that happen. I'm so sorry."

Akito only spun around, just as flustered as she and cursing every minute of it. "Are you happy? I told you to leave well alone but you couldn't, could you?"

"I-I-I didn't know. I only wanted to-"

"Help. I know. That's all you ever want to do, but not with me. Do you hear me? Don't waste your time on me. Just don't. You'll only regret it."

To her surprise, the last part didn't sound threatening. It sounded more like a premonition.

_Akito… why do you lure me into your world only to chase me away. Are you afraid of what I might find in you? Do you think to protect me from your violent ways or fear that there is nothing in you to interest me? Let down your walls for me, just a little, so I can show you the light outside your artificial world. Let me teach you to be happy._

With out warning she kneeled to his side, since he refused her to see him from the front, patting his shoulder, silently reassuring him before she brought one of his hands up to her face. "I wont regret being with you."

"Yes you will. Everyone does." The girl disagreed, wanting nothing more than to show him just how wrong he was. Convincing Akito… now _that _was going to be a challenge. And it certainly wasn't going to be regretful. They were friends, weren't they? Well… at least something a keen to it. It was apparent he felt something for her or he wouldn't have gone through all this. If it wasn't friendship that drove him than it was at least a fondness. _That's just the first steps to being something more._ Tohru mused, amazed he didn't say more.

He seemed lost to his thoughts right now, drowning her out, letting her inch her fingers on top his own without a comment or gnash of his teeth. He was just… sitting. Like a statue that saw so much but had no way to express it's thoughts or opinions. How Tohru wished she could crack open all the secrets at that moment. His expression alone was a mystery, a cross between a placid nothing and everything unsure.

When at last her warmth hovered over his hand, Akito lifted it up into her touch, sighing, "Do it then and be off." Tohru placed the tweezers over one horribly protruding splinter, removing what she could while his attention was locked on the glittering stars rippling on the ponds surface.

She tried very hard to be true to her earlier word of being gentle, finding out that she not only lacked Hatori's steady hands but the knack for nursing all together.

Her master flinched every once in a while when she dug to deep, trying to keep his expression firm, having to chew his lip so viciously to keep from screaming that blood began to dribble down his chin. Tohru took no notice in this, concentrating on her task. It was only when she had to peel back a few scales in order to get the last splinter did her master snap out a very dirty word, sending his servant girl to flinch when he went to swipe at her.

He didn't, thank God, hissing if she was done mutilating him yet.

"Yes, I think that's all of them. I'll pour some peroxide on the wounds here in a bit and bandage you up. See, I told you I'd be gentle. It didn't hurt to bad now did it?"

He couldn't hold back a snort, undecided if he wanted to laugh or argue. He brought the damaged appendages up for inspection, licking at the soreness she left behind, "A monkey could have done a better job."

Her shoulders slumped.

"But," Akito whispered after seeing how crestfallen her expression was, "I suppose you deserve some revenge… for the things I've done to you."

"Revenge?" Tohru was quick to exchange her sullenness for laughter, turning to dab a bit of disinfectant on a cotton ball. "No, I don't believe in revenge. Hurt for hurt never helped anyone, now did it?"

"No," he gritted, sticking his fingers into his mouth to nimbly lap the red liquid up. It hardly surprised Tohru when he finished and had no more injuries left to tend; not even around his lips.

"I guess it wasn't necessary for me to bring the kit. I should have remembered you can heal yourself. Will you be okay?"

Akito heaved a yes, his wings twitching as the wind teased there underside. Mentally, he seemed a thousand miles away. The hollowness in his eyes hinting that the thing that catapulted him to weep earlier and cause such a rift between them was still lingering foremost in his thoughts. Tohru didn't dare leave yet. That is, not while he was still so tormented. Like most times, he needed comfort from the demons that haunted him. He needed someone to stay - regardless of what he ordered - to let him know he wasn't utterly alone in this world. It was good for the soul to be around others and share what troubled them.

"They're soft." She said, always seeming to do or say something that left him baffled.

"Huh?"

"Your wings. They're soft. Softer than what one would expect by just looking at them." It wasn't until she mentioned it that he realized she was petting him. Why, he wondered, did she do that? Did she not know how horrible it made him feel, or how happy?

"I wonder if you can fly with them. Wouldn't that be lovely, able to float around in the clouds. You don't know how lucky you are."

"Do I look lucky to you? You keep saying things like that, how I should be grateful. And for what?! I'm about as lucky as a three legged black cat that's broke more mirrors than I can count! I have nothing to be grateful for, my life is shit, my family fears me… AND STOP PETTING ME LIKE SOME DAMN DOG!!!"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude." She planted her trembling hands in her lap, blushing even more so than before, "But… I think you have more than you realize. There are some people in this world that have no one, not a soul that would give them a second thought. They live on the street with caved in bellies that haven't had a scrap of food in days, holding out dirty tin cups hoping a kind hearted stranger will take pity on them and drop a coin in." Tohru couldn't help herself, feeling bold for some odd reason. Perhaps it was because she had experienced such a topsy-turvy life herself, living in a tent and all, this sparking a part of her to point out just how good her master actually had it.

"You _do _have those luxuries, Akito-sama. A sturdy roof over your head, three meals a day, people that stay by her side no matter how you treat them. But you still cant see that can you? You don't even try to. You're so wrapped up in all the bad that's happened in your life instead of all the good you have been fortunate enough to take for granted that you don't even bother thinking about those that would give their right arms to trade lives with you. And further more-" she abruptly stopped, slapping a hand to her mouth in shock at how passionate she had become over the subject.

She had just tongue lashed her master. Tohru of all people! This, apparently, was a first for her since she immediately bowed to the ground, repeating over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sor-"

"Be quiet. You think I don't know these things? I _am _rich… but that's all. What can I hope to do in a body like this?" He held up his arms, studying the alien-like body his soul was caged inside, "Neither man or animal, cursed right along with those that dwell in my manor. But they don't stay out of loyalty or love… only fear bounds them to me. Fear of what I'll do to them if they attempt leaving, of what they'll do if they happen to escape my clutches. They'll have no place to go. No one wants them. No one but _me_."

Akito slumped into a position that resembled a medieval gargoyle, his muscles bulging under his animal skin. "I control everything in their lives, but I cant control how they feel. At least… not how I want it." He wasn't even speaking to her anymore, though she was still surprised at how much he really had said to her this evening; opening up little by little. Maybe she really could chisel through his inner armor, she surely had made a dent if not a crack right now.

"If you're wanting them to feel a certain way… about you… you should let them do it freely. Feeling's shouldn't be forced, they're fragile as it is and can easily be broken."

"What do you know?! You've never had to try like I have to gain a smile. It comes to you naturally, and why you may ask? Because everyone love's you! Because you're so damn nice and beautif-!" He snapped his teeth together, biting off the tail end of his sentence. Sneaking a quick glance over his shoulder, Akito snarled to see how shocked she was as if all of this was news to her.

"I… I'm not beautiful, a-a-and not everyone likes me. There was this one boy in pre-school that always threw paper wads in my hair and pulled my pigtails when no one was looking. He also pushed me in the mud and pulled off my teddy bears head."

"He liked you."

She was speechless, disagreeing. "No he didn't. He told me girls were icky and cootie infested."

"He liked you." If she didn't know any better, she'd believe Akito was pissed even more at her for telling him this. "Everyone likes you." _And hates me. _He silently insinuated.

"I like you."

He seemed to study her for quite some time, bangs concealing his searching eyes, until he heaved and capped his lids. No one had ever said that to him. No one had ever stayed by his side - willingly - for so long. Maybe she was speaking the truth, he couldn't recall her ever lying before. But how? How could she "like" him? Wasn't he the root of all the misery in this household? Hadn't _he _been the one who crushed her wrist and attacked her on several other occasions?

She confused him so much, all his emotions in turmoil, everything inside clashing together until he could barely think strait. "Why?"

"Why what?" She inquired.

"Why do you like me?"

"Because I know you're really kind hearted underneath all that bitterness."

They both paused.

"How? There's nothing kind in me any more. This curse has poisoned me to the point I… I…" He spun his face away from her, Tohru having caught a faint mist sprouting behind his glowing sights. And then, he began to laugh. It wasn't comforting in any sense, being almost like a witch's cackle, as if the insanity he had once held undivided control over had found a crack to leak through. "You're wasting your time. Playing the same charade as Rin, but I'm not stupid enough to fall for it again."

_Rin? Who's Rin? _Tohru didn't have any time to ask, for he was already on his feet, transforming back into the foaming Mr. Hyde. "All of you are alike. Using my emotions against me, trying to squeeze what little sympathy I have left. It wont work!"

She squeaked when his brows puckered, his false amusement taking a nose dive to that of outrage. "I never meant to do any such things. I'm just trying to tell you-"

"No! I wont hear them. Words have destroyed me already, empty promises have already stripped me of what humanity I still cling to. I am your master, an ugly master, but your master all the same so you will not bother with speaking such deceitful things to me any more!"

"I wasn't, I'd never. You know me better than that master."

"Do I?" He didn't sound convinced, snidely leering at her with a crooked grin. "Maybe it's you who doesn't know me."

For the second time this night Tohru felt a small spark of rebellion surge against her normal demeanor, "Is it so hard for you to accept I see something in you you can't? That I don't find you as ugly as you seem hell bent to believe?" And that was no lie. He wasn't gruesome to her, at least… not after she had seen the truly lonesome soul behind his temper and fangs. No, she had been with him for what felt like forever now, thus it was only when he reminded her of his appearance did she take any notice in it.

"Say it! Be honest and just tell me I'm a horrible monster that no one can love, to always be a prisoner here, in this house, in this body, forever. I'll never know a loving touch! I'll never see a world outside my imagination. Not even my own mother could stand the sight of me!!" He was shaking, screaming so loud Tohru leapt back in fear.

The rotting smell slowly started to pulsate from his core, dotting her vision with tears at the harsh, overpowering stink lifting off his shoulders.

Her master paced back and forth, so angry, so ready to tear into another tree, or person - it depending on what got in his way first - that Tohru thought it best to scoot a few inches to give him space. The monster caught the movement, taking it as a sign she was trying to slink into the shadows and away from him. That only confirmed his earlier accusations.

Ruthlessly slamming his tail into the ground, Akito's eyes narrowed on her quivering form. It was then she realized they had indeed changed! Permanently. They were completely animal-like, a dark scarlet that appeared almost like a stormy red sea with one dark strip serving as his pupil. (Kyo's monster cat form type of eye)

Akito grunted at the way his shadow engulfed her, falling to all fours like a common beast. His face was directly in front of her own, baring his sharp canines in a means to intimidate her, "You fear me as well. Everyone does. Everyone hates me… even you." He seemed to be in his own lopsided world, glaring through her only to clench his lids shut and snap his hands to the sides of his head, "Shut up. Stop mocking me, stop it!"

"Akito-sama, I haven't said anything." He was falling right back into the insanity.

The voices… they were coming back with a vengeance. Not even her voice could drown them out or make them depart. Louder. They were growing louder with each pant, every heart beat that gushed through his veins.

'_We hate you.' _They whispered in unison. _'Everyone hate's you. Especially the girl you hold so close to your heart.'_

Akito's expression darkened, contorting into a twisted snarl as the echoes grew. "No, you're lying. Lying! Leave me alone. She can…"

_She can love me. She can if only I… if I can change. If I were a normal man, she'd love me._

'_Pretend all you like, she'll never see you as anything but a monster. That's all you are to her and everyone that lays eyes on you. That's all you'll ever be. Why else has everyone deserted you?' _

"Akito-sama, talk to me. What do you want me to do? Should I get someone to help you, is that what you want? I'll retrieve Hatori, he'll know what to do."

'_Give in.' _The voices hissed, sending Akito to his knee's in attempts to maintain a semblance of control over himself. It wasn't working, nothing was holding them back. Every barrier he had constructed over the years, all his inner walls came crashing down like a bursting dam. "Tohru…!" _Run. _But he couldn't get the last part out, every cell in his body felt like they were bursting into tiny flames. He couldn't stop from screaming, this all causing her to fly to his rescue.

Faintly, Akito heard her calling his name, but her voice was being pushed aside, a far away echo, as was her image, for those that dwelled in his subconscious. They were all vile looking, his family members silhouettes towering over him, scorning him as he suffered, chanting over and over, _'Give in.' _

He knew their meaning, understood what they wanted. Give in to his instincts, unleash the animals he chained in the deepest parts of his psyche. _'Give in.' _they called again. _'Let her feel your pain, share it. Why should you suffer alone? She hate's you anyways, why not take a little pleasure from her? What can she do to stop you?' _

"Get out of my head!" Akito spat through his fangs, trying to ignore his relatives taunts, the cursed spirits that rose like foreboding shadows as they slowly grew in power. The struggle was tearing him apart, destroying his strength when they all combined into one horrendous entity. And what scared him the most was, when they all merged together, they looked exactly like him.

Tohru, unable to stand the sight of him suffering, laced her arms around his shoulders without a second thought, shaking him repeatedly, urging him to respond in the tiniest way. There had to be a way to dispel these demons that tormented him so.

He only howled with further pain.

The spirits bucked the moment her desperate tears landed on his scaly cheek. _'Tohru.' _They voiced together, turning their focus from tormenting the cowering Akito to the girl that held him so lovingly.

It was then the animals roared for a thing that made the sama's very skin crawl. _'Take her!' _

"N-no…" He was losing coherency, head pounding, strength draining away, aware he would be unable to argue for very much longer.

His weak refusal didn't bode well with the cursed spirits, all snarling, clawing, spatting for him to claim the girl as theirs. _'She must be ours and ours alone! You will do it now or pay the price for your disobedience.' _

"No." _I c-cant. I promised myself I wouldn't harm-_

'_If you do not do it now,' _they threatened, _'we will do it on the eve of our temporary freedom.' _

Akito felt his head on the verge to explode, his forehead meekly compressed into the crook of the cooing girls neck. He was not stupid enough to take their threats lightly, aware that he could only keep them shackled for so long until they gathered enough strength to over power his flimsy control entirely. It was only a matter of time until that dreaded night came when they would take full possession of his body, sending his soul to dwell in darkness until they had spent all their power and became dormant for another dreadful year. Or at least unable to do anything but scream in the back of his thoughts, along with those of his family, and resurface when his temper bordered on homicidal.

Akito shuttered so violently that Tohru trembled with him, both rocking together, her master trying to hide his eyes in fear she saw the conversation playing between he and the always embittered spirits. If he didn't do something to appease the ones that caused him so much heart ache, he knew they would do something horrible when freed. Something to Tohru and he would be unable to prevent it.

Lifting his face, Akito lightly sniffed at her skin, taking in her flowery scent, his cheek rubbing her silky hair in a caress that surged through her entire body. His tongue began to lap up the sweet honey of her skin, circling seductively, suckling in places that sent the girl to stiffen then melt into his slow embrace. _'Claim her!' _The spirits chanted, _'Make her ours!'_

Akito tightly clenched his lids, sniffling mutely, extending his fangs to the point they fell past his chin, ready to plunge them deep into the one that sparked such need. _I h-have to do this. I have to make her… mine. _

'_Ours! She will be ours!'_

His eyes became that of a predator, feral, dangerous. His teeth scraped over her pulse, breath intertwined with that of his flames, scorching the exposed flesh as his claws, on their own accord, started to tear at the back of her kimono. _No, she's mine._

Tohru whimpered at the exposure, and the scratches running horizontally along her spine._ Mine! _

She frantically called his name, hoping it got through to the red haze that now ruled her master. "Akito-sama, what are you doing? I cant… breath…"

His arms were like an unyielding cage, restraining her in every way, his voice now that of many. "MINE!!"

Just as his fangs went to embed themselves into her throat, to shred into her, Tohru managed to gain enough space to lurch back and lock stare with terrified stare. She was near to shedding further tears - this time in fright - pushing and shoving as his cackles littered the air from her measly struggles, gagging on the strong, decaying scent Akito projected, "Why are you doing this? What's the matter with you Akito?"

His laughter came out even louder, no hint of her masters voice anywhere in the midst of it. "Akito-_sama _cant hear you right now." They purred into her ear, flicking her lobe with his tongue as she tried yet again to distance herself from who ever this person was. "W-what do you mean he cant hear? Who are you?! What have you done with master Akito?"

He didn't seem to notice her inability to breath, or her attempts to be free, sinfully smirking towards her shrillness, "Oh, he's here, but we are in control right now."

"A-and who are you?"

"You've met us before, in the hall, in the kitchen. Yes, we were very angry then. But now…" he cackled, so low and evil it made her very blood curdle, "you have enchanted us. You stir things that should have been left alone. Now," Akito, or what appeared to be Akito, roughly stroked her bottom lip, his eyes glowing ominously in the darkness, "you will be ours… to sate our ancient lust."

Tohru's gasp sent his claws to spring out in front of her face, her renewed struggles making him snigger as he lowered her to the grass. "Akito-sama…don't do this. You're better than this, you don't have to-"

"He can't hear you." His voices taunted, slipping a hand into the front of her kimonos folds. When she scrunched her shoulders and threw her hands over her chest she was brutally slapped for doing so. "Do _not _fight your fate!! Submit to us and it will be over quickly. Fight… " his grip tightened around her uninjured wrist, catapulting her to vigorously shake her head. "Don't break it. Please, you don't have to do this."

"Then be still."

"Akito-"

"And silent!!"

She immediately turned her face away, wrist's now pinned over her head as his claws made quick work of her belt, then the inner layers in her kimono. "How shall we take her? Hard, fast, rough, gentle? Maybe we should ask Akito-_sama_, we would be happy to let him share in the pleasure of this fucking. It _is _his body we're using, we wouldn't want to be impolite. Hehe."

Without warning he jerked her front open, ripping until he saw creamy skin peek from behind the many slash's and tear's. Tohru tried one last time to reason with him, as meager as it was, hoping that some how her plea was heard, "Akito, I know you're there somewhere. I need you. You rescued me from those teenagers in the forest, you can save me from this too. You're too kind to let this happen to me."

"B-be silent!" Was there a tremble in their command? Tohru pressed on, imploring her master to fight these creatures. "You can control them, I believe in you as does everyone else. Remember the times when we were together, how you treated me so kindly at dinner, when you gave me my mothers picture?"

There! She had seen the spark of recognition. And… had his eyes actually changed to gray or was that a trick of the light? "You didn't have to be nice but you did because that's who you are, gentle, considerate. Who ever is telling you otherwise is wrong."

"T…Toh…ru?" It was his one true voice breaking forth, coming out as a whimper, wavering from one to many.

'_She's lying! She just wants to save her own skin and you know it. Who would willingly want to sleep with a freak like you? It must be forced. This is the only way you will know pleasure!'_

"No!"

_Akito! _Tohru inwardly thanked God her master was rising in control, watching as he sprawled into the pond, trying to give her ample time to escape, clutching his temples with such a piteous howl. The spirits were striving to stop him, convulsing his body, causing him to dig his nails into his face, splitting the skin wide open as if he wanted to scratch the intruders out.

"You fool! Let us have her. We will all enjoy it." The spirits lurched to grab the watching girl, immediately yanking back to hold his head from further pain.

"Don't touch her! You God damn bastards will never have her!!" Akito roared into the night, at his reflection, anything that had ears.

Tohru didn't know what to do now, more or less petrified as he continued to scream. Pulling her kimono back together, or at least the best she could without a means to tie it, she sat and watched his wheezing increase, then ease to the point he looked like he was going to pass out. Even his complexion changed from smoky gray to ashy white, the tiny slits making up his pupils rolling back the further he staggered.

Tears trickled freely, mingling with his blood the longer intense jolts chiseled in his skull. "I… am the m… master. You wont… use… me… You wont have… Toh…" And before he could finish, he fell face first into the blood stained water.


	27. Night fluff

Tohru quickly bolted from her spot, panic stricken by his sudden collapse. The water wasn't deep, perhaps a little below the knee, but still he was unconscious and, if she didn't make it to him in time, would drown. "Oh no. Oh God no. Akito! Akito-sama, hold your breath, I'm coming."

Sploshing the entire way, the frightened girl dove her hands into the murkiness only to feel his hair floating around her fingertips. She wasted no time jerking his head back to the surface, tugging and pulling the rest of his body - still by his hair - until his bulky form sat partially on the muddy bank.

There was no movement on his part, nothing to indicate he was alive and well. Even with the moons assistance Tohru was only faintly able to make out his condition. And from what she could tell, by his ashy complexion and still bleeding cheeks, it wasn't good.

What to do, what to do? He wasn't breathing, his chest wasn't going up and down like it should. People's chest's are supposed to move damn it!

"Akito-sama," her voice grew shrill from concern, "wake up. I don't know what to do by myself. I can't remember how to resuscitate someone. You can't die on me!" She was so frantic she was literally shaking him, and when that didn't work the girl resorted to slapping his face only to be met with the same results.

Was he dead already? Impossible. No one drowns in the span of three minutes… do they? It certainly appeared that way.

"Help! Someone help us! Hatori! Shiguri!! He wont wake up. HATORI!!!"

No one came.

The girl was left to her own defenses, leaning over his nose to listen for a breath if any came at all.

There were none.

She smeared a few scorching tears from her cheeks, pressing her ear to his rib cage in hopes to pick up any indication he was still alive. She wasn't sure if he was for the wind howled something fierce and her sobs racked miserably inside her closing throat. It was as if the world knew of the monsters plight, this fallen titan, and mourned his passing. And with each second that slipped through the hour glass - with no response on his part - it only confirmed his departure.

Tohru's chin quivered from the cold and fear sinking into her bones. She held perfectly still trying to locate a heart beat, fighting her escalating noises down in hopes to remain calm, which she knew she wasn't, clenching her eyes and burying her nose into his shoulder willing him to survive.

She didn't know why she wanted him to live, since he was her captor after all. He had done so many heinous things, injured so many innocent people - which was the soul reason for his mangled form - that she didn't quite understand the urgency coiling in the pit of her stomach.

It could be so easy to let him slip away and sever all ties to this bewitched place. A sane person surely would have turned tail and fled long ago. But Tohru never considered herself sane and she _never _left a person to suffer. Not even a person that had once treated her so cruelly.

_But he's not cruel. At least… not all the time. _She reminded herself. _He gave me new clothes, spared all that I asked him to spare and let me call my friends_. That had to count for something. He even dug up her mothers picture as a present before dinner. The memory of her reaction to the photo, Akito's blush when she had hugged him in her excitement, brought a new onslaught of tears. He had also gone out of his way to save her once even though he had every right not too. He could have left her to suffer those school boys lust for running away but he hadn't. He even fought his own cravings, the spirits malicious desires… for her.

He never left her and she wasn't going to desert him either!

_Maybe I can run to the manor real quick. There might be time for Hatori to get here and save him. If I'm fast enough that is. _She glanced at the dark silhouette making up the Sohma house, fretting her trembling lip even more as she calculated the distance.

No time. There just wasn't enough time to run around like a chicken with its head cut off.

She racked her brain for a solution, what to do, how to revive him. The only thing that surfaced was the movie "The Sandlot" and how one kid had pretended to drown at a pool. "What was it the life guard did? Come on Tohru, think! Think, think, think. She… Oh. She gave him CPR. Yes, that was it. But… how do you do CPR?"

Tohru froze yet again, digging up scattered memories until she pieced together all the loose fragments. _Step 1: Pinch the nose. Step 2: Mouth to mouth. Step 3: Breath air into their lungs. Right, easy enough._

That's when it dawned on her what she had to do exactly. _Wait… I have to put my mouth… over his mouth. _

It was then her jaw hit the ground as red stained her cheeks. "No, I have to stay focused. FOCUSED! It wont be so bad Tohru, it's not like you haven't locked lips with him before."

The blush grew tenfold.

Hell, if she didn't act fast and stop fretting over locking lips with her master again she wasn't going to have a master to worry about!

Returning her chocolate sights to his lifeless face, she heaved one last sigh before pushing his damp bangs aside. This had to be done. This was the only way to save him from deaths doorstep.

Using two fingers to clamp his nose shut, the girl pulled at his chin, sucking in as much air as her lungs could possibly contain, and proceeded to cover his mouth with her own. They were like ice at first, yet soft and pliable all at the same time. And like she had assumed before she started the CPR, it filled her thoughts with how similar it was to a kiss.

Tohru heaved enough to expand his chest, fighting down her embarrassment, waiting a few seconds before pressing the air out, then went through the process all over again. She only had to blow three more times until he responded.

Akito moaned, chocked, then coughed up all the liquid that had once threatened to steal his life. He bled all the water from his lungs, coughing and sputtering as he turned his head towards her warmth; his body convulsing but turning to curl over on his side.

A whimper came, neither person knowing who it belonged to for Tohru was ecstatic he wasn't a corpse and he was to damn wet for his liking. He shivered when the wicked wind seemed to pierce through his scaly armor, folding his wings over his arms to no avail. They, too, were soaked and scarcely covered his shoulders, making him regret shredding his yukata.

Tohru joyfully went to embrace him yet halted when he eyed her evilly. "You saved me." It was more of a statement then a question, or more precisely it was an accusation.

"Y-yes, I did. Didn't you want me to?"

Akito turned away from her after letting his slits narrow, hunching in the mud until he looked a horrible sight. "You should have let me die. You should have…" He left the sentenced unfinished, as if he was puzzled yet to exhausted by his exploits to carry on.

It was apparent his energy was tapped and quickly depleting.

His entire frame trembled when another gust came barreling through the trees, all the menace in his voice transforming into what one might hear from a child, "I'm c-c-c-cold."

Tohru was too, shaking right along with him. She knew they had barely escaped deaths unmerciful clutch tonight and tempting it any further was suicide. Hypothermia might set in for either of them, or they might catch a severe cold (Tohru still not quite over the one she had before arriving at the manor).

So, with no blanket at hand, and both their clothes sopping wet, Tohru used herself to relieve his discomfort.

Laying partially across his back, the girl locked her muscles to keep from trembling so violently. But her actions didn't go unnoticed. In fact, Akito was aware of her state far more than she herself. Unlike him, her body couldn't withstand the elements as well. And if he was cold than she must be freezing.

He was astonished she never so much as complained. As fragile as she was, his servant girl held an inner strength that far surpassed his own. No matter what he told himself, how hard he tried to distance everyone around him or how he wanted to be forgotten and alone… he needed her.

Everything else he could do without. Akito had made it perfectly clear he wished for solitude. But solitude could become a prison. A harsh, quiet, lonely prison even for a person that had grown up virtually by themselves. You can be cold only for so long until a small sunray pushes through making you dream of other things. Impossible things.

Tohru had reawakened a part of him he had indeed dismissed. That realization led Akito to admit he, in fact, needed someone to care for him. Craved it. Secretly wished on every star every night for such an impossibility. It had been so long since someone had let him into their world, to openly and unconditionally love him.

_Father… _Akito clenched his lids at the memory. Was that why he was so drawn to Tohru? She reminded him of the one person that ever truly loved him?

She was warm, beautiful, nurturing, considerate. All the things he sought, all the things denied to one such as he. Tohru was a positive force that should have repulsed him as he said it did. But secretly, secretly he fell apart at her feet.

If only she didn't have such sharp toes to step on him.

The further he trembled the further Tohru rocked with chattering teeth. "Shhh." She whispered in his ear, willing the cold to leave him and absorb into herself.

"Tohru-chan." His hand reached back and took hers, the girl looking down with a smile that was felt more than seen.

Her master was such a tormented person, lonely beyond words. And to make it even more tragic he was nothing more than a young man trapped. Trapped in his body, trapped in his mind. Convinced of being a thing he was not, desperate for contact yet to afraid to fully except it.

_I'll stay with you master, be your link to sanity. I'll find a way to chase away all the dark clouds consuming your soul. _"I'll love you." She whispered, unsure if he heard or not but sure he needed those words more than anything.

She was able to feel his chill sink through her kimono, yet he made no move to seek warmth outside her hug. He just laid there, still as stone, almost tricking her into thinking he had fallen asleep in her arms. That is… until he mumbled softly to the angel that held him so tightly he could feel her heart against his back, "Thank you."

* * *

After a long while, Tohru retrieved the first aid kit and proceeded to assist her master to stand on his wobbly hooves. She gasped when he threw an arm over her shoulders and drowsily pressed most of his weight onto her, she finding him excruciatingly heavy when his bulk leaned against her smaller frame for support.

His entire body slowed their progress remarkably, Akito dragging his feet the entire time as if he was half sleeping; which he very well could be. No matter what she said or how much she jostled him it appeared nothing disturbed him.

Akito kept both eyes shut, head bobbing on his shoulders the closer they got to the manor. He was either trying to subdue the sorrow misting his sights or was just plum tired from the ordeal.

He had shed so many tears for tonight that he dreaded releasing any more. It was not normal for him to lose so much control, especially in front of anyone, but he knew that this break down was inevitable. So much had been devouring him internally that it was impossible not to. And the spirits… their combined powers were almost to great to withstand anymore.

The long dreaded eve was almost upon the Sohma's, and here he was, being an idiot that had been overly confident in his abilities to restrain them around Tohru. Now he paid the price for his ego. Now his servant girl was targeted with nothing short of a miracle to save her.

If only he wasn't a beast. Then he wouldn't have to devote so much energy worrying about others safety when in his presence. But there was no point with "if's" anymore. Akito hadn't the will to dwell upon them any longer, tripping over his hooves and nearly sending Tohru and himself to the ground.

The girl was quick to correct their balance, straining from the effort, pressing on with out a backward glance. She certainly was a treasure in her perseverance, hauling him the entire way. Never did she grumble, never did she hint of giving up. Encouragement was all she offered as the manor came into detail and the pond was left far behind them.

They eventually made it to a familiar porch over looking Akito's personal gardens, causing her joy to spike knowing his room was mere steps away.

Tohru panted raggedly, the perspiration beading down her neck and breasts in torrents. She took a firmer hold around his waist and hoisted him onto the first step, then the other, until they were both swaying just outside his bedroom doors. "Almost there Akito-sama, just a little ways to go and you'll be all snuggly in your bed."

He didn't respond, other than slipping a little more from her grip. "No, no, no. Don't collapse on me now we're almost there. You have to stay awake a little longer, okay?"

His legs were slowly folding, sending her knee's to buckle trying to heave him back into a standing position. It took all her remaining strength, and coordination, but she managed to use one foot to push open the sliding doors and maneuver him into his dark chambers.

Instantly, Tohru dropped the medical kit onto the floor and nearly sprinted the rest of the way to her masters bed just as he collapsed. Without protest she fell with him, face first into the mattress, not wanting to move for the remainder of the night. Every part in her body ached, screaming down every nerve ending all the way to her teeth. Yes, even her teeth throbbed. All this pain either from being scratched - like on her back - or from carrying a man beast that was ten times her size. But surprisingly, it was a good ache; an accomplished ache you get when you know you've done a job well done.

Torhu mopped the salty moisture from her brow, grinning at the way neither person moved. She actually liked the silence right now; listening to the night sounds rather than words sent a sense of calm to wash down her body like the sweat trickling down her backside. Every chirp from the crickets, the rustle the tree branches made rubbing together and the GALUCK from a serenading toad made her lids feel heavier. It was as if the twilight music was expelling the anxiety from her pores and replacing it with the same serenity Akito held in slumber.

_I should go to bed before I fall asleep too. _Tohru thought, sighing as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Before she took her leave, the girl had the good mind to position her master at the head of the bed, yanking the covers over his figure and tucking him in for the night. For a moment, the girl just stood there watching him. What did he dream about, she wondered. Did he even dream? Surely he did. Her master spoke multiple times about his imagination, his dreams that would never be fulfilled.

Reflecting on that weighed heavily on Tohru's heart.

The poor beast. The poor man that had become a beast. At first she had felt pity for the creature she called master, but now, now that she had the time to recall all that happened between them, the things he had said about himself, Tohru felt more sympathy for him than anything. And perhaps… she began to feel something else too. Something deeper.

Without realizing it, Tohru had swiped a small curling tuft from his cheek. The strand nearly floated along her knuckles, being softer for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on.

His lashes fluttered, parting to reveal two normal silver eyes staring dreamily at the warmth hovering over his forehead.

Tohru had yet to move, frozen in place the longer his inquisitive orbs skimmed from her fingers down the length of her arm until hazily resting on her partially opened kimono. His toothy smile indicated he had a front row view of her exposed chest, leading him to close his eyes and snuggle his nose into his covers with a childish giggle.

"Uh… I'm sorry for waking you. I only… I mean, I was just… " She really had no excuse for disturbing him and so she continued to form scrambled sentences.

"You have nice breast's. Small, but nice."

Tohru's back went ramrod, her face turning ten shades redder. The servant instantly let loose a panicked squeal, clasping her kimono front to hold it stiffly together, her expression completely mortified he had not only seen "the twins" but had also commented on how small they were. _At least he said they were nice. No! No, no, no, no I cant believe he saw my… Agh! This is horrible._

"Akito-sama, please don't tell anyone about this."

"Mmmhmmm." He wasn't even listening to her, numbly nodding the further she begged him to forget ever catching a glimpse of her nudity. She slapped her hands together, praying for him to swear by his grave he wouldn't mention this ever again. "I really didn't mean to have you see me like that. I don't normally go around flashing people but I forgot that it was loose and I know it wasn't your fault they were resting just above your nose but I implore you never to breath a word of this to anyone."

"I like this dream…"

Had he just said what she thought he said? He thought all this was a dream?! Tohru actually choked and nearly fell over. _But then again_, she began, _this could be my only chance to escape humiliation._

If he didn't know this was real, and she never spoke of it ever again, she was pretty much in the clear. So, while he was falling in and out of coherency, Tohru made her voice sound all echoy, whispering, "Yeeeees, this iiiiis a dreeeeam. Yoooou didn't seeeee anythiiiing."

"Breast's."

"Nooo." She huffed, "It's aaaall a dreeeeam."

"Tohru's breast's." He mumbled, yawning, stretching, then comparing her boobs to that of grapes. It was enough she disgustedly threw her hands in the air, annoyed he, even in his sleep, found ways to criticize her.

At this point, she was to tired to keep trying to convince him he hadn't seen what he really had and there didn't seem to be any way to make him forget either. Not even with a spooky ghost voice.

So with nothing left to do, Tohru turned to find her own bed, whispering behind herself a weary, "Good night Akito-sama." before departing.

The servant girl had only made it two steps when his expression darkened.

A voice unlike any she had ever encountered lifted from his lips, crying faintly, "Don't go."

Tohru spun back around, returning to her original position kneeling next to his bed. "Master, what is it? Do you need anything else from me? A glass of water perhaps?"

His head thrashed from side to side, something within him causing great distress. Had it been her leaving that brought this on? "Akito?"

"Don't go." He repeated a little more hoarsely, "Don't… leave me."

"I-I wont. Here, settle back down. Go back to sleep" - she pressed her hand to his brow - "don't worry, I'm here. I'm here." Her touch visibly relieved him, the monster settling back into his covers.

"I don't want to be alone. Promise you'll stay by me." He was almost like a child right now, reaching out to her, hesitating, then blindly reaching again. In one fail swoop he seized her hand, entwining their fingers as he stubbornly whimpered, "Promise me you wont leave."

Tohru smiled fondly at his lovable request. "I wont leave, I promise." _Promises… didn't you once say you didn't believe in them? _It was wishful thinking that he now trusted her enough to take her word to heart. Or… perhaps what he had said before was only the bitterness speaking.

They stayed close for a few minutes more, Tohru thankful he was gradually being lolled back to sleep without so much as a furrow around his eyes. He was calm again, adorable at the way he held onto her as if his life depended on it. She could almost see the human under the layers of animals, the shadows aiding in disguising his outer appearance very well. "Are you asleep now?"

He only breathed.

That was enough to send her to nod in confirmation. When she went to pry his grip away she found shaking him off to be very difficult. Akito's hand seemed to have a mind of its own, or at least it thought otherwise than to let go so easily. And whenever she fought to free herself he simply latched on tighter.

There didn't seem to be any sign of escape, especially when he rolled over and took her with him.

Squeaking shrilly, Tohru scrambled in place, sprawled over his entire body in a most undignified position that sent further heat to lick up her skin. Her added weight didn't seem to disturb him in the least, nor did her movements to right herself.

Akito's muscles instead melted in contentment, losing any and all stiffness known to him during wakeful hours. It was at that moment his hold upon her hand fell away only to wind around her waist and situate her snuggly against his bare chest. His whole body folded around her in a quaint curl, one awkwardly bent leg thrown over her own with his extremely long tail creeping through the covers to tickle her instep.

Tohru giggled from the brush, squirming enough her master snorted in her hair, mumbling for her to be still.

"S-sorry." She whispered, bringing both hands up to tuck under her chin… and to have her arms cover what her kimono didn't. She didn't want another mayhap with her breasts popping out any time soon. At least not in one night.

After that Tohru remained perfectly still, as was commanded, shyly glancing up to his downcast countenance only to lower it back to his biceps. They were almost face to face, he bending his forth to nestle close to her warmness, leaving the girl to nibble her lip and sweep her attention up and down the foreign plains that made up his features.

She gradually over came her bashfulness, since he was out like a light and wouldn't notice her staring, bringing up her pointer finger to stroke the scales on his jaw line. The action caused him to do something strange, something that shivered her down to her very toenails.

Her master began to purr.

At first she didn't know what to make of it, but the longer he made the sound, and the more it tickled her tummy, Tohru let out a small giggle. Her bubbly laughter made him smile in return.

_It's sweet how he can make me laugh without even realizing it. If only he was lovable like this all the time. Or at least more affectionate._

Wait. Back up. She _wanted _him to be affectionate to her?

Strange, Tohru began, how being this close to him didn't frighten her as it should. Usually she was beside herself with fear, dreading everything she said or did would upset him some how and send him on a destructive tantrum. Yet now he was far from scary.

Yes, her pulse was still a little haywire around him, and yes Akito was the most frightening being she had ever encountered. It was just the nearness they shared, the intimate way he locked her close to himself - a possessiveness - that made her feel… safe.

Never before, in the days previous to the Sohma's, had anyone ever touched her in such a way and, for the first time in a long while, gave her a shoulder to lean upon. Tohru had depended on her own abilities after her mothers death, being friendly to others but never really getting close save for Uo and Hana; whose support she accepted only on a blue moon. Other than that she stood the entire time alone on her own two feet. Relying on her own income, doing her own laundry, purchasing her own food. It was just a routine by now.

Yet… Akito changed that. _He _became the supporter. _He _ruled the roost so to speak. And, despite her former independence, Tohru enjoyed some of the comforts the Sohma's had to offer. But what she really enjoyed most was being close to someone, to cuddle into a hug and feel wanted. To have Akito want her near him sent an even greater sensation through her system.

Did that mean she thought of him as more than her master… or a friend? There was just something that stirred in her stomach, a combination of queasiness and nostalgia that blended to the point of confusion.

_What is my relationship with Akito-sama?_

Friendship?

Servitude?

Neither seemed the proper word to describe it. She liked Shigure and Yuki's company just as much. However, it was Akito that always brought on this funny feeling. The kind of feeling that made her palms sweat for no reason at all. It couldn't be fear, he seemed to have changed that night she had almost been raped. He was… gentler. There was a warm spark in his eyes when she came into view, wasn't there?

Maybe she was just imagining it. Maybe it was just her weariness that brought on this gawky thinking. Or maybe, just maybe, she was starting to understand Akito's hesitancy; his mixed messages. _Does he feel the same mind boggling confusion? Is that the reason for his bizarre behavior?_

It was possible. It's not like he was a monster through and through.

Tohru nibbled her tongue, trying to collect her thoughts and make sense of them. But whenever she believed she had the answers her emotions took center stage and threw everything back into a jumbled mess. Memories surfaced, always about Akito's actions, his reactions to events, the hopelessness in the recesses of his eyes… the slight resentment his fellow family members possessed. It all added to the equation, making it more and more complicated.

The best thing she could come up with for now, as she let loose a wide yawn, was, "Sweet dreams Akito."

"Aki."

Tohru froze, once drooping lids shooting wide open when her master spoke. "W-w-what?"

"Aki. My father… used to call me… Aki." And just like that he squished her completely into his chest, snaking his tail around her waist to fall deeply into sleep.

It had been so sudden - his words - that Tohru was still struggling to comprehend them. He had not reprimanded her for neglecting formalities. He had, out of everything they've been through, given her permission to address him with a nickname. And not just any name either, one his father used.

The triumphant rush made her feel dizzy, the joy almost intoxicating. This had to be a major achievement on her part, a milestone to be sure. But there was no energy left to celebrate. The only thing she could do was run her fingers up and down his ears, starting his purring motor yet again, and follow him into dreams.

* * *

AN - i know, i've been bad for not updating sooner but... well... i have no excuse other than my laziness. SIGH. forgive me that. i'll try not to keep you waiting so long for the next chapter.

thank you to everyone that's been a faithful reviewer.


	28. nightmare

Gazing across the shadows, Tohru clenched her fists into her nightgown, nerving her lip as a means to keep from showing just how terrified she really was. She wanted to scream, to yell into the endless expansion and expel all her panic and turmoil from her body. But she fought very hard to keep from doing this, since she had no idea where she was and didn't trust the lurching darkness that started to surround her.

She felt lost in this black nothingness, forgotten.

Scrunching up, Tohru tried to take up as little space as she possibly could. The heat that had once hung thickly on her skin was now being drained. Or better yet… it was being sucked into the things that lingered just out of sight.

The cold… everything was frozen, encasing her in its icy prison the longer she trembled. Her teeth chattered nonstop, her breath shrouded in a silver mist when she exhaled. To her dread, the nothingness was coming closer, encircling her.

"Stay away." The girl meagerly warned, upset that her voice was brittle even to her own ears.

It didn't listen - she wouldn't have listened to herself either - slithering only a foot away. The pool of light she stood in was slowly growing faint, dimming to the point her vision wavered.

And in one flickering instant, when the blackness swallowed her completely into it's hollow gullet, Tohru covered her face in fear, sure that these had to be her last moments in this void.

_This is it! _She kept telling herself, falling to her knees in surrender to the invisible enemy. Yet, when bone collided with the floor, it was grass she felt and not the solid rock that had once been under her feet.

What kind of dream was this? First nightmarish and now… she was to afraid to see what it had changed to.

Tohru took her time before parting one lid, then the other, still being apprehensive. But when she her pupils finally dilated and adjusted to the new light, she was every bit astounded.

It seemed the shadows had meant no harm, only transporting her to another place. Probably another time too. And then, with relief, the girl whispered the location she was nestled in, "The Sohma's forest."

Tohru knew without a doubt that this land, whether in dream or reality, belonged to the Sohma's. It was just so familiar, giving off a sense of déjà vu.

Her eyes eagerly swept along the naked forest, noting that the trees were all twisted and bare. Gold and crimson leaves swirled around her body by a cool wind that came from all sides, it teasing her hair and flipping underneath her night gown. The scene was oddly beautiful in a way, having the black tree bark clash with the vivid autumn colors.

Tohru barely had time to look around herself, quickly taking notice in the wind gently tugging at her gown hem. "Do you want to show me something?"

It played with her ribbons in a teasing gesture, causing many leaves to bounce around her in a mini cyclone. This produced a very hardy laugh to burst forth from the girl, she being delighted to follow where ever this invisible friend so led her.

Tohru skipped and frolicked, chuckling to herself whenever she went astray and ended up being pulled in the proper direction. "You silly wind. Are you taking me to meet a fairy king by chance? Perhaps we're to attend a royal banquet of some kind. Will I get to were a pretty ball dress and dance with a dragon when we get there?"

No answered came, which was no surprise to her. She didn't mind the occasional whistle that sounded like many tiny voices chattering together either. The only thing she paid the slightest attention to was her inner fantasies. _This is a dream. Nothing can hurt me here anyway so there's really no need to get overly upset about what's around the next corner._

Through all her merry dancing, her playful singing and idle chatter with a being that couldn't respond, Tohru lost track just how deeply it was leading her into the unknown. She also neglected to realize the dramatic change in the scenery.

Instead of the welcoming fall colors littering the forest floor, there was nothing but gray and black. No longer were there leaves falling from the heavens but, on first glance, appeared to be snow.

Tohru felt a fluffy particle land directly on her nose, sending her to swat at it and inspect the gritty thing immediately. It wasn't cool as snow should be, nor was it white. Rubbing the peculiar substance between her fingers, the girl squinted her brown eyes at the dark particles and nearly gasped when it dawned on her what it was.

"Ash."

It was falling everywhere, staining the earth. Tohru's alert was instantly triggered when she realized this was no longer a harmless dream as she had first assumed. She did a 180 on her heels, turning right back around to head in the opposite direction the wind wished to take her.

Sadly, fate had other things in mind than her self preservation. Her once friendly breeze transformed into a force to be reckoned with. It built up an impregnable wall that stood strong against her constant pushing to retreat, not allowing her to gain so much as an inch. It didn't matter how valiantly she pushed, it only pushed harder until she was left with no choice in the matter. What ever it wished her to see she was going to see it whether she wanted to or not.

Exhausted, Tohru gave in to this losing battle and trotted where ever the wind took her. Not long after her surrender did she finally come upon a slanted structure, a small house if you will, looming in the midst of the woods. At first glance it appeared as a regular cottage; if not a little weathered and in dire need of repair. But the closer Tohru was urged towards it the more she began to comprehend there was nothing normal about it.

Upon every window sat a strong pair of rote iron bars. The front door itself was covered with bricks from top to bottom, keeping whatever lay within it's walls imprisoned.

Everything around the house, whether it be the garden or the space around it, had withered into shriveled little twigs long ago. There were signs of fire all around as well, the dark spots standing out from the usual gray surroundings.

There didn't seem to be any form of life anywhere… at least… not until a chirp came from over head.

Tohru swept her sights skyward, following the colorful birds that defied the blandness in this forgotten place, they dipping to and fro from the tree tops until settling on the thatch roof.

There sudden appearance triggered something in her memory, kicking it into over drive to recall where she had seen them once before.

A red one swooped to peck idly at her foot, snagging her shoe lace to tug her like the wind once did. "I know you." she finally breathed, grinning broadly as the familiar bird tweeted excitedly. "You were in my dream once before. And those must be the others that escaped with you."

The girl bent to one knee, shaking a finger at the feather ball in a playful scold, "Your master wasn't happy you left the last time. He was very sad to see you leave with out so much as a good bye."

The bird chirped as response to that, taking on a sheepish expression.

"You should go back to him and say hello. He needs your friendship very much. If not, I'm sure you'll break his little heart."

But instead of listening to her suggestion, the crimson bird fluttered its feathers in a wild flurry, almost excitedly, taking flight towards the dilapidated cottage over yonder. It was almost like it were saying, "follow me." And who was she to ignore the suggestion?

A silver hued bird joined its brethren in the air, then a black one followed until the whole flock was doing circles around the roof, singing to her for reasons she wasn't quite sure of.

Tohru chuckled at their silly display, finding them amusing the further they chased one another round and around.

But then they all seemed to freeze in mid air, automatically steering away from the cottage when something shadowy ruffled the curtains in one particular window. They took refuge behind a large boulder, violent shivers racing along their tiny bodies until they didn't dare move again.

Tohru curiously turned towards the thing that had spooked them, cocking a brow at the figure that was slowly taking shape. She was about to ask, in her most polite tone, who was there, but she was beaten to being the first to speak by a hypnotically familiar voice, "Hello. It seems I have a visitor."

There, sitting with regal dignity, sat the same young man that had invaded her dream world once before. The same one that had promised paradise for her loyalty and love.

He was calm, almost deadly so, balanced on the window ceil in a comfortable position with another exquisite yukata sagging off his frame as if it were three sizes to big. The mans appearance was darkened to the point he was almost unrecognizable - since he was in the shadow of the house - but she knew him. How could she not?

The darkness around his mouth intensified with the smile he bestowed, flashing straight white teeth in a sad attempt to calm her nerves.

Tohru at last found her flopping tongue, shedding a half bow in respects, "Hello again. I didn't know you were here… Akito-sama." She tried to establish familiarity with him, this sending her dream master to make an pleased sound deep in his throat. He didn't comment on the use of his name, rather training his glowing stare upon her paling face, "This is what you might call my home away from home." He took a moment to gaze around himself, waving a hand fluidly into the air for emphasis, "My lair you might call it. Do you like it?"

Tohru looked it up and down, nibbling her inner cheek to think up a suitable response. One that wouldn't insult his taste in houses. "It's… um… quaint."

That seemed to amuse him, and, for a minute, his light laughter eased her apprehensions. "That's not the word I'd use to describe it but I guess it'll do." The man, human Akito, sighed to himself, "If you like the outside so much, you should see the inside."

"I think I have once before, if I'm not mistaken."

Akito gave a thoughtful expression, then turned his attention over to the birds still hiding behind her. "Once before… Yes. Many things happened once before. Many unpleasant things. It's different this time, I promise. There are less chains, and I've been much better."

Chains? What was he talking about? Tohru half believed he had forgotten her and was now conversing with the birds.

He apparently was since he gracefully dug a hand inside his pocket, snatching a bit of seed in hopes to entice the tiny creatures cowering by her side. "Come, my pretties, I only wish to feed you. Don't be afraid. I told you, I've changed."

They didn't budge, not an inch. Most just turned their heads away in another direction, others hide behind Tohru's legs. This apparently angered Akito very much. It was clearly written on his tight scowl; his once pleasant mood souring the further they disobeyed his honey dipped words. "You must be hungry," he insisted, "you've been gone for so long I know you miss the luxuries I have to offer."

One peach colored bird, much smaller than the rest, hopped a little from behind Tohru's protective figure, lightly chirping at her now ecstatic master. "Yes, that's it. Come inside with me. Everything you've missed is still here."

Another bird came out, standing behind the first.

Akito grinned at the way the whole flock was now debating on keeping their distance or flying up to quench their hunger.

"The world can be harsh, can't it?" He lulled, "But I'll always be here for you. I'll be the one to catch you when you fall. I can protect you."

The peach one was the only one brave enough to take the chance and perch on the window ceil, poking her head through the bars in a cautious manner. It was obvious she was still wary, pulling back then stepping a little further into the cottage. She drew closer to where his fingers curled around the food, tweeting questions that only led her sama to grin.

"I can hide you from the stares, the ridicule. The world wont even know you exist. Come with me, stay with me… Kisa."

Using her name snapped her out of what ever reverie she had been trapped in, sending the tiny bird to screech, than flap away just as Akito swiped with his other hand in hopes to capture her. The action caused the entire flock to scatter, forcing a mutated howl to twist forth from their masters drawn back snarl. "You despicable fools! Ignorant creatures that you are! The world doesn't want you, damn it! No one but I want you."

He threw the seed at their scurrying bodies, shaking the bars and narrowing his slitting eyes towards their desertion.

Tohru held a hand to her heart, finding it excruciatingly difficult to swallow. The anger that possessed their master was thick, clinging to him and leaking from every crevice. He finally gave one last growl before narrowing his glower onto her, his servant girl, the only one that had ventured so close yet remained so far. "What are you staring at? Make yourself useful and bring back my birds."

"I…" She went to glance at the beady eyes that watched her from the tree tops. Tohru returned her attention to the panting man, going against all her instincts to step closer to him. "I don't think they want to be caught."

"It's not their choice!" Akito bellowed, scrunching his nose distastefully. "They owe it to me. They have no right to dream, to hope for better things! One way or another they'll come back. Either freely… or by force. I wont let them leave me behind so easily. I refuse to be forgotten!"

Her master slammed a fist into the bars, grinding his fangs when the pain shot through his arm. "Look what they made me do. You see this!?" He held the injury up, sporting the small blood spots sprouting around his knuckles, "You think I deserve this, don't you? I don't. It's _you _who should be in pain, not me. Not me…"

Slowly, Tohru stepped before him, concern evident as she reached through into his prison to stroke her fingers along his own. She brought it up to inspect the damage, taking the bottom of her nightgown to dab at the scraps. "There, there Akito-sama, it's not so bad. Nothing to get overly upset about."

She could tell her careful, loving ministrations had stolen all his resentment. Her touch had drained what little anger he held to, bringing his senses back long enough he no longer foamed at the mouth.

And, the longer she held his hand, the more she became aware that he had yet to take a breath. She even felt his hot stare upon her face, causing her cheeks to blush as he watched her just as curiously as she had watched him.

Tohru eventually finished, after going slow just to eliminate the chances of hurting him further, batting her lashes while she tore a strip from her gown, wrapped it around his cuts, and kissed it when she was done. "There, all better."

Akito took a look at the handiwork, then back to her, cradling the hand as if it were a treasure. "You helped me."

"You were hurt. Did you not want me to?"

He sucked in a large, shuttering bit of air, fighting down a lump clogging his throat. He closed his lids, exhaled, then inhaled again to collect himself. The last thing he wanted to do was speak in a quivering voice and have her comprehend just how shaken she made him.

Slowly, he bowed his head, softly whispering, "Thank you." as a token for her charity.

It's then he realized something, acting as if he had just recognized who she was for the first time, pulling his head back up while shock spread along his expression. He scooted closer against the bars, as if trying to faze through them, extending his uninjured appendage out to touch her face.

Mist was clouding his vision, a shaky chuckle escaped his lips. "Tohru-chan… you came back." She could almost feel the warmth of him press against her cheek, feel his soft, uncalloused fingers stroke her so lovingly. But it was not to be.

Akito whimpered like a wounded animal, immediately pulling back to clutch and conceal his hand in his clothes. It didn't take long for Tohru to see why he had yanked away, noticing the sharp, dangerous claws had jutted out the moment a part of him left the cottage. Gray scales sprung forth as well, spreading up the rest of his arm no matter how hard he scratched at it, imploring the transformation to cease.

Her master leapt away from the window, away from her, tears ready to spill as he hunched forward, clutching his sides in a desperate attempt to control the pain splintering through his entire system. "R-run." He commanded, grinding his lengthening fangs tightly together.

But Tohru didn't move, rooted to the spot, watching at the way things seemed to swim underneath his yukata, rippling just below his skins surface until a loud, sickening rip burst forth. It was followed by Akito's strained cries, his curses to the shadows that now peeled away from all four corners of the room to hover over his realigning body; taking the shapes of animals, the spirits that so tormented him.

"Tohru, don't watch! Don't look at me!!!" His bones crackled, fabric, along with flesh, separating, tearing down the seams.

The smell of blood exploded all around, followed by chants that swelled in intensity the more her once handsome master became the nightmare he was now.

The words spoken froze her blood when at last she was able to hear them properly, causing the girl to fall back while the birds above took flight.

_She will be ours. She will be ours. She will be ours._

Akito had only enough strength to look into her muted expression, sending his tears to plummet, along with his hope of her ever loving him, murmuring sorrowfully, "I… cant stop them… this time."

And with that, his once gentle, steel gray eyes bled away to the crimson, slitting down the middle, erasing his humanity.


	29. What is hiding?

"My head." Akito capped his lids to the afternoon sun streaming in through his open sliding doors. His mind was foggy, since sleep was still ever present in his body and quite reluctant to let him escape it just yet.

He rubbed at his temples, turning over to avoid the harsh light biting into his groggy senses. His whole body ached, not just between his ears but all over. His muscles were sore, chest felt as though he had been coughing up blood all night. Even his memory was a blur, several images spiraling around in a fuzzy hurricane that left him little time to gather what they meant or what happened after the spirits had temporarily taken over.

And, right now, he was still to exhausted to care.

Akito wrapped his arms around the small bundle pressing against his stomach. His nose tweaked towards the delicate scent, a satisfied smile spreading when the slender thing pressed closer, sending a sharp warmth to tingle along his insides. Such a sweet smell, familiar. It was both comforting, lulling and invigorating at the same time.

_Tohru…_

A dream. This had to be a dream if Tohru was nestled beside him, cuddling up to him in her innocent way. He remembered how she had looked in her new kimono, the way it had complimented her figure, hugged every delicious curve God gave her to the point she nearly undid him. Her hair had been pinned up to fit perfection, but when it fell down… oh heavens, she didn't know how turned on he got when she was around. Just one whiff of her intoxicating aroma, one smile in his direction and she made him remember just how male he was.

Akito sighed when he recalled her softness, both skin and auburn tresses were like silk against his scaly finger tips. And her mouth… she had tasted so delightful. He even smacked his lips together remembering the deliciousness that had belonged to his servant girl, maneuvering his body in a more comfortable position when a lower part of himself started to wake up much faster than the rest.

He ground his hips into the inviting object pressing against his engorged member, purring at the way everything felt so right, fit together so perfect. One quick thrust was followed by another, then another, awakening a primal need that caused his blood to gush and boil. It was as if lava coursed through his veins, flowing thick until it throbbed painfully.

A coo pricked his ears, sounding like it was enjoying his sexual attention as well.

And then it hit him that this was no dream. Hell! How could anything that felt this good be fake?!!

Reality soon swam back into his thoughts, clamping down on the vivacious sensations that had once consumed him. Akito rocketed upwards, pupils narrowing on the still sleeping girl that had once plastered her rump against his front.

_H-how did she… did I… we…? _Horrible possibilities rampaged through his brain as his erection quickly deflated, possiblities that might have happened while he… she… they had been alone together. He hadn't been in control. She might not have… no! she definitely wouldn't have been able to fight him off if he… if they…

Akito pulled back even farther from temptation, sniffing around the bed, lifting up the covers to see if she was stripped and, if she was a virgin, bloody between her legs.

The only thing he saw for the briefest of seconds was her kimono shredded to tiny bits and her front hanging open to show him her, "Breast's."

That didn't help get his erection under control, forcing the monster to avery his eyes upward, confirming his suspicions that there was no smell of sex in the air or clinging on him. Nor were their clothes slung all over the room to indicate other wise.

Breathing relief, or disappointment (he wasn't sure), he sat the covers back over her figure, tucking the girl in as he stealthfully clambered from bed, wanting nothing more than to take a really cold shower.

Tohru gave a tiny, almost inaudible protest, sending Akito's heart to ache towards the helpless sound. She obviously didn't like the warmth she had grown accustomed to departing so suddenly, making her nose scrunch up into a soured expression.

Her master shushed her objection, patting her forehead in three gentle strocks, soothing her to go back to sleep. Even in dreams she was obedient, for after he drew away she did as told, hand tucked childishly under her chin without a word.

Akito stood for several minutes gazing down at her lighthearted expression, tilting his head in curiosity on what she could be dreaming about. Nothing horrible he supposed since she seemed unable to have anything horrendous swimming in her sugarcoated thoughts. She was incapable of such a thing.

How he envied her for that.

"Dreaming of places far from here?" The monster whispered solemnly, resting his eyes upon her dark, feather light lashes, then down to her mouth, imprinting her unblemished beauty to memory. He contemplated on whether or not to lean down and kiss that cute little button nose of hers. She wouldn't know, no one would. The temptation was there, juicy and beckoning, but Akito decided against such urges; no matter how hard it was to resist.

The spirits might awaken and use that vulnerable moment against him, even as we speak they were shifting in his mind, in his soul, rousing from restless slumber.

And what if he should accidentally wake her? She would be frightened, rest assured. Seeing his freakish façade the first thing in the morning would scare the hell out of anyone.

_How strange, _Akito smiled without joy, backing to his doors with slow, almost pained steps,_ I would have never considered another's feelings a few days ago. I would have taken without permission, demanded what I wanted. Yet… after all she's done…_

He remembered well now. The heinous things he had commited the night before, the suffering to those that had not really deserved it. This one girl, this silly servant that had nothing but cheerful smiles, had changed him in more ways than one without anyone realizing it.

And, to his chagrin, he didn't mind the softness settling in his heart.

Maybe a little of her kindness had some how absorbed into his soul. Maybe her inner light had simply melted his icy layers. What ever, or however it happened, it did.

But he couldn't admit it out loud. Not yet. Not when so many things were wrong and the spirits were looking for any weakness to exploit. They already knew he had a soft spot for Tohru, what if they discovered it was more?

Much more.

Akito bowed his head, letting the sorrow eat away at his lidded eyes. He couldn't admit to anything - his feelings, his change. She was already in danger because of his infatuation. The worst was sure to follow if anyone ever learned his secret… his growing love.

Gradually, Akito slithered away from the girl he couldn't admit caring for, grabbing a long, bulky robe to place over his hunched shoulders. He had to retreat. He had to escape before the spirits awakened to take control. If they saw him staring at her, imaging tender smiles and whimsical laughter, they'd sure as the day followed night gang up to drive him into insanity. And then they'd abuse his lovely Tohru-chan just to spite him for keeping them locked away for so long.

He couldn't stay in this house any more. He couldn't trust himself around anyone, especially when Tohru was near.

There was just one thing left to do… and speaking with Hatori was the best way to have it done.

* * *

It was no surprise for her to awaken and find herself completely alone. She didn't imagine her master would linger anymore than necessary when he found her right next to him. He may be uncontrollable at times, and barbaric, she was also aware there was a certain gentlemanly quality about him. Though he refused to show it, he did have a certain sense of honor. That she was positive since she was still alive _and _a virgin.

The mantel clock told her she had slept through the entire morning and well into mid afternoon. That was enough to slap the sleep from her eyes and gather her clothes around her chest. She sat up, stretched, then hopped out off the mattress to make the bed.

By the time she accomplished this, a faint knock sent her to swiftly run to the doors and open them, half expecting, half wanting to see Akito.

To her slight disappointment it wasn't. Only Kyo stood in front of her, balancing a serving tray that most likely held her meal. She flashed a rather sloppy smile, since she was still a little drowsy, and greeted him with all the positive energy she could muster, "Good morning, Kyo. You're alright, aren't you? Nothings… broken?"

His hard features relaxed to hear her concern, grinning awkwardly, and almost sheepishly, since he wasn't one accustomed to being fretted over. "No, Shigure's the one that got what he deserved this time. I wouldn't worry none about him," He quickly added when she started to get worried, "He'll survive. Just dislocated his knee cap I think. I don't know, Hatori was babbling some crap about that last night and I was to busy trying to get a frantic Kagura from choking me to death."

She was extremely grateful Shigure only had to stay off his leg for a while. "That's a relief. I was worried someone was seriously injured this time. It could've been much worse."

_It should have been. _Kyo inwardly mumbled, surprised no one was dead at the way Akito-sama had been hell bent on slaughtering them all. It was only by the grace of God Tohru had rushed in, saving their hides at the last minute.

The girl politely held the door open so the cat zodiac could enter, trying to take the tray from his hands but was abruptly denied. Kyo opted to set her food on the bed, since there was nowhere else to place it, and lifted the lid for her to see soup and sandwiches. "That smells delicious. You and Kagura should be chefs at the way you cook."

"Yeah, well… " Kyo rubbed the back of his head, apparently not one used to compliments either. He handed over a spoon, sitting down with legs crossed as she hungrily lapped up the noodles and turkey sandwiches. "We're all fine, but what about you? Akito didn't hurt you too bad did he? I mean, he… you went after him while he was mad. And your kimono's a mess." He emphasized this by holding up what had once been her sleeve.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a few scratches."

"How bad? Turn around, let me see." Tohru, at first, was hesitant. She didn't know if her statement was true or not. She might not have a back at all! She was also apprehensive for the fact that a boy was wanting to look at her naked upper and lower back. The only person to have done that was Hatori and he was a doctor.

Before she could say yay or nay, Kyo was behind her, lightly running his fingers along the red marks, his eyes mapping out every single angry line. They weren't deep, to his astonishment, nor were there very many to worry about. If anything they looked like she had been nicked by an angry cat.

Her tattered cloths just gave the impression of injury.

"You should still get someone to take care of them. Can't have them get infected or anything.."

"I could stop by Hatori's after lunch." It sounded like a good plan, yet Kyo gave the impression he didn't want her to go there when he rejected that idea and offered for Kagura to do it. Or Momiji. He went down the line trying to think up a few people who weren't busy right now; Haru was not on the list.

She quickly blushed at the way he stumbled over each name, "Ritsu can… no. He's modeling for that stupid snake." She wasn't sure why he was being so shifty. Was there something happening at Hatori's office, detaining the doctor?

Finally, she bashfully brought her attention up to his chest, then his lips, until resting on his cat-like eyes. "W-what's the matter, Kyo? What's wrong with having Hari-san look at my scratch's?"

The cat shook his head, turning away with a gruff sigh. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"You can tell me."

He knew he shouldn't. She had already been through so much in so little time. But… He nibbled his lower lip, gradually filling himself with courage for each breath he took. "You being around us… Akito… makes me uncomfortable."

Tohru blinked, unable to question what this had to do with Hatori. Kyo was already continuing, training his focus on the floor where several picture frames were still scattered, "It's not right you should be here, trapped with freaks all your life. You don't fit in. Don't get me wrong, your nice and all, but you don't belong here with us. You don't… we don't deserve normal company. I've seen you get assaulted, stripped, broken and now scratched. I'm not the only one who thinks that when Akito goes into hiding, you should run away and never come back."

"But I made a promise," She argued, still confused, "I said I wouldn't leave. Yuki and the others-"

"Fuck your promise, and fuck the others. We'll be fine." The red head bellowed, noticing this only led to cause her muscles to grow ridged.

She wasn't eating any more, thus sending him to slam the tray top back over the plates.

He didn't look at her again, didn't want to see the fear smothering her innocence. People who had something worth living for should never be trapped in a hell like this. It would only break her, destroy her. And, like what the others Sohma's thought but never voiced, they feared the worse for their sweet and sunny Tohru-chan.

She blubbered many times to form words, fussing in place and getting no where fast in her speech.

Tohru finally let her head hang just a little, stroking some loose hair behind her ear. "Kyo… I appreciate yours and everyone else's concern, but I cant turn my back just because things aren't going the way we'd like."

"He might kill you next time! In case you haven't noticed, he's crazy. All that power has gone to his head, all that isolation has driven him to-"

"And how do you think he got that way?"

"I'm sure being an ugly ass didn't help."

She cast a warm smile, shaking a finger at him, "That's not nice to say. It's not fair either, he cant help the way he looks." _Even when it's not true! _Akito, to her, was no where near ugly. An ass… sometimes. But definitely not ugly. No matter what others whispered, he reminded her of a kicked puppy rather than the fire breathing beast she had thought he was when first they met. It was just to bad others couldn't see their master any other way than the illusion.

Kyo arched a brow when her girlish blush deepened, the sun that trickled in through the open door making a portion of his face appear more sinister than the other. He, apparently, didn't agree with her thoughts and was not immune to say it, "You know what," He gritted, "I could care less. Once upon a time I might have given two shits about the poor, dying sama. I might have cried when he died so young, just like the ones that came before him."

_Died? What is Kyo talking about?_

"That all changed the moment I became apart of this family. Before…" Something sparked in the back of his mind, mutating his anger into shame, then sorrow; sadness he tried very quickly to cover up with a tough bravado. "It doesn't matter what I felt before. Nothing matters when your cursed, under the thumb of your sama. You live for them and they live for you. But you… you're neither cursed or family. You have a choice, a chance to leave this life. You can _leave_, Tohru."

"I-I cant…"

"You can!" Kyo held his temper when he saw her flinch, easing his tone and uncurling his death grip around the metal tray, "You're so lucky… so god damn lucky and you don't even realize it."

The boy tore his heated gaze from her, grinding down his teeth into his moist, trembling lip. There had been mist clouding his amber pools, a storm of pain and desperation that was always present in the Sohma's eyes.

Tohru stretched to touch his elbow, to ease the ravaging emotions tearing him apart, discovering it did little to help settle the conflict raging inside his soul. He spun towards the door, throwing over his shoulder, "I have to go. Chores to do."

"Let me help."

"Go see Hatori about those scratches. I don't give a shit if you find out. You want to be apart of this unwanted group then be my guest. Cant' blame you, I once wanted to be apart of it too. Just don't come crying to me when you learn every dark secret about this twisted excuse for a family."

He didn't even stop, nearly sprinting down the hall, leaving her well in the dust.

She didn't like the things Kyo said, not one bit. It was like venom leaked from his mouth to infest her, slither all over her body to try and sink into her skin. And what other secrets was he referring too? She thought she had found them all out last night.

He had warned her, wanted her to run before it was to late… but she had given her word to stay. True, there had been fleeting times she reconsidered her agreement with Akito-sama, yet she rejected those feelings almost immediately after they had surfaced.

Had she not promised to take Yuki's place in order to save him? Offered to take punishment for the others to spare them from further pain?

Who was she to go back on such things because there were more secrets eluding her? To put people back into the abusive to save herself. Even if she did happen, by some miracle, to escape, she would never be able to live with herself.

_No, I cant do what you want, Kyo. I have to stay… to save you. To save all of you. And most importantly… to save Akito from himself, regardless what the future may hold._

She would show them there was more to life than suffering. That not all promises were empty and quickly forgotten like unwanted trash. She had saved Yuki from death, hadn't she? Convinced Akito his life wasn't worthless.

She could do the same for the others, too. But first things first. "I need to borrow one of Akito's yukata's."

* * *

It didn't take long for her to locate the doctors office, surprised she was beginning to learn her way around the manor without someone by her side showing her the way. Tohru was as proud as punch to say the least. This was her first time to successfully get around and not find herself in a place she shouldn't be.

The triumphant feeling would have lasted much longer had she not heard Akito speaking rather quietly to Hatori.

His voice was hushed, as if he didn't wish any unwanted listener to over hear the conversation, forcing the girl to strain her ears, leaning closer to the slightly jarred door. Her masters figure was the first to be spotted, followed by Hatori who was seated behind his desk, watching his the monster pace uneasily along the rug.

"It's a little early for that, my sama. Are you sure-"

"What do you think?" Akito hissed, letting his crimson feathers bristle angrily around his scalp. "Have it ready by tonight, I wont tolerate this anymore. No more chances. No more close calls." He added the last as a whisper.

Hatori sat back in his chair, tenting his fingers under his chin. He appeared to be in thought, letting his visible lid close as he digested this information bit by bit. He mumbled from behind his long dark hair, something that related to the spirits and… had he said her name also?

When he finally opened his eye, and took a long, deep sigh, he, for some reason, looked strait at the ease dropping girl. She immediately leapt back behind the door, frantic he had seen her when she had been so quiet.

Tohru nibbled her thumbnail, mentally berating herself for not only spying but also for being caught doing it. Hatori, surprising, said nothing to point her out, returning his focus to Akito-sama, his voice much louder than before, "And what reason do you have for being so cautious? I doubt it is for our benefit."

"Maybe I don't want to change any further after I kill one of you." Akito sarcastically sneered, pacing towards the door Yuki resided behind. He was about to slid the wood open, and take a peek at the other family member… until Hatori let escape a sneer of his own, speaking very softly, "Or maybe you want to protect someone else." - Akito paused - "I saw the way you looked at her last night, the hurt you felt when she saw right through you. Perhaps you wish to spare her the sight of you when you're past the point of no return. Fearful you might ruin what relationship you still have."

Akito said nothing for the longest time, his back to both the doctor and the eagerly listening girl. There was so much Tohru didn't understand, catching only small tidbits to sew together. But in the end it felt as though there were always secrets, always puzzle pieces missing. And this, right now, was perhaps the biggest hole that needed filling.

She held her breath, as did Hatori who now placed his chin impatiently in his palm, half expecting his master to admit defeat. Their nerves were soon shot when their masters shoulders began to quiver. A small sound emitted from his large frame, growing into… chuckles.

Sinister chuckles.

He was laughing, more to himself than anyone. His fingers crunched into fists, slitting his scales, digging the knife-like talons so deep into his skin there was blood leaking down to stain the floorboards.

Akito quickly spun around, his mouth twisted into a predatory smirk. "Are we deluding ourselves, doctor? Reading the nothingness between the lines? Oh, my families stupidity will never cease to amuse me." He left the door to stand before the dragon zodiac, his body language conflicting with the steely carelessness in his voice. "My dear Hari-san, we all know you cant see much of anything. Not after I put you in your place four years ago."

Hatori fell silent. An unfeeling mask creeping in place. He glared off in the distance, as if seeing something that was long ago and far away, a memory that was just out of reach but never out of mind.

"It would be wise not to assume when it comes to me. I'll always do what's best for me while the rest of you…" he chuckled again, "The rest of you can suck shit in hell for all I care. And if you should stick your nose any further into things that don't concern you," Akito lifted one sharp claw up to his doctors face, letting the cool point slide along Hatories unmoving eye, "I'll have to put you in your place again, starting with your other eye."

A quiver ran along the older mans body, his emotions almost to the breaking point. When at last Akito was satisfied with the devastating blow he had inflicted upon the man, he spun in a graceful manner, waltzing coldly towards the exit, hiding his bleeding hands inside his yukata sleeves. "Send Haru to take care of the cottage. I want it ready by tonight."

"Yes, master." Hatori answered submissively.

Akito flung the door open, his mouth pulling into a shocked frown upon recognizing Tohru, standing there with a furrowed brow. She had her hands behind her back, glaring at him a little hotly for hurting Hatori with his meticulously cruel words.

She was ready to lecture him for his callousness, pouting her lip out to the point he stumbled back a foot or two with bloody hands held out. Akito's ear twisted upon hearing his family members chair squeak across the floor, indicating Hatori was standing now and probably rounding his desk to protect the girl.

Though it infuriated him to no end everyone leapt to her rescue, Akito knew it was for good reason. And to make matters even worse, the spirits were also on high alert. They rounded like a bloodthirsty pack upon his soul, pushing and shoving to take control, calling her name over and over again while baring their teeth in pathetic attempts to smirk and springing their claws out to take hold of her.

Akito, with much effort, forced his hands down to his sides, flashing his teeth at her with a warning growl to stay away. He let his animal eyes catch the light to reflect their crimson glow, stretching his jaw so she could see the fire build behind the smoke.

It was enough of a spectacle she moved out of his way, enough to where he was given the opportunity to push her aside so he could pound down the hall.

Slightly startled, Tohru scrambled into Hatori's office, walking backwards in case her master decided to return and punish her for snooping.

He didn't, to her relief, she bumping clumsily into Hatori.

It was strange when he transformed for, like Momiji, he only partly changed, displaying fins that ran vertically along his backside, down his spine, busting his shirts seams so that his cloths looked similar to her torn kimono. His fingers became webbed, a curly, seahorse-like tail popping out from his pants waist band.

The cutest thing, she had to admit, was his face, having small nubby horns on either side of his forehead with gills springing three on each side along his neck.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, heaving in a way that made her apologize many times over for turning him into an adorable fish-man. "It's quite alright, Ms. Honda. At least I can still breath air in this form."

"O-oh. You mean, if you had turned completely into… into…"

"A seahorse?"

"Yes, a seahorse. You would have suffocated?" She cocked her head to the side, completely forgetting anything else except her next question. "I didn't know there was a seahorse in the Chinese zodiac."

"Technically, there isn't. The Chinese letters to spell dragon are more similar to what I am right now. _That _is why I am not a dragon, as you might have noticed." He then wiped out a cigarette, taking a puff and having the smoke leak from his gills.

"Should you… uh… be smoking?"

Hatori glanced thoughtfully at the cancer stick, shrugging his shoulders before returning it to his lips, "Don't see the harm in it. I've been smoking for years."

She wasn't going to point out how wobbly that logic was, opting to spinning around and lower the large, baggy yukata to reveal her scratch's to him. "I don't want to bother you, since I see you have a lot to deal with," Her attention flickering from the door to the doctor, "but Kyo said they looked bad enough they should be doctored. What do you think?"

"I think Kyo worries to much." He flicked the ash on the floor, "But some Neosporin wouldn't hurt. I take it these are the only new wounds you have to show me." He led her to the familiar couch, taking up the first aid kit and doing what he does best. "You know, we should stop meeting like this." Hatori mumbled with the cigarette between his teeth, pushing the rest of her cloths down for the lower wounds.

Tohru only giggled, not at all self conscious about him seeing her naked backside. He _was _a doctor after all, and he was also the most professional man in this household. Yet she had to agree with his joke. It seemed whenever she was with her master she had to visit Hatori soon after.

To ease his nerves, she explained, "He regained control just at the last second."

"Lucky you."

Yes, lucky her. She turned to gaze out the near by window, when she let her guard down enough to realize Akito-sama wasn't coming back, reflecting on last night. She had been so afraid, helpless. Those spirits… they were so angry, destructive to everything around them. Why were they like that? What possible reason led them to be so… vile?

Tohru also thought back to what Kyo had offered this morning, of how she should leave when Akito was "in hiding", what ever that meant. And what was all this about the sama dying? Questions she desperately wanted answer to. If only she cold get them from the doctor. Maybe she could while he was busy concentrating on helping her. It was worth a shot. There certainly wasn't any harm trying.

"Hatori?"

"Mmhm." He seemed half listening. Yes, this was the perfect time to ask. "What does it mean… when Akito is in hiding?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload, i've been busy but that's no excuse. So far schools been kicking my butt and finishing up my original stories also been a pain. I can't wait until i can settle down and just write what i want all day. I need another summer vacation... one to where i'll actually write instead of lazying around doing nothing.

Other than that R/R, enjoy what i have though it's a birthday present for smcandy. Happy Birthday!!!


	30. Hatred unleashed

me thinks i have no excuse for this long over due chapter. sorry is the only thing i can offer in my frantic life style. (head turns to side) wha... what was that? OMG! the brain ninja's are after me again!! GEEAAAAAAH!

* * *

Hatori's fingers stiffened, relaxing only when she glanced over her shoulder. It was apparent he was uneasy regarding any topic over his master, causing the doctor to take many deep breaths before donning her an answer just yet - and even then his response was clipped, "Master Akito's business is his own. It isn't something you should concern yourself with, Ms. Honda."

"I-I know, I just… worry."

This sent a questioning brow to arch, the dragon zodiac dabbing a little disinfected onto the scraps, "I see."

"I don't mean to pry all the time, I just… I want to understand things better. I worry about everyone here. I want to help anyway possible, but it seems no one will let me."

"Some things cant be helped. You realize this, don't you?"

Tohru nodded even though it made her feel numb. She felt as though everyone was keeping secrets, hiding the ever evasive truth. But why? To protect her? She never thought it best to avoid adversity. It was a thing that had to be faced head on, regardless how difficult or distasteful the task.

Secrets gained only more secrets after all; being the fuel for frustration.

It was no wonder there was such a heaviness choking the Sohma's home. It was a wonder they could breath at all with so much deception laying between them. So many things left unsaid, so many problems left unsolved. How could anyone live happily this way?

"You know, my mother once said it's best to cleanse ones soul every so often." Tohru absently smiled at the memory, remembering back on that day when the sun had shone so brightly and the air had smelled so sweet. She even closed her eyes trying to recapture that perfect day in all it's fine details.

"If you think that is what Akito is doing then I assure you there is nothing spiritual about his ventures, nor is he purging his soul."

"She used to say people get… well… they're just a little dirty. There's a lot in the world that can muddy you up. We inadvertently spread that dirt, making a mess. Some times… we don't even realize that we have smudges on ourselves until something, somehow, reveals to us our reflection. After that, we have to get clean somehow."

Tohru glanced over her shoulder, a nervous giggle escaping to see Hatori giving her the strangest looks. "Oh, uh… I don't know what sparked that. I'm just babbling nonsense."

"No," he whispered, "You're speaking your heart. If only more individuals did so, then this world would be a much more pleasant place to live in."

Needless to say, despite his Hatori styled compliment, Tohru was a bit embarrassed. She always was when reciting sage-like advice.

With little effort, she quickly picked up her memories; shoving them back into their tiny little cages for safe keeping. "Well, um, back to the previous topic, before I went off in my own world. You never really answered my question. What is "hiding" for Akito-sama?"

The dark haired man eyed her from behind his bangs, chewing his cigarette, inhaling its pollution and releasing the gray stream in almost the same manner as Akito breathed forth his anger.

Tohru at first assumed he wasn't going to answer her. But when she went to move he whispered softly, "He must hide to spare us from harm."

"O-oh." _Finally, we're getting somewhere_.

"He's early this year. I suppose it is because _you _are with us. It's hard to say for sure." He shook his head to that, finishing his smoke rather quickly and wobbling a little wearily to the ashtray on his desk. There were many more cigarette buds littering the glass tray, piled high upon an ashy mound, indicating he was already halfway through his pack and still going strong.

Something was gnawing on his mind, unnerving him. _It must have something to do with Akito's methods on sparing us harm. _This she deduced rather quickly.

There was a shakiness to the doctors breath, sending him to lean all his upper weight onto his hands, just standing with head bowed and lids glued shut. "I cant give you the details," he almost moaned, "but trust me when I tell you that there will be a night when you'll have to stay in a bunker with the rest of the family… for safeties sake. Right now… (sigh) … I don't know the time when. I don't even think Akito-sama knows anymore. That's all I can divulge. Forgive me for being so… elusive."

Tohru nodded to this, not understanding but aware pressing him further would accomplish nothing.

Before leaving, she inquired if he would be okay by himself, not shocked when he dismissed his fatigue. "It's nothing a nap cant cure. Take care for today, and breath freely when tomorrow comes. We will all know at least one day of peace. And then… who knows."

Again with the cryptic talk. Before she left however, she made a quick visit to Yuki. He seemed the same from last she had seen him, ashy complexion, shallow breaths. A few beads of sweat lined his brow, dampening his bangs so they stuck to his cool flesh.

Tohru let a very solemn smile grace her lips for this brave boy that had sacrificed his health for her life. _Oh Yuki… _she sighed to herself,_ so filled with compassion, to generous for the likes of me. _

She didn't dawdle long, saying her fair-wells to the still sedated teen, leaving the doctors office to retreat down the halls. Tohru had quite a bit to mentally chew. If Akito went into hiding, everyone would be safe for a little while. But then again… they wouldn't if they had to flee to a bunker.

_It seems there will always be a mystery to solve._

* * *

After Tohru had been denied chore duty from practically everyone in the household (since she already had been through quite a lot), she had somehow found herself in the more modern version of the manor and, to her great surprise, the class room for Kisa, Hiro and Momiji.

"Tohru-chan! Tohru-chan! You're alive." Momiji rejoiced upon seeing her familiar face, springing into her arms without regard for his cute little bunny ears bursting forth.

Shigure had been teaching them - the best to his abilities - math, unable to stand and properly greet her for today. His attempts had been admirable, but his knee was not in the mood to cooperate and Tohru had opted coming to him instead.

Kisa grappled the servant girls leg, her voice squeaking every so often when she spoke, "Last night, I heard the yelling all the way in my room and I thought the master had gobbled you alive. I was sooooo worried."

Momiji was the next to speak, looking even more frantic than Kisa, "We would've came to rescue you… if Haru hadn't locked us in our rooms. So I climbed out my window instead to see what was happening and… and…" His eyes quickly filled with concern, "The master didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"U-uh-" Tohru began.

"I don't like it when you get hurt. It should be illegal! We should turn Akito-sama in to the police-"

"NO!" Tohru finally managed to squeal, almost becoming frightened from the suggestion. When she finally calmed a bit, and noticed Momiji had also, she placed a hand on both children's shoulders, plastering on a loving smile for them. She bowed to her knees, meeting them face to face, "Akito-sama didn't hurt me this time, I promise. He was very good during dinner… even after he lost his temper."

Momiji appeared skeptical.

"He was very kind about everything. I even helped him to bed afterwards."

"H-h-he let you help him?" Kisa peeped in her tiny voice, having Hiro groan and roll his eyes in the corner.

Tohru nodded, "I did, and he fell right to sleep. Just like a baby. All that yelling tuckered him out."

"Oh, Tohru-chan. It's true what they say. Beauty tames the savage beast." Shigure added in his usually dramatic, yet teasing, manner; sending the servant girl to try very hard to hide her blush behind the children's heads.

Kisa latched once again onto her brave friend.

Bringing her arms up to cradle the small girl, Tohru shushed her when she quivered, trying to hide her worry filled sobs. "It's okay, Kisa. Nothing bad is going to happen. It's okay…"

Momiji was unusually quite also. Yet the little Sohma's accepted this story… eventually, returning their attentions to Shigure when he tapped a pointing stick to the chalk board. Everyone groaned, including the teacher, to see the math problem still unfinished.

Tohru sat in-between both Kisa and Momiji, trying to help best she could; rediscovering she wasn't at all good with equations of any sort. All those numbers made her head spin, and not in the good way, making her slightly dizzy. Eventually, after no one, not even Shigure, was capable of solving the problem, they had to resort in asking an outside source - Ayame surprisingly - to explain the answer.

This lasted for a good twenty mind numbing minutes, plus a lesson on color coordination, until the snake and dog entirely forgot about education to reminisce about the good ole days when math didn't include the alphabet.

The children, plus Tohru, were ignored.

"Hey," Hiro whispered over to his crush, "You wanna get out of here? Do something fun?"

Kisa nodded almost instantly, having the four individuals ninja sneak from the class room and out into the open garden where the sun shone bright and the wind tasted sweet. They all giggled childishly at their sneakiness, loving every minute of their new found freedom from that dull classroom.

Everyone flopped lazily in the open sunlight, trying to soak in the last warm days this season had to offer. "I wish winter didn't have to come," Kisa sighed, "bad things happen when it gets cold."

"Kisa… shush." Hiro reprehended her. He turned his attention to Tohru, who also sat in the grass beside him, spinning his eyes else where when she smiled.

"Yeah, you don't want to scare Tohru-chan away, do you?" Momiji chimed.

The tiger girl shook her head, falling into her shy, adorable scrunch.

The silence grew intense after that, leaving the servant girl to scoot a little closer to the children as they absently picked grass blades from the ground. "Oh, don't worry, I don't scare easily. Well, I do, but I can be brave when I want to be. I mean… you don't have to worry about me running away, I promised I wouldn't and I'd never want to leave you guys."

"You're such a liar." Hiro bit out angrily, glaring so hateful into her face the older girl actually recoiled. "You tried to run off before and you'll do it again… if your smart. But then again, you have the I.Q. of a rice ball."

"Hiro!" Momiji screamed, it not at all stopping the other boys rant.

"You're nothing but a fraud. A fake. A LIAR! You think you can just walk in here and everything will be sunshine and rainbows? Welcome to the dark side, stupid! What do you even do here? Oh, now I remember. You're Akito-sama's big-"

"Hiro… " Kisa cried, trying to make him stop.

"-fat-"

"Stop it, Hiro!" Momiji shouted.

"-WHORE!!"

No one could move. They couldn't even breath.

All's Tohru was capable of was blinking. Dear God, is that what this child thought?

To make matters even worse, Hiro gloated like a little tyrant towards her stupefied silence. If there had been sand present, he probably would've kicked it in her face and laughed that much more.

Yet his triumphant moment became short lived, for Momiji instantly shot up, the first to recover from that verbal slap, shoving the cocky adolescent around. "You take that back." He demanded.

Hiro refused, remaining stubborn to the fault. He was shoved again, this starting a pushing match. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"You're being a jerk, like always."

"Well, she is a whor-" He didn't even get to finish, the rabbit zodiacs fist slamming smack-dab into the other boys jaw. The horrendous crack sent both girls to gasp, shielding their mouths.

They watched as the blow sent Hiro careening wildly to the ground, shocked, clutching his struck face as Momiji towered over him; the rabbit defiantly raising his fist's in case his rival attempted to retaliate.

Hiro didn't, however. The most he could muster himself to do fell between huffing in outrage and mewling pathetically. He eventually sat up in utter disbelief, surprised that the his normally carefree family member had attacked him without warning.

_Defending _that servants honor!

Taking one humiliated glance towards the girls, the grouchy boy immediately scrambled to his feet, glowered at Momiji, then Tohru (since he blamed her for the injury).

Momiji remained in a fighting position, fists clenched tighter incase the boy came at him. Hiro wasn't one to take an insult so easily, even if he had been asking for it all along, and the blond was fully prepared to duke it out all for the sake of Tohru-chan.

But surprisingly, Hiro did no such predictable things. He simply turned his glossy eyes away from the group, squared his jaw stubbornly, and took off in a dead sprint into the forest without a word.

He didn't need to speak and neither did anyone else.

The most they could do revolved around staying perfectly still, digesting the incident.

By the time any of them recovered, Hiro already held a good head start. His embarrassment and anger fueled his little legs to be swift.

Tohru was the first to free herself from shock, standing quickly with no other thought other than to give chase after the hurt child; despite the terrible things he had spouted. In a way, it reminded her of Akito's tantrums. The way he, too, said such venomous things that could cut a person to their bleeding bone… only to regret his actions much later. And she, having come to know her sama and his many masks, knew that the words meant nothing. They covered the pain underneath. The hurt that should not be engrained so deep.

The servant knew, as she disappeared into the foliage, Momiji would stay behind with Kisa, comforting her like a devoted big brother. Her only hope now rested on finding Hiro before something dreadful happened to him. One never knew what lurked in the forest (she having discovered some pretty vile people a few days back), and the last thing she wanted was for the distraught child to be in danger because of her.

Come what may… she had to find him… and make things better.

* * *

pretty sure my reviewers have lost faith in me but i thought to update at least to see if my assumptions were true. hmmm, i really must stop procrastinating. it's annoying to both me and the readers.

please excuss the fact that akito-sama was not in this chapter. he has other things to deal with, such as personality issues. i guess me stopping at chapter 30 isn't going to happen either so maybe at 35, neh? so much to write... so little time. if only i had the ability to split myself and do everything at once. i also need to lay off reading them romance novels. cant. stop. reading them! someone please slap them from my hands.


End file.
